


Daily Lives of My Servants and I

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gudako and her love for her Servants, Hakuno Fem makes her appearance, Introduction for first chapter, Multi, New Servant per chapter, Open Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 120,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: Aka (Red)Ao (Blue)Ai (LOVE)Mizu (Water)Niji (Rainbow)Sora (Sky)Iro (Color)~ Maaya Sakamoto, Shikisai, Fate/Grand Order Theme Song (Game Opening Song)*~*~*Gudako has been Chaldea's only Master for a long time. Her name's Izumi, though she goes by Gudako. She does everything with her Servants; from taking down Singularities or just dozing off and lazing around in the halls of Chaldea.These are some glimpses of her daily life with her Servants. As Gudako gets to know her Servants, she will also learn some various lessons which leads all of the Servants to fall in love with their Master. May it be romance-kind of love, friendly-kind of love or some other.~*~*~This could be called series of oneshots where, in each oneshot, Gudako ends up in various situations with her Servants. But to be blunt, the Servants here are Servants from my Fate Grand Order game.Sometimes, I may make a Oneshot special depending on my ideas~*~*~*Pics, Fate, and the characters aren't mine. The only things that belong to me are some of Gudako's OOCness and also the storyline.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Everyone, Kishinami Hakuno/EXTRA Servants
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Introduction: Mystery Outside Chaldea

**Author's Note:**

> Important Author's Note PLEASE READ
> 
> Thank you for taking time to read this if you see this being published. It makes me happy if you do.
> 
> To all the people who are requesting chapters where I originally posted this. I've encountered many requests on the comment section at that site already. Thank you very much for your requests. But I'm sure I've written it on the summary of this story; I follow a certain 'rule' per se, in writing about Servants in this story. Please, I hope you'd read the description first before requesting.
> 
> Don't get me wrong I love and appreciate all those people who enjoy the stories in here and it also makes me feel good if you would take your time to comment in any of my stories. But let me just reiterate what I wrote in the description of this story-
> 
> I'm writing based on my own FGO game. Therefore, the Servants that are here are based on who I have already summoned in my FGO game. So, there could only be two reasons if ever I do not write a chapter about a Servant you want in this story (because believe me, all of the people who requested Servants are, well, I want to write stories or chapters about them). The reasons are:
> 
> 1\. I still haven't got the plot or inspiration to go through with a certain Servant and, this is the most common reasoning I have;
> 
> 2\. I still haven't summoned them in my FGO game
> 
> I'm sorry if ever I cannot comply with your requests. As much as I would love to fulfill every single request you all have, I still follow a rule in this story to make it...I don't know, unique, if I may say
> 
> Now, that's out of the way and I have taken up enough of your time, I do hope this clarifies things about this story.
> 
> Once again, thank you for the kudos in my other stories, also thank you reading my works!
> 
> Don't worry though, I haven't given up on this book yet. I'm thinking of a plot to go through with some more Servants so I can publish it as soon as I can.
> 
> Once again, thank you for taking the time reading this 'clarification' author's note.
> 
> Your NEET-wanna-be Author,  
> ReinesYatogami647

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start with how Gudako, previously named as Izumi, explores her hometown with her Servants...

Izumi stares intently into her ramen. She believes it was time for a change. Actually, today, she and her Servants are all eating breakfast. She's sitting with her Archer, Euryale, her Lancer, Cú Chúlainn, her Rider, Ushiwakamaru, her Assassin, Charles-Henri Sanson, her Saber, Fergus, her Caster, Nursery Rhyme, her Berserker, Tamamo Cat and of course, her Shielder, Mash Kyrielight.

"Well...I'll be honest to you guys..." she started and everyone turned to her "You wanted to know more about me, right?" she asks and Mash flinches "Sorry, I overheard you talking last night in your sleep, Senpai and I...thought that we didn't know that much about you...sorry..." she apologized and Izumi smiles.

"Oh, no, don't apologize, Mash. Actually, I've requested Da Vinci-san and Dr. Roman that since, they were still preparing our route for Septem, I should go and check with my hometown for a bit...you see, our town has this problems with lotsa things." Izumi says and Fergus looked onto her "Are you saying...you are leaving, Master?" he asks and Izumi nods slowly.

They suddenly hear a cup break...

"Oh...sorry! That..." they all see Mash had accidentally dropped a cup and broke it into shards. "Mash?! What happened?" Izumi asks and Mash shook her head "It's nothing, Senpai..." Izumi wasn't too convinced so she'll just come out and say it "What I'm basically asking for is...would you all, you know, come with me? Of course, we'll be leaving Amadeus and Sasaki and also the other Servants in charge of Chaldea's protection...so, would the seven of you come with me?" Izumi offers then looks into all of them.

"Master..." Ushiwakamaru's eyes sparkled for the first time. "Do you...really mean that, Master?" asks a blushing Euryale which made Izumi blush too (aside from Mash, Euryale is the only one who can make Izumi blush like she's not a girl herself) "'Course I do, Euryale! That's why I asked you all in the first place!"

"Senpai..." Mash smiles and unintentionally hugs her Master (and as expected, Izumi blushes furiously, almost springing a nose-bleed) nope, that wasn't almost, Izumi rocked back and forth, then fainted, she fell face first onto the hard table, springing a leak of blood onto it.

"Eh?"

"MASTERRRRRRR!!!!"

"SENPAI! I'M SORRY!!"

****

After plugging up her nose with a couple of tissues, Izumi sighs and breathes in (which was hard to do because of the protruding tissues from her nose) "I didn't know the outside world can be this...quiet." Mash says, standing beside her Senpai. Izumi had told all her Servants to wear casual clothes as they trekked into a town.

"So quiet it is so deafening..." Tamamo Cat says "I wanna tell you guys something..." Izumi began "when I was a child, I accidentally triggered a summoning circle. The Grail war has long been over then. Heck, no one has ever heard of Grail Wars in my town. Anyway, I always knew my Father and Mother were both Mages. I have lived alone in my house since my mom went soul-searching and my dad passed away. Although, my uncle kept their 'workshop' clean. But, as a child is curious about anything, so am I. I entered the workshop without permission and saw...a white circle glowing. I've read about these things before..." she looked onto Mash "A summoning circle?" she asks and Izumi nods "Yep. I...ended up summoning someone...a Heroic Spirit, who became my guardian for as long as I can remember. After that, I also summoned another one. Incidentally, this new Heroic Spirit became a sibling for she was my guardian's child back in History. I wasn't shocked that I couldn't summon Servants like them in Chaldea because...I already summoned them." Izumi narrates as they walk into a small hill.

"But...if you were a Master before, what about your Command Seals? Even if those two did become your family, you'd at least have a Command Seal to keep them materialized into this World." Mash asks "Yeah. That's what I learned from Da Vinci-san as well...but thing is, I didn't need a Command Seal...they obeyed me...or rather, I'd obeyed them without question. I can't explain it myself but, yes, I am their Master but they didn't feel at all like my Servants, rather, both of them became my family. We became a full family of three." Izumi smiles, seemingly remembering a memory.

"But...what about a catalyst to summon a Heroic Spirit?" Mash asks again and Izumi shook her head "I used to wear a necklace made of Iridescent crystal. My Mom gave it to me...she called it a Memory Fragment. She says it was filled with history's greatest memories. That it had witnessed many things from the time it was made until now.... As I neared the summoning circle the first time I tried, my necklace glowed a lovely white light. Then, I summoned my guardian. The second time I tried it, my necklace grew another white light. Though, after that second summon, my necklace -no, the Memory Fragment - shattered into dust...then carried away by the night wind...I now understood what my Mother meant about that necklace witnessing a lot into history..." Izumi says "I guess...the Memory Fragment, History's Witness, as it is called among the Magus that I encountered, actually became my catalyst for a summon...or two..." she narrates again as she guides all of her Female Servants down a slope towards a couple of more houses.

Mash and the others look at their Master's content smile while guiding them across an unfamiliar (for the Servants) land and they couldn't help but smile back "Senpa-?!"

"Vee!"

"Fou!"

"What the-?! Fou, you came with us again?! Man, what are we gonna do with you...? Eh...ah. I see you've met Eve..." Izumi runs towards Fou who was beside a fox-cat creature "Fou!!" Fou says and Izumi smiles then lifted him to Mash's shoulder. She then proceeded on lifting the fox-cat creature.

"Kawaii..." Tamamo Cat says and Izumi smiles "Yeah. Her name is Eve. She's sort of...a unique little tame monster..."

"Monster?!"

"No! No! Eve is a monster in a good way. I met her when my guardian took me pet shop-touring." Izumi excuses and Mash sighs "You should've said that first, Senpai..." the Shielder smiles and Izumi smiles, scratching Eve's furry head which made the small fox-cat yawn in happiness.

"Now, I know that I said we have to-uh...let me just remove my...tissues...achoo!!!" Izumi turns away from them and sneezes, the tissues that was once on her nose dropped to the ground, with traces of blood on it due to her earlier nosebleeds (caused by fangirling over Mash and Euryale).

"Anyway," she puts Eve down "we should proceed to our true objective. I know I said that we came here to visit my hometown but...it was also assigned as an official mission from Dr. Roman and Da Vinci-san. Recently, people from my hometown had been found unconscious. Some traces of magical activity were found in my town. I decided to take matters into my own hands. After all, these are my neighbors and townspeople we're talking about...my guardian has also contacted me recently. She gave me the same report as Chaldea's." Izumi narrates as they continue walking "People...becoming unconscious...? Could it be the work of a magical barrier set by magus that wandered here?" Mash asks and Izumi nods

"Yeah, I suspected that, too, Mash...put it simply, our mission is to find the source of all this magical miasma barrier thing and crush it." Izumi says as they inch closer into town "At first, I didn't believe it either. But seeing Eve this far from town, as if waiting for me, I knew my earlier suspicions were right...which means...the culprit is..." she pauses as they stop atop another slope that overlooks the small town Izumi lived in;

"Somewhere in there..." Sanson says and Izumi nods

****

"Let's set up camp here for now...we can monitor magic levels even from outside and who knows what's waiting for us in there...I don't want to risk a fight I know I can't win without a plan..." Izumi says as she sets up some sleeping bags and futon on the floor.

They had found what Izumi says her rebellion house. The treehouse which they could use as a encampment ground for now.... It was actually big. Enough to actually house all 9 of them along with Eve and Fou. This was a small gift Izumi's parents gave her before as a prize for mastering a couple of magic spells. As her Servants help her set up some sleeping bags and futon, Mash couldn't help but ask her Senpai "This IS your hometown, right? So, why shouldn't we go into your house?"

"That's what I planned at first as well but, as I said earlier, we don't know what is waiting for us inside the magic barrier that encases my town. I don't want to rush into a fight knowing that we aren't prepared. And also, my guardian told me to stay here and analyze the situation as they venture and investigate and also find the source of it all." Izumi says and Nursery Rhyme went to play with Eve and Fou as Cú Chúlainn overheard their conversation "She has a point, Mash. But, Boss...didn't you get any more contacts from your guardian saying where the source is?" the Lancer asks and Izumi shook her head "Disappointed as I am, no. I am also worried about them. But I know they wouldn't want me rushing into anything dangerous without a proper plan...that's why I want us to monitor the town from a faraway distance at first. Then plan our course of action. Finally, that's when we venture into the unknown..." Izumi attempts to make a joke and Ushiwakamaru deadpanned at her Master

"Corny?"

"Very. Please, with all due respect for you Master, do not do it ever again..." the Rider says and the other Servants couldn't help but giggle then burst into full-blown laughter. Heck, even Ushiwakamaru laughed whole-heartedly.

"You guys...." Izumi sweatdrops.

****

"Magical Sigils?"

"18 in total..."

"Magical Barrier Completion?"

"About...59% percent until completed..."

"Traces of Magus?"

"Positive!"

"Eh?! Really?!" Izumi asks and Mash nods, sweat dripping from her temple. The twosome decided to delay sleeping to analyze the situation regarding the town. The remaining Servants had already ventured into dreamland - Sanson, Fergus, Cú Chúlainn, Euryale, Tamamo Cat, Nursery Rhyme and Ushiwakamaru had went and slept with Fou and Eve - while Izumi and Mash remained awake.

"That's a problem...and what the heck, 18 sigils?! We have to shut those 18 pillars before the barrier reaches 100% completion...what the actual..." Izumi sighs, massaging her temple "Actually, Senpai, we should be glad...there was supposed to be 30 sigils in total but...12 have been shut off by someone already..." the Shielder reported and Izumi nods "Probably my guardian and sibling's handy work...I have to hand it to them, they work fast.... Let us continue, Mash..."

"Yes, Senpai!"

"Okay...so...we have magus on our hands...what could those thugs want from our small town? This place is not major source of magic...what are they trying to protect...no, what are they trying to obtain?" Izumi asks herself, putting her index finger and thumb to her chin "Actually, Senpai. Your town has a small recessive spiritual ley line on it. Given the distance of this place from Chaldea and the other hard-to-reach ley lines, this place is heaven-sent for evil doers...but this ley line, despite being recessive, has a good amount of potent energy...good enough for summoning Servants but not enough to create a Singularity like in Fuyuki and Orleans. Do you think what we are fighting are Servants?" Mash asks and Izumi sighs "Possibly, if you put it like that...but I doubt it is JUST Servants. Also their Masters. Those that you mentioned as 'evil-doers' which are Mages..." suddenly, Izumi gave a yawn. With a snap of her fingers then afterwards pulling Mash, she says "It's getting sort of late. We should rest up for a good fight tomorrow, Mash." she says and Mash shook her head, albeit blushing a small one

"Why don't you sleep, Senpai? I still have pretty much enough stamina to keep myself charged up for a small while...and besides, Demi-Servants have a decent amount of stamina..." Mash says and Izumi sighs "I don't want you to be tired for a great fight tomorrow, Mash..." laying down with her back facing Euryale, Izumi pulls Mash with her and hugs her for a small while "I want...to thank you, Mash..."

"F-For what, Senpai?"

"For being sort of like a sibling to me. Through the course of the Singularity in Fuyuki and Orleans, you were there to protect me..."

"I-Isn't that what Servants are for, Master?"

"I know but...you were different. You...seemed like someone who would protect even if not told to do so.... For that, I want to thank...you....M...Mash..." Izumi's voice fades and her arms loosens around Mash, just enough for her to move in but not completely enough to get out of her Senpai's hold, as she falls asleep.

Mash smiles as she starts closing her eyes as well _Really, Senpai...you truly are an honest person to the very core..._

"But...that's what we all like about you...me, Euryale, Fergus, Sanson, Cú Chúlainn, Nursery Rhyme, Tamamo Cat, Ushiwakamaru and the other Servants in Chaldea..." Mash smiles again as she slowly falls asleep in her Senpai's arms.

****

"Mash!" calls a strangely familiar voice to the Shielder. That voice can only belong to Izumi's Archer Servant, Euryale. Mash opens her eyes and she was right, she was met with Euryale's purple hair and eyes. Eyes that held worry in them.

"What's wrong, Euryale?" Mash looks around and she saw all of the Servants were uneasy. Sanson, Fou and Eve were nowhere to be found-

"Master is gone!!!!" the middle of the Gorgon sisters finally says which made Mash's eyes widen. She then focused on finding the link between her and Izumi. The other Servants proceeded on doing the same. They all sat down and tried to find their link towards their Master.

_Master...Senpai...where are you?_

"Oopsy...daisy..." said a voice "Huh? Whatcha all meditating for?" it asks and all of the Servants' eyes opened and they see Izumi standing outside their house and their eyes widened "Master?" "Yeah, it's me. Why are you all looking so distraught? Did something happen?" Izumi asks as Fou and Eve emerged from behind her legs and Sanson stood beside her "Wh..."

"Wh?"

"WHERE DID YOU GO?!?!?!" all of the Servants say as they all rushed towards her. Izumi inched backward in an attempt to avoid the charging Servants but she had forgotten that they were on a treehouse and a wrong step and she almost fell onto the ground...if Fergus hadn't pulled her upright.

"Thanks, Fer!"

"No problem, Master...but...where did you go?" he asked and Izumi sweatdrops "Well...I thought I oughta check the telescope installed on this house's roof in order to get a better look of the situation inside the town." she reports and all of her Servants sigh in relief.

"Wait...telescope? Can you observe magic-related incidents using that?" Mash asks and Izumi smirked "No, if that telescope is a normal one used for observing faraway stars." "You mean-"

"Yep. My telescope was magically enhanced by my mother before she left. She said that it could come in handy someday. And I think that she's right. My telescope can spot traces of magic from a distance. You can see magic traces in the form of miasma. The more the miasma, the more potent the magic is. And the more potent the magic is, the closer we are to the source of the barrier. Earlier, I had managed to disable many sigils inside the barrier. Of course, I had Sanson cast his aura onto me so to help my stealth. I disabled many sigils...roughly...how many was that, Sans?" she asks the Assassin and Sanson put his index finger and thumb on his chin "Roughly 11. We have 7 more left. We planned to have each Servant go and disable each remaining sigil using their Noble Phantasm." Sanson reports and Izumi nods "But before that," she rummaged through the stuff she brought from Chaldea "we can't fight in an empty stomach!" she presented them nine ramen cups "Sorry...due to my inability to cook, I only brought these with me." she says and her Servants shook her head "No, that's okay. We can eat that. Thanks, Master." Tamamo Cat says and Izumi's eyes sparkled in delight.

Cooking the noodles, she looked into the boiling water that Sanson had prepared beforehand, then poured it in each cup.

******

Izumi and her Servants went and inched closer to the barrier. The Servants shifted into their armor/battle clothes for they had to review their plan before heading into battle. Izumi takes in a deep breath "According to my analysis using the telescope, this thing's source is at the center of town. An abandoned house. I have been very much curious about that house and I seldom did believe paranormal stuff are going on in that house. But thing is, that house is surrounded by the thickest part of the barrier...which can only be dissipated by dismantling the remaining sigils that are still activated. At the start, the sigils were 30 in number but when we arrived yesterday, according to analysis, 12 have already been taken down - I believe it to be the handy work of my guardian and sibling who I left in this town - which left with 18 sigils. And as Sanson and I had said earlier, we managed to disable some of the 18 sigils that remained - we took down 11 before day break. There are remaining 7 sigils still activated. I trust you all to disable each of them - one Servant will use their Noble Phantasm on the sigils..." she took out a map that sketched the layout of the town, with red markers indicating locations and place names of the sigils.

"The first sigil target will be near the convenience store in town. I trust Ushiwakamaru to take it down..." she says and the Rider nods in response

"Next...will be next to the preschool - more specifically, at the flagpole's base. I trust you deactivate it, Tamamo Cat." said Berserker nods

"Next, there is a sigil as well by the town hall - near the parking area of the courtyard..." Sanson says "I'll go bring it down!" Fergus says and Izumi gives him a thumbs-up

"Fourth, there's a sigil by the dagashi shop. A rough 2 inches from the entrance, specifically. Can you take it down, Nursery Rhyme?" Mash asks the small child and the silent child nods

"Alright. Fifth, we have a sigil at the center of a covered basketball court," Izumi points at the location "I'll take care of that, Master." Sanson offers and Izumi nods

"Second to the last, we have one from a hospital. The backyard of the hospital has a garden filled with different kinds of plants. The sigil can be found from the sampaguita tree. Use your Noble Phantasm on it, won't you, Euryale?" asks Izumi and the archer smiles. Izumi blushes then grabs a couple of tissue from her pocket then sticks it into her nose, red blood visibly soaking the tissue "A-Alright...."

Mash sweatdrops _Master IS Master, after all..._

"Last sigil can be found by the church. Take care of it, Cú Chúlainn." Izumi orders and the Ireland's Child of Light salutes to her

"Yosh...Mash and I will be waiting in front of the abandoned house to enter it. You seven will deactivate it on Ushiwakamaru's signal. In other words, AT THE SAME TIME. I task you on using this small tune that is inaudible for those who aren't my Servants..." Izumi hands Ushiwakamaru a small leaf and the Rider sweatdrops, wondering on how the hell was she supposed to use it and Izumi smiles, puts the leaf on her mouth then, as if by sorcery of some sort, she created a loud sound that each Servant heard. It was beautiful. A leaf whistle.

After a short performance on their Master's part, she removed the tissues from her nose and handed her Rider the leaf whistle. "Since we have confirmed that Servants are what we're fighting, I advice the Seven assigned to hurry - after taking down the sigils at the same time, run for the direction of the abandoned house right..." Izumi pointed to a centerpiece of the map "...here." she says and her Servants nod in understanding.

"Okay..." they all looked into the direction of the barrier "once we enter the barrier, we won't waste any time; the barrier is going slowly onto completion, due to its sigils being tampered with - it has reached 82% completion. The Seven of you spread out to find your rightful sigils to destroy. Wait for 3 minutes. Each Servant should've reached their respective sigils by the time 3 minutes is over. I assume that time period is good enough, guys?" Izumi asks

"More than enough, Boss." Cú Chúlainn smirks and Izumi smiles then she turns to Fou and Eve "I want you two to go and find my house. Stand guard outside and come get me, Fou, if anyone suspicious is staying outside. Defend Fou with the maximum of your abilities, Eve. Try not to show yourself if anyone is present. Try to act like...a spy." Izumi points to a direction in the map and the two creatures nods then heads into the barrier first.

"Yosh, let's go!"

Then, they all enter the barrier, nods to each other and they all separated in no more than a second.

****

Izumi and Mash treaded into the quiet, miasma-filled town. It was like...

"Shinji's barrier all over again. What are the odds?" Izumi mumbles and Mash looks onto her Master "This place...I believe it to be more lively, I guess, before this magic barrier went and spread around here..." she says and Izumi nods "True. This place is even more filled with noisy people than you could ever know...the sky glowed a cool blue, like those that you wanted to see, Mash." she says and Mash smiles.

Then, they arrived in front of the abandoned house. It looked...creepy. As if something was going to jump onto you if you weren't watching. Everything was, as Tamamo Cat had said, so silent that it was deafening.

"Alright...all we gotta do now is wa-?!" Mash was cut when suddenly, the sound of her leaf whistle could be heard "You hear it?" "Yeah..." then, 7 lights rose up from different directions - then met up at the middle - the abandoned house. Slowly, the miasma dissipated.

"A'ight. We should be able to touch the door now..." Izumi says as she nears the door "I got your back, Senpai." she says and Izumi nods, mumbling a soft thank you to the Shielder. Her master slowly pulls the door to the side and it opened, the inside barely visible - which was unreasonable because it had been almost 9 o'clock on Izumi's watch. "Well...let's go..." Mash nods and they went inside.

*****

They had been walking for a while now until they finally came upon a strange door. Mash cautiously opened it, revealing a library. "What cliché scenario. Look for a lose book on the shelves...or even odd-looking objects, Mash. It ALWAYS leads to hidden doors or secret underground hatches..." the red haired Master ordered with a whisper and Mash nods, looking around alertly both for any signs of secret switch things and Servants.

Mash found a dusty desk with some objects on top; a pink pencil holder, an opened notebook with a couple of writings on it and a blue-covered book with faded letters for its title. Izumi picked up the notebook. Nothing much was written on it aside from a 3-lined text. "A...haiku?"

**_King Arthur is King_ **  
**_Jeanne d'Arc is a great saint_ **  
**_Shielder is unique_ **

"What the heck? What does this mean?" Izumi whispers (they don't actually know why they were whispering but its just that they feel like if they make any loud noise, something out of the ordinary will pop up from somewhere in the shadows) as Mash looks into the haiku intently as well.

"If only...we have a vague idea of what this might mean. I believe this is a clue..." Mash whispers. Suddenly, they hear footsteps sounding outside the door they entered in from. Which means, there was someone from where they came from. Taking the small notebook with them, Izumi pulls Mash to hide behind the huge table from which they got the notebook. Silently, they waited if the one making those footsteps will come inside the room...and they were right. They hear the door open and close again. They knew that someone was in there with them.

Making a gesture to keep quiet, Izumi cautiously looks and she sighs but clearly visible tears were in her eyes, what she saw was a woman wearing a blue dress, and atop that, she wore an armor. She has bluish-green eyes, blonde hair and a small strand of hair dangling from atop her head. She wielded an invisible sword - truly covered with magic.

Overcome with emotions, Izumi stood up which prompted a small "Senpai?!" coming from Mash. The Shielder's Master ran up towards the woman. Mash stood up and looked where her Master was going and her eyes widened.

"Mom...!"

The woman's eyes widened. She sighed, sheathed her invisible sword and hugs her back "I'm back, Mom..." Izumi mumbles, tears falling from her eyes "Welcome back, Izu..." the woman answers. Mash's eyes widened even more.

 _Mom...?! Senpai's mom is..._ her eyes continued to watch the duo. The woman, who she now recognized as having the same face as the last Servant they fought in Fuyuki, was smiling as well while hugging her Senpai.

_Saber? As in, King Arthur?!_

*****

"So the guardian you said that took care of you for as long as you can remember is..."

"Yes. King Arthur. Arturia Pendragon a.k.a. Shirou-san's gi- I mean, Saber..." Izumi was about to say 'girlfriend' but Arturia elbowed her softly. They were standing in front of the table, whispering.

"Ah...so, she's the Heroic Spirit you summoned?" Mash asks and her Senpai nods.

"It is nice to meet you. As my daughter said, I am Arturia Pendragon, her guardian since she was 8 years of age. You are...?"

"Oh, nice to meet you too, King Arturia, my name is Mash. Mash Kyrielight. I am a Demi-Servant and Senpai's first Servant since we first encountered a flame-ridden Fuyuki City." Mash introduced herself and Arturia nods with a smile

"How did you know we were here, Mom?" Izumi asks her guardian "You sent Eve back home together with a squirrel-like creature, right? I was waiting for you back home. I was finished patrolling. But when I saw them waiting for me, I just had a hunch that were investigating this thing on your own. But seeing Mash here with you, I was relieved..." Arturia says, patting Izumi on the head.

"So...I bet you are stuck here, right?" Arturia says, gesturing to the haiku on the notebook "Yeah. But...how did you know?" Izumi asks "I had patrolled here before and got stuck here as well. I assumed that there is some kind of hidden switch somewhere here but I couldn't sense or see anything out of the ordinary. But I know there's something hidden in this desk that I am not seeing. Though, it isn't the work of magic." the King of Knights said "Take a good long look around. Maybe we can find clues that will help us." Arturia says as the two nods while looking around the library.

***

"Eh? What's this?" Mash asks, as she picks up a pen - it was a weird looking pen. It seemed as if there was some sort of spherical at the top "Senpai, what's this?" she asks, handing her Master the pen she found. "Wait..." she found some sort of switch on it. It was then she realized that it was- "An invisible pen!!" she said "A what?" Arturia asks "It's a small marker pen that when you use, will leave no mark. But by using the blue, UV light on top of the pen, you'll see what you have written. Maybe..." she mumbles as she turns on the pen, the light shining. She directs it to the notebook with the haiku "There!!" she reads the invisible text;

**_Walk two steps from the side of the desk,_ **  
**_Look for three books consecutively beside each other, with the colors - purple, pink, black. After the three books, you'll find a book about Kings. Look for the page which has a drawing of a prism. You'll find that the prism can be detached from the page, like a sticker. Put the prism onto the place where you found this notebook._ **

That was it. It was the final clue. Deciding to follow it, Mash looks for the three books that was stated on the passage. Izumi follows and Arturia stands guard, in case any Servants may come out and attack them.

*****

After a bit of scuffling around the library, they finally put the paper prism on the desk. They saw the light from outside reflect, surprisingly, to the prism. The light directed them onto a blank wall. Izumi runs her hand across that wall, to find some sort of way to open it. Suddenly, her hand sink onto one part of the wall. Suddenly, the wall crumbled. Izumi hid behind Arturia while Mash shielded them with her, well, shield.

"Let's go." Izumi says as they enter into the secret room. Arturia's eyes hardened - remembering the events from a few days ago...

"Mom?" Izumi glanced back to her guardian and Arturia shook her head and follows them into the room.

****

Again, the surroundings were quiet. Too quiet, to exact. Arturia infront of Izumi and Mash at the back...

"Heh. Who would've thought you get this far?" a voice suddenly said and Arturia prepared her invisible sword and Mash stood guard in front of Izumi.

"Show yourself!"

"Oh come on, Mash, you'd already forgotten about me?" a shadow stepped into the light, his weirdly ruffled long hair fixed upon his (sorry for the word) shitty head. His green hat recognizable.

"Lev...Lainur!!!" Mash screams and Arturia glared at him. The King of Knights didn't know him personally but judging from Mash's and her child's reaction, this guy was bad news. " _Kissama! Nani mono da?!_ " Arturia asks, asking who the hell was that bastard in front of them.

"His name is Lev. Lev Lainur. He's a bad man who killed the director of Chaldea, Mom." Izumi says and Arturia clutched her sword harder "You need not to hide your sword, King of Knights. After all, I know who you are, Arturia Pendragon. And I have just the opponent for you! Come!" Lev says then they hear clanking of metal against the floor. Suddenly, a recognizable Servant.

"Onii...chan?"

Indeed, it was Izumi's sibling. In other words, Arturia's son in the legend.

"Mordred! You bastard what did you do to my son?!"

"Onii-chan! What did you do to my brother you bastard?!"

"Ngh. I...I'm sorry, little sis...I...couldn't defeat his magic..." Mordred says and Izumi's eyes teared up "YOU...BASTARD!!!!!!" she headed to punch Lev but Mordred was manipulated into slicing her arm. But before it was sliced, Mordred's sword, Clarent, was intercepted by a strong katana.

"Rider!" Izumi says, with stars in her eyes. She smiles as her Rider Servant protected him. The Rider nods and threw Mordred off.

"Ohhh? Ushiwakamaru the Rider, I see..." Lev says and Mordred flinches, her body moving on its own "Pro...Protect my little sister..." she says. Then a couple of more shadows came and protected Izumi, Mash and Arturia.

"Euryale! Sanson! Fergus! Cú Chúlainn! Tamamo Cat! Nursery Rhyme!" Izumi exclaims and her Servants smiles at her. Mash help her up and she joins the other Servants. Along with Arturia. They all stand in front of Izumi, protecting her "Don't hurt her so much, guys! Mordred is still my Mom's son and my older brother!" Izumi stands up and Euryale smiles "We know, Master...we'll weaken her enough to snap her body out of the control of that man." the middle Gorgon of the Gorgon sisters says and Izumi smiles. She raises her hand, showing her Command Seals.

"By one command spell, I order you all..."

"Euryale..."

"Sanson..."

"Tamamo Cat..."

"Nursery Rhyme..."

"Cú Chúlainn..."

"Fergus..."

"Ushiwakamaru..."

"And, of course, Mash!"

"WIN THIS BATTLE. FOR THE SAKE OF THE TOWN AND MY FAMILY AND THE ENTIRE CHALDEA OPERATION!"

"Of course, Izumi..." Arturia says and they all prepared their Noble Phantasm. Their target is...Lev Lainur

"Eye of Euryale!"

"La Mort Espoir!"

"Napping Under the Sun and Feasting!"

"Nursery Rhyme!"

"Gaé Bólg!"

"Caldbólg!"

"Dan-no-Ura Eight Boat Leap!"

"Lord...CHALDEAS!!!!"

"Ex...CALIBUR!!!!!"

And in a moment, Lev was met with a barrage of Noble Phantasms. Mordred was indirectly damaged but...

A huge explosion occurred...

****

She moaned, turning around on her bed.

Wait...her bed?!

"GAH!!"

"Senpai?" she looks to her side and found Mash looking onto her "Mash? What happened after the explosion?" she asks her first Servant.

"Oh, yes. As you said, there was a huge explosion. Mordred-san got indirectly damaged. Arturia-san, your mom?" "Yes, she's my mom." "Yeah. Your mom is taking care of her right now. She should be coming here by now..." Mash says with a smile "But...what about Lev?" Izumi asks "Unfortunately, he got away...Euryale-san and the other Servants are all waiting for you outside." Mash says again.

"I see..." Izumi mumbles as she tries to get up "Don't stress yourself, Senpai! You're still not that well!" "But I have to check the neighbors!" she says and Mash shook her head "Everyone's fine. They've been taken in by the Chaldea units in the local hospital. They are being treated right now." Mash informs her and as Izumi still tries to struggle to stand up, a kingly voice boomed into the room

"When I say you stay put, you stay put, Young Lady!" and yes, it was Arturia. "Y-Yes, Mom..." Izumi answers, obeying because she doesn't want to face the wrath of Excalibur. "Sit up, let me treat some of your wounds..." Arturia orders and the latter sat up. The King of Knights started treating her wounds "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For...coming and helping us..."

Arturia smiles and stops treating her wounds. She looks into her daughter's eyes. Both smiled at each other and hugged each other. Mash smiles seeing her Senpai with her family

"LITTLE SIS!!!! IMMA SORRY FOR ALMOST SLICING YOUR ARM OFF!!!"

"Mordred! I thought I told you to stay in bed?" Arturia says and Mordred flinched seeing her father in Izumi's room.

"Oh come on, Father!"

"It's your fault for being so naive as to believe that suspicious man. That was why you were manipulated." Arturia says and Mordred sweatdrops.

As Izumi sees her family arguing, her Servants come inside, asking if she was okay or not. "Yes. I'm fine." she answers. So, her Servants continue to talk with Arturia and watch as she argued with Mordred.

It was a weird ending. But...Izumi didn't mind. She had a family before. But...her family grew in number...and she didn't mind. Mash sat beside her Senpai and smiled at her "Thanks for accompanying me Mash..."

The Shielder smiles

"No problem, Senpai..."

**The End........**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But not for long! Izumi - no, Gudako's adventures with her Servants isn't over. It's not even about Gudako anymore.
> 
> It can circle around even the other people of the series...


	2. *Tamamo Cat ; Ear Rub Fetish*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako x Tamamo Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be writing here who voiced them.
> 
> Voiced by: Chiwa Saito

"Where are we going, Cat??" Gudako groaned as her Berserker dragged her through the halls of Chaldea. This morning, she found the cat girl in kimono sleeping on her chest when she woke up. And when she, too, woke up, Cat suddenly dragged her out of bed.

"Hee...it's a secret, Master~ just follow me, would you??"

_Not cute at all......_

"You...just thought I wasn't cute...didn't you...?" the Tamamo stopped and looked onto her, Gudako flinched as she saw the sorrow in Tamamo Cat's eyes and she immediately regretted her thoughts.

"H-Hey, don't cry, Cat...c-come here...?" she spotted a bench. She sat on it and gestured the girl to sit with her as well. Sniffing, Tamamo Cat nods and sits beside her, her knees trembled, her Master noticed that.

"So...before we go to where you want to go...can you at least explain yourself...?" Gudako asked and Cat flinched again. Her Master sighed and pulled the Berserker down to lay down her head on her lap.

"Eh?"

"Just this once..."

Gudako lifted her hand and rubbed Tamamo Cat's ears. Her eyes widened as she marveled on how soft it was. Considering it being a part of her body, she expected it to be kind of sensitive....

"Ahnn...M...Master..." Tamamo Cat purred (albeit a bit erotically) as Gudako looked into the Cat's eyes. They were glassy as it looked back onto her. She retracted her hand "So?"

"N...Nothing..."

"Eh?! But you slept on me! I did bet you wanted something...and you were dragging me like a maniac earlier...!" Gudako reasons and Tamamo Cat just looked up at her and smiled, her eyes showing joy and thankfulness

"I'd rather have you comfort me by rubbing my ears.... It's better than anything else. I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. But when I slept next to you, I got into dreamland without a hitch..." the goofy and cheeky smile that Tamamo Cat flashed at Gudako made her smile back. "Truth to be told, I've always wanted to touch your ears..." Gudako confesses as she rubs Tamamo Cat's ears "So why didn't you ask, then??"

"I was shy...and I thought you will kill me if I asked..."

Tamamo Cat laughed as she purred again, loving the feel of Gudako rubbing her ears "Well, you can ask anytime you want now...I love you, Master~!"

Gudako blushed but smiles, she observes the Tamamo slowly closing her eyes.

_Someone rubbing her ears makes her sleep...better remember that next time Cat's got a nightmare..._

As Tamamo Cat finally sleeps, blood dripped out of Gudako's nose. She grabbed a tissue from her pocket, careful to not wake up Cat. She stuck tissues into her nose and she smiles again as her eyes traveled to Cat's sleeping form...

~fin~


	3. *Stheno ; Dress*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako x Stheno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Yuu Asakawa

Gudako entered the Gorgon Sisters' room. She expected to find the three of them playing Trading Cards again. But what met her wasn't exactly what she expected

"Let me clarify things...are you Stheno? Or Euryale? 'Cause there's no way you can be Medusa..." Gudako asked the occupant of the room "Euryale."

"Okay, you're Stheno, then."

"Ehhh?! How did you know, Master...?"

"Euryale's voice is higher pitched than yours. So, what, I was sent here by you. What did you need, Stheno?" Gudako asked as she approached the Gorgon. Stheno giggles as she approached her Master as well. Only then did it sunk to Gudako what the eldest of the Gorgons was wearing...

"A...maid outfit...really? Couldn't you think of anything else that isn't clichéd, Stheno?" Gudako asked as both stopped approaching each other.

The Assassin stared into her Master's eyes...

"I thought...you'd be happy...Master..."

Gudako flinched as she looked onto Stheno who had glassy eyes. She quickly ran to her and hugged her. Acting on impulse, both of them fell on the bed...

"Kyaa...~!"

A strange noise from Stheno made Gudako look onto her. She realized that they were inexplicably close to each other. A few more inches and their lips may have met...

_I...Is this the work of Stheno's Charm skill..._

Stheno smiles as she brushes Gudako's hairs from her eyes, her eyes looking playful yet amused.

_Or is it...my own feelings...?_

"That dress...I mean...that outfit looks good on you..." Gudako smiles and kisses the eldest Gorgon on the forehead. Afterwards, Gudako stands up and smiles at her. She turns her back on her "See you later, Stheno. You look beautiful." Gudako says before exiting the room.

Stheno stayed laying on the bed, her heart hammering down her chest. She touched her forehead with her right hand and her chest with her left. She smiles, a blush staining her cheeks...

"Are you still out there, Master? If you are, let me say something important to you..." Stheno pauses as she stands up. She walks to the door and touches the door with her right hand. "I love you Master..."

At the other side of the door, Gudako covered her nose with a handkerchief that was starting to become color red as she walked off...

~fin~


	4. *THREE Cú Chulainns (Lancer, Prototype and Caster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako x Cú (Caster, Proto and Lancer Orig)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Nobutoshi Canna (Caster & Lancer) and Nakai Kazuya (Prototype)

Gudako walked into a dojo that various knight classes requested to be made in Chaldea. She heard various noises coming from there. She sighed as she found who were fighting; three identical males from the same legend, bearing the same name, but one of them of a different class.

"Oi, _Cú-no-sankaime._ What's got you three all fired up?"

"Ah, Boss! We decided to have a sparring match!" Lancer said

"In order to prove which of us is stronger!" Caster added

"In terms of battling prowess of course!" Prototype added in

"We've been at it for a long time but..." Lancer sighed

"We've always ended in a draw..." Caster sighed as well

"So now we were hoping to find a new contest and so..." Prototype sighs too

Gudako sighed along with them. She ran to them, grabbing something from her pocket. She finds a paper and she sighed "Let me quiz you then. It won't be a measure of strength physically but rather mentally. You said that you've been testing battling prowess. Why don't you try a change of pace? How does that sound?" Gudako asked and the three Cú Chulainns nods in happiness, wanting their endless fights to end soon.

"There's only one question in this..."

"Yes?"

"There are four people who love you all. Counting out Kirei Kotomine, we have your mom and possibly love interest, Scáthach, your father, Fergus and your Master in the Fifth Holy Grail War, Bazett Fraga McRemitz. Now, who's the fourth one?" Gudako asked them, the three of them leaned their Noble Phantasms on the wall, sitting beside Gudako...

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"If you can't figure it out, your fight will never end. And before you answer Medusa, don't be too assuming. Her two older sisters will murder you, Caster, Lancer. And you're too young, Prototype." Gudako cuts them before they said anything. The way the three froze made their Master giggle. She stood up and starts walking to exit the dojo

"You'll be beating yourselves up thinking about it so, let me tell you..."

She stopped walking, turned to the three and smirked "The third person that loves you all is me, your Master." Gudako runs off, leaving the three Cú Chulainns flustered.

 _That didn't resolve our problem, Master..._ Lancer smirked

 _It might've even strengthened our reason to fight against each other...for your love, that is._ Prototype smirked as well

 _But we love you as well..._ Caster smirked also, three of them eyeing the door from where Gudako exited from...then, they all blushed...

~fin~


	5. *Atalante ; Favoritism*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako x Atalante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Saori Hayami

Atalante use her big bow to aim. She had heard that a dojo made especially for the Servants has been made in Chaldea. Usually, she would train with her fellow Archers, Euryale, Kid Gil, Tawara, Emiya and David, and the three Cú Chulainns but it seems they're all tired after doing Daily Quests with Gudako.

At the mention of Gudako in her mind, she sighed, her eyes forming a disappointed look. She didn't hate their Master but...it was just weird that when she was summoned, Gudako would never talk to her like she did with Euryale or Mash. In fact, when she was summoned after Astolfo, Gudako flinched and barely said anything to her.

Sitting down to clear her head, she sighed again. She clutched the hem of her dress. She stopped when she felt something cold stick to her cheek.

"Gah!!!" she screams and flinched away from it. When she looked, she saw Gudako had stuck a cold bottle of water to her cheek. "Master..." _and you had to appear at the same time I'm ranting about you in my head...!_

"Yo, Atalante! Mind if I sit beside you...?" Gudako asked as she gave Atalante one of the water bottles she held. "Uh...sure. Go ahead, Master." she replied which made Gudako grin and sit down. Opening the bottle and drinking a good four gulps she sighed "Drinking something cold after a fight really does relieve you!!!" she said to herself.

There was silence between the two of them until Gudako spoke "Ne, Atalante..."

"Y-Yes?"

"I think...I made you misunderstand things."

"What do you mean, Master?"

"Well, when I summoned you, I bet you were angry at my expression."

Atalante's eyes widened and she stared into her Master "Do you remember the Great Holy Grail War you were in? Along with Achilles and...Jeanne-san?" Gudako stared back at her

The name of the Ruler made her flinch, suddenly remembering everything.

"During that Grail War, I was witness to everything. My parents told me about that war and I could...sense it. It was weird. When I saw you, every memory of that Grail war came rushing back to me..." Gudako says "I'm sorry, Master but...I'm afraid I don't get you..." Atalante got the fact that her Master knew about the Greater Grail War but what she didn't get was why did she bring it up?

"Don't get me wrong, Atalante..." Gudako stands up and kneels on the seat, then pulls the cat-eared Archer towards her and hugs her "I don't hate you. I know that you loved children. And that you didn't understand it yourself why you fought with Jeanne-san but..." she trails off as she rubs her ears. Atalante blushes "I don't know how to word it myself but...what I'm saying is, even if I sometimes avoid you...it doesn't mean I EXACTLY hate you. I like your resolve, Atalante. I like everything about you...no, I like you...no, I love you, Atalante. I know that since I summoned you, you felt I was avoiding you...but...let me clarify things to you..." Gudako said as she hugged her tighter.

Her eyes widened even more...

Atalante smiled...

"I love you too, Master..."

...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...

Suddenly, Gudako fainted laying down on her back on the seat, pulling Atalante with her. The archer ended up atop her Master. It was then she saw her nose was bleeding. Atalante giggled. Grabbed a tissue from her Master's pocket, sticks it into her nose and hugs her Master tighter

"Arigato...Atalante..."

Atalante only smiled

~fin~


	6. *Ushiwakamaru ; Comfort*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako x Ushiwakamaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Saori Hayami

Ushiwakamaru woke up with a yawn. She glanced at the clock beside her and found that it was still evening. It was all due to her fever the day before. And because of it, she didn't get to go on a Daily Quest with Gudako.

Astolfo and Medusa wanted to go with her to the Caster daily Quest but you see, after fighting the day before, Ushiwakamaru suddenly fell into a fever. It made the three of them disappointed. The three Riders were always together.

Ushiwakamaru tossed and turned on her bed, she couldn't sleep no matter how long she closed her eyes. She stood up, albeit a bit dizzily, and exited her room. She headed towards a certain room.

As she opened the door, she found her on the floor, snoring. Her left foot on the bed while her right down on the floor with her. She must've fell out of her bed. Ushiwakamaru saw that as a chance. She knelt by her Master and her tailed twitched when Gudako suddenly moved her right hand to her lap.

The raccoon Rider (as what some Servants call her, more specifically, Kiyohime because of the sheathe of her sword looking like a racoon's tail) blushed and decided to poke her Master's cheek " _A-Ano..._ Master..."

She may have been snoring and sleeping loudly earlier but when Ushiwakamaru poked her, Gudako's eyes instantly open. She glanced to her Rider and straightened when she realized the position she was in. Sitting in front of her, Gudako looked into her eyes

"What's wrong, Ushi? Did your fever rise up?" Gudako instinctively put a hand on her forehead, she didn't even know Servants can catch fevers but...maybe because the Free Quests they were in before were a bit harsher than usual.

"No, it's nothing like that, Master...it's just...I can't sleep..." her tail rose up in response to Gudako's gaze to her eyes, she couldn't make eye-contact that long without her Master noticing her blush. Gudako smiled, opening her arms.

She knew what Ushiwakamaru wanted. Usually, when she's embarrassed about asking her for _this,_ Ushiwakamaru would flinch and she won't look at her straight. Ushiwakamaru's eyes brightened when Gudako understood. She crawled towards her Master and sat with her back to her.

Gudako caressed her hair, then rubbed her shoulders. It made Ushiwakamaru release a sound that made Gudako blush.

_So, the head isn't sensitive but the shoulders is..._

Gudako smiled and hugged her with her right hand. Then, she caressed the Rider's hair lovingly, the raccoon tail pressing against her stomach. Gudako then whispered;

"You'll never be alone. I'll stay here with you. Because...I love you, my little Raccoon."

Ushiwakamaru smiles

"Thank you...Master..."

Her eyes closes and she falls asleep, her tail falling limply against her Master's stomach. Gudako smiles as she falls asleep as well, with her head on the Rider's shoulder.

~fin~


	7. *Kiyohime ; Mine*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako x Kiyohime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Kinda OOC Kiyo-chan
> 
> Voiced by: Risa Taneda

Kiyohime looked around for her. Emiya had told her that Gudako was in the Control Room but when she went to check, Dr. Roman said she just left, she was going to the dojo. Kiyohime ran towards the direction of the dojo and she found her Master there. She was reading a thick book.

"Master?"

"Eh? Ah. Hey, Kiyo-chan!"

The nickname always made her blush

"M-Mou...I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Ehhh? Why?"

"I-It's embarrasing, Master!!"

"Really...? But...it sounds cute. Like you, Kiyo-chan! I've always wanted a Dragon Companion ever since I was a kid..." she smiled while patting a place next to her, inviting the Berserker to sit by her. Kiyohime smiles and sits next to her Master.

"Mmm...it's been so long since we've met first, Kiyo-chan. That time, when I first saw you, I actually hated you. You seemed the type to go berserk always and...I didn't think we'll get along and all..." Gudako states and Kiyohime flinched then slowly looked to her Master.

"R-Really...well, me going berserk is normal. After all, I'm a Berserker..." she tried to humor herself to prevent her from showing that she was hurt by those words. Nevertheless, it seemed Gudako sensed that.

"Don't get me wrong, Kiyo-chan, I loved how you would always be willing to help us - me - during that time in Orleans. And...speaking honestly, I was lonely when we were about to leave you all behind.... It made me sad. But..." Gudako's eyes flashed happiness and she looked into Kiyohime

"Your words before we left...made me feel hope. I mean, you said we'll meet again and you're very persuasive. I didn't think you'd be waiting for us here when we got back." she smiled to her Berserker as she stood up.

She placed her hand on her head, rubbing her dragon horns and smiling "I was very happy I saw you again, Kiyo-chan." she smirked and Kiyohime smiled. Instinctively, she put her arms around her Master and hugged her closer to herself.

"Thank you...Master..." Kiyohime smiles

"Uh...yeah. I love you, Kiyohime but...I cannot move. Can you get some tissues? They're next to that book...." Gudako pointed to the book she had placed on the bench. Kiyohime pulled away and smiled. She grabbed the tissues and smirks.

"Let me put it on you then..." Kiyohime says as she puts some tissues into her Master's nose, then she hugs her again. Both of them smiles...

"I love you, too, my Master...~"

~fin~


	8. *Euryale ; Protector*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako x Euryale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Yuu Asakawa

She ran off, away from the one pursuing her across Chaldea. She meant to be rude to the Pirate Servant that always chased her in Okeános. Her purple hair waves behind her as she runs faster, tears falling from her eyes, at the same time, her eyes scanning the doors she runs past.

She had to find cover...

"Miss Euryale~!!"

And fast!

_What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?_

As panic takes over her, she spots their Master's bedroom. Feeling a sense of relief, she knocks frantically on the door "Master? Let me in, please!" she cried. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Gudako who had a worried look in her eyes. "Eurya-wha?!" she was taken aback when the middle of the Gorgons pushed her inside, she fell down as Euryale locked the door. She stayed frozen by the door and Gudako didn't say anything either...as she was about to open her mouth, Euryale suddenly turned to her and hugged her, both of them falling on the floor.

"Euryale! My nose! I-?!" her complaint was cut short when she felt tears staining her shirt. Euryale's sobbing sounds proved it. "What happened, Eu?" Gudako asked, hugging the Archer, holding in her nose bleed despite having a hard time doing so.

"Master...I...meant it...I was just...getting tired of him...always calling for me..." Euryale sobbed as she clutched her Master tighter. Gudako's gaze on the door turned stern, realizing what was happening. A shadow loomed outside and Gudako hugged her Archer tighter, whispering soothing words to stop her sobs.

"It'll be okay, Eu...I'm here...you don't have to cry..." she kissed the Archer's head which made the Gorgon flinch but smile, albeit tears still in her eyes, her arms tightened around her Master as she sighed, the feeling of her Master comforting her was good enough.

Gudako observed the shadow under the door. It walked back and forth until it gave up and left. Listening to the footsteps fade away, Gudako tsked silently.

"I'll use him as enhancement material..." Gudako paused as she lifted Euryale's chin for her to get a better look at her favorite Archer.

"I promise, if he comes back, I'll shield you from him." Gudako smirked as she hugs the Archer tighter. Euryale's tears fall...but it was out of happiness. "Thank you."

"Of course. I'll do everything for you. I love you, Euryale." Gudako smiles, Euryale smiles as well.

"Thank you. I love you, too, my Protector..." Euryale states, relief fully washing over her. She forgets the incident earlier and the way Blackbeard chased her across Chaldea just because he wanted to say something to her.

Gudako pats her head and smiles wider.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She was my first Archer when I first played this game...


	9. *Euryale ; Protector*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako x Euryale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Yuu Asakawa

**Voiced by: Yuu Asakawa**

She ran off, away from the one pursuing her across Chaldea. She meant to be rude to the Pirate Servant that always chased her in Okeános. Her purple hair waves behind her as she runs faster, tears falling from her eyes, at the same time, her eyes scanning the doors she runs past.

She had to find cover...

"Miss Euryale~!!"

And fast!

_What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?_

As panic takes over her, she spots their Master's bedroom. Feeling a sense of relief, she knocks frantically on the door "Master? Let me in, please!" she cried. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Gudako who had a worried look in her eyes. "Eurya-wha?!" she was taken aback when the middle of the Gorgons pushed her inside, she fell down as Euryale locked the door. She stayed frozen by the door and Gudako didn't say anything either...as she was about to open her mouth, Euryale suddenly turned to her and hugged her, both of them falling on the floor.

"Euryale! My nose! I-?!" her complaint was cut short when she felt tears staining her shirt. Euryale's sobbing sounds proved it. "What happened, Eu?" Gudako asked, hugging the Archer, holding in her nose bleed despite having a hard time doing so.

"Master...I...meant it...I was just...getting tired of him...always calling for me..." Euryale sobbed as she clutched her Master tighter. Gudako's gaze on the door turned stern, realizing what was happening. A shadow loomed outside and Gudako hugged her Archer tighter, whispering soothing words to stop her sobs.

"It'll be okay, Eu...I'm here...you don't have to cry..." she kissed the Archer's head which made the Gorgon flinch but smile, albeit tears still in her eyes, her arms tightened around her Master as she sighed, the feeling of her Master comforting her was good enough.

Gudako observed the shadow under the door. It walked back and forth until it gave up and left. Listening to the footsteps fade away, Gudako tsked silently.

"I'll use him as enhancement material..." Gudako paused as she lifted Euryale's chin for her to get a better look at her favorite Archer.

"I promise, if he comes back, I'll shield you from him." Gudako smirked as she hugs the Archer tighter. Euryale's tears fall...but it was out of happiness. "Thank you."

"Of course. I'll do everything for you. I love you, Euryale." Gudako smiles, Euryale smiles as well.

"Thank you. I love you, too, my Protector..." Euryale states, relief fully washing over her. She forgets the incident earlier and the way Blackbeard chased her across Chaldea just because he wanted to say something to her.

Gudako pats her head and smiles wider.

  
~fin~


	10. *Fergus mac Roich; Father...sorta*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Gudako and Fergus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC Fergus. Don't judge cuz when I first started on this game, I didn't get good Sabers. He was my first Saber...
> 
> Voiced by: Takaya Kuroda

Gudako picked up a kendo sword that Emiya gave her. She made a stance to position her attack to her opponent. His opponent focused on her with closed eyes. Through those, Gudako knew that it may mean her defeat if she let her guard down.

"Prepare yourself, Fergus!"

"Bring it, Master." then he bellowed his signature laugh which made Gudako more serious. Running around the room, careful not to fixate on one place alone, she ran towards Fergus who has Cáladbolg ready on his shoulder, the drill starting to spin to life.

Gudako jumped up to get more of a good view on how to strike Fergus without him smiting her with Cáladbolg (because that drill will freaking kill you! Especially a non-Servant!). Then, crashed down on him with her kendo sword aiming for her opponent's shoulders because that is where Cáladbolg was and if she can bring down his shoulder, he may let go of the weapon. And she may have a chance after all.

But of course, all half-baked plans are meant for failure.

Fergus easily avoided her strike with his swift movement to the side. Cringing her teeth, Gudako tried once more to strike his legs to get him off balance but Fergus brought down his weapon, blocking her strike at the same time sending shockwaves to her to throw her off-balance.

Fergus bellowed once again "What's the matter, Master?! Tired yet?"

"Heh. As if!!!" the smirk on Gudako's face made Fergus freeze a little "Oh...bring it then, my daughter!"

Gudako stopped for awhile. It is true, Fergus acted like a father...especially to her and the Cu Chulainns...even if he was a womanizer...

"Hmm? Something wrong, Gudako?"

"Ah...n...no..." looking up to Fergus, the Saber noticed that Gudako had slight, small tears from the corner of her eyes.

"What's wrong, Master??"

"No. It's just that I remembered that ever since I summoned you, you became like a father to me. Thanks, Ferg!" Gudako exclaimed. Then, ran far away from him. Fergus smiles then, prepares a stance, knowing full well what Gudako will do.

"Give it all you have, GUDAKO!"

Gudako smirks, picks up another kendo sword that came from her mother.

"Yeah!" wielding twin blades was what Gudako can easily do.

She ran towards Fergus...

"Cáladbolg!"

~fin~


	11. *Astolfo ; Alarm*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako x Astolfo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goofy bestboi Astolfo
> 
> Voiced by: Rumi Okubo

Gudako rolled to the other side as she slept, she knew she was half-awake but maybe...a 70% of herself knew she was asleep. She was a complicated Master, honestly.

The door of her room opened and a cape was thrown to the side of her bed. A figure climbed onto her "Ne...Master!"

"Cut it out..."

"Master!!"

"Stop..."

"Master!!"

"Quit it..."

"MASTER GUDAKO!!!"

"GAHHHHHH!!!"

Gudako screeched as she noticed the one who had woken her up. His toothy smile and that pink hair tied in a braid that made her look feminine was unmistakable. There's only one Servant who has the guts to wake her up in the most embarrassing way possible...

"A-Astolfo...w-why're you here again? And my dream was just getting good..." Gudako says which made Astolfo snicker "Well, Master! I kept on calling you for breakfast outside your door but you wouldn't answer." Astolfo smiles at her which made her push him off

"What are you, an alarm clock?"

"Well, not really. Rather, I am a cuckoo clock."

"Yeah because you are _cuckoo_ up here." Gudako flicked his forehead as she got up, grabbing Astolfo's cape on the floor and threw it on the bed.

"Hey, that's rude, Master!"

"Oh but you are. You are a Heroic Spirit that lost all his rationality. I still can't believe how well you did during the Greater Grail War." his Master states as she strips off her jammies and heading into the bathroom that is conveniently located in her room.

A smirk made its way to the pink haired Rider.

So, while Gudako let her hair down and wets herself with the shower, Astolfo knocks on the bathroom door "You said I lost all my rationality..."

"You heard me."

"Ja...do you want to see how much I did...?"

Gudako flinched as she heard Astolfo slurping - she can only imagine him licking his lips. But all train of thought was interrupted by the door opening. Sighing, Gudako faced the _crazy_ Rider. As he laughed to himself while trying to get in the bathroom-

"Hey Mas-URRFF!!!"

Gudako kicked him out of the bathroom "I have to do something with your irrationality..." sighing while shutting the door, the Master leaned her back to the door. "Ne, Astolfo..."

"Hrrmmmm??" though he sounded sore from the kick to his face, he was able to answer

"Thanks."

Astolfo stopped. Then smiled "Of course. I'd do anything to cheer you up. So if you have any quarrels with the other Servants, you can ask your _onii-chan_ Astolfo for advice, ne??" he said as he leaned on the other side of the bathroom door.

Gudako smiles as she remembers her argument with one of the Servants and how Astolfo acted this morning as if to cheer her up.

~fin~


	12. *(Fate/Grand Order) Emiya (Archer) ; Stress Eating*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Gudako and Emiya Archer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe

Emiya sighs as he spotted their Master in the kitchen, the refrigerator opened and you can easily see that it was empty. Then, as the archer eyed the table, he groaned even more. He saw all the food containers (now empty) he stored into Chaldea's refrigerator on the table...it seems their Master had eaten it all...

"And fallen asleep afterwards...." Emiya sighs as he shook their sleeping Master who groaned, protesting for someone waking her up.

"Oi, if you don't wake up now, you're gonna turn into a cow, Master..." Emiya says as Gudako lifted her face to him. What she looked made the Archer pale "Wh-What happened to you, Master?? Your eyes are all swollen red!? Have you been crying?! Did Kiyohime or Jekyll scare you again?!" he asks as he puts his hands on her shoulder.

Gudako just sniffled "Hey, Emiya...can you answer my question? 'Cause if not, my stress eating may continue..." she said while Emiya goes and puts all the empty dishes in the sink and wipes the table with a dishcloth. Then, he goes to the fruit box, grabbed some strawberries and started making something.

He didn't answer while he blended the strawberries. Which kind of ticked off Gudako "Neeeeee...Emiya..."

"Shut up, Master. Just wait a moment. It'll be done soon..."

"Ehhh???"

Soon, he poured the blended strawberries with ice in a big glass, covered it up, put a straw in it and gave it to Gudako "Hai. Drink up." he said while wiping his hands. His Master's eyes sparkled "Ooh. Strawberry Shake!! Arigato, Shirou-san's future self~!" she said which made the Archer flinch "You...know...?" he asked and Gudako made a face "Of course. Your Origin has been issued unto me once you became my Servant." she said

"Oh..."

"So yeah, about my earlier questions; I want to ask which of those girls around you did you really choose?"

"Wha?!?!?!"

"To be honest, I ship you, Servant Emiya, with Rin or Ishtar and I ship your younger self with Artoria-san~"

"Sh-shut up, Master..."

"Ah~! Archer's blushing!! Maybe I should try my luck to summon Ishtar as well. Then your harem will be close to complete. Oh did you know you kinda look like me when your hair was still red?" Gudako exclaims while gulping down the shake in an unreasonable pace.

"Ack! Brain freeze!!!"

"Come on, Master, slow down..." he reprimanded

"Ughh..."

Emiya just smiled at his Master's weird attitude.

~fin~


	13. *Kid Gilgamesh and Alexander ; Little Siblings' Future selves*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Big sis Gudako, Child Gil and Alex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short HAHAHA
> 
> Voiced by: Aya Endo (Kid Gil) and Maaya Sakamoto (Alexander)

Gudako walked into the shared room of two kid kings. (They had planned to room with the rest of the young Kings but Gudako didn't allow it) She wanted to know what's got them all fired up when she passed by earlier. Both of them were yelling frantically and Gudako thought they were possessed.

"Oi, Alex, Gil, whatcha doin'?" she exclaimed to the two overexcited occupants of the room.

"Ah! Onee-chan!" she loved it when the two addressed her as such. She knew that the student of Aristotle and a strong hero would not show any innocent side...but since they're young and innocent in this form, similar to Prototype and the other younger Heroic Spirits, they want someone to somehow spend time with them as a family.

"We were just looking through the books that Mash-nee lent us yesterday. We were looking into some accounts of our future...or in your case, our history." Kid Gil says in an innocent tone. Alexander just nods in agreement.

"Oh..."

"Hmmm? Why do you look so deflated all of a sudden, Nee-chan?" Kid Gil asks and Gudako sighs while putting her hands on their heads "You two..."

"Yes?"

"Don't grow up."

"Huh?"

"To be honest, I dislike the attitudes of your future selves. I hope you don't grow up..."

"Hey, isn't it bad if we don't grow up?" Alexander asks

"Well, you guys are Servants. I would prefer you two just stayed as is." Gudako pats their head again and leaves, waving at them. They rarely see each other and when Gudako DOES come, she makes it short but meaningful.

The two touched their head and smiles.

~fin~


	14. *Jeanne d'Arc ; Happy Faint*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako x Jeanne d'Arc (Ruler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first five star Servant uwu
> 
> Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto

Gudako was freaking getting sick of the surge of 3 stars that she had been summoning every Saint Quartz summon. Though there was nothing wrong with her current array of 3 star Servants (in fact, they were all lovable, adorable Spirits), the last time she summoned with Saint Quartz, she was able to get Jekyll and more craft essences but she now wanted more of those 4 to 5 star Servants. She only got a handful of them and some are very shy and or calm (Atalante, Emiya Archer, Rama, Stheno and Nursery) and some are impulsive and scared her sometimes (Astolfo, Tamamo Cat and Lancelot Berserker).

Walking in the summoning room with a sigh, she told herself she MAY be lucky and probably land at least Altria Pendragon. Though, after that, she took it back, not wanting to jinx herself.

Heaving another sigh, she gave up her 30 saint quartz as she sat on the white couch of the summoning room. Gudako wasn't expecting anymore, unlike a moment ago. She knows she has a little chance to land a 5 star anyway. As the summoning system functioned, she rested her face on her arms, trying not to fall asleep...

...but failed doing so. Soon, her eyes were closed and she was releasing calm breaths, signalling her sleeping form.

...

In her dream, yes, she knew it was a dream. Because it was what she wanted. And, where she came from, when you dream of something, they say it was usually its opposite that happens.

She saw a flag.

A white flag.

And a teenager holding it.

She had blonde hair.

...

Someone poked her cheek, causing her to awaken with, at first, an eye-closed yawn. She slowly opened her eyes...and her breath caught on her throat.

Yes, the normally confident Gudako, Master of Chaldea had her mouth hanging open in disbelief. Well, she COULDN'T believe it at all.

"Nice to meet you. I am Jeanne d'Arc of the Ruler Class. Are you my Mas-HEY!!" she wasn't able to continue her full introduction because Gudako had fainted...the floor started to stain red. But a small smile was on her face.

"Master!!"

***

Waking up, for the second time, Gudako tried to regain her vision. When she did, she found herself in her room. The roof of it assured her. But she felt different. Lifting up her left hand to try and touch her head, she felt that there was something wet on her head.

It was a towel.

"Are you awake, Master?"

Looking to her right side, she sees the recently summoned Servant she has. That Servant held her hand, and her expression showed that of relief. She held Gudako's right hand to her cheek. Gudako sat up, letting the towel fall off her head.

"I'm glad you're okay, Master. I was surprised when I saw you collapse on the floor with a nosebleed. You were also burning up I had to take you here and treat you myself." she said and Gudako looks into her eyes...

She smiles at her first 5 star Servant.

Hell, her first Ruler class one.

"Thanks, Jeanne. I'm sorry I made you worry. I've been into many...missions lately. I guess I forgot to rest. Thanks again." Gudako said as she hugged the Ruler.

Jeanne just smiled as well as they separated. The Master put her free hand on her chest "My name's Iz-no, Gudako. Nice to meet you, St. Jeanne d'Arc." she smiles at her and Jeanne sat by her side as Gudako motioned for her to.

"You...know of me?"

"Where I came from, Catholicism is, well, abundant. The church beside my school featured young saints presented by the Youth Ministry. You were one of them. St. Joan of Arc, right? You were 19 years old. And...you suffered that severely at that age..." Gudako states and Jeanne smiles again.

"I promise. You'd never forget being my Servant." Gudako gave her cheeky smile and a thumbs up.

"I look forward to being with you as well, Master."

"You'll enjoy everyday life here," Gudako said as she leaned closer to the Ruler. "As much as you enjoyed your lifetime with Sieg-san..." she gave a teasing smile to the Ruler who flinched and blushed.

"I'll love you as much as he did."

Jeanne just blushed again and stated "Thank you, Master."

Then, Gudako's nose bled again. But Jeanne was ready and put some tissues on her so blood wouldn't spill anymore.

"Thanks to you too, Jeanne."

Jeanne smiles again. And Gudako could disprove the dream opposite with her.

~fin~


	15. *(Fate/Extra) Nero Claudius ; Remembrance*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate/EXTRA
> 
> Fem!Hakuno x Nero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played Fate/EXTRA when I first wrote this.  
> Oneshot special: Rather than Fate/Grand Order, this is from Fate/Extra
> 
> Voiced by: Sakura Tange

Kishinami Hakuno, one of the female Masters in SE.RA.PH, is busy looking out through the window of her private room. It was a rest day after many Elimination Battles. She's got a few more days before her own selection begins.

She tries to think of what her life could've been like if she was born as a real human. Yes. She isn't a human. More of like a complex accumulation of data that became aware and took the form of that of a human.

Without knowing, something falls from her face...

And at the same time, her Servant struts in the room, her emperor aura swallowing the atmosphere. On her hands, she held some Yakisoba and Curry bread, some food she bought from the Commissary using her Master's money.

"Hey, Praetor! Are you ready for lunch? I've bought some bread!" she yells as she puts it on her makeshift throne, beside her Master who was looking through the virtual window. The sight of her see-through dress was hard to miss and she usually uses it to tease her easily-flustered, innocent Master. But when she was about to do just that, she stops dead in her tracks, noticing her Master's current state...

"H-Hey! Praetor! What happened?!" she pulled Hakuno to her feet. She tries to talk to her but it seems nothing was being processed in her Master's mind right now. The red-clad Servant knew that for she could see that her Master's eyes were blank along with her tears.

The Servant put her hand on her Praetor's chin, trying to make her look at her, then she wiped her tears away. But...to no avail. Hakuno looked like she was caught in a Reality Marble inside herself.

"So my emperor voice isn't enough to pull you from your sorrow, Praetor?" the Servant blushes "W-Well...let me try something more attention-worthy..." she stands on her tip-toes and...

Kisses her Master.

It took a bit but Hakuno's blank eyes suddenly gained color once again. And she realized what the Emperor of Rome was doing to her.

And although she knows that Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus will murder her if she goes too far, she wanted to thank her anyway.

She lifted her Servant and made her sit on her lap. They both pulled away and Nero was as red as her dress.

"P-P-P-Praetor...I..."

No, on second thought, maybe Nero would not murder her. She was too busy being embarrassed. Hakuno smiles at her which made the Emperor look redder than she already is. Hakuno laughs and hugs her Servant tighter, her face rests in between her breasts, feeling the warmth of her love...and also her cheetah-paced heartbeat.

"Nero?"

"Uh...y-y-yes? Wh-What is it, Praetor?"

"Thanks."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything special, Master."

"But you did."

"What do you...?"

"You aided me as far as I am right now. And even comforted me whenever something important comes up. And you trusted me when I don't trust myself. You gave light to my world. I didn't know how to survive in an environment such as this. Then, I found out that I was just some random pieces of data pieced together and I am worthless-AGH!!" she stopped her rambling when Nero pushed her down, both of them falling off the throne, Nero atop her Master.

"Don't ever say that, Praetor!!!!"

Hakuno flinched at the sternness and loudness of Nero's voice.

"Everyone has a purpose of their existence. Nothing exists without having a purpose. And I believe...your purpose is to be by my side...the reason why you existed in the first place is that even SE.RA.PH willed you to exist. And Fate allowed me to meet you! I...would always come to your aid, Praetor. So..." she pauses as she rests her hands on either side of her Master's head, her green, vibrant eyes gleamed with determination "DON'T EVER SAY YOU ARE WORTHLESS! The next time you say that, I'm going to leave you to die in Robin Hood's poison!"

_**Oi, oi, that's overkill...** _

Hakuno smiles and pulls Nero down and kissed her. The Red Saber just blushes even more...

After many kisses, Nero was now a blushing mess...and she had fallen asleep after Hakuno had played with her hair and hummed a tune for her.

Letting herself drift off as well, Hakuno realized...

_That's right...I hadn't told her I love her yet..._

"Nero...I know you can't hear me 'cause you're asleep but...thanks for the remembrance...those kisses we shared today, I'll forever treasure them. Maybe next time we can go even further than just kissing...I'm ready for you if you are. I love you, Saber." she smiles as she plays with Nero's ahoge. Then, her eyes close as well, signalling that she was asleep.

And there, on the floor, Nero blushes, her green eyes showing happiness for she realized that everything was not unrequited anymore. Both her and her Master shared the same feelings; both of them loved each other and... **both of them wanted each other**. And she couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, too, Master..."

~fin~


	16. *(Fate/Extra) Tamamo-no-Mae ; Pillow*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Hakuno x Tamamo-no-Mae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot special: Rather than Fate/Grand Order, this is from Fate/Extra
> 
> Voiced by: Chiwa Saito

Yawning, Kishinami Hakuno, one of the female Masters in Tsukumihara Academy's SE.RA.PH's Holy Grail War, opens her eyes and finds herself by the seats that make up her Servant's place. She noticed that she couldn't get up normally. No, it wasn't because she was paralyzed or got attacked or anything like that. But rather than that, it was a blatantly obvious but cliché reasons ever

She looked down to see...

Fur.

Yes, you read that right.

Hakuno saw FUR.

Though she hadn't seen a real life domestic animal or any animal with fur, she knew it was fur. What made her so sure? Well, it's because her Servant for this Grail War is, well, _possessing_ fur.

"Uh...Mae, what are you doing?" she said as the fur began moving across her chest.

"Ah~you're awake, _goshujin-sama_!" the blue kimono-wearing fox looked up at her "I just woke up as well. But I couldn't resist snuggling up to you. Sorry." she says, although her words don't show any hint of apology. Hakuno sighs but smiles as she rubs the fox's ears.

"But, before that, _goshujin-sama_...I'm a little curious..."

"'Bout what?"

"Why'd you resort to calling me "Mae" once I told you of my True Name? I mean, didn't you like my full name?" Mae's voice starts to show traces of reluctance. The brown haired Master sighs and smiles then continues to rub the Tamamo's ears, and, in time with her rubbing the kimono girl's ears, her tail swishes back and forth, which made Hakuno smile even more.

"Well, aside from your name being similar to someone's other Servant *cough* Gudako *cough* Mae sounds appropriate for you. It's cute. Like you are." Hakuno states with an eye-closed smile.

The blood of the Originator of the Tamamo Nine rushed to her cheek and she slowly backed up, her tail settling in front of her. "Wh-What are you s-spouting, _goshujin_ - _sama_?! I-I..." she stutters while she kept on backing up. Hakuno giggled which made the fox priestess stop.

Hakuno then went on all fours and crawled towards her. 'Hiiihhh?!?!?!' the reaction from Mae was amusing that Hakuno increased her pace in crawling while her Servant backed up again and again. Until, her back hit a wall. She couldn't escape anymore.

The brown haired Master then approached the nervous Mae. She stopped when she was in front of her. She reached out her hand and touched Mae's cheek.

_Wh-What's wrong with me?! I...I know I'd be happy if she paid attention to me but...this sensation is too much for me to handle..._

"What's wrong, Mae? Did you not like it if I would do this to you?"

" _G-Goshujin...sama..._ "

Hakuno's hand then traveled downwards. "Master...this...you..." _are so forward! But this atmosphere is making me...eh?_

"Hehehehehe!!" Hakuno's giggle made Mae stop and look downwards. She saw her Master...

Laying down and using her tail as a pillow. "Ahh...your tail is very soft. I knew foxes had fur but I never imagined a fox goddess would be even better...." Hakuno mumbled as Mae slowly smiles.

"Ya know, Mae...this sensation is making me sleepy...so...before I DO fall asleep, let me tell you something important..."

"Y-Yes?"

"I...love...you..." then she slowly falls asleep, her breathing becoming calm. Mae smiles as she caresses her Master's hair.

"I know I said it before you but...let me just repeat it..." she says while bending down, tucking a strand of her hair to the back of her ear

"I love you, too, Hakuno..." then she kissed her Master on the lips.

~fin~


	17. *Anne Bonny and Mary Read ; Cuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne Bonny and Mary Read x Gudako

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC Anne and Mary? I'm not sure HAHAHA
> 
> Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi (Anne Bonny) and Ai Nonaka (Mary Read)

Gudako whistles as she walks out of the conference room. She had just had a meeting with Dr. Roman and Da Vinci regarding the next Rayshift a two weeks from now. They told her to take it easy for a while because she needs to conserve her energy for that certain Rayshift.

Suddenly, something glowed from the end of the hall. She looked at it even more and found herself quite drawn to it. She walked towards it and found...

A gemstone.

More specifically, a ruby.

"Hmmm...now, which of the two pirates would've dropped this...?" she picked it up and stared at it. Suddenly, the gemstone glowed a bright red light that almost blinded her "What the-" she exclaims as the light dissipated.

"What the heck just happened...?" suddenly, her eyes blurred. "Wha?" then her vision slurred. It only took her a moment to see something white, black, red and yellow come closer to her. It seems that it was getting even more blurry. Then, she faints instantly.

Gudako's eyes slowly fluttered open. She found that she wasn't where she was before. The last thing she remembered was-

"Oh! Right! Where did the gem go?!" she looked at her hands to find...they were...cuffed?

"Uh...what's happening?"

She noticed that she was cuffed to the bed, and it wasn't even her room for goodness sake! Frankly, she doesn't recognize the room. At all. Then, the door opened. It revealed two females wearing masks.

"Uh..."

"You have fallen for our trap, Gudako. The shimmer of that gemstone WAS enough." the taller one said

"Yes, and considering they were made by an experienced magus, we knew it would work. Especially you are easily attracted to shiny objects." the shorter one said

"J-Just in my defense-?!"

"Silence! Your job is to keep quiet and follow us if you value your life. And the life of your Servants!" both of them said as they climbed on the bed, Gudako paled as the two females headed towards her. They crawled seemingly suggestively towards her and she flinched and tried to move away but the cuff was too tight which made her practically immobile.

Suddenly, something caught her eye - the two females...had familiar hair color! The shorter one had white hair and the taller one had blonde, dangling from the side of their masks. Realizing everything, she sighed, scratching her head, then smiled to them.

The two females stopped "What are you grinning at?" they both asked. Gudako smiled and lifted both her hands, the cuff making *clink* noises as she moves towards them and places a hand on each of them. She smiles...

"Hey, drop the act, Anne, Mary. I know you don't actually mean to harm me." she said simply as she flicks their masks off them. The two masks fall harmlessly in front of her as her gold eyes study them and their red faces.

For a small while, they were silent...

Until, the Master hugged the two.

"Mas...ter?" both says which made Gudako rub her hand on the backs of their heads. Suddenly, they sobbed and tackled their Master on the bed. The cuff sort of hurt Gudako but she didn't mind. Her Servants were just happy hugging her. Though, they were sobbing still.

"Yosh, yosh. Why are crying? Did someone hurt you? Did Edward Teach hurt you again?" the Master asked which made them shake their heads.

"N-Nothing like that, Master..." Mary says as they clutched either arm of their Master which made Gudako smile "Alright. If you just wanted some alone time with me, you could've just said so. All the other Servants do so...." she said

"But Master...we..." Anne starts

"Were shy..." Mary continues

"Pfft! Come on, you don't have to be shy.... I'm always willing to comfort each and everyone of you." Gudako says which made both of them blush.

"'Cause ya know...I love you."

The two Rider Pirates blushed.

"We...love you..." Anne starts

"Too, Master~!" Mary continues

~fin~


	18. *Nursery Rhyme ; Nostalgia*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Sis Gudako and Nursery Rhyme or Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Ai Nonaka

Gudako wandered into the Chaldea library. She walked across the whole room to look for some manga or anything she could read that will satiate her boredom. When she wandered into the last set of shelves, she saw a little girl with black and purple clothing.

She was reading something, and in time with that, she was also mumbling to herself. Sneaking and trying to listen to her voice without her knowing, Gudako tiptoed to the second to the last shelves and stopped in front of where the little girl was sitting. She grabbed a book herself and opened it, although not actually reading but rather just leaving it open as she listens to the little girl mumble;

_Mary had a little lamb,_

_Little lamb,_

_Little lamb,_

_Mary had a little lamb whose fur's as white as snow._

_And everywhere that Mary went,_

_Mary went,_

_Mary went,_

_The lamb was sure to go..._

A small pause from the little girl followed by a sigh. Gudako smiles to herself as she kept on listening to the soft, little voice of the Caster that took the form of a little girl...

"Should I read other books now?" Gudako could sense the happiness in her voice. Now she knew why her little Caster would always wander off and disappear whenever everything was not that busy.

"Hey, Alice..." she calls as she heard the small girl flinch "M-Master...? How long have you been listening to me?" the small girl asked as Gudako stood up and walked to the last set of shelves again, she revealed herself while smiling.

"Master!" the blush on the little girl's face made Gudako giggle and walk towards her "Can I sit beside you?" she asked. The little Caster just nods and scoots so that she could have space to sit on. "Thanks, Alice." she says while placing herself down beside her.

"You know, my favorite book right now are those about mythologies and some legends, as well." Gudako says as she smiles towards her. Alice's eyes sparkled in amusement "What about you, Alice?" she asked the Caster who smiles "My origin, of course, Master. I mean, I appreciate some other literatures especially those written by Shakespeare-san and Andersen-kun...? Master?" Alice stops when Gudako giggles

"So YOU DO like Hans, Nursery?"

"I-I-It's not like that, Mast-?!"

"Ya know, you can call me onee-chan instead of Master, right? Kid Gil, Alexander always does so. You need not to be so formal. You're like my little sister back home..." Gudako tells her as she takes her book from her hands; her Origin, Nursery Rhyme.

"Ma-uh, Onee-chan? What's wrong?" Alice, or Nursery whichever you feel comfortable calling her, asks their Master as she spots the nostalgic look in Gudako's eyes as she opens the book; Nursery Rhyme.

Gudako places a hand atop Nursery's head and smiles at her

"Ya know, the first song I ever learned was "Mary had a little lamb," as well. I watched every single Nursery Rhyme I could and I'm in love with all of those I watched." Gudako says which made Nursery's eyes sparkle

"Onee-chan..."

~fin~


	19. *Mash Kyrielight ; My Perfect You*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st of many Gudako x Mash chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first wrote this during the Summer Memory Event 2 years ago...
> 
> And shoutout to Pinoy fans out there: this was inspired by a Filipino Movie where the protagonists are Ms. Universe 2015 Pia Wurtzbach and Gerald Anderson
> 
> Voiced by: Risa Taneda (old), Rie Takahashi (new/present)

Gudako sighed as she walked across the halls of Chaldea. She had just awoke with that same blank and sleep-deprived eyes. If you ask her why, then she'll answer one thing; she's _crazy_.

Aside from resting after many missions and Rayshifts, she was busy fantasizing last night. What if she was back in her hometown? The food? The culture? The traditions? Hell, the BEACH! She knows she'd just gone to the beach with Mash before but that was an unexpected Rayshift. She didn't even get to enjoy that much since they were busy constructing some necessities...

But what if...she went to the beach? With Mash? Will she...enjoy unlike that Summer Memory? She doesn't know. And well, the thing about her fantasizing about her hometown was just half of it. She was actually busy fantasizing about her...first Servant.

Her dream...she wasn't sure if it was a look into the future or what. It was just too tragic...she doesn't want it to happen...

Mash was very endearing. She was very helpful as well. But most of all, she was comforting. Even though she barely knew anything about her, she still chose to be by her side even still. She's clumsy, kinda strange sometimes, and even easily embarrased.

But...she has courage...

Courage to try things that she never had before...

Courage to save people even if she never met them...

Courage to trust someone she just met sleeping on the floor of Chaldea's halls...

"Meaning me."

"You're the new Master? Let me show you around the building..." Gudako looked up to Mash when she said this. It made her eyes widen. She stared into the Shielder. Her eyes were blank; like she didn't recognize anything at all....

"M-Mash?"

"So, the room we are heading to first would be the briefing room once again..." she went on like she just didn't completely hear her.

_I remember watching a movie like this one.... Like, she was never real. She was just a pigment of his imagination. Because he was suffering from a disease or sickness that made him crazy. Schizophrenia.... He would escape into his own world. A world where he was never hurt..._

_But I don't want this!_

_I don't want Mash to forget me!_

_I don't want to wake up that the time I spent with everyone...with MASH was just dream, a fantasy...!_

_I want her to remember all that we've been through._

_I want her to stay by my side...until the end of time..._

_Until I give out and cannot fight anymore..._

Gudako rolled her palms into fists. She knew she never DID pay too much attention to Mash the past few days but...that wasn't true at all. She was always looking out for her, even if she was faraway, she would follow her and check if she was alright.

"Hello? Are you alright?" the Shielder, who still seemed to not recognize her.

Instinctively, Gudako held her shoulders

"Mash..."

"Yes?"

"You..."

"Me?"

"Don't kid with me!!!"

"Wh-Why are you yelling?!"

"I...I..."

"You?"

"I DON'T WANT THIS!!"

***

"Senpai! Are you alright?!" called a recognizable voice to her. Gudako's vision was sort of blurry, she blinked and blinked to try and regain her vision.

"Are you alright? You blanked out for a second while we were talking in your room after our briefing..." Gudako turned to the source of the voice...

And found...

"Mash..."

"Yes? Is something bothering you, Senpai?" her sweet voice made her eyes alive again. She slowly looked around to find herself and her Demi-Servant in her room. They were both sitting on her bed, next to each other.

"What...were we talking about?"

"Oh, you told me about a movie that you watched where a man was suffering from a disease called Schizophrenia. Like, he started imagining a world that never exi-oof!" Mash was cut when Gudako tackled her down to the bed.

As Mash was about to ask what was wrong, she felt Gudako bury her face in between her breasts, she felt tears falling from her Senpai's face. Mash lifted her hand and caresses her Master's reddish-orange hair. She smooths it out while she lets her Master sob.

"I was scared..."

"About what?"

"What if...that happened to us?"

"Wha?"

"You know, what if everything - even this moment right here - was just a dream? I don't know what to do when I find out...you were just a product of my fantasy...I don't want that, Mash..." Gudako monologues as Mash kept on caresses her hair.

It was silent as Mash let her Senpai cry her heart out.

Suddenly, her sobs starts quieting.

"Are you calm now, Senpai?" Mash asks

"Y-Yes, I think so..." hearing that, Mash lifts her Master's face to hers. Their breaths fanning each other's faces.

"Mwash?" the muffled voice from Gudako while Mash was squeezing her cheeks said

"You know this is not a dream...right?"

"But what if it-?!" Gudako stopped when Mash kissed her. On the lips. Both didn't know how long they've been kissing each other...time seemed to stand still.

Things was starting to get steamy - sort of - as both their tongues fought for dominance. Mash hugged her Master tight which Gudako reciprocated. Gudako's ahoge seemed to perk up as Mash seemed so forward...

Later on (after for who knows how long), the two pulled away - both out of breath. Gudako rested her head in between Mash's breasts again while sighing. "You seem to like nestling yourself there a lot more often, Senpai..." Mash smiles while playing with Gudako's ahoge.

The Master just smiles and laughs softly. "So? Do you still doubt that this is not more than a fantasy?" Mash asked. Gudako shakes her head while still settling herself even further into her Servant.

"Not anymore, Mash.... Thank you."

"No problem, Senpai."

"Ya know, Mash?"

"Yes? Is there something else that's bothering you?" the Shielder asks as Gudako looked straight onto her

"I love you and..." the Shielder blushes while smiling

"You really are _**my perfect you.**_ " Gudako confesses which made Mash smile even more.

"I love you, too, Senpai."

~fin~


	20. *Medusa (Rider) ; Onee-chan*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medusa x Gudako

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Gorgon sisters is my most favorite and the first Greek myth I learned
> 
> Voiced by: Yuu Asakawa

Sighing, Medusa opened the door to her room, well, the Gorgon Sisters' Room. To begin with, she was supposed to be eating lunch with Euryale and Stheno, her two Older sisters. But, as always, they got into a spat. She doesn't know why but when her sisters are poking fun at her, she doesn't complain but when she DOES try to complain, her two older sisters would always find fault in her even still.

_Sometimes, I wish I was an older sister. So that I could understand my sisters a bit better..._

"It always makes me wonder...why don't you have snakes for hair?" the voice that came from in front her made her shoot her eyes open. Seeing their Master there, she sighed but smiled "It's just you, Master. What's wrong? Why are you in here?" Medusa asks

"Well, I was just curious. According to the legends, the three Gorgons should have snakes for hair..." Gudako then ran to Medusa's bed and sat on it, patting the place beside her to let the youngest Gorgon sit down. Following her Master, Medusa did sit down.

Grabbing a book from her side, Gudako laid on Medusa's lap. The latter flinched a little "M-Master? Wh-What is it...?" she managed to let out. "Hm? Why? I'm tired, Medusa.... Sleepy a little. Anyway, you haven't answered my question..." the Master says to which the latter shakes her head at.

Opening the book, Gudako started to read. The Gorgon Rider's hand suddenly landed on her Master's hair; those fiery red hair that was sprawled across her thighs. The serious golden eyes that reminds her of someone that her previous Master had battled.

Her hand lifted up and placed itself on the red hair on her lap. Slowly, she runs her fingers into her Master's hair. Surprisingly, and also contradictory to what she imagined, her Master's hair was soft. Closing her eyes, she marveled in the feeling of her Master's hair. She strokes the hair slowly but efficiently.

Feeling someone also stroking her cheek, Medusa opened her eyes and saw the mischievous face of her Master. Blushing, she stopped her movements as they stared into each other's eyes. Gudako had dropped the book to the side and runs her fingers on the Rider's cheek.

"Hmmm..." Gudako mumbles "Ne, have you gotten into a fight with your older sisters again?" she asks. Medusa stayed silent but her teary eyed answered the question for her. "Right on, huh?" Gudako smiles as she sits up and crawls behind her Servant.

"Master...? What are you...?" she stopped when her Master's arms draped around her neck, her chin resting at the top of her head.

"Cheer up," Gudako paused as she nuzzled the top of Medusa's hair

" _Onee-chan..._ "

Medusa stopped, she slowly smiles "Yeah. Thanks, _Imouto_ Master..." mischievously, Gudako giggled. By that, Medusa sees the Saber's Master in her previous Grail War in her current Master....

~fin~


	21. *(Fate/Grand Order) Nero Claudius ; Fall*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako x Nero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had a test about it
> 
> Fate Grand Order. Pls don't mistake this one for the first OneShot about Nero in Fate/Extra. This is a different installment of the series we're talking about!
> 
> Voiced by: Sakura Tange

_"You see, I was a previous student. In my student days, I encountered many of you when history is discussed with us before.... And honestly, some of you have sometimes scared me a little..."_

The Roman Emperor (I rather call her Empress but Nero-chan might murder me if I will) sighed as she remembered the words of her Master. 'Tis true that she has a bad reputation when she was alive but...when she met her previous and current Master (which, she noticed, were sort of similar in terms of how they treat her - that is, in a positive light), she changed and her opinion about people changed as well.

Walking through the halls of Chaldea after their briefing for the next Rayshift (in which they said she was a vital participant), she keeps her thoughts on those words. She doesn't know what to feel because the words don't seem to come to her. Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus a.k.a. Red Saber a.k.a. Saber of Rome doesn't know if she would dislike Gudako because of that. After all, it is true. And she had no right to deny that.

"Oi! Nero!!" called a small voice from out of nowhere. Nero doesn't look up as she opens the door to her room and enters it, closing the door behind her. Whoever was following her wouldn't think to disturb the Roman Emperor when she had dismissed them. No normal human would do such a thing to someone such as Nero. That said, Nero sat down on her bed and laid down afterwards.

That said - once again - the door of her room opened and the smiling face of her Master greeted her "Yo! Let me come in~" Gudako said in a sing-song voice as she ran inside. "Gah! P-Praetor..." Nero exclaimed as she tried to get up. Her plan failed though because Gudako ran towards her and pinned her down, laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"It seems our roles had switched now." Gudako intoned as she smiled to the Saber underneath her. Nero inwardly smiles - well, it is true that she used to catch Gudako in such similar positions before. "Praetor..." she mumbled as Gudako's eyes started turn to serious.

"Why did you ignore me, _Your Highness_?" the teasing nickname made Nero blush and look away. Though Gudako didn't let her as she used her right hand to grab her Servant's chin and make her look at her "Don't avert your gaze, Emperor Nero..." Gudako says. Those gold eyes boring into her jade ones.

Their locked gaze kept on for who knows how long but Nero suddenly lost all the strength to resist her Master "S-Sorry, Praetor...it's just that I remembered that you were scared of some of the story of our lifetimes. And I thought..." Nero trailed off, unable to continue because of her Master's sparkling, mischievous eyes.

"Oh, that? Well, true, I AM scared a little. But now that I think about it," Gudako inched her face to hers, the Emperor of the Roman Empire blushed "P-Praetor..." as if expecting something, Nero closed her eyes. She felt something on her forehead, opening her tightly closed eyes, she saw that Gudako had kissed her forehead.

After that, Gudako rested her forehead on her Servant's "P-Praetor what was that so suddenly?" Nero asks, her face the same color as her dress "There was once a test that I would never forget." Gudako starts "Eh?" confused, Nero stared into her Master's closed eyelids.

"A question was there. It states 'The Emperor of Rome known for being a persecutor of the Catholic church and the Christians in general.' And, well, being that I didn't study for said exam, that one number was the one I didn't answer..." Gudako laughed a little.

Nero's eyes watered, remembering her lifetime. "But, you know," her Master paused as her eyes opened, lifting her right hand and wiping the tears from Nero's eyes as they still stayed like that - Gudako on top of Nero "At first, I did cringe when I knew who Nero Claudius was...but when I met you, well, let's just say...I changed my opinion of who you are..." Gudako says which made The Roman Emperor blush

"When I met you here, I instantly fell in love with you." Gudako confessed.

Nero turned redder than she already is. There was a long moment of silence as Nero let the confession sink in. Gudako, having misunderstood, suddenly faltered "Eh? D-Do you not..." she trails off when Nero smiles at her.

"I...love you as well, Praetor. Umu!!" her trademark tic made Gudako smile. Her Servant was back to her old self.

~fin~


	22. *Rama ; Legend*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic / Romantic (?) Rama and Gudako

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rama-nii-chan is married so I don't know if this oneshot counts as romance but meh. He was the first four star Saber to come to me. Heck, he's the first gold card Saber to come to me! I fell in love with him too.
> 
> Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro

"Hmmm...." Gudako fixated her gaze to the books inside the library of Chaldea. She runs her finger across all the spines of the books. She was looking for something but couldn't find where it was. Her gold eyes turning even more serious.

"Master, what are you doing?"

"GAHHHH!!!"

Gudako shrieked as she fell backwards, she closed her eyes in order to prepare herself for the impact. But...it never came. Instead, strong arms supported her back, preventing her from falling. She opened her eyes to see orange eyes looking worriedly at her.

"Sorry, Master. I didn't mean to scare you..." the Servant mumbles "O-Oh, that's alright. I was just too focused..." Gudako stands up on her feet with a smile "What're you looking for anyway?" the Servant asks "Well, I was looking for a specific book. I'm going to try saving up some Saint Quartz and summon a certain Indian Servant..." Gudako looked into the Servant's eyes.

"Indian...Servant? Like me?"

"Yeah, Rama-nii-chan."

It was always like that. The duo of Astolfo and Rama are the specific male Servants that Gudako resorted to calling as her 'Onii-chan' unlike the other male ones.

  
"Hmm.... Let me help you look for that book, Master..." Rama offered "O-Oh, that's quite alright, Nii-chan. I can do it myself!" Gudako denies but Rama looks into her eyes "I insist, Gudako." the Master gulps, the Indian demi-god using her Master name means he's serious.

"This might be how you treat Sita..." Gudako mumbles "Hm? Did you say something, Master?" Rama, who had already been scanning across the books, asks "Oh, it's nothing, thanks, Rama-nii-chan..." Gudako points to the other side of the shelf "Let's look in the foreign books, nii-chan. Considering its Indian, it might possibly be there..." Gudako suggests as she walks off, Rama following behind.

***

"Hmm...Oh! Here it is!" Gudako exclaimed as she plucked the book from its position and carried to the table in the center of the library. She placed it on it and sat down "Okay, wait...Rama-nii-chan? Where are you?" Gudako called silently, considering it WAS still a library. She remembered that Rama went further into the shelves to look for books himself but hasn't come back since...

"Well, as long as he's still here, I can always look for him later.... Now, to start reading..." Gudako picked up the book and, using her eyes, read the title...

***

 _I didn't find anything about myself OR Sita...well, that was my other objective other than helping Gudako find what she was looking for.... I just hoped that I would find it somewhere here..._ Rama thought while sighing. He walked back to where he had left Gudako and found her sitting on one of the tables situated there, already reading a well-kept book with orange cover.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Master?" Rama called, but to his surprise, Gudako didn't respond. She was too engrossed in the book. Smiling, Rama went to the shelf and grabbed a book, and although not much of a reader, he sat beside his Master.

Finally lifting her face from the book, Gudako looked towards Rama who was smiling and staring at her "Hey, you're back. What did you look for, Nii-chan?" Gudako asked "Ah, I was trying to look for my legend. And although I know I have one, I didn't know its title. Well, I kinda forgot it. I want to read something about myself and...well-?!" Rama stopped when Gudako giggles

"What's so funny, Master?"

"You see, the book you were trying to find is right here," Gudako handed him the book that she was previously reading. Rama raised an eyebrow as he accepts it, reading the title of the book;

"Ramayana?"

"Yeah. You were looking for the story of yourself and Sita-san, right? Well, I was looking for YOUR legend, actually..." Gudako scratched the back of her head "I wasn't planning to tell you until I summoned that certain Indian Servant I was talking about...hence, the reason why I didn't want you to help me in the beginning...but you were so pushy and I didn't want you getting angry at me..." Gudako continues as Rama continued to stare into the book

"So...by Indian Servant...you meant...?"

"Yeah. I meant Sita-san.... I was trying to summon Sita despite the curse you said. That's not gonna stop from making you happy. Although, you found me out. Recently during training, you've been spacing out. I was worried about you. I just wanted to do something for you, for once, Nii-chan...and I thought that even if there's a smallest chance, I'll do everything to reunite you and your wife!" Gudako confesses and Rama stared at his Master

"A-Ah...are you...perhaps pissed off, Nii-chan??" Gudako asked because Rama was silent the whole time.

Rama shook his head and patted Gudako on the head. The Master looks onto her Servant's eyes that were sparkling with happiness "No, of course I'm not mad, Master..." Rama closes his eyes "Thank you, Master. For wanting to cheer me up..." he said with an eye-closed smile

Gudako's face brightened up

"Mmhm!!"

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always mistakenly use "her" and "she" as pronouns for Rama. I always had to proof read this one because I may have made the same mistake. Hehe.


	23. FGO/FE ; Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Hakuno x Nero x slight!Rin (Romance)  
> Gudako x Mash x Jeanne (Romance)  
> Fem! Hakuno and Gudako (Frienship)
> 
> When the world of Fate/Extra collides with the world of Fate/Grand Order, chaos ensues. Two enigmatic Masters go and explore each other's persona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by:
> 
> Sakura Tange (Nero)  
> Kana Ueda (Rin)  
> Rie Takahashi (Mash)  
> Maaya Sakamoto (Jeanne)

Hakuno Kishinami cried as she went to the farthest corner of the rooftop. Whether she liked it or not, she can't go back to her room. At least, not yet. Not until her Servant has forgiven her.

_Me...?_

_Yes, you. I tried to trace the path that led to your original body by hacking into the SE.RA.PH's servers but...I couldn't find a single trace of an original "you"_

_**The words of Tohsaka Rin made my whole body stop. As if all my functions glitched at the same time...** _

_The reason why I couldn't find a lead to your body is because...you never had one in the first place..._

**_My eyes watered as I left the Nurse's Office. Rin tried calling for me but I didn't answer. I walked towards our room and found my Saber Servant there, sitting on her makeshift throne._ **

_Praetor! You've been crying! Did Rin do something to you?! Do you want me to-?!_

_Shut it, Saber. You do not deserve to care about someone like me..._

_Wh-What are you talking about, Praetor?!_ _Of course I would care about you!_

_I got no time for this..._

_**I started to walk towards the door and reached my hand for it to slide...** _

_Praetor! I'm not done talking to you!_

_I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, SABER!!!_

_**I yelled at her then stormed out the door. I never saw her face after that.** _

She didn't mean it. But she did it. She snapped at her Servant. It hurt her, tears started streaming down her face. She loved Saber. But Hakuno guessed that because she was slapped in the face by reality, she went ahead and let her emotions get the better of her.

_Why am I such an idiot...?_

As Hakuno grumbles inside her head, some stray tears fall from her eyes. Her eyes slowly close, tired from regretting what she did to her beloved Saber.

***

Gudako sighed as she stretched, you'd think she's happy but no, no she isn't. As much as she hated to admit it, every single one of Servant were ignoring her. She thought back to her actions the past few days. No matter how she looked at it, she can figure out why her Servants hated her. And although hate is such a strong word, it was the first word that comes to mind when she thinks back to her Servants' blank eyes towards her...

Walking out of her room, she looks around, not seeing anyone there. She cast her head down low and walked towards the control room, the place where Chaldeas is situated. While walking, reality suddenly dawned on Gudako - she remembered why her Servants may hate her. Flashbacks suddenly plagued her while walking-

_Gahhh! Why are you all so clingy!?_

_**I** _ **_didn't actually mean it.... But my words got the better of me.... I see all my Servants there looking at me with wide eyes. I just..._ **

_Senpai..._

_Master..._

**_All of them called me...but I just run out._ **

Reaching the room where Chaldeas was, she started sobbing to herself, curling herself up into a ball in the corner of the vast room. She didn't know how to make it up to them but she wants to.

She buried her face on her knees as she sat in front of Chaldeas. Gudako was crying...just like...

....

Suddenly, she felt that certain feeling she always does when she's Rayshifting. Like...her body was forcibly being moved on its own. But now, it was sort of different. This 'rayshift' makes her sick. It was unlike the other Rayshifts...

When it stopped, she looked up to see where she ended up in. Her eyes widened when she saw a blue sky...but...it has numbers on it. Like some sort of complicated mathematical system thingy. And, to make it even more confusing, she found herself sitting on a rooftop...with another girl. This girl had brown hair and her face was also buried in her knees.

"U-um...hello..." she greets which made the girl look up. Gudako noticed that her eyes were the same color as her hair. Those chocolate brown eyes just makes her freeze. "H-how long have you been there!? I thought I was alone the whole time..." she mumbled while their eyes met; gold met chocolate brown. The girl she found just shook her head as the brown haired girl before her wiped the tears off her face.

"A-are you another Master here?" the girl asked which made Gudako stop

_Yes. I AM a Master...but..._

"W-well, yes...but...also, no..."

"Huh? Make up your mind..." she giggled at Gudako's bland reaction.

"Haha. Well, it IS true I am a Master but...I'm not from here. By the way, my name's Ritsuka. Ritsuka Fujimaru. But call me Gudako. I prefer to be called by the latter...." she offered her hand for a handshake while sitting beside the girl.

The girl accepts her hand "Nice to meet you, Gudako. My name is Hakuno. Hakuno Kishinami."

And just like that, Gudako told Hakuno the reason why she was here and where she came from.

***

"Oh, so you're from a place called Chaldea...by the way, I know I'm not one to talk or poke into your private life, Guda-chan but...why were you crying? Just like I was..." Hakuno asked which made Gudako flinch "Oh about that...I...accidentally said something I didn't mean to my Servants. And it hurt them...I didn't want to hurt them but I guess...we are human after all..." Gudako said as she gave a sad smile towards Hakuno, though her words were ringing in the former's mind...

_We are human after all..._

"You were also crying, weren't you? Did you experience something similar?" Gudako asked as both of them leaned on the wall of the rooftop. Hakuno clutched her skirt and opened her mouth to speak. But then closed it...but opened it again. It seems like she was debating on whether to speak up or not...

"I also said something about my Servant. Something was weighing heavily on my mind and...it made me hate myself. I just...kind of dumped my anger on her. I...didn't want to and I never meant anything bad I said...it was just that...this farce was getting to me...then finding out about something that concerns me also weighed me down...I just...sort of snapped at her..." Hakuno admitted while Gudako listened.

"Same circumstances, eh?" both of them gave a sad smile to each other while saying this. Everything was silent. They could ponder some more because of it.

"I think...we should apologize. And quick." both of them said. Their eyes widened as they spoke again, at the same time, "Yeah. That's what we need to do."

"We were in the wrong. It wasn't their fault that we snapped at them..." Gudako starts

"Yes. It was ours. Because we decided to dump our anger out on them...." Hakuno continues

"And they do not deserve such treatment." both said while standing up. They gave each other a determined smile until the world started spinning. The space they were in seemed unstable. Gudako was starting to 'disintegrate'

"H-hey! Are you...going back?" Hakuno asked which Gudako nodded at

"Hmp. At least we agree on what course of action we should take. It was really nice meeting you, Hakuno Kishinami." Gudako then waved goodbye to Hakuno as she starts to Rayshift back

"Bye. Nice to meet you as well, Ritsuka Fujimaru. I'll get to it at once!" Hakuno waved as Gudako disappears.

Suddenly, her vision starts to blur. All she remembers was something red running towards her then, the world went black...

***

_**Huh...? I hear...voices...?** _

_Is she going to be alright!?_

_Yes...she just needs to rest. The stress on her body made her unstable. Her emotions also have something to do with it. I shouldn't have said that so lightly..._

_Rin, you ARE too blunt..._

_I know, I know! I'm sorry alright!?_

**_Wait...those voices...they are..._ **

Her chocolate colored eyes slowly open. She blinked to regain her vision and when she did, what greeted her was two important people in her life...in this world. One of them sporting black hair and blue eyes "Rin..."

"Thank goodness you're alright. I never would've thought you would go as far as to almost drop out of this war.... And...you are such an idiot!!" Rin scolded her with a high-pitched voice that made Hakuno flinch "S...Sorry, Rin..." "Seriously, though...you shouldn't think that much about it...it doesn't matter if you're a whatever. What matters is that, no matter what happens, you're still the Hakuno Kishinami that saved me..." she said with a huge smile.

Hakuno smiles then Rin pats her back, urging her leave the Nurse's Office already "You're fine now, go to your room and rest..." she went closer to her and whispered "And you have something to say to Saber in private, right?" Hakuno smiles and stands up from the bed and thanked Rin.

As Hakuno stepped out of the infirmary, Saber followed her, keeping her distance while still not reverting to her spirit form. They walked silently and entered their private room. Hakuno sighed and sat on Saber's makeshift throne.

"Hey...Nero..." she mumbles, catching her Servant off guard "Y-Yes, Praetor?" Hakuno looked into her green eyes while patting the place next to her. Nero gulps and does as she was told. Her eyes widened and she blushed when Hakuno suddenly hugged her

"P-P-P-P-P-Praetor????"

"I'm sorry."

"Wh-what?"

"I snapped at you and took out my anger on you...when you did not deserve any of it. Especially after all you did for me thus far...." Hakuno continues as she buries her face in the crook of Nero's neck.

Nero just smiled and hugged her back, caressing her chocolate colored hair "Praetor, Rin has told me the gist of the situation. Umu. And I understand your outburst completely. And...you need not to say sorry, because I could never get mad at you, Praetor. You're my one and only Praetor. No matter what you are, just like Rin had said, you'll always will be our...no, my Hakuno Kishinami. Umu. My Praetor!" Nero confessed which made Hakuno smile.

"Thank you, Nero. And, oh yes, before I forget," she paused as she gestured Nero to come closer "Hm?" she did as told and then, Hakuno whispered

"I'm in love with you, Nero...." she said with a smile.

Nero just blushed and buried her face into her Praetor's chest, making the latter giggle.

***

**_Are those...their voices?_ **

_Senpai! Wake up!_

_**Am I back in...** _

She shot up and inhaled sharply. Her gaze shifted to the person next to her. "Thank goodness you're alright Senpai! Everyone said you disappeared and I couldn't sense your magic and heat anywhere...and when I did find you, you were unconscious in front of Chaldeas...what happened to you, Senpai?" a light pink haired girl said to her

"Mash..." Gudako managed to let out as her Shielder supported her to stand up "I...I'm sorry, Mash..." Gudako said while staring into Mash's eyes. The Shielder's eyes softened "Senpai...you have nothing to apologize for. I know you were just stressed these past few days..." Mash replied while Gudako smiled and nuzzled her face into Mash's neck which made the latter blush

"Thank you for being so understanding, Mash.... I'm lucky to have someone like you as my Servant..." Gudako said while they walked out of the briefing room. "But even still...I have to apologize to everyone else. Especially Jeanne..." she continued as they walked towards the cafeteria. It was lunch time and everyone would all be in the cafeteria.

Upon entering, Gudako released herself from Mash's hold and looked at the Servants staring at her "I'm back...everyone..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"MASTER!!!"

They all rushed to her to check if she WAS truly fine. "U-um...I'm sorry, you guys. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It was not my intention to do so...." her gaze then shifts to Jeanne who was staring at her while twirling some blonde hair around her fingers.

"H-hey, uhm...Jeanne.... I'm sorry.... I know you were just worried about me just as much as everybody else and I took that in bad way..." Gudako said while scratching her left arm with her right. Jeanne sighed then slowly smiled

"I know you didn't mean anything you said, Master. I was never mad at you..." she said with a bright smile. Gudako's eyes brightened up and she rushed towards the Ruler and hugged her tight. Jeanne was surprised at first but smiles eitherway...

"There, there, Master..." she said while running her hand through her Master's red hair.

"Seriously...I love you, everyone..." Gudako said which made everyone blush...

_In the back of their minds, they see each other again. They tell stories of their endeavors with their own Servants and both became best friends..._

_~fin~_


	24. *Helena Blavatsky ; Likeness*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako x Helena Blavatsky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a classmate before that looks a bit like her...
> 
> Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto

Gudako whistled while walking slowly across the halls of Chaldea. Her mind wandering elsewhere that she didn't notice someone in front of her. It caused her to bump to a certain someone. She looked up while nursing the bump on her head and her eyes widened

"A...Ah...s-sorry, Blavatsky...I...have to go...!" Gudako ran off, leaving the purple haired Caster standing in the middle of the hallway. She sighed, running a hand through her purple hair. It was always like this. Helena Blavatsky had noticed it ever since she was summoned. Gudako was a welcoming Master, don't get her wrong but...it seems like, just like Atalante, Gudako was avoiding her for reasons unknown to her.

The cat-eared Archer had adviced her to confront the Master about it because if not, it will continue eating her inside not finding out where she went wrong. Because she did look back to everything she did ever since she was summoned but Helena couldn't find anything bad that she did to their Master...

"Yosh..." she said to herself as she sprinted after Gudako, wanting to know why she rarely spoke to her.

***

Gudako buried her face in her pillow and screeched to herself. Lifting her face, she touched her cheeks and looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed she was red and her heart was faster than normal. She has a vague idea of why but....

Sighing, she removed her top, feeling that she'd been too sweaty from running away from Helena.... She was left in her undergarments along with her black pants. Her gold eyes seemed...unreadable

"MASTER! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

Gudako flinched as she heard the door burst open with those words. She slowly turns around to see...

"B...B...Bla...Blavatsky..."

"M-M-Master!?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

***

"Sorry again, Master...I didn't..." Helena looked away but her mind couldn't help but wander back to the scene she caught her Master in earlier...

She coughed and adjusted her sleeping garments on herself "Wh...Why did you come here, Blavatsky...?" the Master asked, unable to look into Helena's eyes as well "Oh right!! I have to clarify things with you, Master!" slamming both hands on the bed, Helena inched closer to her Master

"Umm..."

"See? You retreated..."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Master...be honest with me..."

"Uuh..."

"Do you, perhaps, dislike me?"

"WHAT!? No! No I don't! I do not dislike you, Helena! Whoever told you that!?" with a blush on her face, Gudako denies the Caster's claim. This made Helena stop. It was...

"Then...why do you not speak to me normally like you do with the others!?" she said as she finally pinned her Master down on the bed, she was atop her Master while supporting her own weight with both hands on both sides of Gudako's head

"I...I..."

"You what!?"

"YOU REMIND ME OF SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO ME BACK HOME!!"

"...huh?"

"You heard me Helena. I have someone I like back home...and you look like her. Whenever I look at you, I see her. I remember how much I love her and how much I love and appreciate you! I appreciate your caring side and even those times you protect me along with the other Servants..." Gudako said with a huge blush on her cheeks...

Helena also blushed, unable to respond to such bold confession...

"Don't get me wrong, Helena. I don't like you because you remind me of Cha-I mean, my friend. I love you because you're you. You caught my attention because you like her. But I fell for you because you're you. I love you so much, Helena Blavatsky...!" Gudako continued as she reached a hand for the Caster's cheek and caresses it

At first, Helena was unable to react. But afterwards, she smiled and hugged her Master, burying herself in her Master's chest, nuzzling it lovingly.

"Thank you for loving someone like me, Master...and also," she looked back up to Gudako

"Call me Helena from now on. Calling me by my last name is too formal. I love you, Master." she said with a smile that Gudako returns

"I love you too, Helena."

~fin~


	25. *Artoria Pendragon (Santa Alter) ; Christmas Cake*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako x Santa Alter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this as a xmas special a few years ago...
> 
> Kinda OOC Santa Alter
> 
> Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi

Gudako hummed a tune as she watched the cake bake (lol lmao) in the oven. It was Christmas! A day of celebration! A day to be happy! A day to be merry! A day to have fun! And...

"A day with Santa Alter!!" Gudako cheered as the cake finished baking. She smiled as she took it out of the oven. She placed it on the table and thought what flavor cake should she make.

"Should I go with triple chocolate...? No, my diabetes may activate itself. Hehe. But...I'm still craving for something with chocolate this Christmas, though..." Gudako sighed, while glancing to the icing flavors she prepared beforehand.

"Well then, why not have a chocolate cake with strawberries, Reindeer?" someone spoke behind her. Though she wasn't that shocked because there was only one Servant who could call her Reindeer. She slowly turned around, holding the chocolate icing on her hand.

"Hey, Santa Alter!! Nice of you to join me! Have you finished putting the gifts under the Christmas tree in the briefing room?" Gudako asked as Santa Alter smiles

"Yes. I have, Reindeer."

"Ah! That's a great idea, Alter-chan! Let me fill this one with chocolate frosting and put some strawberries onto them..." Gudako said as she started putting the chocolate on the cake.

"To be honest, I'm not too confident with my cooking or baking skills, so...can you do it, Santa Alter?" Gudako asked and the Christmas Servant smiles and shook her head "No, Master. It's your cake for us. It wouldn't be the same if you asked someone's else's help." she said which made Gudako puff her cheek and picked up the chocolate icing

"Don't blame me if it doesn't turn out well."

"Trust me, Reindeer. It'll be fine!!"

Gudako grumbled but stopped when she couldn't find the strawberry bowl from the kitchen counter. She walked towards the fridge to get it.

"Ah! Here it is!" she said as she grabbed the bowl and smiled to Santa Alter who smiled back as well. She walked back to the counter to continue with the cake. And, Fou, being Fou, was sleeping in front of her. Gudako didn't see the little guy and tripped on Fou...

"GAHHHH!!"

"Reindeer!!"

There was a loud thud...

***

It was then when Gudako opened her eyes did she see herself straddling Santa Alter who was groaning in pain. Gudako blushed as her heart drummed in her chest but she stopped when she spotted that the Christmas Servant was covered with chocolate frosting and strawberries

She gulped as Santa Alter groaned again. The Master's eyes followed the trail of chocolate frosting flowing into the Santa Servant's clothing - more specifically, it flowed across the Alter's chest.

To be honest, she looked like a Christmas Cake...without the actual cake...

"Reindeer...? Wh-Why are you getting c-closer...!?"

"Hey...Santa Alter..."

The Servant gulps and blushes a little as Gudako nears her mouth to her ear and starts to breathe into it...

"Y-Yes...?"

"Can I have a bite of your cake?"

"Wha?!?!?!" Santa Alter blushed at what her Master meant

Gudako then removed the strawberry that was on Santa Alter's head and eats it in front of her. Which made the Servant gulp again.

This time, with her index finger, Gudako reached into her clothes and trailed her finger on the chocolate frosting across her chest.... Santa Alter shivered as the coldness of her fingers journeyed across her flesh. Back and forth, Gudako trailed her fingers on her chest, she loosened the clasp of Santa Alter's top so that she could reach better...

"Haaahhh...R-R-Reindeer..."

Gudako inched her mouth again to her ear

"Say my name..."

"Y-You can't ask for the impossible..."

"Can I, Santa Alter?" she licks her ears to remove the chocolate frosting on it as well. The Servant blushed profusely...

"M...Master..."

"Say my name!"

"M-Master..." Gudako intensified the pace of her finger in Santa Alter's chest, her finger filled with chocolate...

"Aah...Master Gudako!!!"

"That's my girl." Gudako said as she removed her hand from her chest, licking the chocolate off of her finger. She then gazed into her Servant's aroused eyes...

"I love you, Master..."

Gudako smiled and hugged the Christmas Servant

"I love you, too, Santa Alter..."

Fou just yawned and went back to sleep, not minding what just happened...

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno wat i just did...it wasn't supposed to be so...uhh...anyways! Thnx for reading!


	26. *Hassan of the Serenity ; Flowers*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako x Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Hassan of the Serenity
> 
> I separated her from the other Hassan-i-Sabbah because Serenity is another level of cute
> 
> Voiced by: Sayaka Senbongi

Gudako looked at the flowers that she was raising. She grinned happily as she wandered around the small organic garden she requested Da Vinci to create for her. She could go all day counting how many flowers she had raised but that would only take long so she didn't.

But nevertheless, she still yearned to raise more flowers in that simple garden. She just made a couple of types bloom recently like chrysanthemums, pink roses, bougainvilleas and wildflowers even.

Furthermore, she was just taking care of a small batch of violet buds that she wanted to bloom ever since they showed their buds. The color of the buds reminded her so much of one of the Hassan-i-Sabbah's clothes for her first Ascension. And also, a coincidence that this Hassan said one time in her conversations with her that...

_**"I love flowers and butterflies...yes, I do. But I never touched one of them..."** _

The sorrow evident in Hassan of the Serenity's voice. It made Gudako sad as well. So, she wanted to at least make Serenity's (a nickname she decided to call her) wish come true. For her to see at least some flowers.

Gudako also remembered that she couldn't touch Serenity in any way. Despite the female Hassan being so cute. No, seriously, without that skull mask, Serenity is very cute. Like an innocent girl who wasn't allowed to leave the mansion as per her guardian's orders.

Serenity had prevented her and warned her to not touch her in any way. Because she said she was 'poisonous to touch.' It's not like Gudako doesn't believe her...it's just that she wanted to comfort her.

Sighing, Gudako patted the buds of the violets a little. She sprinkled some water to the pot before leaving the organic garden.

But even still, she couldn't stop thinking of Serenity. It was like, her feelings for the Assassin were all mixed up. Like, it was a mix of pity (because she cannot touch anything because anything will get poisoned if she did) and affection (because she really thinks Serenity is pretty). Yawning, she opened her room door and plopped on the bed, the image of the Assassin still in her mind.

***

A few days later...

"I...did it." Gudako cheered as she sees the five violets finally bloom. She quickly ran out the door to find the object of her affection and the cause of why she took up the habit of gardening.

She stopped when she spotted Serenity waving goodbye to Hassan of the Cursed Arm and Hassan of a Hundred Personas. She smiled as Serenity's gaze met hers.

"Hey, Serenity! I was just looking for you! Do you have a moment?" Gudako said, getting closer to her. Serenity smiled back but maintained a safe distance so that Gudako wouldn't touch her or else...

"Sure, Master. What is it you wanted to talk about?" her timid voice seemed energetic still despite it being soft.

"Oh no, I want to show ya something! Come with me!" Gudako said, gesturing Serenity to follow her. The Assassin cocked her head to the side but nodded anyway, following her Master without question. After all, she had said;

**_"I'll always be your Servant. I cannot kill you. Even if you kill me, I won't kill you. You are my everything, Master..."_ **

***

Gudako finally stopped in front of the door to her organic garden. She turned to Serenity as she put her right hand on the door. Before she opened it, she wanted to confirm something.

"Hey, you said you dreamed of being able to see some flowers, right?"

"Um...yes. I did. Why do you bring that up now, Master?"

"Well, umm...I have a surprise for you." 

"Huh?"

Gudako slowly pushed open the door and what greeted the two of them was the lovely scent of various flowers that Gudako had been raising. It made Serenity's eyes widen as they enter the garden.

Serenity gaped as the flowers surround them both. Gudako scratched the back of her head and looked at Serenity "So? What do you think, Serenity?" she asked as Serenity's dark purple eyes take in the sight before her...

"This is...how did you do this, Master?" Serenity asked as she neared the recently bloomed violets.

"Well, funny story...I had Da Vinci made me this in exchange of 1000 Mana Prisms. Because it already included some seeds to raise some flowers and other materials to raise them with. But," she paused as she laughed and gave Serenity a thumbs-up "Those 1000 Mana Prisms were worth it. I wanted to create a place where you can be free to gaze a flowers without you worrying about poisoning them." she continued which made Serenity look at her

"What do you...?"

Gudako gestured her to touch the violet. Serenity was scared but she hesitantly touched it.... To her surprise, the violet only bloom even more.

"What just...?!"

"I dunno the entire story of the magic infused in these things but apparently, these bloom even more if touched by something poisonous. I mean, I don't want you to take in the wrong way but-?!" Gudako paused when Serenity looked at her

"Don't worry about it, Master. I didn't take it the wrong way. I'm just grateful."

Gudako smiled as she touched Serenity's head and patted it.

...  


  


...  


  


...  


  


...  


  


...

"Master!? Why aren't you...?" Serenity just realized that Gudako had touched her but didn't get poisoned. Gudako gave her a huge grin

"You're not gonna poison me, Serenity. Because you don't want to. And I want to be this close to you. We both want this. So, you won't posion me." Gudako said as she hugged the Assassin and smiled warmly

"You...you.... But...why?" Serenity had wide eyes, not sure of what to say as Gudako tightens her hug on the female Hassan. Gudako laughed a little and pulled away from the hug then grinned at the surprised Assassin

"Because. You love me. And I love you, Serenity."

Serenity's eyes widened again as she clutched the hem of the Master's uniform. Slowly, her eyes teared up which made Gudako worry "I'm sorry! Did I just assume that? If you I did, I can just-?!"

"No, Master!"

"Eh?"

"I just...want to thank you for this. For everything. Thank you for doing what you can for me...and..." Serenity paused and Gudako waited for her to continue

"And?"

Serenity looked up at her and hesitantly put her lips on her forehead, which made Gudako smile as Serenity pulled away and smiled at her

"I love you, too, Master."

Gudako stared at her as she sprung another nosebleed and started falling to the floor...

"I THOUGHT I DIDN'T POISON YOU??!!" Serenity yelled as she caught her Master

"You...didn't..." Gudako said before losing consciousness

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a round of My Room Conversations with Hassan of the Serenity in my Fate_GO game, I wrote this.


	27. *Jeanne d'Arc (Part 2); Happiness*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days I spend with Jeanne is memorable. She's like a piece that completes me. I'm happy ever since she became my friend. But...is it so wrong to feel something for the Saint?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne will always have a special place in my heart
> 
> Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto

_**The 10 Sides of Saint Joan of Arc** _

_**1\. Pure** _

Gudako whistled a small tune that she always enjoyed ever since. It was a song that was, well, sung by someone from Japan named Maaya Sakamoto. The title was long but the song itself was very catchy to be honest. The title was Shiawase ni Tsuite Watashi ga Shitteiru Itsutsu no Houhou.

She ate another piece of chip as she looked beside her to see someone smiling at her, glad she was happy

Speaking of happiness...

"Hey, Jeanne?"

"Hm? What is it, Master?"

Gudako took in a breath, and looked back to the Saint

" _I wonder if the first person to discover the feeling called 'happiness' gave it its name_?"

Jeanne listened as she asked that and then, she smiled "What an interesting thing to think about, Master. What made you think about that anyway?" she said while she got some nuts from Gudako's snack bowl.

  
Gudako mentally facepalmed - but don't get her wrong, she isn't disappointed or anything with the Saint. It was just that...

"You are very pure and innocent, Ruler. Not that I hate that about you." she said while smiling to the French girl.

**_2\. Cute_ **

Gudako had been very interested at the song that she had been humming recently. And honestly, both she and Jeanne enjoyed listening to the song together. What's more surprising is that Jeanne was able to match her voice with the singer's own.

She stopped walking when she spotted Jeanne sitting on one of the benches on the hallway. She had a serious look on her face while doing what she was...doing.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Gah!" Jeanne's soft scream sounded like it was more than just surprise...it was more like she...

"Ouch...oh, hey, Master!"

"What happened?" Gudako asked as she walked towards her and Jeanne laughed a little "Well, I was making you something...but when you called me, I accidentally poked my finger with the needle. Hehehehe." she replied while giving a peace sign. Gudako's eyes widened as she took hold of her hand

She did see a small smeer of blood coming from her finger but it wasn't that bad. Sighing, Gudako looked at Jeanne as she giggled and gave her a small doll that looked like her Master - a miniature Gudako.

Gudako smiled

"Thank you. And Ruler?"

"Hmm?"

" _I wonder if the first person to discover the feeling called 'sadness' was in love...."_

Jeanne just smiled and replied

" _I'm sure of it_ _._ _"_

_**3\. Cool** _

Gudako raised an eyebrow at the Servant before her. The Servant puffed her chest in pride and Gudako smiled at her as she removed the shades that the Ruler-class Servant was wearing

"I was wondering where those went...why did you want to wear them, Jeanne?"

"Well, they said I looked cool wearing it. And well, you said you looked up to people who are cool...I just wanted to be someone who you could look up to...you know, even in a simpl-?!" Jeanne paused when Gudako put a hand on her mouth

  
"You need not do that, Jeanne...." she paused as she wore the shades herself

" _Happiness that you can't hold in your hands becomes known once you're with someone._ _"_

Jeanne blushed but smiled a little, her eyes still showing happiness

**_4\. Energetic_ **

  
"Go bother someone else, Ruler...I'm tired..."

  
"Master! You won't be a great Master if you just keep lazing around! You gotta get up!"

Gudako groaned as she closed her eyes tighter. Ever since Jeanne discovered that Gudako had been _consumed by one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Sloth_ Jeanne had been forcing her to get up early and not giving her at least a few minutes of rest.

"C'mon!!"

Gudako's eyes snapped open when she felt her bed was bouncing up and down. It was only a matter of time before Jeanne finds out another way to make her get up.

"Quit that, Ruler!!!"

Finally, the bed stopped bouncing. Gudako thought she was safe but when she peaked from her blanket, she froze up when she saw Jeanne bringing out her sword - the one she refused to use in battle.

"Are you going to get up or am I gonna force you, Gu-da-ko?"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M UP!!!"

"Ooh! Good, good! I thought I may need to use La Púcelle on you!"

Gudako grumbled but stopped when she saw what Jeanne was wearing - the clothes she wore during the Greater Grail War, as told by Astolfo-nii-chan. Smiling to herself, Gudako called her

"Hmm? What is it?"

"' _Happiness' that you can't see with your eyes comes from somewhere in your heart,_ "

Jeanne smiled

" _So grab its slightly hesitant tail and don't let go!_ "

**_5\. Androgynous_ **

  
_Time to take revenge!!_

  
Gudako cheered as she spotted Jeanne eating alone at the cafeteria. Astolfo, Atalante, Karna, William Shakespeare and Spartacus leave her alone, wanting to train with Mash in the Simulation room.

  
"Hey, Ruler!!"

"Mm? Oh, it's you, Master. What is it?"

"I challenge you in a kendo match!!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...huh?" Jeanne raised an eyebrow while sweatdropping.

"You heard me!"

Jeanne sighed as she stood up and walked towards her Master who backed away a little. Despite the feminine look she possesses, she looked so suited being a male...with that look on her face.

"Hey...Master...?" Jeanne started as Gudako's back met the wall and the Ruler-class Servant had rested her left hand to the side of her head

"H-Huh...?"

Suddenly, Jeanne grinned and tapped the Master on the forehead and said;

" _The smile that seems about to fall from your lips makes me so elated I wish I could feel them now._ "

Gudako blushed as she instinctively hugged Jeanne who laughed a little

**_6\. Sexy_ **

_This time for sure! I'm going to get my revenge!_

  
Gudako said as she sneakily but swiftly entered Jeanne's room in order to get payback for how she treated her while she was trying to sleep and how she playfully made her heart pound during the time in the cafeteria.

Gudako smirked as she brought up the cymbals she got (ehem stole) from Da Vinci's shop. As she was about to ring it to awaken the Servant, Jeanne had got up, making Gudako freeze on the spot.

Jeanne sat up, she was wearing a pink jacket, fully open to reveal her black spaghetti strap top (which also showed an ample amount of her assets). She also wore short shorts...

_HOLY SHIT SHE LOOKS SEXY!!!_

"Ru...ler...?"

The Servant's eyes finally opened and she looked towards Gudako who had dropped her cymbals as she gaped at her "Oh, good morning, Master. Close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

Gudako snapped back to reality as she nursed her nose, preventing another nosebleed from springing...

"Hey, Jeanne?"

"Yep?"

" ** _Happiness_** _is such a mysterious and precious emotion._ _You would surely want to tell someone about it!_ _It must feel like soaring through the stratosphere_."

Jeanne just smiled at her like she always does

_**7\. Shy** _

"Umm...Gudako? I mean, Master?"

"It's alright. You can call me by my name, Ruler."

  
"Oh yes. Well, then...can I talk to you?"

"Aren't we talking already, Jeanne?"

"Stop teasing me..."

Gudako laughed as she got up from her bed and sat down, patting the place beside her, asking the Servant to sit down. Jeanne complied.

They were sitting for a while now but Jeanne hasn't spoken yet. Gudako raised an eyebrow "What did you want to talk about, Jeanne?"

"O-Oh yeah...thing is...I..." Jeanne had this huge blush as she fiddled with her fingers "Umm...on second thought, nevermind! I...I'll tell you if I have enough courage!" she said as she stood up and started toward the door. Gudako sighed and scratched the back of her head

"Hey, Jeanne. I won't force you to tell me what it is that's bothering you but let me just say..." Gudako paused as she got up and stood beside Jeanne who looked at her, waiting for her to continue...

" _Happiness that you can't hold in your hands becomes known once you're with someone._ _"_

Jeanne smiled a little

_**8\. Idiot** _

  
Gudako kept on sucking on the sweet that she found lying down in the cafeteria counter. But she stopped when she heard running...

  
Looking behind her, she saw a figure running towards her.... She could vaguely hear someone's voice...

"...ay!"

"...ut of the way!"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!!"

"GAHHHH!!"

THUD!!!

Gudako groaned as she rubbed her head, luckily, the lollipop was still in her mouth. But everyone knows that whoever made Gudako drop her sweet will taste her Command Seal...

Looking at the one who bumped her, she sighed as the braided blonde hair screamed whoever she was. She immediately forgot all her rage as she crawled towards the groaning Servant

"Jeanne...what were you doing?"

"Master! Sorry I bumped into you! I was just trying out this thing that Dr. Roman told me. He said it could help me rush to your aid even quicker if I wore it. But...I had to master it first." Jeanne replied as she pointed at the blue roller skates on her feet

_Seriously...stop feeding unnecessary information to Jeanne, Romani Archaman..._

"I know that learning new things will make you happy and that you think you can help me if you learn more but, Jeanne..." Gudako made her look up at her while she towers over her

"It's fine. As long as you guys are beside me, I don't have anything to worry about. And besides," she paused as Jeanne fiddled with the clasps of her roller skates...

" _When we miss each other, let's say we miss each other!_

_On nights we feel like crying, let's raise our voices and cry!_

_When something is delicious, let's say it's delicious!_

_All for you, my beloved._ _"_

  
Jeanne blushed but smiled as Gudako helped her remove the roller skates...

_**9\. Beauty** _

"Jeanne! Look out for the Wyvern!!"

"Understood!"

Jeanne slashed the upcoming wyvern with her flag. Gudako cheered as Jeanne finished the battle. She cheered again as she ran towards her Servant

"Jeanne!!"

"We di-?!" Jeanne paused as her eyes turned serious. With her white outfit making her a small line of white, Jeanne got behind her Master and slashed the upcoming enemy with ease, her purple eyes reflected the desire to protect...

Gudako stopped and saw that Jeanne had just slayed an Evil Wyvern.

"Are you okay, Master?"

Gudako's eyes slowly watered. She ran towards Jeanne and hugged her tight

"Thank you! Thank you for always being there to protect me, Ruler! I...I...I love you, Jeanne!"

Jeanne blushed a little but hugged the girl back, whispering

"I love you too, Master..."

**_10\. Your Preference_ **

[Shiawase ni Tsuite Watashi ga Shitteiru Itsutsu no Houhou by Maaya Sakamoto](https://youtu.be/C7_03-jVefU)

**_'shiawase' to iu kimochi ni saisho ni kidzuita hito ga_ **   
**_namae tsuketa noka na sore wa_ **   
**_dareka ni tsutaetai hodo fushigi de totemo itoshii_ **   
**_sonna kanjou dakara_ **   
**_seisouken no kanata made maiagatteshimau kurai ni_ **

**_me ni mienai 'shiawase' wa kokoro no dokoka kara yattekuru yo_ **   
**_sukoshi hazukashigariya na sono shippo hanasanaide ne_ **

**_'sabishii' to iu kimochi ni saisho ni kidzuita hito wa_ **   
**_koi o shiteita noka na kitto_ **   
**_dareka taisetsu na hito ni tonari ni itehoshikute_ **   
**_daisuki ni natta kara_ **   
**_emerarudo gureen no umi ni tobikondeshimaitai hodo_ **

**_te ni torenai 'shiawase' wa dareka to issho ni iru to wakaru no_ **   
**_koboresou na sono egao ureshikute furetai kurai_ **

**_aitai hi wa aitai tte iou yo_ **   
**_nakitai yoru wa koe agete nakou_ **   
**_oishii toki wa oishii tte iou yo_ **   
**_daisuki na kimi ni_ **

**_soshite itsuka takusan no happii o_ **   
**_kukkii mitai ni baramaite dareka no koto_ **   
**_motto shiawase ni dekita nara watashi mo shiawase ni nareru_ **   
_**motto** _ **_kitto motto_ **

**_me ni mienai 'shiawase' wa kokoro no dokoka kara yattekuru no_ **   
_**sukoshi hazukashigariya na sono shippo hanasazu iite ne** _

**_aitai hi wa aitai tte iou yo_ **   
**_nakitai yoru wa koe agete nakou_ **   
**_oishii toki wa oishii tte iou yo_ **   
**_daisuki na kimi ni_ **   
**_motto sunao ni nareta nara_ **   
**_shiawase na hi wa 'shiawase' tte iou yo_ **   
**_daisuki na kimi ni_ **

Jeanne stopped singing as Gudako clapped for her. The Master was sitting on her bed, cuddling the small "Gudako doll" that Jeanne had made for her beforehand.

Sometimes, when they weren't going on any missions, both of them would hang out in each other's room and sing and stuff. They were so engrossed with the song they were singing. It was the song that they could say brought them together.

"What do you plan to do now, Master?" Jeanne asked as she sat beside Gudako and as she sat down, the Master laid her head on the Ruler's lap

"Hmmm...I dunno. All I know is that..."

Gudako lifted her face to Jeanne who blushed and smiled at her

"I love you Master/Jeanne." they both said. They both smiled, enjoying each other's company.

_Ahhh...I love her..._

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:
> 
> Shiawase ni Tsuite Watashi ga Shitteiru Itsutsu no Houhou by Maaya Sakamoto (Jeanne d'Arc seiyuu) from Koufuku Graffiti Opening song (video made by me but the song and pictures compiled in the video aren't mine! Credits to their owners!)


	28. *Selected Servants ; Tanjoubi!!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Chap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: A short oneshot I did for my birthday after having My Room conversations with my Servants the night of my birthday

Gudako yawned as she rolled on the bed. She rubbed her eyes as she got out of her covers, slowly, careful not to slip on the blankets. Grabbing the purple teddy bear on her side, she gets off the bed. She mumbles an incoherent word as she waddles her way towards the door.

She slightly opens the door a little and starts walking towards one room. She was looking for someone to help her. Suddenly, she sees three figures walking in the halls, slowly towards her direction. Clutching the teddy bear, she runs towards them...

But being a clumsy child Master she is, she tripped on her pajamas and slipped on the floor and her teddy bear slid away from her. She bumped her head on the floor and due to the impact, it turned red.

"W...W...WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" a baby's cry filled the halls as baby Gudako cried.

***

Jeanne, Nero and Mash walked towards their Master's room to call her to have breakfast. The three of them and some other Servants prepared food for their Master's birthday.

"Do you think Senpai will like them?"

"Of course she will! Master is really appreciative!"

"Umu! Praetor-wait, can you two hear that?" the three of them stopped when they suddenly hear a faint cry...

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

Their eyes shifted everywhere and they saw the child Master wailing in the middle of the hallway. The three of them quickly run towards her as Gudako attached herself on Jeanne who bent down to hug her. "R...Ruler..." the Master mumbled as the three of them crowded to her as she cried on Jeanne's clothes.

"Sssshhh...hush now, Master...what happened?"

"I...I dropped...Albrecht...and I tripped..." she mumbled sadly as she clutched tighter on Jeanne. Nero looked around for said teddy bear. And when she found it, she ran towards it and pickes it up. Jeanne made the Master sit down as Mash saw that there was a small bruise on Gudako's knee. Her skin was sensitive being a child, after all...

Mash, having found the first aid kit, patched the small hurting bruise on her Master's knee.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little..."

"Hmm..." Nero, Mash and Jeanne looked at each other, bent down and kissed their Master's knee. Gudako giggled a little as she wiped the tears off her eyes "Thank you!!" she happily said to which the three Servants just smiled at.

Jeanne carried Gudako on her arms as Nero handed her her teddy bear "Albrecht!!" the Master celebrated as she hugged the toy "Thank you, Umu-nee-chan!!" Gudako smiled to which Nero returned. She rubbed her Master's hair as Mash started speaking

"Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to eat breakfast? It IS early anyway..."

"UMU!!" Gudako replied, copying Nero who laughed as the four of them walked towards the cafeteria.

***

"Mm? Oh! Good mornin', Master!!"

"Astolfo-nii! Rama-nii! Ohayo!!" Gudako greeted as Jeanne neared them.

"Are you guys gonna have breakfast, too?" Gudako asked

"Mhm! I hear EMIYA had been cooking some new dishes! And besides, we hear an event is happening today?" Astolfo said as Rama nodded in agreement "E...vent? What kind?" Gudako cocked her head to the side as she wondered what it could be. Astolfo, Rama, Jeanne, Mash and Nero laughed as Serenity, Helena, Santa Alter, the Gorgon Sisters, Atalante, Karna, Tamamo Cat, Kiyohime, Anne Bonny, Mary Read and Elisabeth Caster walked past them and towards the cafeteria, waving a little before leaving completely.

"Why are you guys laughing at me??" Gudako wondered as she clutched her teddy bear to herself. Jeanne shook her head as they walk towards the cafeteria. Gudako buried her face in Jeanne's shoulder while hugging her teddy bear tighter.

***

"Before we go inside, I want you to close your eyes, Master." Jeanne says, resting her forehead on Gudako's. The small child blushed but nodded "Okay, Jeanne..." she did close her eyes while Jeanne kissed her on the forehead. Mash opens the door for them.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Wait, not yet..."

"How about now?"

"No, not yet..."

"Now?"

"Nope."

"...now?"

"........alright, now..."

Gudako tried to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the room. When she did-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MASTER!!"

Gudako's eyes widened as every one of her Servants were there. Standing near a table filled with a diverse amount of food. The Master's eyes sparkled in delight as Jeanne hugged her and whispered "Do you like it?"

"Like it...? I love it!! Thank you everyone! I myself forgot even my own birthday!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!! Seriously, I love you all!!" Gudako said as she gestures all of them to come closer. When her Servants did, she smiles childishly (well, she IS a child, technically).

She gives each of them a hug and a kiss, but for some reason, she hugged Nero, Jeanne and Mash tighter than anyone else and she also kissed them on the lips, unlike the others. Nevertheless, they nodded and Gudako smiles "Thank you, everyone! I love you all!!"

"Your welcome, Master!" the reply from her Servants.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why but in celebration of my bday, I published this one. I like the thought of Gudako being a child Master and her Servants being, like, her guardians and all...
> 
> Btw the name of her teddy bear came from Myriad Colors Phantom World. But it's also about a historical figure. Not really sure.


	29. *Karna ; Stareeeeeeeeee and Fluffy Fluff Fluff*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic / Romantic Gudako x Karna-nii-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was my first 5-star lancer
> 
> Voiced by: Yusa Kouji

"Mmmmm..."

"....................."

"Mmmmm..."

"....................."

"Mmmmm..."

"....................."

"Mmmmm..."

"....................."

"Mmmmm..."

"....................."

...

...

...

...

...

"CAN'T DO IT...IMPOSSIBLE..." Gudako finally gave up, plopping on the floor while closing her eyes. She couldn't do it. Right now, she and a certain Mahabhrata character, rather, a Lancer were sitting in an empty room inside Chaldea. After a few days of summoning Karna, she developed the habit of playing with him...

"Man, Karna-nii, you ARE too good with staring contest...!" she praised her lancer who only stared back at her. She also resorted to calling him as what he calls Astolfo and Rama.

Gudako stopped laughing when she noticed that Karna was still unmoving. The female Master waved her hand in front of the Lancer's face.

"Um...hello? Karna-nii...?"

Karna then blinked and shook his head. Gudako giggled at how cute his innocent demeanor was.

"Are you alright, Karna-nii?? You seemed to be out of it. Not that I'm complaining. Your calm demeanor makes me calm, too. But nevertheless," Gudako paused as she stood up and sat beside him "did something happen?" she asked

"...nothing in particular, Master. It's just that...what were we doing again...?" Karna asked, cocking his head to the side.

Gudako fake-fell and sighed as she laid down on the floor "Don't tell me you don't know the game called "Staring Contest"!?" she asked as her eyes shifted to the ceiling

"Sta...ring...Con...test?"

"Yeah. What we were doing right now was a staring contest!"

"I'm sorry, Master, I am incapable of understanding such a modern concept..."

"Oh...I thought you used to play that game with Asterios sometimes.... I always catch you and him sizing each other up..." Gudako said as she sat back up

"I do not know what you are talking about, Master..."

"Puuuu...." Gudako puffed her cheeks as she stood up "Change back to your second ascension."

"Why?"

"Just do it! I don't wanna get poked!"

"What?"

"Just. Do. It."

Karna flinched a little at his Master's serious, gold gaze that bore into his mismatched eyes. He sighed as he receded his metal wing-like protrusion on his back.

"Mast-GAH!"

"Mouuuu...you're such a slowpoke...!" Gudako said as she climbed behind Karna who only screamed a little. Nevertheless, Karna smiled as Gudako wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands clutching the fluffy coat-like part of Karna's armor...

"Master..."

"Hmm?"

"Hold tight."

"What do you-GAH!!"

Karna suddenly stood up, his black armor not making any noise as they walked back and forth in the room. Gudako's eyes sparkled happily. Her childish demeanor suddenly showing itself. After Karna seemed a bit tired he settled Gudako down then walked behind her, transforming his armor back to the gold one, then he sat behind her. He encased her with his legs as Gudako sighed happily.

"You feel calming as well, Karna-nii!" Gudako said, lifting both hands and grabbing both sides of his armor in his second ascension and hugging it to herself, practically using it as a blanket...

"Your armor feels so fluffy, Karna...!"

Karna smiled a little as Gudako marveled at the "fluffiness" of his armor, hugging it even more to herself.

"Thanks, Master..."

Gudako only smiled more

"Fluffy, fluff, fluff! Fluffy, fluff, fluff~!"

~fin~


	30. *Mysterious Heroine X (Alter) ; Amai mono*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako x Mysterious Heroine X Alter...
> 
> ...and food!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're the same nationality as me or not but you know what candy I'm talking about, then welcome to the club!!
> 
> She's my first 5 star Berserker
> 
> Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi

Happily walking in the halls of Chaldea, Gudako whistles as she finished distributing presents to her Servants. It was not an occasion to be honest but she just wanted to remember the day before all this happened. Not like she didn't like her life with her Servants anymore. Rather, she did this to remind herself of the world she left before she became a Master.

She recounted everyone that she had encountered so far. Finally, she reached her room and entered it, closing the door and proceeding to open up her personal snack storage. It was hidden in a compartment that she made herself in the wall of her room. She didn't want anyone seeing it.

"What should I eat today...?"

"Master?"

"GAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Gudako dropped to the floor due to someone suddenly popping up from underneath her blankets. It was the familiar face of her new Berserker. Honestly, she's the fourth 5-star Servant that she summoned. The glasses on the Berserker suddenly made her sink into nostalgia.

"Heroine Alter...how long have you been there?" Gudako asked as she knelt by her face. Mysterious Heroine X Alter just blushed but stayed quiet then, Gudako smiled and stole her Servant's eyeglasses "W-wha...hey, Master don't steal that...!" she reasons "Don't you remember that I need that because my eyesight is too advanced? I might accidentally incinerate Chaldea..." she said as Gudako stood up and wore the glasses herself and then grabbed something in her compartment then closed it. She then sat next to her Servant while giggling as she handed her eyeglasses back to her.

"Seriously, Master..."

"Ya know, I used to have eyeglasses. Hell, I still have them. Though I only wear it when I'm wearing my Atlas Institute Mystic Code...." Gudako tells her while MHX Alter sits up and wears the eyeglasses back on though she listened as Gudako played with the plastic bag she put stuff in

"Really? I thought those eyeglasses were only for show..."

"No way. I started losing my eyesight when I was 8 years old. And then, it kept getting worse until Chaldea was able to correct it when I was recruited. Though sometimes, they need to be adjusted so I need to wear them again..." she said as she opened the plastic bag

MHX Alter nodded in understanding then opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Gudako handed her a small plastic colored pink. There was something inside "For me?" MHX Alter asked and Gudako gave her a sincere smile "Yeah. My relatives used to make that back home. I figured out how to make some after Valentines day," MHX Alter accepts the sweet thing and unwraps what's inside. Inside, a sweet smelling, well, sweet was there. MHX Alter touched the sweet and felt sugar bits on it. She held it on two fingers and ate it.

Gudako looked at her Berserker intently and waited for her reaction. Suddenly, MHX Alter's ahoge perked up and she glanced at her Master, eyes sparkling in delight. Gudako grinned as she also ate one of the sweets. After finishing it, MHX Alter swallowed "Amazing, Master...it isn't chocolate but still tastes good! Was that milk I tasted?" she asked and the Master nodded

"In my home, we call that Pastillas. Honestly, it's made of milk and sugar. It's one of my favorite snacks back home." Gudako says happily while she opened another wrapper. MHX Alter's face sparkled and this made Gudako grin "Say ahh...!" she says motioning MHX Alter to open her mouth. The Anti-Anti-Saber weapon blushed but obliged, opening her mouth to taste the sweet.

Gudako smiled as she fed MHX Alter who kept on grinning, but muffled it with her red scarf. Then, she gave the Servant a whole jar full of the stuff which made the Servant's eyes sparkle again.... MHX Alter accepted it as Gudako neared her face to her forehead.

Seeing that her Master was acting affectionate, she obliged and closed her eyes, expecting to feel her to kiss her forehead...

But it never happened, instead, Gudako kissed the Servant on the lips....

The kiss was quick and chaste which made Gudako lick her lips as she pulled away "Tastes like milk...sweet..." Gudako said and MHX Alter blushed but proceeded to eating more of the so-called pastillas.

"Love you, Heroine Alter..."

The Berserker blushed but still managed to let out a-

"...I love you...too, Master..."

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm...pastillas...


	31. *(Fate/Extra) Emiya (Archer) ; Type*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Hakuno x EMIYA Archer...idk if platonic or romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe

Hakuno Kishinami sighed as she entered her private room and pulled up a chair to sit down. She had just finished training with Archer in the Arena. Considering the time they spent in there both at training and gathering information inside the campus, there's no wonder she'd be tired. On the other hand, her Servant was more quiet than usual...

"Ne, EMIYA?"

"...what?"

"Whoa. What's with that sharp gaze? Did I do something to piss you off?"

"You eavesdropped on me..."

"Eh?"

It took her for about a good five minutes before she figured out what got the Archer Servant so pissed "...oh that.... But isn't it natural for a Master to worry about her Servant? I mean, I thought you'd never be able to fight again! I mean, we still have lots to do before we reach the finals and the Moon Cell, EMIYA!"

"...that's the thing. You knew that something was going on why didn't you stop that woman from-?!"

"I did it so that you'd be able to fight beside me again! If Rin hadn't helped you, I wouldn't know what to do! Be thankful that Rin Tohsaka is even helping us, you hard-headed oaf bastard!" Hakuno scolded as she stood up and pointed her finger at his nose and poked it for every emphasis

Emiya then developed an irk mark on his forehead as he stood up and towered over Hakuno "And also! You said Rin Tohsaka was your type! Shouldn't you be happy, Archer!?" Hakuno yells, pretending to be unfazed of Archer's serious look. It was a good choice as well because when she said that, Emiya sat back down, glaring while blushing at her

"Let me continue what I was asking you before." Hakuno paused to flip the chair, the backrest in front of her as she sat on it again, posing like a badass biker trying to negotiate with a rival leader. This made EMIYA look at his Master "What?"

"You seem to like Tohsaka Rin, ne, EMIYA..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP."

Hakuno stifled a laugh then fake-coughed "Hmmm...you know the way us Servants and Masters have a dream about each other's past or something?" she say slyly and EMIYA flinched "I haven't had anything to dream about your past, Master." he said as he looked away but then, he sort of realized what he said and flinched again

"U-uh I didn't mean anything negative about that, Master! I-I...!" he remembered that his Master couldn't remember her past - not even a small fragment of anything other than a ruined world...anyway, Hakuno smiled, touched by the fact that the Archer cared for her

"Oh, don't worry, EMIYA. I didn't take anything in a wrong way. Anyway, I had a dream about a boy. He had red haired and lived with five girls. One of them being his little sister, one of them being his friend, one of them being his kouhai, one of them being his guardian and lastly, one of them being someone who means so much to him. Well, they all do. So, regarding that, Archer," Hakuno put up another sly smile which made EMIYA blush and turn away from her, to prevent himself from falling off his chair again

"Wh-what...?"

"Which of them do you choose?"

"HUH!?!?!?!" he stared at her in disbelief and embarrassment. He instantly stood up and towered over Hakuno who didn't seem to be scared of him in any way

"Just kidding, Archer!! But seriously, EMIYA. Please stop being mad...I just...didn't know what to do if you couldn't fight with me anymore.... There was no last resort I could think of..." she pouted at the time she said seriously.... This made EMIYA stop and stare into the chocolate brown eyes staring into his pale ones. He didn't know why, but Hakuno somewhat resembled him when he was alive...

Sighing, he patted his Master's head and ruffled it. This made Hakuno grin

"Whatever. But, Master..."

"Hmm~?"

"Thanks for caring for me..."

This made Hakuno look at him as his eyes softened. She grinned again, her eyes shining in happiness "Sure! Of course, caring for her Servant is a given for any Master!" she says happily as EMIYA stopped patting her hair but nevertheless grinning back

"But you know?"

"Hmm?"

"Rin Tohsaka is your type. What would Artoria say if she was summoned here.... Emiya Shirou did have various troubles with girls, eh?"

EMIYA blushed and sighed which made Hakuno giggle again

"Seriously..." but he smiled nonetheless.

~fin~


	32. *Arthur Pendragon (Prototype) ; Sleeping Late and Reading*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic / Romantic Gudako x Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First 5 star Saber
> 
> Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai

"Ahhh that was good...!!"

Gudako says as she closes the novel she was holding. She just picked up the habit of reading until late at night. She had a bookshelf installed in her room so that she would never need to go to the Chaldea library and whenever she wants to read, she'd grab some books there and also something to much on in her snack storage.

Right now, she had just finished reading the Chronicles of Narnia Series in just a week. And during the duration of their break, she had taken the habit of reading.

She run down her fingers on the spines of the books and scans everything. Finally, her eyes sparkled when she landed on a certain book. She pulled it out. And it showed a man holding a golden sword and a couple of other men behind him. Then, she run her hands on the golden letters on the coverpage;

**King Arthur Pendragon and his Knights of the Round Table**   
**(Le Morte d'Arthur)**

"Now that I realized it, I just summoned only some from the Round Table..." Gudako put a hand on her chin as she grabbed the book and sat down on her bed "There's the two Lancelots Saber and Berserkers...an-?!" she stopped when she felt movement from behind her. She gulped and slowly turned around to see-

"Good evening, Master."

Her gold eyes turned like dots as she took on the presence of the one in front of her...

"A-A-A-ARTHUR!?!?!"

"Ssshhhh! Don't yell please. It's almost midnight. Everyone might wake up if you yell like that..." he sends a playful smile her way. Gudako blushed and scratched the back of her head. She looks at Arthur like a brother but at the same time a protector. Ever since he presented himself during his summon. She took in his appearance, and found that the King had removed the metal plating of his clothes and he was left with blue long sleeves and some blue pants....

"...and speaking of which why are you awake at this time? It's bad for your health if you keep sleepig late..." Arthur said as he sat beside her.

"W-W-Well, ya see...I've taken the habit of reading and all that jazz..." Gudako says with a blush. Arthur smiles then laughs. He snatched the book from his Master and looked at it. It made him smile and looked at Gudako again.

"Master. I know reading mine or Altria's legend is great and all but we can't have you falling asleep in doing our quests tomorrow. Remember, Lobo wants to walk with you, too." Arthur says as he puts the book back to the shelf.

"U-umu...sorry, Arthur-ni-uh..."

Arthur looks back at Gudako who was blushing while looking at his green eyes. Arthur cocked his head to the side but then he sighed, realizing what the Master wanted.

"Alright. Get in bed, Master."

Her face brightened and she tucked herself under the covers and scooted to the side, giving Arthur enough space to get into. When the male King of Knights was properly laying down next to her, Gudako grinned and hugged him, closing her eyes and trying to sleep.

"Thank you, Arthur-n-uh..." she cut off again but when Arthur ran his hands through her red hair, she sighed in contentment. What he said next made her grin again.

"You can call me Nii-chan if you want. I know no one will replace your guardian but let me just become your brother like Astolfo, Rama and Karna. You can count on me, Gudako." he said while he also closed his eyes

"Thank you again...Arthur-nii-chan."

After that, Gudako's breaths finally evened out, a sign that she was asleep. This made Arthur sigh but grin

"Oh what would the others say when they see this..."

~fin~


	33. *Hessian Lobo ; Best Friend*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frienship Gudako and Hessian Lobo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still remembered rolling for Okita and getting this dog instead. But they were my goal in their rate up but they didn't drop. I got them during graduation practice haha
> 
> Voiced by: Takeuchi Ryota

She frowned once she woke up. She suddenly remembered a distant memory back home. Throwing off her covers, she gazes at her hands, missing the familiar touch of a certain best friend of hers.

When she placed one foot on the floor to try and stand up, she felt something wet touch her foot all the way up to her knee. This made her sleepy-eyes snap open. She was fully-awake now.

Gudako, Master of Chaldea, slowly looked down to see what it was...

Only to see...

"(Pant) (pant) Awhoooo!!"

She sighed then smiled at the panting wolf with the tongue stuck out. The wolf sent her a small playful growl with a howl. Sighing once again, she knelt in front of the wolf and ran her hands on the blue fur back and forth, which made the wolf nuzzle into her hands.

"What are you doing up so early, Lobo?" Gudako asked the wolf Avenger Servant who only yipped softly at her. Gudako giggled at the eagerness and looked around "Hey, where's your partner, Lobo?" she asked while getting up and heading into her closet, trying to find casual clothes to wear for today.

The wolf howled playfully, motioning its head to the room door. Gudako looked at the door only to see it had opened, revealing the headless man, Hessian, who waved, showing her a couple of chains as Gudako picked her clothes for the day.

_Now that you mention it..._

"Hessian, can you and Lobo wait for me outside? I'll just change into something." she said as the wolf nuzzled her back with a doggy pout. It was hard to resist a scary creature who looked cute somehow. "C-come on, Lobo...stay with Hessian for a while. I'll just change into more presentable clothes. I'll be out in a second..." she says as she clutches the clothes she picked out and caressed the fur of the wolf again

The wolf growled, baring its fangs, as if asking if she was telling the truth. Gudako gulped. Even if both Hessian and Lobo are her Servants, she still can't stop herself from being scared whenever the Avenger class Servant growled threateningly at her "Of course! I'll be out in a jiffy!" she hugged the wolf which seemed to calm it down then, it yipped rapidly and out it went with its partner.

Gudako sighed as she stripped off her jammies and into her casual clothes, the same one the female King of Knights wore in her life with her red haired Master in Fuyuki City.

Anyway, she smiled when she remembered the way Lobo yipped at her. It reminds her of a certain memory...

***

Sighing, Gudako got off of Lobo and sat on the cafeteria, grabbing lunch in the process - it consisted of a whole piece of steak and even vegetable salad. She looked at Lobo who panted at the sight of the huge meat. She smiles as it sat on the floor beside her. She finally gave in and gave the steak to the Servant who yipped again and munched on it.

"Ya know, I used to have a pet dog once..." Gudako started talking as she leaned on Hessian who sat beside her. This made Lobo stop licking the the meat and look into his Master's eyes. The gaze made Gudako look back at the wolf. The Servant showed the smallest bit of jealousy which was evident on his eyes but Gudako could still see it

"His name was, well Shiroi. But, you see, he died...he wasn't meant to live long because of his unnatural body compositions. His hind legs are taller than his front ones and he accidentally ate some unhealthy and inedible stuff and...ya know what happened next..." she trails off her eyes turn glassy, truly missing her friend.

She stopped when she felt Lobo nuzzle its snout on her hand, howling with his eyes closed in sort of comfort. Hessian also put a hand around her in the same effort. This made Gudako look at them intently. Lobo opens its eyes and looked into hers, as if saying "I'll be here for you. We both will." Hessian also presented her a thumbs-up.

"You two..." she grinned happily and proceeded to hug the hessian and afterwards got up from her seat and hugged the furry wolf, almost burying herself into the mass of fur of the Avenger Class Servant. She blushed while nuzzling her face into the wolf who yipped at her, using its paws to hug her back, like any normal Servant does. Hessian got up and joined in as well...

"Thank you, Hessian, Lobo. I love that you guys are here for me..." she says happily while Hessian just hugged her tighter and Lobo howled happily.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I have a new dog now. Dogs actually. Both are female so I didn't get to name them Cavall II or Lobo...


	34. *Mash Kyrielight (Part 2) ; Fickle Romantic*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During my stay here in Chaldea, I've learned to appreciate and treasure every moment and every people living that moment with me. It just so happens that during the days as of late, I've been seeing the Knight, Galahad, I mean, the one fused with Galahad, Mash Kyrielight as someone even more than my friend or kouhai. I'm finding myself falling for her. Is it wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Rie Takahashi

**_The 10 Sides of Mash Kyrielight_ **

**_1\. Sweet_ **

Gudako then slumped on the beanbag on the corner of the room, body sinking into the soft furniture. She brought out a music player she brought from Da Vinci's workshop (a present on her birthday) and played a song. Her eyes sparkled as she recognized it. As she played the song she mouthed its lyrics though, what she appreciates the most is the English translation. The song was called Kimagure Romantic, sung by Rie Takahashi...

"Senpai? Are you in here? Ah! Senpai!" a recognizable voice said just as the song ended. When Gudako's eyes landed on her kouhai, she smiles and stood up then sat back down on the bed, patting a place next to her for the Demi-Servant to sit

"Excuse me..." she said, bowing a little and sits. Gudako slightly giggled at the innocence in her voice. "I made you something, Senpai...I know how you love your sweets so..." Mash then handed her a small bag of cookies "Wow. Thanks, Mash. You're sweet, you know that?" this made the Shielder blush and prompted a small giggle again to come out of her Senpai

"Great timing, Mash. I was about to ask you something." she said which made the girl look at her "Can you tell me what you think of..."

"?"

" _Everyone keeps on looking for_

_The secret behind a dramatic smile_ _._ "

"I-If you ask me, Senpai, everyone has the tendency to smile despite what they're experiencing. So, I guess, secrets behind smiles differ...Senpai?! Why-?!"

"Ssshhh..." Gudako says as she leaned her head on her kouhai's shoulder and munched on the cookies.

**_2\. Resilient_ **

Gudako looked at Mash worriedly. She just found out that Mash has a fixed life-span being a victim of the experiments of Chaldea before...and Mash knew that. But...

"Despite that, Senpai..." the Demi-Servant sent a small smile her way. This smile was sincere. Even if they bear the fate of the world in their hands. This was the same smile that she always sent her even if things don't go their way at all.

"Mash...?"

"Despite being someone with a fixed life-span...I..." she finally glowed as they faced the purple-clad Knight of the Round Table "...I was given the chance to live by that Heroic Spirit that saved us the day of the first mission. He chose to fuse with me, entrusting his will to mine. Therefore," finally, her Ascension finished, she still held her shield but with a sword on her waist, she went into battle stance, ready to face Sir Lancelot

"I shall wield this shield and this castle to defeat the wrongdoings of my dad! It is Sir Galahad's will as well!" and then, she charged to fight her father. Gudako sighed and smiles "You truly are resilient, Mash." and, in the spur of the moment, Gudako yells;

"MASH!!"

This made the Shielder turn to her as she first separated from Lancelot

" _I'm tired of this boring destiny_

_Set me free with those unknown words_ _!_ "

Understanding this, Mash blushes a little then nodded, "Of course, Master!" she replied and then met swords - well, sword and shield - with Sir Lancelot again.

_**3\. Adamant** _

Many have said that Mash is one of those Servants who are special. She has many endearing qualities but then, there are those she still needs to prove her worth to. Just like the staff of Chaldea who just woke up from their own coma and find that a certain previous Master potential is being able to survive the trials of the Incineration of Humanity. Heck, even a core ingredient to it...

"What even makes her special? She's just a small fry before.... Couldn't even talk to her clearly."

"Yeah. She's just like a robot. Useless even in suppo-GAH!!!"

In no more than a second, a fist collided with the staff member's face.

"What the-?!"

"Say one more bad thing about her and I'll end you!" the voice of Chaldea's only Master was filled with evil intent as she pushed the other man who was still standing. Then, she pinned him on the floor and grabbed his collar, glaring at him

"Senpai?! What are you doing!?" a voice said before she pulled Gudako off of him. It turned out to be Mash herself. Ignoring Mash's warning but letting her warmth sink in her, Gudako glared again at the two staff members "Begone, you bastards. You guys aren't worthy of my anger anyway. But I swear, next time you badmouth Mash again, I'm truly going to kill you." Gudako threatens with murder laced in her voice. The two staff members fled from the wrath of the Master.

"Senpai...what happened?"

"It was them who went first! They said you were useless!"

"Senpai..."

"They questioned you! They said-?!"

"Ssshhh..." the Shielder Servant put a hand on her mouth to calm her down "Senpai...you shouldn't pick fights with them. They aren't worth your anger, as you said to them earlier." "B-but-?!" "Senpai. Whatever they say, it won't affect me. The more they say those negative things, the more I want to show them what I'm made of. I'll be the one to prove to them that they are wrong, And besides," this made Gudako look onto her eyes again

" _I looked up, I'll draw in the sky_

_The shape of happiness_

_That's right, I want to be myself_."

Mash said with a blush and a grin on her face. This made Gudako blush, lifting her hand and takes Mash's on hers

"Senpai...?"

Gudako shook her head as she put Mash's hands on her cheeks, her nuzzling them.

_**4\. Caring** _

_My head hurts._

_Huh? Why does my eyes feel so heavy?_

She forces herself to open her eyes. She feels heavy all over. Even her eyelids feel heavy. Gudako tries to look back on the last thing she remembers.... If she was right, she was with a Daily Quest with Mash to farm for enchantment materials. She, as a Master, was being indecisive for the duration of their mission, fidgeting all over, ordering wrong, well, orders to her Servants.

Well, she knows that. It HAS also been days since she felt like something was definitely wrong with her. And it clouds her judgment. Maybe battling with the Knights of the Round and Ozymandias finally took its toll on her body. She may not be fighting herself but then again, she IS a Master of multiple Servants.

As she sat up and tried to pull her hand up, she found out that her hand was being held securely by a certain Demi-Servant. This made Gudako smile as she lifts her free hand to caress Mash's hair. Though this action prompted her to wake up. Her eyes wanders and when she finds that Gudako was awake she also became fully-awake

"Senpai! You shouldn't really be sitting up! Lay back down!" Mash tried to push her Master down but only resulted in moving her a little. Gudako held Mash's hands on her own and gently pulled her to her.

"Senpai?"

"Your eyes are swollen. You've been crying, haven't you?"

This made Mash stop then, she released sobs as she hugged Gudako's shirt

"I-it's all your fault, Senpai!! You should've told us that your sickness is acting up! Heck, you should've told us that you had a sickness in the first place!! Then we could've given you a small break! I'm sure they wouldn't have minded!! Senpai no baka!!" Mash accused as she hit her on the chest softly. Gudako accepted it and rubbed her back to calm her down

"Mash listen to me, a'ight?"

Mash looked up at her sniffling a little as Gudako rested her forehead on hers

" _Even though I swing around with fickle tension_ _,_

_Don't ever let go of my hand, okay?_ _"_

Mash's eyes widened but then her lips formed a genuine smile and hugged Gudako tighter "Yes, Senpai. I'll always be here to take your hand. I'll stay with you wherever you go!" this made Gudako smile and hug her back tighter

_**5\. Protective** _

_Crap! I'm surrounded. Maybe it WAS a bad idea to take on this mini Singularity on my own after all._

Gudako panted as she ran inside a nearby cave for cover. This Singularity that she was conquering was supposed to be a simple one. She could've won ages ago, too, if she wasn't cut off all communication from Chaldea or got separated from Mash, Hessian Lobo, Jeanne, Angra Mainyu, MHX Alter and Tamamo Cat.

Why she had gotten separated from them is a question she can never answer. It was...a unique case, really. The Rayshift was executed properly and there was nothing wrong with her Command Spells. But, thing is...

"I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHERE AM I!!!!"

Suddenly, there was a loud growl emanating from behind her. This made her flinch and slowly looked behind her...

ONLY TO SEE A HUGE BLACK DRAGON LOCKING EYES WITH HER!

"O...ka...y..." she slowly backed away as the Dragon opened its mouth and red, orange, yellow lights gathered in its mouth; a signal that it was about to breathe fire. Gudako, with no hesitation, ran out of the cave and away from the crazed beast.

_GAAAAAHHHH! SAVE ME!!_

She suddenly skidded to a stop when the dragon landed in front of her, it launched a huge barrage of fireballs at her. As she tried to run away, a huge, recognizable protective walls protected her as the blast dissipated. Gudako looked behind her to see-

"Senpai! Are you alright!?!?!"

-Mash with her shield up.

It made the Master tear up as she faintly saw Hessian Lobo, Jeanne, MHX Alter, Angra Mainyu and Tamamo Cat attacking the dragon while Mash settled on protecting the Master. Jeanne gestured them to find an opening to escape as they distracted the overpowered beast.

Mash nodded and looked at Gudako, smiling at her. Gudako then ran to Mash then hugged her tight. This made Mash smile and hug her back with one hand, the other still letting the shield do its job.

"Thanks for looking for me, Mash.... But how did you find me?"

"It was fairly easy, Senpai. Contact from Chaldea has been restored in our part and they were able to pinpoint your coordinates...."

Gudako smiled, and opened her mouth to speak;

" _Darling darling, knock on the door to my heart_

_My honest feelings are spilling out_ _,_ _"_

Mash smiled back, looking to the dragon who was distracted by the others, then took Gudako's hand

_"_ _If I'm with you, I can keep on smiling_

_Let's run now, my sweet sweet darling_ "

_**6\. Hesitant (at times)** _

"I-is everything going to be fine after I do this...?"

"You'll be fiiiiineee, Mash! Trust your Senpai!" Gudako said holding out her hand for her to take

"A-alright, Senpai..." Mash hesitantly accepts Gudako's offered hand and descends on the ocean. She needs to learn to swim, really. Not like Gudako can swim much, she just needs to teach Mash the basics because she can grasp it easily.

After a small while, Mash was able to turtle float. Gudako observed her, proud. Suddenly, she walked towards her, wanting to teach her something new. But then it happened...

"GAH!!"

"Mash?!"

Suddenly, Mash started flopping around worriedly in the water. She started splashing everywhere, as if trying to reach the ocean floor...wait...

"MASH DON'T TRY TO REACH THE GROUND!!" Gudako then swam faster towards her kouhai who was trying to pop her head up to try and breathe in air but all in vain, she keeps sinking!

As she was about to lose consciousness, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up. The last thing she saw was red hair and gold eyes.

...

Mash's eyes slowly opened when she felt like there was pressure on her face. Then, she felt that there was air being forced in her mouth. She looked to see her Senpai's red hair buried in her face. Suddenly realizing that Gudako was giving her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, she blushed and then tried sitting up, catching Gudako's attention as she pulled away.

Mash kept on coughing up water and couldn't open her eyes. "Mash!"

Slowly, Mash lays back down on the sand and tried to avoid Gudako's gaze, ashamed of herself

Realizing this, Gudako grabbed her head and lifted her up, kissing her forehead. Afterwards, she said-

" _Darling darling, break down the door to my heart_

_Look me in the eye and tell me what's important to you_ _._ _.._ " this made Mash's tear up a little and hug her Senpai back, responding with-

" _If I'm with you, I can escape this town_

_Take me away now, my sweet sweet darling_ _._ _.._ "

Gudako smiled as she carried Mash bridal style towards the cabin they were currently staying at.

_**7\. Valiant** _

Mash then charged at the enemy with full strength of her Shield. Communication with Chaldea have been cut off therefore analysis cannot be provided. So, she and Gudako used whatever they could in their power to defeat the enemy.

Just then, this enemy spit out some black muck that connects it to the enemy. Anything that gets stuck in it are being dragged into the enemy's body.

Suddenly, Gudako, who wasn't able to dodge it on time, got caught up in the muck...and then she was pulled into the enemy's body

"SENPAI!!!!" she could vaguely hear Mash calling her as her senses were being taken away by the enemy.

_As I sink into the darkness, I remember why I'm here in the first place. The fight with a unique Demon God Pillar is what led me here._

Gudako's blank eyes become blanker as the curse consumes her body. She sees what's going to happen to anyone who touches the curse.... Just then a blade cuts open the body of the Demon God Pillar, if only a little. A hand then reached out to grab her own.

When it succeeded, she was thrown to the ground as someone kept on sinking their weapon to the enemy, surprisingly not being affected by the curse embedded within the muck.

Finally, the Demon God Pillar disappears on a cloud of purple smoke. The muck also vanishes from her body, which finally made her mobile. Without hesitation, Gudako ran towards Mash who was wobbly standing up and looking at her.

Finally, the two were in front of each other as Gudako finally broke down. She hugged Mash tight and buried her face into Mash's neck.

" _Darling darling, I'll be able to grasp it for sure_

_I'm beginning to understand the meaning of happiness_ _._ _..."_ Mash says as her Servant form recedes

"You are my happiness, Mash. I don't want you away from me..." Gudako says

_**8.** _ _**Brave** _

Gudako held the box closer to her. No matter what she did, she couldn't find the courage to do what she had to. She'd done it with her other Servants but...

"She's different....!!"

"Who's different, Senpai?"

"AHHHH!!!"

Gudako shot up, screaming as she flinched away from the Demi-Servant that approached her "Whoa, Senpai...what happened...?"

"M-mash..."

"Did something happen? You've been sitting there for a while..."

"Have you been watching me...?"

Mash blushed as she fidgets with her fingers "W-well, not really. I just passed by here for 4 times already and you remained unmoving..."

"Aha ha ha ha.... By the way, Mash, what did it take for you to, ya know, give me that Valentines chocolate back then...?" Gudako blushes as she settles the box away from Mash's view.

The other one blushed again harder but then smiled "I just...wanted to, ya know, give you, someone special to me, something to always remember me by. Not like I was suggesting you were gonna leave someday but..."

"You really are brave, Mash. Both in and out of battle..." _That's what made me fall for you..._

Gudako thought the last part and grabbed the box she was holding earlier then gave it to Mash "Senpai!?"

"I got a gift for you for White Day..." she says as Mash accepts the gift "G-go on, open it." Gudako tells her to which Mash only blushed but complied. Opening it, her eyes sparkled "Senpai..."

Inside was a shield-shaped locket that could be opened.

"Senpai...?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Could you please put it on me?"

Gudako blushed but nodded, unable to trust her voice. She held the locket and, before putting it on her, opened the locket. Mash's eyes sparkled as she took in the sight that was in the locket. It was the picture of her and Senpai in winter clothes, Gudako hugging her and Fou while Mash hugging back with one hand and drinking hot cocoa on the other.

Then, she grinned and put it on Mash. She locked the accessory and hugged her. Mash then started to speak;

" _She's actually someone dear to me_

_Who scolds me so seriously_

_...if I say that_

_She'll definitely get proud_

_So I won't praise her anymore_ "

Gudako only hugged her tighter "Alright. I'll settle with this feeling alone."

_**9.** _ _**Determined** _

"Senpai! Monsters on their way! Spriggans! Your orders please!" Mash says as she prepared her shield. Gudako nodded "Give it all you got, Mash!!" as they awaited the arrival of the enemies. When the group of Spriggans finally came, Gudako's eyes widened as she tried to shout retreat orders to Mash but then, Mash blocked her out, only focused on defeating the Spriggans

"MASH!!!"

Mash ignored her as she finally took down all three Spriggans on her own. As she panted to regain her strength and stamina, Gudako ran to her. When she reached her, she hugged her tightly, asking if she was alright. Then, a shadow loomed above them.

Before Gudako could react, Mash had already pushed her aside and blocked the strike from the incoming Sphinx.

"I won't let you be the ones to cause us to fall!! Senpai and I WILL advance! We will take down everyone that got in our way!!!" Mash walked forwards, making the Sphinx falter in its pose. A few seconds pass, the Sphinx finally was thrown off.

"Are you alright, Senpai?"

Gudako's eyes flooded with tears as she launched herself from her place and then tackled Mash to the ground, her face inches away from Mash's own. Suddenly, she kissed the Shielder - which took her by surprise. But nevertheless, she kissed back.

A few moments later, they both pulled away for much needed air.

"...we'll continue this when we get back." Gudako whispered in her ear as she got up and pulled her kouhai up as well.

" _My romantic love antenna_

_Flew off somewhere in a storm_

_It can't be, after I treated you so coldly_

_Your impudent dimples_

_Make my heart flutter_."

"Huh? What do you mean, Mash?"

"N-no, it's nothing, Senpai..."

_**10.** _ **_Your Preference_ **

**_[Kimagure Romantic](https://youtu.be/VRmkzo0V92w) _ **

_**romantikku koi no antena wa arashi de doko ka e tonde itta** _   
_**uso deshou tsumetaku ashiratta** _   
_**koshaku na ekubo ni chotto kokoro ga yureteru** _   
_**honto wa honki de atashi o shikatte kureru daiji na hito** _   
_**...nante ittara aitsu wa tokuige ni naru kara mou hometari shinai** _

_**taikutsu na unmei ni akiakishita no** _   
_**shiranai kotoba de tokihanashite ne** _

_**daarin daarin kokoro no tobira o kowashite yo** _   
_**taisetsu na koto wa hitomi o mite yutte** _   
_**anata to naraba kono machi o nukedaseru** _   
_**ima sugu tsuredashite My Sweet Sweet Darling** _

_**doramatikku egao no himitsu o dare datte sagashitsudzuketeru** _   
_**miageta sora ni egaku no shiawase no katachi sou atashirashiku itai** _

_**kimagure na tenshon de furimawasu kedo** _   
_**kono te wa kanarazu hanasanai de ne** _

_**daarin daarin kokoro no tobira o tataite yo** _   
_**sunao na kimochi ga afurete iku** _   
_**anata to naraba waratte irareru yo** _   
_**ima sugu kakedasu no My Sweet Sweet Darling** _

_**daarin daarin kitto atashi wa tsukameru yo** _   
_**shiawase no imi ni kidzuite iku** _   
_**anata to naraba ashita o kaerareru** _   
_**ima sugu tsuredashite My Sweet Sweet Darling** _

_**daarin daarin kokoro no tobira o kowashite yo** _   
_**taisetsu na koto wa me o mite itte** _   
_**anata to naraba kono machi o nukedaseru** _   
_**ima sugu tsuredashite My Sweet Sweet Darling** _

Gudako clapped as Mash finally sang the song fully. Albeit both of them just wearing bathrobes. Mash sits back down next to Gudako, touching the locket that Gudako had given to her beforehand. Finally settling herself, Gudako then laid down on her lap

"Seriously, Senpai...making me sing while I'm a bit sore...what had gotten into you...?" Mash said, a huge blush evident on her face.

Gudako laughed "But you enjoyed singing based on my observation, Kyrielight-san?"

Mash blushed again and proceeded to stare at Gudako's red hair. Then, she lifted her hand and finally rubbed her hair. This made the Senpai look up at her

"Mash?"

"S-senpai?"

Gudako then lifted herself up to Mash's face then finally kissed her passionately. Mash's eyes widened and hugged her Senpai while responding to the kiss.

A few seconds later, Gudako had her pinned to the bed again. With both their foreheads resting on top of each other.

"I love you, Mash..."

Mash blushed

"I love you, too, Senpai-no, Gudako..."

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:
> 
> Kimagure Romantic by Rie Takahashi (Mash Kyrielight seiyuu) from Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-san Ending song


	35. *Lancelot Saber and Berserker ; Permission*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot being father-in-law to Gudako

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a short comic of Gudako telling Mash that she called Lancelot father because of her
> 
> Voiced by: Ryotaro Okiayu

"Uh...Lancelot...sans?"

"Mm? Ah, Master. It's you. To what do we owe your presence?"

"Oh, shut it, Saber. Imma not interested." Gudako flicked Saber's forehead as the purple haired knight pulled away and continued looking into his Master while nursing his forehead that she had flicked "Sorry, Master. I wasn't trying to do anything..."

"Gruughh." the Berserker just gurgled incoherently. Gudako then sat in front of them on the table, accepting Berserker's offer of toasted bread "Thanks, Lance." she said while munching.

"Hm? Master, your gaze is a bit off. Is something bothering you?" The Saber asked, to which Gudako flinched at "Ah, got ya. There IS something, ne?" Gudako just munched quietly on the food and blushed a little. The two Lancelots look at each other

"Y-you know the movie Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb? Well, you were an antagonist there and I sorta..." Gudako trailed off to which both Lancelots just raised an eyebrow at "You changed the subject. We are perfectly aware that that wasn't what you wanted to ask us. And yes, we know that movie. We watched that together with the King Alter and also Mash last week. You made us watch it." Saber Lancelot says with some sort of questioning look

Gudako flinched, having realized that she had been half-caught. She continued munching on the bread, staying silent but she flinched again when the Berserker Lancelot fixed her with a gaze from his black and red helmet. Gudako gulped as she finished her food.

"I...actually came here to talk to you. Well, both of you. Since...you know that me and, ya know..."

"Guugrrghh!"

"'Stop beating around the bush and just spit it out.' is what my Berserker self says."

"Well...uh..." Gudako stood up and then went in front of them. Then, to their surprise, bowed, her forehead touching the floor

"I want permission to date your daughter, host of your son, Sir Galahad, Mash Kyrielight!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Raise thy head, fair knight of Chaldea."

Gudako lifted her head and looked into the two Lancelots who looked at each other. Saber smiles and then both of them nodded at each other then turned back to Gudako.

"You think we haven't noticed how close you had been with Mash. Considering how long you've spent time with each other."

"Then-?!"

"You already know our answer before you could even ask it."

Gudako's face brightened up

"Thank you, Father!!"

Both Lancelots just smiles (well, Saber did, but based on how Berserker was gurgling happily, she guesses he's happy, too)

~fin~

**BONUS!**

"Senpai!? Why did you call Dad-" "Please don't call me dad!" "-Father!? Dad! Did you have Senpai as-?!"

"Calm down, Mash! The reason I called both Lancelots my dad is because-" she paused to give Mash a flirtatious grin

"He's my Father-in-law!"

...

...

...

...

...

"SENPAI!~~ I'M SUPER HAPPY!!~~"

"Uhh..." ~both Lancelots

~true fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching the Movie Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb, I had the urge to write this one. Hehe...
> 
> Sorry if its a bit with a MashxGudako content. I just didn't picture Gudako wanting to call the two Lancelots as "nii-chan" like Rama, Astolfo or Karna.... And sorry if its short hehe...


	36. *Henry Jekyll and Edward Hyde ; Injury*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano

"Ugggggg!!"

Gudako groaned as she got out of the bathroom. Clutching her left arm, she winced again.

_Maybe laying down using my left arm as a pillow right after a mission with me using swords to backup my Servants has taken quite a toll on me...urgh. This hurts like hell!_

As she started changing her clothes, she winced when her arm makes contact with her clothes as she tried to wear them. It took a bit before Gudako finally put on her Mage Association Mystic code. She rolled up her left sleeve to nurse her sore arm as she left her room.

Yawning, she tried to find someone who could help her with her current problem. Da Vinci was out somewhere so she had to find someone else....

_Where's a doctor when you need one...and noooo I don't like to be treated by a nurse...wait...doctor...Doctor! That's it!_

Grinning to herself, she walked off towards her destination. She knows that the one she was looking for would be always somewhere near the infirmary but as of now, she thinks he might be in his own room.

Finally arriving at a door, she gulped, realizing what she was about to do. Now that she thought about it, asking this doctor may be a bit risky due to his Noble Phantasm, Dangerous Game. But, he's the only one she got. Either she suffer the pain on her arm or get it cured while ignoring the risk.

Before she could come up with a solution, the door of the room opened and the sight of a blonde doctor with eyeglasses met her.

"Master...?"

"Y-yo, Jekyll..." she sweatdrops as she kept on nursing her arm, trying her best to hide it from the calculating look from the doctor.

"What...Did you need something...?"

"Uh, well...you see..."

"...? Hey, Master, why are you holding your sleeves up? Did something happen? Or you, perhaps, injured?"

"Aha-ha-ha-ha..."

"You aren't gonna tell me anything...are you?"

"..."

"Is it about Hyde? Do you think I won't be of help to you because of him?"

"H-hey!" Gudako stopped when Jekyll's eyes darkened and he grabbed her shoulders, her wincing a little from the tightness of Jekyll's hold.

"Oi, Master. Are you bothered by me being here?! Do you not want us both as Servants?" the recognizable voice of Jekyll's other personality, Edward Hyde, made her look into his previously blue eyes - that now turned into a bright shade of red.

"I-It isn't like that! I didn't say anything like-OUCH! Frick!" Gudako half-cursed as her arm ached again due to Hyde putting force on it. Thus, it made Hyde stop his murderous-like look. He loosened his hold and grabbed Gudako's hand instead.

"H-hy-OUCH! Frick! The frick are you doing!?" Gudako once again half-cursed when she saw Hyde biting on her hand. The blonde pulled away "That's your punishment for being rude." Hyde said as he fell to the ground "Huh...?" he stood up again, now as Jekyll and then looked at Gudako "Wh-What did Hyde do to you, Master!!" he grabbed her and pulled her into his room, taking care not to put too much force on Gudako's injured arm.

He made the Master sit down and grabbed a bag of "pain pads" as Gudako calls it. He examined her sore arm "Did you use your arm as a pillow again?" Jekyll asked and Gudako flinched and looked away, whistling innocently. Jekyll sweatdrops as he rolled up her sleeve even more and grabbed a "pain pad" and put it on her slowly.

"There.... Just take care not to put too much force on it and it'll heal. You'll feel some sort of menthol on that part of your arm. It only means it is absorbing the pain on your arm." Jekyll said with a grin

Gudako's eyes shone as she looked at Jekyll. She stood up and smiled "Thanks, Henry. I gotta go now!" she turned to the door to leave but when she was about to step out, she looked back at him "Tell Edward thanks for the lesson! Bye!" she said before leaving completely.

"Hear that, Hyde? He called you Edward and thanked you."

**_"...never speak of this to anyone."_ **

"Hai, hai."

~fin~


	37. *Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter) ; How to get rid of Boredom*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi

"Oof..."

Gudako groaned as she rolled on the floor back and forth. She's been rolling back and forth on the floor for the last couple of minutes and her face was becoming more derpy. She threw her kendo sword to the other side of the room and laid face-down on the floor.

"Hey, I heard a couple of noises here. Did something-what are you doing, Master?" a voice says as Gudako heard a couple of footsteps headed towards her "Ummff..." the Master's muffled voice answered. She suddenly felt she was being carried on someone's shoulder as the one who carried her stepped out of the room she was currently confining herself in.

"Seriously, what am I to do with you, Master..."

Gudako finally lifted her head and she looked at the one who carried her and blushed, seeing the older [Alter] self of her guardian "Hey there, Lantria." she used a unique nickname that her Master started calling ever since she was summoned.

Finally arriving at the Master's room, the Lancer sat on the bed and placed Gudako's head on her lap. The Master enjoying the sensation "Why were you on the floor of the dojo, by the way?" she asked while stroking her Master's hair

"Thus is what boredom does to you, Lantria."

"Ah I see.... But, wait. You were bored to the point you threw off your kendo sword?"

"Yeah." Gudako lifted up her head to look into Lantria's eyes. The latter just gulped but look into her Master's eyes as well "Wh...what is it, Mas-eh?" she was cut when Gudako finally sat up and then repositioned herself so that she would sit on Lantria's legs while facing her.

"You know, you look hot."

The Lancer blushed "I-I don't think you should say that to s-someone who is also your guardian back home..." she says and Gudako shook her head

"I love every single one of my Servants. I would give everything to keep them happy. Regardless of them being sort of the same to each other. I love them for who they are..." Gudako inches closer to her Lancer's face who was still blushing furiously "The same goes for you, Lantria. I love you."

That did it. Lantria blushed and looked away but Gudako caught her chin and made her look at her. Pale gold met vibrant gold and before Lantria knew it, Gudako had her lips on hers, kissing her so deeply that her breath caught on her throat. Gudako grabbed the Servant's arms and guided them to loop around her waist while Gudako looped her own arms at the back of her Servant's head as the kiss deepened even more.

Before long, the two pulled away and Gudako pushed her on the bed, making her fall on the bed. Lantria was still blushing but that intensified when Gudako rested herself on her and closed her eyes, saying "With you, things are always exciting. My boredom is gone now. Thanks, Lantria."

Lantria blushes as she tightened her hold on Gudako's waist "Master no baka..." Gudako only giggled as she drifted off to sleep.

_I love you too, Master Gudako._

~fin~


	38. *Diarmuid Ua Duibhne ; "Ability"*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Hikaru Midorikawa

Diarmuid was sullen right now. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He sulked as he sat in the middle of the quiet cafeteria, his gaze on the bowl of soup on front of him but his mind remembering the events before...

_When I was summoned..._

_"Lancer Class Servant. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Nice to meet you, Master."_

_The face of my new Master who was previously so pumped up suddenly faltered_

_"R-right. Glad to meet you, too, Diarmiud!" she said that but I could see she was hesitant at looking at me..._

_During the days when I see her somewhere here in Chaldea..._

_"Ah, Master. Can I do something for you?"_

_"D-Diarmuid! N-no thanks! I'm alright."_

_She refused all the times I offer for help. It's like...she was purposely avoiding me. This is like a repeat of my lifetime and my time in the Fourth Holy Grail War.... Did I...manage to...do it even if I do not want to...?_

_Just like..._

"Just like with Fionn-sama's wife and Lord Kayneth's...?"

"Whacha talking about, Diarmuid?"

"GAHHH!!"

Due to his shock when someone's faces appeared in front of him, he suddenly fell backwards, the chair falling on the floor. He groaned in pain "S-sorry...did I shock you that much, Diarmuid?" the one who suddenly appeared before him asked.

He opened his eyes to see a hand being held out to him. He took it as he was helped up straight. When his eyes finally landed on the one who offered him help, he found that it was the one he was questioning in the first place without knowing

"Master Gudako..."

"Mhm. Sorry if I threw off your concentration, Lancer-san of the Knights of Fianna but you seemed so faraway in your thoughts I wanted to snap you out of it." giggled Gudako as she sat across from him, a bowl of noodles in hand as she slurps it happily, sighing in the warm feel of the food soothing her body

Seeing this as a chance, Diarmuid gambled everything and just went to ask "Master!" "Hm? Nani?"

"I...."

"You?"

"Am I troubling you? If I am, I shall redo my conduct and look at myself again. I cannot bring myself to go through a repeat of what happened twice already.... Please do tell me if I am being a burden!" the Lancer suddenly monologued which made Gudako raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?"

"Eh?"

He was stunned. Gudako didn't know what he meant? Does that mean...she...?

"So you mean...you haven't been..." his hand subconsciously went to that "beauty mark" on his cheek. This made Gudako realize what the Lancer meant. It made her laugh "Seriously, you were worried about me?" she laughed again "M-master! Please do not take this as a laughing matter!"

"Okay, okay. Tell me what's bothering you, then. And can you tell me the story behind that ability of yours?" Gudako said, taking another slurp of her noodles and then drinking the soup. Diarmuid nodded "A fairy gave this to me..." the Lancer then starts telling her his story while, of course, she did this as she listened to Diarmiud telling his story.

"Ohh I see. So you thought I was affected by your "ability" and you were thinking that hard about it..." Gudako nodded in understanding as she finished the bowl of noodles while getting up and getting another bowlful of noodles. Afterwards, she sat back in front of the Lancer

"You were worried that what happened in your lifetime and also the previous war you participated in will repeat..." Gudako looked at him for confirmation and he nodded.

"Psshh. Of course I wasn't worried about your aforementioned ability, Diar. Servants here, the Chaldea Staff and also myself wouldn't be affected by your beauty mark, man. Of course we wouldn't," she gave a small smile at Diarmuid

"Master..."

"'Cause we're all comrades here! That's why you don't have to worry, Diarmiud." grinning again, Gudako ate more of her noodles

"...Of course. Thank you for the reassurance, Master."

"Mhm! And besides," their gazes shifted to the door of the cafeteria that was opened a crack and they saw various people...more specifically, female Servants who [have fallen in love] followed Master, led by Kiyohime

"I won't get away with falling with your ability because we'll both die." Gudako shivered but gave a small smile anyways

Diarmuid sweatdropped but nodded, silently agreeing to his Master.

Nevertheless, Diarmuid was glad for a bit of reassurance....

~fin~


	39. *Frankenstein ; Tears*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Ai Nonaka

Walking in the halls of Chaldea, Frankenstein a.k.a. Fran looked left and right trying to find her Master. She had some things to ask her and Gudako was being no help disappearing somewhere like a gopher wandering underground. She had asked the others where she was but they didn't know either. Mash said the last time she saw her was when she was in her room, snoring. Though when Fran came to check that morning, she was nowhere inside. The bed was messy and there was no trace of the red haired Master.

She had asked Astolfo and he said that he was hanging out with her during breakfast and said something about going to Da Vinci's workshop to buy summon tickets and Blaze of Wisdom. When she went to check, Da Vinci said she had already left.

Determined to not miss her Master again, Fran started picking up the pace towards the Enhancement room.

***

Panting, Fran entered the room. She sees Gudako sighing while organizing the enhancement materials and Ascension materials in the proper shelves in the room.

"Mas...ter..."

Hearing her voice, Gudako's ahoge perked up and she turned to the door with a grin plastered on her face "Oh, hey there, Fran-chan! Eh...why do you look so tired...?" Gudako neared her and grabbed her handkerchief and wiped some sweat on the Berserker's face. She trails her fingers on the bangs covering her mismatched eyes and sent another grin her way "I...was...looking for...you..." she said in slight groan

"Eh...you were? Must be hard trying to find me. I'm actually pretty gung-ho every beginning of the month. Sorry. I bet you had to look for me everywhere...." Gudako apologized with sweat of her own dripping onto her forehead "It's...alright." Fran gave her a smile of her own that quite melted Gudako's heart.

"Why were you looking for me again?"

"I...just...wanted...to...hang out...you been...busy...I wanted to..." she said softly with a blush and Gudako gulped "Gimme a minute..." she said while turning away. Fran raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side as Gudako stuck tissues in her nose then turned back to Fran

"Alright. Great timing. I wanna make you watch something." the Master takes the shy Berserker's hand and led her out of the Enhancement room. Fran, however, was blushing both surprised at how Gudako took her hand and her own confidence to tell the Master that she actually wanted to hang out.

***

"There's this movie that I recently watched. It's a bit old to say the least though I watch it nonetheless. When I summoned you, Fran-chan," she turned to Fran while setting up the movie player "it sorta reminded me of this movie. I want to watch it." giving the Berserker a grin, she removed the tissues from her nose, threw it away and then played the movie.

***

"So yes. That movie is Frankenweenie. The boy didn't like to part with his dog - his best friend - so when the dog died, he did his best to revive him..." she looked at Frankenstein who had the slightest bit of sadness etched into her face. Suddenly, tears fell out from underneath the bangs covering her eyes. It made Gudako worry for the Berserker class Servant "Hey, I didn't make you watch thay for you to feel sad. What's wrong, Fran?" she offered handkerchief to her

Fran, as if she didn't notice her Master's offer, sniffed and used her bangs to wipe her tears. "Hey! Don't do that! You'll hurt your eyes!" Gudako scolded her as she took it upon herself to wipe her Servant's eyes. She grabbed her hands with her left hand and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, wiping Fran's eyes after letting go of the Servant's hands.

"Hey, Fran...you don't have to hide your emotions around me. I do all that I can for you to cheer up..." Gudako started saying but she stopped when she fully-saw Fran's blue and yellow eyes. The mismatched orbs staring into her gold ones.

"Say, Fran..."

"Uungh?"

"Your eyes...they look..."

Their stare at each other intensified by the second and in those seconds, Gudako had inched into Fran and their blushes suddenly showed themselves.

"Fran...your eyes look great. They make you unique." Gudako said with a smile and Fran blushed even more "Thank...you...Master..."

The two giggled at each other and laid down on Gudako's bed. The Master looked at Fran and held her hand. "I love you, Fran. You need not hesitate around me. You can also always show me your eyes and your smile." she said with another huge smile.

Fran gave a huge smile of her own

"Sure...Master...I will...bare myself to you.... I...love...you...too...Master Gudako." Fran gave Gudako a huge smile of her own.

~fin~


	40. *Oda Nobunaga ; Kamidere and her Retainer*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya

"LISTEN TO ME PEOPLE OF CHALDEA!"

Gudako flinched at the loud voice and the spaghetti she was eating fell back to her plate. Right now she was having lunch with Jeanne, Mysterious Heroine X Alter, Hessian Lobo, Mash and Arthur. She was very much enjoying her meal as they rarely have quiet times like this ever since they cleared Shinjuku. But a certain Servant had to interrupt that.... There could only be one obnoxious sounding Servant here. Hell, she could even be called as a kamidere (would that count if this Servant sees herself as a Demon rather than a kami? Anyway) for pete's sake.

"I, ODA NOBUNAGA, DEMON ARCHER OF THE SIXTH HEAVEN HE-?!"

"Oh look at the time! Guys, let's go on a Free Quest today! I have to farm enhancement materials for Arthur and you, Lobo." Gudako winked at the others. And the others, having caught on nodded "Alright, Master! Let's prepare!" Jeanne said as Lobo barked happily.

"H-HEY! L-listen to me!!"

"Hold down the fort, ne, Nobbu!" Gudako called as they left the Demon Archer of the Sixth Heaven in the now empty cafeteria.

***

"I, ODA NOBUNAGA, HAVE ARRIVED!!"

Sighing, Gudako finished her food and looked at the time. She had to get to an event today. If not, she'll not get the Ascension materials she badly needed.

"MASTER, AS MY RETAINER-"

"Gomen, Nobbu. Gotta go!"

"W-wait just a-"

"Ja ne~"

***

"Master!"

"Bye!"

***

"I, ODA NOBU-"

"See ya later, Nobbu!"

***

"MASTER!!"

"I GOTTA GO, NOBBU!"

***

"MASTER GUDAKO!!"

"I have to farm enhancement materials for EMIYA. Catch ya later, Nobbu!"

***

Oda Nobunaga sighed as she walked out of her room. She had been sulking for days. And that's because she was getting avoided by her retainer - her Master - for unknown reasons. This has been going on for days and she was starting to pop a nerve. She tried asking why in the name of the Great Fool of Owari would the Master avoid her. But the others just gave her vague answers!

They won't answer her honestly. Not even Chacha does! And that's saying something because Chacha would never lie to her beloved Auntie Nobbu no matter what. She asked Mash but she just winked at her, turned tail and ran off. She had even asked Jeanne and Mysterious Heroine X Alter but they just winked as well.

She was so desperate for answers she even asked the dog of their group, Hessian Lobo. But of course, all she got was a yip or a bark.

It was quite honestly tearing her up inside. That's why she had to get answers. With that decided, she bolted for her Retainer's room while holding onto her suit.

***

_It wasn't like I hated Nobbu or anything..._

That was what Gudako thought as she hugged her pillow to herself. She was aware that these past few days she had been rude and was brushing that kamidere Servant off. It wasn't like she hated her quite prissy attitude. Heck, she found kamidere Nobbu quite attractive.

And that's precisely why she was avoiding the Demon Archer of the Sixth Heaven. She had _quite_ an encounter with Nobbu quite sometime ago. And she was afraid to show it to her. She told this encounter to Mash, Jeanne, Lobo and Chacha and they promised to keep it a secret but also Gudako promising to tell Nobbu soon or they were going to take steps of their own. The Master knew she was supposed to but...

"OI, MASTER! YOU BETTER BE PREPARED CAUSE IMMA COMING IN, LIKE FIVE SECONDS! ONE...TWO...FIVE!!!"

And her room did burst open (of course without breaking it) and her object of troubles stood tall in front of her, closing the door and locking it. Turning back to Gudako, Nobbu had a serious look in her eyes...and that wasn't quite a good sign.

"That wasn't five seconds..." she tried to lighten up the mood but all in vain...

Gudako took in her appearance and presence. Nobbu's suit was quite loose, just a bit more before she was completely stripped...her armor was also nowhere to be seen. Only her cape was in place...

_Wait! Why do I seem like I want to strip her down!?!?_

"Ehem...if you are done with staring at me, I want to ask you something." Nobbu slowly strides towards her Master's bed. This made Gudako gulp and back up, her back meeting the headboard of the bed. In no time, Nobbu was in front of her, holding her suit as if she was going to strip at anytime.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

She's too straightforward too. It was easy to get lost in those endless red pools she calls her eyes. And if she wanted to, Gudako bets her hair was soft too...

"I...I...have not..."

"Quit lying."

Gudako gulped as she looked away.

"Master. Look at me."

Gudako shook her head vigorously and desperately. There was quite a sigh and some shuffling in Nobbu's direction. But Gudako still refused to look...

"Tsk."

Nobbu grabbed her chin and made her Master look at her. In turn, Gudako developed quite a blush. She saw Nobbu...the same way...that time...

"I..."

"If you do not answer me, I will get serious here, Master. And you cannot stop me. You've used up your Command Spells in the recent Event."

"Wh-what are you, Astolfo's twin!? Have you lost your rationality as well?!" with a flinch, Gudako said this

"Time's ticking, Master." as if for emphasis, Nobbu clicked her tongue and moved her right index finger left to right, trying to mimic a cuckoo clock.

Giving up, Gudako gave a sigh

"I was...embarrassed to face you..."

The response made Nobbu raise an eyebrow. "Embarrassed? By what?"

"I...do you remember the time when you...uh...went to the hotspring before? You know, with Tamamo Cat, Ushiwakamaru and Chacha?"

The hotspring trip was right after they cleared the Onigashima Event. They set up the hotspring in Chaldea by some means. Yes, Nobbu indeed remembered it. She went in with the aforementioned Servants...

"You were left behind by them. And you decided to train in the hotspring. And I...saw you...like that..." she slowly points to Nobbu's naked body.

Nobbu lets her words sink in. "Seriously? That's it?"

"Wh-what do you mean-"

Nobbu gave a hearty laugh as she hugged her Master. It made Gudako flinch "U-um...Nobbu...?"

"You know, I know you saw me."

"EHHHHH!?!??!!"

"If you just listened to me when I first yelled out in the cafeteria...you'd know that I saw you that time in the hotspring. And...I had something to tell you." Nobbu says as she pulled away from the hug. Gudako's eyes couldn't help but wander downwards...

"Master, my eyes are up here."

Gudako flinched while slightly glaring at the Servant before her. Nobbu laughed again and when that died down, she went to her Master's ears.

"I love you, my Retainer."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ha...so, Nobbu, yes, I return thy feelings, Kamidere-san but...I'll see you later."

Then Gudako sprang a nosebleed so much that it would've dirtied the bed...had Nobbu not plugged her nose in time. "I came prepared of course." she said with a toothy grin

"Y-yeah. Thanks. I love you too, Nobbu, my Kamidere."

"Haha. I am well-aware. And I, you, my Retainer."

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamidere - a type of dere in which the individual is like a tsundere but with god-like 'properties' and they may or may not have actual god powers.
> 
> Sorry if it was bad. I ship Gudako x Nobbu only a little. I ship Nobbu more with Okita Souji and my mind keeps wandering back to them the whole time I was making this...


	41. *Scheherazade ; One Thousand and One "Movie" Night...*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Kikuko Inoue

"I know it's here somewhere..." Gudako mumbled as she runs across the Chaldea halls, looking side to side for something of such importance. She was desperate to find it. It was a sort of gift given to her by her mother before.

Entering the Enhancement Room, she found the two objects of her search nearby the shelves where she puts the Ascension Materials. "AHA!" she yelled in accomplishment but then stopped when she saw a shadow behind the shelves. It seems to be...crouching down?

"Hmm?"

"Please don't kill me. I don't want to die..." she hears a familiar voice mumble out. This made Gudako perk up as she walked behind the shelf to find-

"Caster? What're you doing hiding back here?"

The Caster stopped trembling and slowly looked towards her "M-master..." she says softly which made Gudako grin at her "Yeah, it's me." she said to her Servant while holding out a hand. The Servant looked at her hand "Good timing that I saw you. Why don't you get out of here and accompany me in room? I have to show ya." she said with a slight blush staining her cheeks, knowing full well what it is that she said, considering who this Caster-class Servant was.

The Caster flinched a little "I-in your chambers, Master Gudako...?"

"W-well yes. I hafta show ya this fast!" she grabbed her Servant's hand and pulled her in, giving her a grin, grabbing the two objects she was looking for earlier and rushed towards her room. The Caster was blushing profusely as her Master pulled her along.

***

"When I was a child, I watched this movie repeatedly. To the point that my mother always scolded me of how much I watch it. But when I was chosen to be a Master, I forgot all about my previous hobbies and well, focused more on missions we were always doing here. But then," Gudako finishes setting up the DVD Player and looked back to the Caster sitting on her bed "I saw your Noble Phantasm, Scheherazade." she decided to use the Caster's True Name.

"The first time I saw it, it sorta awoken the previously forgotten memory of mine." Gudako continued as she grabbed the remote and crashed onto the bed next to Scheherazade.

"So, I want you to watch these two movies with me. Is that...acceptable?" she pleaded Scheherazade who gulped a little but nodded shyly. This made Gudako's eyes sparkle in excitement as the movie started playing.

***

"Man, even if they have the same titles, the cartoon one and the live action one does have its takes. I like that. Truly, Aladdin was one of the very first movies that I loved when I was a kid. How 'bout you, Scheherazade? Did you like it?" Gudako asked while shifting her gaze to the smiling Caster next to her

"Need you ask, Master? Those movies are great. Especially both the magic carpet rides." Scheherazade said in happiness and Gudako grinned "Those were one of my favorite scenes in both movies too, Scheherazade. When I was a kid, I use to sing along to that song used there. Well, I still did, didn't I?" Gudako sweatdropped, scratching the back of her head.

The Caster just giggled "It was quite cute. You singing A Whole New World with a slightly soft yet loud voice. It's a sight to behold." "Well, that's me because that song was my lullaby when I was a baby, or at least, that was what my mom told me." the Master slightly stuck out her tongue in embarrassment.

"That reminds me, when I was back at school, we were told to watch a short movie. Though my teacher decided to be cruel and not let us continue it after not finishing it on one day. Seriously..." Gudako sulked a little which made Scheherazade raise an eyebrow "What movie?" Gudako slowly turns towards her "The Arabian Nights." she sobbed and hugged her Caster which caused the Servant to blush "Wh-what...?" "YEAH! I WANTED TO FINISH WATCHING IT AND YET...AHHH!! SCHEHERAZADE! COMFORT ME PLEASE!!" Gudako whined which caused the Caster to sweatdrop but hugged her back nonetheless

"Better now, Master?" Scheherazade asked when Gudako pulled away. Gudako nodded but still had that strange aura about her. She looked at Scheherazade which slightly made the Caster uncomfortable "Master? Are you alright...? You're giving me quite the gaze..." Scheherazade blushes at the heavy gaze that Gudako was giving her

"Ne, can I be honest, though, Scheherazade?"

"Um...I am not quite sure what you mean, Master but alright. If you say so. What is it?"

"Wanting to watch these movies were only was only half of the reason why I want you to come with me. I'll...say the other half now...if you'll let me...?" Gudako shyly looked away and Scheherazade raised an eyebrow but nodded at her to continue

"I...wanted to see you. I..." she intertwined her fingers with the Caster beside her. This made Scheherazade blush a little "You said you're not suited to be on the battlefield. Only in my chambers. Well then, stay here. At least for tonight. In my 'chambers.' Let me sleep in your arms." Gudako said with glassy eyes.

This made Scheherazade smile a little and hug the Master again this time, pulling her down onto the bed, stroking her hair and placing a sort of slight kiss on the top of her red hair "Go and sleep. I shall be accompanying you until you sleep." she told her Master which made Gudako smile, closing her eyes

"Thank you, Scheherazade. And..."

"Mhmmn?"

"I love you."

Scheherazade smiles in happiness

"I love you, too, Master."

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhhh...summoned her on the first try in Agartha summoning campaign


	42. *Medusa (Lancer) ; Imouto*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Yuu Asakawa
> 
> The title is a play on my first Medusa (Rider) Oneshot entitled "Onee-chan" while this younger Medusa is called as "Imouto"

Sighing deeply, Gudako eats her food that Boudica, Tamamo Cat and EMIYA made for her. For some reason, she wanted to go back to her hometown again. Hanging out with the Lilys (meaning Alice and Ana) and also the little boys (Hans, Kid Gil and Alexander) had reminded her of the days she'd spent back home. She was thinking of these stuff even before she went to sleep last night and until now, while in the cafeteria while she picked at her food; it wasn't like she didn't like the food that the Servants left for her. Hell, she loved it! Who could say no to sizzling tofu, hamburg steak, a plateful of fries and omurice?! But well, it was just...

Anyway, why would the Lilys and the little boys remind her of home? Well, Gudako actually has sort of attachment to kids at home. She remembered those days....

"I can't go home yet..."

"Master?"

"Ah!"

The voice made her turn towards its source. Only to find one of those Lilys she always hung out with. The recognizable purple hair and the looks that screamed "Gorgon" made her slowly smile at the younger version of the youngest of the Gorgon Sisters. Gudako realized that the door was open...

"Ana...how did you know I was here...?" Gudako asked the Lancer Class Servant to which she responded by just staring at her with an unreadable face.

"I heard from Alice and Scheherazade that you didn't come for Story Time. You left the door open and when I peeked in, I saw that you seemed down. What seems to be the problem?" the purple haired Lancer, which she affectionately calls as Ana despite her real name being the same as her older version, slowly steps into the room

The question made Gudako sigh and slowly smile "I can't hide anything from you, can I?" "That's a given, Master. I may not have been with you as long as Mash had but the things we did in Babylonia is enough for me to know your attitude.... But really, you are just an open book sometimes, Master." she said, sitting beside her Master

Then, her gaze shifted to her Master's food. It sort of made her gulp which made Gudako giggle slightly, nodding her head, allowing her to get anything she wants. Ana smiled a little and looked onto the food. She spots the plate of french fries and grabbed some and ate it while giving Gudako a look that screamed "I-am-not-yet-done-with-you-so-spill-it-or-I'll-incinerate-you-with-my-Noble-Phantasm"

Now, this made Gudako gulp.

"Ana...you can be quite scary. I can see the resemblance now..." she gulps at the memory of the two older Gorgons but smiles when she sees their shy self on this youngest Gorgon as well "It's a simple reason actually, Ana..."

"I have time. I can listen."

Gudako laughed as she ate a spoonful of omurice, chewing and swallowing it then started speaking "Back in my hometown, I always hung out not with my siblings nor my cousins but with my nieces and nephews. They all looked up to me. Especially the younger ones. I have some complaints about their attitude and they may not be my actual siblings but even still, nothing changes the fact that they are all my precious little siblings..." Gudako suddenly smiles at a familiar memory starting to resurface

"One of my nieces in particular, she's quite annoying for her age. I often tell on her because she's one naughty kid and also sometimes prideful. But though, she's one of those who, even if I get angry at her, still stays by me. Sure, she may be sometimes overemotional but..." Gudako trails off as she somehow remembers how long has it been since she last saw her and her other nephews and nieces.

Ana listened quietly as she munched on the potato fries. She quite got what it was that her Master was looking for. But...it would also take quite a considerable amount of courage as well. She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again...

"If..."

"Mhm?"

"If I were to become your imouto for a while...then...will you...accept...it?" she stutters as she said it with a slight blush, looking up to her Master with an expecting gaze.

This caused Gudako to slightly gulp again as Ana gave her a cute gaze.

"You...won't mind? I-i mean...your...older sisters and your older self are...also my older sisters and all and ya see..."

"So you can call my older self as Onee-chan and you can't call me your imouto. Hmph." Ana stands from her place and starts to leave but Gudako runs past her and blocks her way.

"Move, Master. I see I am not-?!" she stopped when Gudako bent down to her size and hugged her. It made Ana flinch a little but she hugs back, her mouth forming into a smile anyways

"I take you up on that offer, Medusa..."

This made the Lancer smile more and she hugged her tighter "Alright. I'll be there for you, Onee-chan. If you need the love of a little sister, I'll just be here. You need not to hold back." Ana - or else, Medusa - says as Gudako pulls away from her "So what do you say we finish the food now? I don't know if I can finish all of it." Gudako laughed lightly and Medusa smiles and nodded

~fin~

**BONUS!**

Meanwhile, outside the cafeteria...

"I guess we have a new little sister now, Stheno." the middle daughter of the Gorgon Sisters, Euryale, said in happiness

"Yes we do, Euryale. We better greet them tonight." the oldest sister, Stheno, said with glee

"I don't know what you're planning, my older sisters but..." Medusa Rider shyly pipes in on her older sisters' conversation

"Of course you're in on this too, Medusaless. You're one of us too, right, Euryale?" Stheno replied

"She's right, Medusaless. That's also your two little sisters right there. Don't you remember that Master had called you Onee-chan?" Euryale said with a smile which made Medusa Rider smile too

"Thank you."

~true fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an avid fan of the Gorgon Sisters and I got Medusa Lancer through sheer luck with the Story Summon and Summon Tickets along with Altria Lancer Alter


	43. *Orion ; Endure*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Nobutoshi Kanna (Orion) and Miyuki Sawashiro (Artemis)

Orion, or the mascot character of the Servant Orion, or the teddy bear - whichever you prefer - was talking to Gudako about their past missions. Gudako, having just finished another round of farming in the Ember Gathering, found Orion walking in the halls

"Great timing, Orion! I was just looking for you!" "Ah, Master!" "I got the 100 Blaze of Wisdom from Da Vinci's shop and we've farmed in the ember gatherings. I've enhanced Fran, maxed Rama-nii-chan, Helena and Kintoki. And I have a couple more Blaze of Wisdom to enhance you and Artemis." Gudako says

"So, Master-"

"Darlingggg!!"

"Gehhh! Master! Hide me from her!" Orion jumped onto Gudako's head and pulled on her ahoge in panic as Gudako groaned "STOP THAAATTT!!" she yelled but then they stopped when a sort of murderous aura stepped closer to them

"Da-rl-ing...? Are you cheating on me...?"

"NOOOOO!!!" Orion yelled as Gudako paled at the sight of Artemis' pale eyes glaring onto both of them.

"It...It isn't like...that...!!"

***

_I knew it..._

_She hates me..._

_It isn't like I hate her. Or Orion. They're both great companions...but..._

Gudako walked on the halls of Chaldea as she slightly wiped the tears on her cheeks. It's been days since she thought about it. And it's been weighing on her head ever since.

"Ah! Here you are, Master!!"

Gudako looked up and flinched. She saw Orion walking towards her - behind him was Artemis who had her head hung low "We've been looking for you Master!" Orion then turned to Artemis "Oi, it's your turn." the bear pointed at Artemis using the stick he held

Artemis blushed a little and looked up at Gudako "Master...I'm...sorry..."

At that moment, Gudako felt something break inside her and she did the first thing that came to her mind - she turned away and ran off

"Master!!!"

"Sorry! I need to be alone for a while!!"

***

Artemis floated along to halls of Chaldea. She was looking around desperately, trying to find her enigmatic Master everywhere. Orion had talked her to apologize to Gudako after assuming that Orion cheated on her with Gudako. But when she did apologize, the Master ran off.

_"H-hey!!" Orion started to go after her but I stopped him "Why are you...?"_

_"You messed up moron! Go and find her too! She clearly was crying when she left! This is all your fault!" Orion glared at me and ran off to where Master went_

_I sighed then followed him..._

After a few moments of walking, she saw a certain Archer that worshipped her and her brother...

"Atalante..."

"Artemis-sama! Eh? Where's Orion-sama?" she asked me and I slightly flinched

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Um..." Artemis hesitates before opening her mouth and telling the other Archer what happened

"...so...that's what happened..."

"I don't know what the big fuss was. I know I was wrong with mistaking Master for cheating with my darling but even so...!"

"Oh...so you do not know what Master had been enduring all this ti-?!" Atalante then clasps her hand to her mouth which caught Artemis' attention "Enduring...? What do you mean? Master had been enduring something? Does Mash know about this?" Artemis frantically asked

This made Atalante smile a little

***

Going inside her room and closing the door, Gudako took in a huge breath. Then, as she released it, her body dropped to the floor as she sniffed a little. "It...isn't my...fault.... I didn't...mean to do...it..." the Master found her strength in her legs, she stood up and started walking towards her bed...

That is, until the door burst open which knocked the hell out of her

"STOP BREAKING DOWN MY DOOR YOU GUYS!!!"

"MASTER!"

The voice stopped her as she slowly turned towards the direction of it

"A...Archer..."

"So, you're so awkward with me, you'd resort to calling me by a formal, class name?"

Gudako gulped as the white haired Greek Goddess unarmed herself and settled in front of her as she dropped to the floor again. "That's not like you, Master Gudako." "Wh...wh...wh...?!" Artemis laughed at her Master's sputtering state as the door finally closed behind her

"Atalante told me something interesting, Master."

"O-o-oho..." she gulped as Artemis gave her a strange look

"She said you felt something for me...is that right...?"

Artemis gave her some sort of flirtatious look which made Gudako gulp again. She blushed and looked away which made a giggle come out of the goddess "My, what a very honest child, indeed!" Artemis gets closer to her hugged her, practically burying her head in her huge breasts

"Unff!!! Fff! Mmpfff!"

"Oi, oi, stop that. You might kill her."

"Ah! Darling~!"

"Omfffsff!"

Orion gets in the room as Gudako was released by Artemis

"GAHHH...I thought I was gonna die...!"

"So? Do you want to be a part of our family?" Orion said as he settled himself onto Artemis' shoulder.

His words made Gudako tear up "What are you doing making her cry, darling!?" Artemis gently hugged Gudako and caressed her hair, shushing her sniffs "Yosh, yosh, you need not cry, my Master. As you have said when you made a contract with me, we are one big family. I might not see you as you see me but know this..." she stopped to look into Gudako eyes

"We will always be there for you. Atalante, Mash, Darling, everyone. Even myself." Artemis gave her a genuine smile which made Gudako nod, wiping the tears from her eyes

"And besides, we - no - I love you."

This made Gudako freeze.

"A-are you listening, Master? So, please forgive me for accusing you...eh...Master?" Artemis waved a hand in front of Gudako's eyes. But then...

She dropped the floor, Artemis catching her just in time and hearing her mumble "I love you guys too..."

Orion and Artemis looked at each other and grinned as Gudako drifted off on Artemis' lap.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolled for Dead Summer Heat Race last yr (2019) but instead of summer Servants, I got my first SSR Archer - Orion


	44. *Gorgon Sisters ; Confessions of the Goddesses*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ALL] Voiced by: Yuu Asakawa  
> Stheno - Assassin  
> Euryale - Archer  
> Medusa - Rider  
> Medusa [Ana] - Lancer  
> Gorgon - Avenger

Master Gudako sighed as she plopped onto the first chair she saw upon entering the cafeteria. She was sore all over because in the recent Rayshift, she had to take down - oh I don't know, 100 - Hornets in a Free Quest and Shinjuku and a couple of more Free Quests in Agartha to save up some Saint Quartz and Saint Quartz fragments, then right after, she dealt with a Daily Quest to gather some Blaze of Wisdom then, she had to run and go on taking down Doors to accumulate QP and it didn't help that she had just threw Blackbeard in the makeshift prison (she requested from Da Vinci in order to contain the perverted pirate from going after all the female Servants in Chaldea) and used a couple of magecraft to finally shut him up.

Truly, it had been a busy day for the one and only Master of Chaldea. She planned to just grab a short meal and lay down lazily in her room and doze off and maybe watch a couple of videos etcetera.

"Augghhh...I think my body's gonna fall apart..." she said, planting her cheek on the table "Maybe that horoscope for my year was right...though I was born in the year of the snake...." she said taking in a deep breath

" _Ara, ara_ if it isn't our Master lounging lazily in here..."

The sweet tone of voice made Gudako flush a little. Then, she felt a hand on her hair which forced her to open one eye...and speaking of which...the sight made her blush even more...

Five goddesses stood before her while smiling a little (well, two of them are while the remaining three just nodded at her with a slight blush). Gudako lifted her head from the table "You five..."

"Stheno,"

"Euryale,"

"Medusa,"

"Ana,"

"Gorgon," she called their True Names with a nod and the flush on her cheeks still visible

"Well, good day to you, too, Master." "I don't think...good is even a word for what I feel today..." she said as she stood up while the five goddesses on the same chairs on the same table

"Master, you told us you were going to take us somewhere...?" Medusa asked

"Oh right. Lemme just grab something to eat, ne? Hey, have you five eaten already?" Gudako asked, turning slightly to their direction. The Gorgon Sisters looked at each other and then shook their head "Alright. Imma just gonna prepare more food for us. Then we can all talk, ne, _Onee-chan-tachi, imouto y_ o?" then, she walked away.

The way she addressed them made them slightly blush "That isn't like you, Me..." Euryale tried to poke fun at her older sister though it wasn't too convincing because she was blushing herself "Speak for yourself, Me..." Stheno shot back while the three Medusa stayed silent but with a blush still on.

Later on, Gudako came back with a tray with six plates on them "I didn't know what food you guys prefer and EMIYA can't be found anywhere so I just went and whipped up a quick dish - well, I say dish but actually, it's just fried rice with ham and eggs mixed in..." Gudako said sheepishly, serving the five of them their food

"Thank you, Onee-chan." with a smile, Ana or Medusa Lancer said this to the Master which made Gudako smile back - her fatigue that day temporarily forgotten surprisingly.

Gorgon and Medusa looked at each other and then to their Master who sat down next to Ana, who was beside Gorgon, across from the Avenger was Medusa, beside Rider sat Stheno and finally, beside the Assassin and across from Gudako was Euryale.

After that, the five started to eat...the taste made them open their eyes and slightly moan in happiness - it almost made Gudako spit her food - which made the Master choke on her food. Having noticed this, Euryale handed her a glass of water as the others looked worriedly at her.

She downed the water while Ana patted her back and she coughed a little " _A-Ano ne..._ you guys, I know you gals are sisters and goddesses but try to control yourselves, a'ight?" the Master said with finality

"Whatever are you talking about, Master?" Stheno smirked, she sounded like she was flirting but Gudako wasn't too sure "You know pretty well what Imma talking about! Don't make those kind of noises, girls! They..." Gudako trailed off, holding a hand over her face to hide her blush

"Hm? Did you say something, Master...?" Euryale prodded as she looked at Gudako with a smirk of her own

"Ane-san..." Gorgon and Medusa mumbled as Ana sighed

Gudako chose not to reply and just opted to eat "Anyway, Master, they taste good. The fried rice, I mean." Medusa praised as she kept eating as well. Gudako's face brightened up at this (which made the older Gorgon Sisters look into her with an unreadable gaze) "Really? I'm glad to hear that! That's actually the first time I cooked something on my own!" she smiled

"Is that right? I would've mistaken it for a dish made by someone who is an expert in the kitchen." Gorgon said in praise "Well, pointers from EMIYA before were helpful." the Master scratched the back of her head as she continued eating

"Oh right," Gudako then looked into the eyes of the Sisters "after we eat, I'm inviting you five in my Room. I have to...tell you guys something." Gudako said simply as she ate the food she cooked.

Although the words she spoke made everyone freeze a little while they let it sink in...

"Wha...?"

***

The Gorgon Sisters opted to prepare themselves first before going to their Master's room with them excusing themselves after eating with "Master, we'll catch up to you. We're just going to do something first."

And by something, they meant to calm their racing heartbeats and make themselves look presentable.

After those stuff, Stheno looked at her sisters "Are you guys prepared?" she asked, albeit a bit out of character "She said that she just wanted to tell us something. We shouldn't think too far ahead..." Medusa said "Yes. We shouldn't be jumping into conclusions." Ana agreed with her Rider self as she put on her hood again but Euryale removed it

"You look better without the hood on, Young Medusaless..." said the Archer which made the three Medusa present blush a little. It was the first time that she was complimented by her sister...well, Ana was always complimented while the two older Medusa were just happy - as if they were being praised themselves.

Truly, what they really need is a sister bonding activity of some sort.

Anyway, the five of them exited their room and headed to Gudako's. They knocked as Gorgon spoke "Master. We're here. Sorry we took so lo-?!"

There was a loud noise that cut Gorgon.

Like, something fell to the ground...

No, more like someone!

"Master!" they all yelled as they opened the door and found the Master on her knees, tears spilling from her eyes and the expression on her face seemed in pain as she clutched her left foot.

"MASTER!" they all rushed to her and Gudako could barely hold it in anymore. She fell onto Gorgon's chest as Euryale, Stheno and Medusa tried to run off, calling for Chaldea's Medical Team, but Gudako stopped them by pulling on their dresses

"No...stay here...with me..." Gudako says indignantly. Ana looked onto Gudako's foot and saw that there was a blackened part of her skin already "But Master! Your foot! The injury might get worse!" the five of them told her off and Gudako couldn't argue back due to the stinging pain on her foot.

"Medusaless! Let's call for the Medical Department!" Euryale ordered and her younger sister nodded as the two of them went off...

Later on, Gudako had cried herself to sleep (and also because of fatigue) as the Medical Department went to take a look at her injury...

***

Waking up, Gudako shifted her gaze around. She found Ana sitting at her foot, Euryale and Stheno sleeping at her right bedside while Gorgon and Medusa were on her left bedside. She tried to recall what happened before she laid down on her bed...

She saw the books on her nightstand about Greek myth and so on. And she also felt like her left foot was so sore. She could bend it nor move it rashly. Like, something was preventing her from feeling fine.

Finally, it dawned on her

She stepped on something, though she couldn't quite remember what it was. But nevertheless, she still slipped and all her weight went to her left foot, injuring it. She vaguely remembers being surprised at the arrival of the Gorgon Sisters at her door.

"So that's it..." she slowly sat up and found out that both her hands were being held - her right was held by Euryale and her left held by Medusa. And thus, the way she sat up and tried to pull off her hands, she awakened the sleeping Gorgons

"MASTER!!"

Soon, she was flooded by hugs - especially from Euryale, Medusa and Ana. She smiled as she returned their hugs "Thanks for staying with me, girls." Gudako said that and she meant it. "Well, isn't it natural for a goddess to keep her Servant safe?" Stheno said this but with a bright blush on het cheeks and also her eyes reflecting relief.

"Ahaha. Okay, let's leave it at that, Onee-chan."

"Seriously. We didn't know what we would do if our beloved would die and we couldn't do anything about it...." Euryale said with a smile and blush.

At this, Gudako blushed too...

"Um...Master..."

The timid voices of Medusa and Ana made Gudako looked at them with a smile "Yes?" "We don't want to rush you since you just woke up but we can't help but be curious...." Ana starts "Sure, go ahead and tell me. What is it?" "What was it that you wanted to tell us...? You know, the one while we were eating earlier..." Medusa said

At this, Gudako's face shifted to that of something unreadable. She was silent for a few moments

"If...you cannot say it, then it is fine, Master. We can wait until you've recovered." Gorgon said which made Gudako shake her head "I have to tell you guys now. Before it eats me up inside..." Gudako took in a breath and softly released it

"I...am a dedicated person. I am not one to disloyalty. But everyone in Chaldea, every single one of my Servants...have been so good to me.... That I found myself attracted to them.... And...you are no exception. All five of you. When Euryale-nee stays too much with Asterios, I get kinda jealous. When I see Stheno-nee and she flashes me her signature kamidere smile, I feel my heart flutter. When I see Gorgon-nee-chan laughing with her fellow goddesses, I feel weird.... When I see Medusa sometimes talk to Passionlip, I feel envious.... When I see Ana hanging out with her sisters, I feel sad. I miss...home. But most of all," Gudako's gaze shifted to the Gorgon Sisters who were slightly blushing now

"I love you. The reason why I feel all of those things is because I love you. I love the five of you. And not just as like my siblings but rather as my lovers. I admit that it may be impossible for you to have-oof!!" Gudako felt heavy as she was buried in hugs by five pairs of arms.

"Master! Don't you ever say that!" the five of them said simultaneously which made Gudako slightly flinch but blush at the close proximity.

"It is true that we may act like we're just teasing you..." Euryale starts "But we never did once doubt that we love you." Ana continues "A love that is different from that of what we feel for those you mentioned," Stheno chimes in "We find it endearing that even though we act like we are superior to you, which isn't wrong, you stay the same," Gorgon pipes in "And you concern yourself for us to go as far as help us make up by making us share a room altogether." finally, Medusa said her piece

The loving gazes that the Gorgon Sisters gave her made her heart flutter like a butterfly "Yes. We love you because you are an epitome of a great Master..." the five of them said simultaneously

"Well, there's no such thing as a bad Servant. Only bad Masters. And I don't want to treat my Servants as familiars..." Gudako said as the five of them entangled themselves on her - Gorgon shifting so that she could sit behind Gudako like a cushion, Ana hugged her midriff, burying her face in Gudako's chest, Medusa hugging Gudako's neck, Stheno clinging on the Master's left arm and Euryale clinging on the right arm.

"Well, what do you know..." Gudako sighed happily as she did her best to nuzzle them all as her eyes felt droopy "Now that you mention it," she yawned as the five looked onto her "What is it?" Stheno asked "Is it just me...or is...it a coincidence that I fell in love with you and I am also born in the year of the snake...?" then, her eyes closed in slumber.

The Gorgon Sisters looked at each other smiled and also slept, Gorgon resting her head on the headboard of the bed, Ana using Gudako's chest as a pillow, Stheno and Euryale on either side of Gudako and Medusa on Gorgon's shoulder a hand on Gudako.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chose Gorgon for the 7M Downloads Ticket to Complete My Fave Greek Legend 😂😂😂


	45. *Scáthach (Assassin) ; Saved*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Mamiko Noto

Gudako gulped as she marveled a little at what greeted her once she Rayshifted somewhere. Where did she Rayshift? Well, it all started with a certain swimsuit-clad Servant calling on their Master and popping up at random in their Master's Room.

_"Yoshi...time to rest. Man, farming for Resources is such a chore..." Gudako says this as she stretches while walking towards her room. That day, she expended everything she could on many Ember Gathering Quests, Treasure Vaults and Training Grounds._

_"Well, since Da Vinci and Mash gave me the rest of the day to rest, might as well do so!" she smiled to herself as she opened the door to her room-_

_"Master!"_

_"AHHHHH!!!"_

_Gudako fell on her back then desperately clutched her chest in shock as someone popped in front of her as she had opened the door. It was none other than the Lancer turned Assassin after putting a swimsuit on. Upon realizing this, Gudako took an intake of breath and removed her hand from her chest_

_"Shishou...what were you doing in my room?"_

_"Oh, sorry. Did I overdo it with waiting for you?" the woman asked while offering a hand for her to take to help her stand up. Accepting it, Gudako sighed again "Nah, nevermind,"_ _she said as she entered the room and sat on her bed "_ _What is it? You seemed like you wanted to tell me something, Scathàch-shishou." she continued, patting a place beside her_

_The Queen of the Land of Shadows nodded as she stated her business "You see, do you remember the deserted island we went to last summer?" she asked "Yeah. Gathering resources for the island's improvement was a chore too. Yet enjoyable at the same time. But why mention it?" Gudako cocked her head to the side._

_"You see, I found another Singularity - or what I perceive as one - that resembles the island that we went so far to improve. Although, this was different..." Scathàch says_

_"Different in what way?"_

_"Nobody can detect this Singularity except me and some other Summer Servants and their actual counterparts in Spirit Origins. I was surprised that not even the entire Chaldea staff could detect it. And regarding that," she paused to look into Gudako's eyes intently_

_Those eyes were all that Gudako needed to understand what is it that the Celtic Queen wanted. Laying on her bed, the Master sighed "Fine. We'll fix it on our own," "YES!" the Queen cheered and Gudako nodded "But can I sleep first? Just for one hour, I guess. I feel so drained right now..."_

_"Oh, sure! Go on, Master. I'll be waiting for you in my room!" as Gudako closes her eyes, she hears this sentence and a couple of footsteps leaving her room_

"But who would've thought that it was actually identical to what we've done before in the first Island..." Gudako sighed slightly fixing the strap of her swimsuit Mystic Code "You went all out and used the Mystic code too, Master. Could it be that you wanted to swim instead of removing this Singularity?" Scathàch slightly teased, which was unlike her.

Gudako blushed and slightly glared at the Queen "I said no such thing!" she says indignantly which only made Scathàch laugh as she offered her her own hand to take "Let's finish this quick. So you could rest already." she says.

Gudako blushed at the outstretched hand which caused her to not accept it and walk ahead of the Queen. Unbeknowst to her though, Scathàch slightly frowned but followed her lead anyway. They entered a cave where they remembered they had previously defeated a "ghost of a certain pirate" along with the other Servants.

Once inside, the Master felt the eerie presence of being watched "It is impossible for this cave to be inhabited by that certain ghost because we already defeated it...so then, why...?" Gudako says as she walks onwards on her own, looking around.

"Hey, Scathàch-shishou, why does this- Shishou?" Gudako tried to grab on her Servant's hand but felt nothing...until she felt something movement on her hand. She looked at where she was grabbing onto and found a weird "thing"

It was...

A snout...

"OH NO...." Gudako gulped as she jumped backwards, then tripped on her own feet "A Dragon!!!" she screeched a little while the Dragon growled in annoyance. Now that the Master could look closely, she saw that it was no ordinary dragon-

"AN UNDEAD DRAGON!?" Gudako's face paled as she tried to get up, only to fall back down on her back (for the second time). She was holding onto a bone snout of the dragon. She paled even more when she saw that the dragon loomed over her, she looked around for help but found none. For some reason, she couldn't call forth any Servants. Having no choice, she pointed at the scaled creature with her finger "Gandr!" she launched an attack to it which only angered it even more.

It suddenly roared so loud, lifting its clawed hand to attack Gudako. The Master managed to roll away a little but then the dragon grazed her right shoulder with its claws. Her arm bled as she tried her best to get up while nursing her shoulder.

Struggling, she ran away from the beast. Finally seeing the entrance of the cave, she ran faster only to be met by the ocean...she dove straight into the water...despite not knowing how to swim...

She faintly hears something clashing together and the occasional calls of someone-

"MASTER!"

"JUST HOLD ON! I'M COMING FOR YOU SOON!"

But all the remaining strength left in her had already been sapped out and everything went black...

***

For some sort of miracle, Gudako hears the ocean waves. It was calming...and a bit cold though. But then again, what was she laying her head on? It felt...warm...unlike the water that she last felt before losing consciousness.

_Am I dead...? Why do I feel a sense of peace...?_

"Ughh..." groaning, she slightly opened her eyes, rubbing them to make her vision clearer. But then the voice coming from above her actually made her alert-

"MASTER!"

Fully-regaining her vision, Gudako looked up to see a teary-eyed Scathàch "Sh...Shishou...? Wh...what happened?" it was the only question she could ask. She realized that she was using Scathàch's lap as a pillow "Y-you see...when we entered the cave, at some point, we had gotten separated. I thought it was impossible. Then, I heard your voice yelling "An Undead Dragon" and...I was worried...." Scathàch sniffed a little, trying to mask it even still

Gudako smiled, lifting her right hand to touch Scathàch's cheek, wiping her tears away, urging her to continue "It turns out that the Undead Dragon was the reason why this island is negatively affecting our time. It was an accumulation of Spirits from the Land of Shadows or the Underworld who had sensed our presence..." Scathàch sniffed again, pausing "I had to fight it back quick and defeat it so that I could save you...you were drowning...I..." "Ssshhhh...it's alright, shishou. It isn't your fault." Gudako gave her a slightly weak smile

"You were even injured..." the Queen said, grazing her hand a little on Gudako's injury on her right shoulder. The Master sighed "Don't worry about it anymore. What matters is that you saved me." Gudako said as she relished the warmth of Scathàch's lap

"The Singularity is fixed now yet we can venture here anytime we want but then again...I...I don't know how to make it up to you so after I patched you up, I positioned myself near the seashore and...gave you my lap as a pillow..." Scathàch said the last few words softly but Gudako still heard it. She slightly giggled and looked up at the Queen.

"Ne, come closer..." she ordered her Servant who did as she was told. Once she was within reach, Gudako smiles and inches closer to her ear and whispers "I love you, Shishou."

Scathàch flinched and blushed as she pulled away and looked into Gudako's eyes "Master-?!" Gudako closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek on Scathàch's legs, as if they were her actual pillow and then said-

"Nope! I'm gonna sleep now. Wake me up when you want to go back. Let me rest first and besides," Gudako paused as she opened one eye and looked at the Assassin-class summer Servant in the eye-

"Your lap is warm."

....

....

....

....

....

....

A few moments had passed and Gudako was already fast asleep but Scathàch continued observing her. She had a smile on her face and only one thing was running in her mind-

_Once we go back, I'm returning her feelings...even if she is my Master...because well..._

"I love you too, Master."

~fin~


	46. *Marie Antoinette (Rider and Caster) ; It's Natural to be Afraid*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Risa Taneda

"Hey, wake up, Master..."

"Please do wake up, Master. You promised to hang out with us today..."

The Master was taking her usual afternoon nap. She was enjoying the feel of the soft and fresh breeze coming from her surroundings and the sound of the ocean waves and the chirping of birds. Nonetheless, though, two soft voices made her open her eyes only to be met with two identical pairs of eyes. And when we say identical, I mean actual identical. 'Cause these two Servants, Caster and Rider specifically, are the same historical figure; the Queen of France-

"Oh...Marie...good morning..." Gudako gives a small and shy smile as she looks around. They were in the island that they renovated during the summer event. Their house and all the necessities they constructed before were all still there.

She wore the swimsuit Mystic Code for the occasion...she tried to remind herself why she was here with the Queens in the first place.... She then remembered that when she spent dinner with the Queen of France, the two had invited her to "hang out" and although winter was always the season in Chaldea, the island that they renovated before was still sunny as ever.

The Master was a bit hesitant to Master hang out with the the two Marie Antoinette because she was only just getting used to _**sorting out her feelings**_ , per se. She can't face the two in the eyes so directly...

-and having realized that, she slightly blushed, looking down at her feet, fiddling her fingers as she sat on the beach chair...

"Mhm! You are awake Master!" the Caster Marie held one hand onto her beautiful summer hat, while her Rider self was sort of frowning at the Master's current demeanor.

"...yeah...so...wh-what do you two wanna do?" Gudako softly asked, suddenly standing up, causing the two to move away from her as she walked closer to the seashore, the sand slightly warming her feet as the ocean waves reached it. She shivered a little at the sudden change in temperature.

Both Marie Antoinette frowned now. They have noticed how their Master avoid their eyes for how many times now. But they were patient enough to not mention it...yet. So, the two nodded at each other

"Let's play beach volleyball, Master!" Caster suggested which made Gudako flinch "Sure! I'll be the referee then! I'll switch out with the loser!!" cheered the Rider as they turned to Master "What do you think, Mast-huh?" the two were surprised when Gudako walked the seashore back to the direction of their wheat and radish field.

"Wh-why is she ignoring us?" Caster asked as she frowned a little while letting out a sigh "I don't know either, Caster.... But...I'm not liking the way she casually does that! And to think she even agreed to hang out with us!" Rider puffed her cheeks "A-anyway, we should follow her." Caster says as they walked towards Gudako who had just finished checking theit fields and now headed for the direction of the statue and watchtower.

***

 _I didn't know why I just walked away like that...I know I hate playing volleyball- hell, ANY KIND OF BALL GAME but..._ Gudako's thought traveled to the two Queens laughing who greeted her as she opened her eyes from her afternoon nap

Her gaze traveled to her chosen statue. She remembered that she chose to construct a statue of Marie Antoinette in the island because she just wanted to. And besides, the way she played with the boars was just too cute. Gudako had thought Marie was just too precious.

Unknowingly, she gave a small smile as she looked at the statue with the slightest bit of adoration. Marie was an innocent Heroic Spirit but nevertheless, one shouldn't underestimate her battle prowess. And also, her friendly personality just makes her easier to make friends with just about anyone. She remembers when she Rayshifted with the Rider Marie and she got along with Nero right off the bat. She also remembers the times when she saw Amadeus hanging out with both Marie. Finally, she remembers how both Marie forgave their executioner, Charles-Henri Sanson, and made friends with him.

_I would never admit it (because I'm happy that Sanson achieved the forgiveness of a person that he once killed and also made friends with her and also Amadeus always being on Marie's good side) but..._

"...I'm a little, tiny bit jealous..." Gudako mumbled while she smiled at the statue once again

"What are you jealous of, Master?"

"HOLY GUACAMOLE!!!" Gudako suddenly shrieked as she turned around and saw the two Queens that was just flooding her thoughts earlier " _B-Bikuri shita...mou,_ don't scare me like that, Marie- _san tachi..._ " Gudako gave a long intake of breath.

The two French Queens tried to hold it in but they couldn't and therefore, the two laughed hard

"M...Master...hahahahaha...your face...! Hahahahahahaha!" Rider starts "I-in...hahahahahaha...deed...! The...face...hahahahaha...you made, Master! Hahahahahaha!" Caster continues

"IT WAS SO PRICELESS!!" the two said together as they laughed their hearts out, the reaction of their Master forever burned in their memory

"Pshh...oh haha. Yes. Laugh at my expense..." Gudako was a little bit pissed "Oh, sorry! We just couldn't help it, Master! Your reaction was just too cute!" Rider says as she walked to Gudako's left side "So? What got you so deep in your thoughts?" Caster, on the other hand, walked to her right side, both Queen Marie Antoinette giving her a smile that looked so beautiful to the Master, her nose started to drip

"OH!" the two Queens grabbed a tissue from out of nowhere and plugged the Master's nose "Wh-why must your nose bleed so?" their was a little French twang in that statement that both Marie said

"Uh..." Gudako shook her head while Caster and Rider look into her. After snapping out of it, Gudako looked down and started fiddling her feet in the ground "I...I'm sorry I left you when you invited me to play beach volleyball.... It's just...I haven't told you, have I?" Gudako looked into them now as they shook her head

The Master sighed "I know I've told Mash, Dr. Roman, Da Vinci, Amadeus, Sanson, Jeanne, Mysterious Heroine X Alter, Jeanne Alter Santa Lily and some Chaldea staff about this but...when I was child, I was sorta like a _hikikomori_ , a shut in, who didn't play much outside," Gudako starts as she led the two Queens to the direction of the house, all along the way she narrates a short story about herself while the Queens listened as their usually strong, determined and happy Master bare her innocent self for them to see...

"It wasn't that I'm unhappy. I was quite used to reading, watching and playing all by myself," Gudako says as they enter the house "I would look out the window as my game loads or I'm not watching anymore and see the kids my age playing outside. The entire reason I couldn't even play outside is because I'm easily injured," the Master says as she sits on the bed, the Queens, still listening, sit on either side of her "And also, I started losing my eyesight. The doctor told me that I wasn't allowed to play any ball games now. Especially basketball, volleyball or even soccer and football. Although that was acceptable since I'm not even athletic, it just..." Gudako trails off, removing the tissues protruding from her nose

But both Queens latched onto her arms "You can continue, Master. We're listening...!" their similar sounding voice resonated in her mind. They were just so sweet to her. And...what was she doing? She was being shy and she wanted to escape what she felt. No, she didn't want to escape. She could never escape. After all, Gudako knows what she's feeling. She knows she had fallen for the Queen. She wanted to protect her Servant as much as they want to protect her.

"...pretty soon, I developed a natural instinct to be scared of a flying ball. Especially one such as a volleyball. I know, it sucks. And childish, too. It ain't li-?!" she wad cut when two fingers were put on her lips, telling her to keep quiet.

"Mwarie??"

"It isn't childish at all, Master. It is only natural to be afraid of something. It's what's making you human. You are scared because you still exist. You are scared because you want to live. You are scared because you want to survive the upcoming ordeals in your life..." Rider Marie says as she smiles

"Being afraid is not at all humorous. And no one should judge one another because one is afraid of something. If you aren't afraid of anything anymore, what makes you think you're still human? Even Dr. Roman was afraid for the Incineration of Humanity, right? Even the most knowledgeable is afraid of something." Caster Marie smiles too

The words they utter sparked something in Gudako's heart. She felt like...she had found the courage she had been looking for. She put a hand in between her breasts, finding her heartrate to he increasing too. She wanted to tell them now.

"You guys said it was natural to be afraid. Well then, let me tell you, I am afraid." Gudako looked at Rider then to Caster with another intake of breath "The reason why I can't look at you both in the eye. The reason why I was a bit jealous of Sanson and Amadeus when they were with you," these words kind of gave both Marie a clue to what their Master was getting at which made them both blush

"I was afraid to tell you both what I felt because I was afraid I'd lose you both as well..." Gudako's eyes were hid by her bangs as she said this, some stray tears she didn't realize was there fell onto her legs, which didn't go unnoticed by her Servants

Caster and Rider looked at each other and smiled. They lifted up their hand, Caster her right while Rider her left, and touched Gudako's chin, lifting her face up making her meet the loving eyes of the two Queens "Marie...?"

"You need not to be afraid of this one this time." Rider gave her a smile as she blushed "Because we accept what you feel." Caster doing the same

"And we love you too, Master Gudako." the two said in unison. Gudako's eyes brightened as the two Queens put their finger on her lips again "Huh?" "W-well...uhm...now that we are Servants, I'm sure Louis wouldn't mind..." the two starts

This, now, made Gudako blush, her face even darker than Caster Marie's first form's swimsuit. She realized what is it the two wanted "S-sure..." she softly gives them her permission

The Queens' eyes brightens just as hers did when they accepted her confession "I-I'll start..." Rider says, she was the more confident one of the two, whatever that implies.

"C-close your eyes, Master...it's kind of...a little bit...embarrassing..." the two told her off "U-uh...s-sure...!" she closed her eyes, not letting out any other statement. She didn't trust her voice now that Marie accepted her feelings

As Gudako's eyes closed, Rider repositioned a bit, shuffling as she inched closer to her Master's lips...and they did meet...

The soft touch of the Queen on her arm and neck felt so right Gudako was enjoying it.

"N-no fair! I-I want to taste too! Master's lips, that is..." Gudako hears Caster Marie's voice. She feels Rider pull away but didn't let go of her left arm. Gudako felt something on her left shoulder and she guesses that Rider was resting on her now.

There was a bit more shuffling as she felt someone touch her right arm and neck then another soft touch was on her lips. It was like the first one. They were indeed the same person. And also, their affection remains the same...

She felt Caster pull away as another pressure was on her right shoulder. Gudako opened her eyes to see both Marie smiling at her with a blush. The two then laid down on the bed and pulled on both her arms

"Now, then, Master...why don't you continue your interrupted sleep earlier? Rest assured we'll be here to protect you..." Caster said while Rider just nodded.

Gudako slightly looked away as and took a breath in as the two Queens cocked their head to the side. As Gudako returned her composure, she smiles "I'll take you both up on that." she said as she settles herself in between them, her eyes closing

"I love you, Marie." Gudako felt like talking to one person as the two Marie hugged her

"We love you too, Master. Sleep well. We'll be right here beside you." the two responded with sincerity in their voice.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After finishing Salem (especially the Epilogue) and also playing Marie's (Rider) Interlude, ideas popped into my head and before I knew it, I made this.


	47. *Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily ; You're You*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto

Lily gave a sigh as she exited the "Jeanne Room," as Gudako, their Master, would call the Jeanne sisters' bedroom. She couldn't stand seeing her Adult self, which was normal but this time Jeanne Alter pisses Jeanne Alter Santa Lily more so than usual. She couldn't even talk to her original self because of the same reason as her Adult self

This was the first time that she got mad at BOTH her sisters seriously. And that's saying something because even if she would argue with her Adult self, it won't last long and they would make up before the next mission. But this time, it's kinda different.

As Jeanne Lily walked along the halls, she sees the spot where Mash would usually sit and look into the window. She looked into the window, gazing into the blizzard

"Ah! If it isn't Lily!"

The voice kind of made her flinch. Turning around, she saw-

"Reindeer-san...."

"Yaho! Merry Christmas!"

Jeanne Lily took in her Master's form; she wore the usual Chaldea uniform, her red hair tied into the usual ponytail it always was. The only difference this time was that she wore a red Santa hat and she had a huge white sack slung on her back...very unlike the outfit of a reindeer that she always wanted her Master to wear

_I never thought I would see it myself..._

"Merry...Christmas..."

"Eh? For a Santa Servant, you don't sound merry at all! _Motto genki!_ Give it more energy!!" Gudako fistpumped with her free hand "Oh would you look at the time! I better get these presents to the other Servants before Christmas dinner! Bye then, Lily!" Gudako says with a huge blush on her face as she walked away

Lily sighed...

Their conversation didn't even last for even a minute...

"Why is that?" Lily finds asking herself such a question. Why is it that Gudako could talk non-stop with her sisters? While she, as far as she could remember when she made a contract with Gudako, would talk with her normally but not the same way as Master talks to her sisters.

Is it really true what her Adult self had said? Well, not really said, more like implied; Jeanne d'Arc Alter had spoken to her original self that Master gave her a present even before Christmas came around. Her original self also received a present herself

Is it really just because she was the younger self of her sisters that Master would consider taking her in...?

Lily was getting more discouraged by the minute...

***

Lily decides to skip Christmas dinner. It was unlike her to do so. If her Santa-senpai were to hear of this, she knew she would be angry. But Lily didn't like the fact that everyone were to gather at one table, talking to Master about the presents she gifted them.

Speaking of Christmas presents, she heard Nursery Rhyme and Bunyan had received a gift from Master even before Christmas, just like her sisters.

It's not like she was jealous or anything but...

"Oh great, now I sound like Adult-Me..." she grumbles as she kept on walking towards their room.

She just wanted to sleep the feelings off. For being Santa, it was the first time she wanted Christmas to be over quick. As she entered the room and plopped onto her bed-

"Huh?" she heard something, it sounded like paper being crumpled. She sat up and looked onto her bed. Then she saw a piece of paper on her sheets. It was neatly folded but there was an indication that it was hers - her name was written on it

**_Jeanne d'Arc_ **

Looking around, she found her sisters weren't around yet so, she opened the paper. It looked like a floor plan of Chaldea, like those that Dr. Roman, Da Vinci and the other staff would look over sometimes...but it seemed incomplete. It didn't show the "treasure" but it showed the first place she had to, she guesses, go to. The starting point was the room of the d'Arc sisters then it goes for one more location...

Getting up, she used what she had learned from the treasure hunter Mary and Anne, and followed the map...

...towards the direction of the cafeteria.

Great, she didn't want to head in there as they were all having dinner. She skipped that for a reason! But anyway, she would never find thr treasure if she thought that way so, taking a deep breath, she headed in...

For some reason, the place was empty...well, except for her Original self who was sitting on one of the tables and reading a book, the one that Master gifted to her. As she opened the door further, her Original self looked onto her direction and smiled, she got up and waved to Lily

"Hi Lily! What brings you to the cafeteria?"

"Um, where is everyone anyway?"

"Oh, come to think of it, they turned in early, I think...even Master..."

Lily was a bit disappointed to hear Master had turned in but she managed to mask that feeling

"Oh? What do you have there?" Ruler had noticed the paper

"Uh...y-you see..." knowing she can trust her original self, she started speaking "I was led here by this map...would you happen to know how to continue this?" Lily asked, showing her the map

Upon seeing the map, Ruler's eyes brightened. She got up and removed a piece of paper from her book and gave Lily the paper "Huh?" "Look at what I got."

Lily raised a questioning eyebrow but accepted it anyway. She unfolded the paper and read what was written out loud-

_"You thought I had forgotten,_   
_But I did not_   
_It wasn't my way of hurting you,_   
_Because you are special to me...."_

Suddenly, her map glowed and the paper she was given by Ruler disappeared into gold smoke and then, her second destination showed itself to her.

Looking up to thank her Original self, she found that she was gone, she guessed she returned to her spirit form. _I'll thank her later..._

Following the map, she exited the cafeteria and went to her next destination...

...which ended up in the conference room - the room where they would have mission briefings as the Doctor looked into Chaldeas.

"Finally, you brat showed up."

That tone of voice kinda made an irk mark appear on Lily's forehead as she turned around and saw her Adult self, "What did you say?" she finds herself asking. She was a bit mad but not really? She doesn't get herself sometimes

"Ahhh whatever! Why are you here?" Jalter says in an annoyed tone "Hmph! None of your business!" "Well, if you aren't here because of some treasure map, then I guess you won't be needing the last part of the map, then." Jalter gave her a smirk which made Lily glare at her.

"Sorry..."

"?!"

Jalter was surprised to hear her younger self say sorry to her. It was the first time she had done that.

Jalter blushes and hands her another piece of paper "...be a good girl always, okay, Lily?" those were her final words before returning to her spirit form

Lily smiles as she opens the paper handed to her by her Adult self and reads what was written aloud;

_"I'm sorry if it seemed like I had forgotten,_   
_I heard that you were feeling sad,_   
_So, let me put you at ease,_   
_It is my duty as your reindeer"_

With that, the map disappeared, knowing that it had fulfilled its purpose. Lily knew were she had to go. Just the last word of that message told her where she had to go. With that, she ran off

***

Lily knocked on Gudako's bedroom but it just slid open on its own. She entered and found that the lights were out...except for a lampshade at the Master's bedside table.

She saw a big box on the bed...with her name on it:

_**Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily** _

Opening the box, suddenly light filled the room...

She looked up on the ceiling and found...

"Wow...." Lily marveled at the sight of the stars that projected in the ceiling

"Merry Christmas, Lily..." the voice of Gudako from behind her made Lily look at her. Gudako gave a smile; a sincere one. Lily's eyes teared up which made Gudako run to her, knelt to her height and hugged her tight

"I know that you felt sad when I gave everyone an advanced Christmas present except for you. But I thought that I wanted to gave you yours on the actual day of Christmas. I didn't forget you. I could never do that." she hears Gudako say as her tears fell even more

After calming down her cries to sniffles, Gudako pulled away and looked into her eyes, vibrant gold looked into pale ones, they were full of care and love, like what Lily sees Gudako give to her sisters

"Thank you...thank you for being a good Master to me, Reindeer-san...! I...I..." she hesitated to speak her mind but then she launched herself onto her Master and hugged her, both of them falling on the floor

"I love you! I love you!"

Gudako blushed as she hugged back "I love you too, Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily...and if you think I said that because you look like your sisters, then you're wrong."

Lily looked up at her as the Master gave her a smile "You knew...?" "Well, I predicted it. Anyway, I don't love you because you look like your sisters. I love you because, well, you're you. You're your own person. And I think you have your own unique set of qualities that sets you apart from your sisters. And that's what I love about you." Gudako gave her the most sincere smile she could muster

Lily smiled back, a bit more tears on her eyes but then she rested her head on Gudako's chest "Thank you, Master."

As some minutes passed, Gudako felt Lily released soft, calm breaths, a signal that she was asleep. She lifts the child up carefully, moved the lamp that showed the stars inside the box that Lily had found earlier onto her nightstand, leaving it on and then placed Lily on the bed. Climbing onto the bed with her, she gave her a small kiss on the forehead

"Good night, Lily..." then fell asleep too

The lamp was what she wanted Lily to see when she wakes up. It was a simple gift. And it was unlike the one Lily actually wanted - to see the sea. But she was glad she appreciated it anyway.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got spooked from my rolls that's why I created this. Look forward for more. I'm thinking of ideas as of now.


	48. *Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) ; Tsun and Dere are just one word*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto

Yawning away just like usual, Gudako walked along the halls of Chaldea. The briefing lagged on for a long time and she was feeling kinda drained. These past few days she was kinda thrilled because of the new additions to her Servants.

She had summoned 3 additions to her Servants; first was Gorgon, thus, completing the Gorgon sisters, then, she had summoned Orion, and finally, she had summoned her first Ruler's Alter self. Her greeting was kinda stingy once she was summoned.

The Avenger was the reason why Gudako was feeling drained. It gave Gudako the feeling that the Avenger class Servant doesn't like her. But even still, she tried to get along with her, talking with her to try and ease her new Servant. But Jeanne d'Arc Alter was like a unbreakable wall and whenever she would try to ease herself to her, things would backfire and Jalter, as she resorted to calling her, would get even more angry and disgusted with her.

But anyway, she won't force her to like her in any way. If Jeanne d'Arc Alter doesn't want to be close to her then, it is fine for Gudako. She could choose to treat her formally as a Servant should be treated. And anyway, even if she doesn't associate herself to her Master, Gudako would still be glad to be of service as her Master and would help her strengthen or level herself.

"Yosh, time to farm!" with that thought, Gudako went to the direction of the main control room to do her Daily Quests and redo some Free Quests to grab some Blaze of Wisdom and Ascension Materials for said Avenger Servant

***

Jeanne d'Arc Alter finally went out of her room that she shares with her sisters. She was clad in her first outfit, the second character skin because she was just summoned in Chaldea a few weeks ago.

She still remembers the time she first met her Master and the days that followed up to this point;

" _Servant, Avenger. I have come in answer to your summons..."_

_Jeanne d'Arc Alter looked into her eyes and found that her new Master was gaping at her. She vaguely remembers that this Master was the same one that accompanied her original self during the Orleans Singularity and also the same one she met in Shinjuku -along with the Ice Bitch Queen- and she danced with at the end of the Pseudo-Singularity, just before it was repaired...just before she was Rayshifted..._

_"...Hm? What's up with that face of yours? Take the contract already..." she said, trying to sound unemotional_

_"I did it..."_

_"Hah?"_

_"I DID IT!!" before she knew it, the Master had hugged her and she screeched in sort of surprise as she pulled away right after just a moment_

_"I...finally summoned you. I...finally met you again. I...have kept my promise to you. And to your sisters..." the Master gave her a ridiculously huge smile which made her cringe a little - but in the depths of her being, she found her heart fluttering when she sees the Master with tears in her eyes_

_"My name is Gudako. Nice to meet you, Jalter!" she said that with familiarity Jeanne d'Arc Alter couldn't help but glare at her new Master_

_A few days later, Jeanne d'Arc Alter - or she opted to accept what her Master had called her - Jalter had found her Master a bit clingy to her than usual. She would come closer to her even if she was with the other Servants and even her two sisters, Jeanne d'Arc Ruler and Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily_

_In all honesty, Jalter found it endearing, the way her Master would come and talk to her but...she didn't exactly know why but it kind of made her feel all giddy inside; and she kind of hated that it clashed with her lifestyle.... So, without so much thoughts, Jalter would always push her Master away if she would become too clingy in a weird kind of way - meaning when she feels her heart flutter when she comes close..._

And ever since Jalter decided to act in such a way towards Gudako, she notices her Master distance herself from her. She wouldn't be so clingy anymore. Hell, she even didn't look Jalter in the eye anymore.

She had just escaped another lecture from her original self and younger, Santa self about her not being too much with their Master. That Gudako was a sensitive person and she is reliable, supportive, caring and easy to talk to in ways more than one.

"Annoying shit..." she mumbles a she walks past the control room but she stopped when she heard-

"Master! Are you alright? I can't detect you!"

"Uh...Mash...I'm sorry but I think something is wrong with this Free Quest....!" she heard her Master's electronic voice, meaning she was probably in a Rayshift, considering the way she spoke

"H-how is this possible!?!?" Da Vinci was practically yelling now

"A ridiculously strong Shadow Servant with qualities of that of a Demon God is confronting Senpai!"

Jalter flinched as she silently enter the control room, going unnoticed still by the staff in the room even Mash and Da Vinci were too focused on the feedback from Gudako

"Is this a remnant of the one we defeated back here in the Barrel Tower!? How did my farming quest for Eternal Gears turn out like this!?" Gudako yells as she orders her Caster Servants to pin down the Coloraturas as the new enemy targeted the Master herself, they were now getting feedback on what the Master was seeing as she rolls away from the attacking Demon God

The Caster Servants she brought along were being defeated one by one and soon enough, Gudako was the only one left, Command Spells drained and magic circuits exhausted

_Wait...Eternal Gears..._

_Jalter was standing in the enhancement room when Gudako had finished enhancing her to her second Ascension. She was called in by Gudako when she came back with many Blazes of Wisdom_

_"Okay...for your next Ascension, I'll need Eternal Gears...I guess Shinjuku is a good way to farm those...I'll go there sometime this week..." Gudako mumbles to herself but Jalter heard it_

_"Can I head back now?" Jalter said in annoyance. Gudako looked onto her "Oh sure. I'll call you again for another Enhancement soon."_

_So...technically speaking...this is..._

"...my fault?" she mumbles and Mash heard her "Jalter...?"

Making up her resolve, Jalter clenched her fists, prepared to go an extra mile...

"Mash! Da Vinci! Can you send another Servant in for Master?" it was the first time Jalter had addressed Gudako as such and when she did hear her, she was surprised, but that didn't take long because she had to dodge another attack from the Shadow Demon God Servant creature

"Jalter!?" Gudako exclaimed

"I...think we can.... If Master had another Command Spells left...!" Mash says, looking at the feedback from Gudako "I...have one more!" Gudako yells as she knocks down a Coloratura on her own bare hands

"Alright...." Jalter took an intake of breath "CALL ON ME, MASTER!!" she yelled which made Gudako flinch but then nod to herself, lifting up her hand with the Command Spells

"ANSWER MY CALL,"

Jalter felt she was glowing, along with Gudako's Command Spells

"JEANNE D'ARC ALTER AVENGER!"

***

"This is the howl of a soul filled with hatred..." Gudako hears a familiar voice and she sees Jalter just behind the Demon God Shadow Servant. She sees Jalter give her a look to run her way as she prepares her Noble Phantasm

Gudako gulped and nodded, using the remaining strength she has on her feet to knock down blocking Coloraturas as she reaches Jalter's outstretched hand as she pulls her in while she finishes her Noble Phantasm chant-

"LA GRONDEMENT DU HAINE!!!"

Before Gudako could blink, raging fire headed towards her opponent, engulfing it, then impales it with a couple of dark colored spears, burning it to death

It was an amalgamation of the actual event during Saint Jeanne d'Arc's trial in history...

Afterwards, when the flames cleared, all the Coloraturas lay destroyed as well. Gudako had found some sort of "vault of Eternal Gears and Tearstone of Blood" the Blood came from the Demon God Shadow Servant, it seems.

Gudako smiled as she clutched Jalter's clothes. She then saw that the materials turn into gold dust, signalling it will be sent to Chaldea. Looking back to Jalter, Gudako saw she was in her final form now, the black dress she wears recognizable. It seemed she had Ascended during the battle

"Are you okay, Master?"

The way she said her title with much pent up ardor made Gudako flinch as she now was able to look into the Avenger Servant's eyes.

"Y...yes..."

Jalter let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in "That's good..."

For some reason, Gudako felt dizziness and fatigue overtake her as she heard Jalter yell-

"MASTER GUDAKO!!"

-before the world went black...

***

Finally, Gudako's eyes opened and the first that met her was Jalter's sleeping face. Covering her mouth to stop from yelling, Gudako inhaled then let the situation she was in sink into her...

She was in her room, she sees her body patched up too. And what's more...

She had Jeanne d'Arc Alter Avenger laying down beside her, both of them covered by her blanket, when she looks closer, she sees that Jalter was clad in her Shinjuku 1999 Spiritron Dress. It made the Master blush at how the clothes fit and look good on the Avenger next to her. Shaking her head to get rid of some embarrassing thoughts, Gudako looks around and sees a note on her nightstand. She took it and read what was written on it-

_Hey, Reindeer Master! It's us, Jeanne Ruler and Jeanne Alter Santa Lily!_

_So, we heard what happened from Jalter, Mash and Da Vinci. So let us just say what happened since you and her came back from defeating that Demon God Shadow Servant..._

_Jalter was panicking a bit when she came back with you full of injuries. Therefore, when we had arrived after hearing she went to follow you defeat a powerful enemy, we took you to the infirmary and the medical staff treated your wounds. All the while Jalter watched the entire process..._

_She thinks it's her fault that you had to go there and fight such an enemy because your goal there was to get Ascension Materials for her. And so, she blames herself._

_Please, ease her..._

_She...didn't know what to do when you were unconscious..._

_And we have noticed how you looked at her._

_Know that you have our support. Take care of our sister please!_

_-Jeanne sisters except Jalter HAHA_

Gudako blushed as she put the note in her drawer. She unknowingly created noise when she pulled the drawer and put the note there so, she had awakened the sleeping Avenger next to her. After putting the note in, she looked onto Jalter "Good morning, Jalter." she flashed her the most sincere smile she could muster which made Jalter blush as she tried to get up but Gudako had pulled her back on the bed

"Wh-what the hell are you doing, moron?! Unhand me!" she yells with a blush

"I find what you're saying hard to believe when you have that big blush on your face." Gudako gave her a smirk as she laid down next to her

Jalter sputters a little and gulps then looks away...

"Look at me, Jalter. I have something to tell you."

"Can't you just tell me like this?" she said in sort of embarrassed tone

"No! If I can't see you, how should I know your reaction and your response?" Gudako says as Jalter felt her touch her chin and made her look at her

"Wh-what is it...?!" Jalter's tone and face shares that of embarrassment and annoyance but more on the former, Gudako guesses

Finally, Jalter managed to look into her Master's eyes. She saw mischief, love, happiness- wait...what was that second one?

"You finally looked at me.... I've been waiting for a chance such as this." Gudako says in all seriousness

"Wh-what the hell are you spouting now, you bastard? I'll burn you into cinders!" Jalter yells in protest but her voice sounded that of one who felt embarrassed to be seen in such a state of vulnerability to her Master

"Jalter. I love you."

All of a sudden, Jalter's thought processes stopped

"Did you hear me? I lo-OOF!" Gudako flinched back on the bed as Jalter heabutted her "OUCH!! Y-you're a tsundere just like always, my love..." Gudako says as she caresses her aching forehead

"M-my...!? Y-you! Aren't you embarrassed by how awfully and ridiculously blunt and cheesy you are, idiotic Master!?" Jalter says as she blushes while sitting up but then Gudako wasn't laughing anymore, she was slightly nursing her sore forehead, it was red due to Jalter's hard headbutt

"M...Master..."

"Yeah?" Gudako tried to give her a smile but couldn't do it without wincing

Jalter gulped as she blushed, lifting her hands to massage Gudako's forehead "I'm...I'm sorry...both for headbutting you and also about the materials you needed to farm for me..." she says in a soft tone while still massaging Gudako's forehead

"Don't apologize for neither. I don't blame you. And it isn't you fault. I'm sorry I didn't give you the space you wanted once you were summoned. It was just I was so exhilarated to see you. I wanted to keep my promise to you that I would save you." Master Gudako monologues a little

"B-but-?!" Gudako shushed her as she placed a hand on her mouth

"I love you, Jeanne d'Arc Alter. Isn't returning the feelings enough for a replacement apology?" Gudako gave her a grin

While still blushing, Jalter gulped but smiled the most rare and true smile she has, knowing exactly what she would answer her Master-

"Yes okay. I love you too, Master Gudako."

With that, the two shared a quick kiss....

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolled for her during Siegfried and Jeanne d'Arc Alter Rate up Summon and got them both! Anyway, look forward for more updates!


	49. *Selected Servants ; Tanjoubi Omedetou, NekoInuMaster!*

Spinning around in place like a dog trying to settle itself, Gudako stretched then yawned finally laying down like a dog. She was at the squeezed in between a cabinet and a bookshelf. For some reason, she likes tight spaces now...like a cat.

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow, the Jeanne sisters, the Gorgon Sisters, Saber Alter, Mysterious Heroine X Alter and Mash sighed as her Master squeezed herself even more in between the two furnitures in her room as she laid her head on her arms while her whole body curled into a ball while she was on a huge pillow

"Master...get out of there. You'll get dust on your clothes!" Jeanne scolded as Jalter tsked in tsun tsun annoyance "Oi, Master. Get out of there before I make you!" she says while slightly glaring at the Master as she walked closer to her Master who just looked at her and tilted her head like a curious puppy

Unknowingly, all the Servants present flinched and blushed "M-master...stop..." Jalter mumbles in a soft tone as she looked away

"Oi, Mad Dog,"

The tone of voice from Saber Alter made Jalter flinch even more as she looked at the Dark King "Oh, I didn't see you there, Ice Bitch Queen. You're so gloomy you almost camouflaged in the shadows," Jalter gave a hearty annoying laugh which - surprisingly - didn't make Saber Alter flinch. Rather, the Saber sat down on Master's bed and patted her lap

"Wh-what are you doing now?"

Suddenly, Gudako got up from her place and crawled like a dog towards Saber Alter then laid her head on the King's lap, and may I mention that Saber Alter was clad in her Shinjuku casual clothes. Then, Gudako closed her eyes

"For some reason...Master is acting like a cat and a dog..." Ana says as she sits in front of the sleeping Master while Jeanne Alter Santa Lily sits next to her then starts poking their Master's cheeks. Suddenly, she purred and mumbled "Nyaaa...Ja...lter....Saber Al...ter...Li...lys...Jea...nne...Hessian Lo...bo...Sthe...no...Eurya...le...Medu...sa...Gorg...on...A...na..." all of their names being called made them look at the snoring Master

"I...love...you..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"GUUHHH!!" with that, the aforementioned Servants sprung a nosebleed and fell from their upright positions

*

Yawning, Gudako sat up and gave a satisfied smile. She seemed to be aware of what today is. But just to make sure, she looked at the calendar and, sure enough, it was indeed her birthday. Last year, she remembered she had spent it eating a huge buffet prepared by their Servants and now she wonders what surprises await her today

As she was about to get out of bed, she noticed her over-populated bedroom and she wonders what just happened. She sees Hessian laying on the floor with Lobo, and she also noticed that there was an "abundance" of extra couches in her room

She sees Mysterious Heroine X Alter laying on one of the couches near her with Jeanne Alter Santa Lily with her and both of them facing each other as they slept

She also sees Saber Alter and Jeanne Alter laying down on another of the couches, both facing each other and - Gudako doesn't know if that was just due to them being asleep but hell, whatever- both their arms placed on each other

On another couch, she sees Gorgon on the furthest side, with Stheno facing away from her and towards Medusa Rider who was facing towards Ana who was facing away from Euryale. The sight made Gudako smile, for a special day such as today, the five of them chose to get along

For some reason, she remembers that there are supposed to be two more occupants of the room before she went to sleep...

"Oh yeah...where's-nyaarf!" Gudako was cut when two hands touched her...dog-like ears!? Wait...first, why did she have dog ears? Second who the hell just touched her over-sensitive ears? It made her release a sound she didn't know she could make!

"I see you are awake Master..."

Two voices made her look up to see Mash on her right side and Jeanne on her left side. She blushed at their close proximity "I couldn't intrude on Alter and Saber Alter's alone time so I hope you don't mind me sleeping beside you...." the Ruler said with a soft glow in her eyes

"And I...um...I...you know..." Mash couldn't find herself to make an excuse of her own which made Gudako smile and ruffled her hair "That's fine, Mash. I find you guys' company satisfying and enjoyable. Thank you." Gudako says softly which made her dog ears perk up a little like her ahoge just did. Mash

"Um...Master...Senpai...I...do you remember what you said before you fell asleep...?" Mash seemed hopeful

"What are you talking about, Mash? She would'nt-"

"Yeah I do."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAAAATT!?!?!"

The exclamations from Mash and Jeanne awakened the sleeping other occupants of the room

"What happened?" Jalter yells after releasing herself from Saber Alter's hold (because when she woke up she sees what sort of state they were in) and she sees Jeanne, Mash and Gudako talking on the Master's bed

"She...she...Master..."

"Yes. I remember what I said to you all before I fell asleep...!" Gudako's ears gave a cute twitch in a good way as she gave them a soft smile "Do you want me to repeat it?"

"Master, we-"

"Jeanne, Jeanne Alter, Jeanne Alter Santa Lily, Stheno, Euryale, Medusa, Ana, Gorgon, Saber Alter, Mysterious Heroine X Alter," she pauses as her tails swishes back and forth

"I love you!!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"GUUUHHH!!!"

For the nth time, the Servants sprung a nosebleed

"H-HEY!!!" Gudako rushes to them as they all started recovering from their inner shock

"Happy...birthday...Master..."

Although a bit hazy, they all greeted their Master which now, in turn, made the Master have her own nosebleed.

~fin~

Bonus!

"Wait a second..."

"What is it Mashu?"

"Senpai...I just noticed now that you didn't call out my name earlier..." Mash was suddenly looking at her with a pouty face. Gudako laughed as she exited the room with Mash. The others went on ahead because they had to prepare for breakfast, freshen up and clean up their nosebleed probably.

"Wh-what's so funny, Senpai?"

"Oh nothing..." the sing song tone of voice from Gudako sent a shiver down Mash's spine as she noticed that her Senpai was getting closer to her and finally, Gudako's face was buried in her neck and she pushed her kouhai to the wall

"S-S-S-S-SEN-SENPAIII???"

"Sshh...it will only take just a second..." Gudako's mumbling made Mash shiver again as she clasped a hand to her mouth to stop the erotic sound that was threatening to come out of her

Suddenly, Gudako had gave her neck a few soft kisses - with a little biting involved - which made Mash weak in the knees "M...Ma...Master...

"My name, Mashu...say my name..." Gudako's growl made her kouhai shiver even more

"Gu..."

"Hmm??"

"Gudako-senpai..."

"That's better...!" Gudako then gave her one final kiss on her neck, pulled away and kissed her on the nose then scampered away with a skip in her steps. She seemed to glow as Mash watched her from her place in the wall then, when she was a bit faraway, Mash fell to the ground with a small thud

"Mash~! Come on, I'm leaving you~"

"C-coming...!" Mash wobbily stood up and followed her Senpai to the hallways towards the cafeteria where the Servants prepared a party for her

~true fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but random one I made on my birthday.


	50. *Artoria Pendragon (Saber Alter) ; Family*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi

As Gudako clutched her chest she heaved in another breath while entering the cafeteria. It was the day after her special summon this year, a few good time after she had chosen who she wants to ally herself with. To be honest, she really was nervous at the beginning. Her face looked like a tomato and she didn't know what to say once her chosen Heroic Spirit showed herself before her

_"Saber, Artoria Pendragon..."_

She stops herself from shrieking from pure happiness. She may not be able to summon her true Guardian back home, but she could at least let herself summon the Alter version of her guardian

Finally, she found who she was looking for; she was clad in her final Ascension dress (because once she was summoned, Gudako farmed Ember Gathering Quests left and right for her after summoning her). Once Gudako had informed Emiya Archer, Boudica and Tamamo Cat that she wants to have cheeseburger with vegetables and fries and then receiving it from them, Gudako, with a skip in her steps, headed for the table near the farthest corner of the cafeteria

She sets down her tray then, instead of eating, she grabs a tissue on the table and wipes the ketchup stains from her new Saber class Servant's face. After doing so, she flashed her a smile

"Thank you, Master. But...may I ask, why did you do that?" she finally spoke "No reason~ is it that bad for me to enjoy being with you, Artoria Alter?" Gudako was smiling but Artoria Alter detected the slight hesitance when Gudako said her True Name. She observed Gudako even more as the Master's mood suddenly changed as she gazed into the cheeseburger she had as she started eating

She was surprised to see Gudako eating junk food today. She mostly sees her Master eating either Japanese sweets (because of her look-alike from Outer space *cough* MHX Alter *cough*), French pastries (because of the Holy Maiden, her kouhai in being Santa and the Mad Dog *cough* Jalter *cough*) and or Japanese food (standard food the Red Archer makes)

Finally, as Gudako was half-way done with her burger, Artoria Alter decides to speak up "Master, I have a few questions for you...." she starts and Gudako looks at her while alternating eating fries then biting off her burger "Hmm?"

"...what made you decide to eat that today...?"

Gudako looked at her food and then back to Artoria Alter "Well, I vaguely remember eating this with Onii-chan, oh you don't know who my Onii-chan is yet, do you?" Artoria Alter nods and Gudako gives a small sweatdrop, remembering she hasn't elaborated her living circumstances before to this Artoria but continues "Onii-chan is Artoria Pendragon's son in history and my adoptive brother right now, Mordred...." she says and this makes Artoria Alter stiffen but keeps her focus on Gudako nonetheless

Sensing Artoria Alter's sudden silence, Gudako continued "A-anyway, back to your question. When Onii-chan and I are hanging out, she would often buy me burgers and I would always choose the one with many vegetables because Mama, Artoria Pendragon or else, your original self," she gives a small gaze towards the Alter who was trying her best not to react to everything her Master says about her and her family "-says that I should eat vegetables more. So, to satisfy both of them, I often have this...and well, seeing you, I was reminded of those times..." Gudako shares this rather giddy

Artoria Alter didn't know what to say. By just her simple question, she was learning so much about her new Master. Then, her thoughts drifted towards her son being her Master's brother now and her original self being her Master's guardian. It makes her a bit more connected to her Master

"Sorry! You were only asking for the burger but I ended up telling you about my family!" Gudako scratches the back of her head which Artoria Alter only shakes her head at "It is essential that I learn more about my new contractor whenever I am summoned. It is a vital part of our connection as Master and Servant..." Artoria Alter says as she opens another wrap and eats her third burger

Gudako didn't know what to say so she just smiled at Artoria Alter "You said you had some other questions?" she asks and Artoria Alter finds herself back into her thoughts earlier. So, she just went in and asked

"...Are you that uncomfortable calling me with my True Name?"

Gudako paused as she put a few strips of fries in her mouth then chewed slowly then swallowed slowly too "No, it's not that I am uncomfortable, per se," half of Artoria Alter was relieved because of such confession but the other half was still nervous "It's just," Gudako stopped eating then rubbed her nose, a habit that Artoria Alter, and even the other Servants, had found Gudako doing when she was embarrassed

"Just what?"

"I treat you as an individual being and totally different from Mama back home but I still can't help feeling a bit disrespectful towards you if I keep calling you the same name as Mama..." Gudako confessed and Artoria couldn't help but stiffen her laughter then she was full-blown smirking at Gudako which made the Master gulp and look away, sweating

"Do not worry. I won't use that information to make you obey _me_ because _you are_ the Master..." Gudako had to let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in "...yet." and there comes the instant when Gudako became nervous again

Artoria Alter had to laugh again. This time she had become closer to Master as she got to know her even more. She sees Gudako puff her cheeks as she continued eating her burger and fries with her face dusted red

It was a cute sight she didn't expect to see from her Master at the beginning of their conversation. This made Artoria Alter have more courage to ask another question that had been weighing heavily on her mind ever since she was summoned;

"Master. I have one last question."

"Oh? Ask away. Hopefully you won't be embarrassing me this time..." Gudako was a bit ticked off but she meant it as a joke which made them both laugh a little

"...Why..."

"Why what?"

"Why, out of all the others that you could special summon, you chose me?"

It was a question Gudako did not expect from the Ice Queen (no, she won't say Ice Bitch Queen because that's an "endearment" term Jalter uses for Artoria Alter). She was surprised at the way Artoria Alter even asked it

"Why, you ask?"

"Mhm. I know there were others that could be summoned in that special summon. Why choose me?"

Finding this easier to answer than other questions despite not expecting it, Gudako grinned "Because aside from the fact that you kept evading me in your other Rate-Up banners, joke!" Gudako cracks in the middle of a good speech and Artoria Alter had to glare at her. She laughs as she raises her hand in the air, as if saying Okay, I'll be serious now Gudako's face turned serious again

"Because I love you."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"H-h-huh?" the blush on Artoria Alter's face (if you would call some red lines on her cheeks blush then okay) was very much cute in Gudako's opinion

"I love everyone of my Servants. Mama, Onii-chan, Mash, everyone! The others from the Special summon were great to summon too but I've been wanting to summon you for a long time. Once I had the chance, I can't let it slip by! Because I love you!" Gudako gave a big smile with matching blush on her face made Artoria Alter's ice heart almost melt but she did her best not to show it

There was quite a pause before Artoria Alter finally lifted a hand and placed it onto the corner of Gudako's mouth, wiping a ketchup stain from her. After that, she observed it on her fingers "I love you too, Master. And now that we are lovers," Artoria Alter pauses as she licks the ketchup from her finger while she sees Gudako from her peripheral vision blush but was still listening to what she has to say next

After licking off the ketchup from her finger, Artoria Alter looked back at Gudako, licking her lips and looking into Gudako's vibrant gold eyes using her pale gold ones

"You can call me Saber Alter or Salter, _daughter_." the sarcastic wink and term of endearment Artoria Alter used made Gudako spring another nosebleed. But the Saber Class Servant suddenly appeared next to her, plugging up her nose with a tissue

"Seriously, though, Salter..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Master. Even if you are my original self's daughter..."

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only got this idea (even tho I had used the Babylonia campaign to get her) when I summoned the Knight of Treachery in Saber Wars Rate up (200sqs MHX didn't come home but 30sqs Mosan comes home aaaahhhkk)
> 
> Look forward for more Saberface related oneshots


	51. *Ryougi Shiki (Assassin) ; Sick*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto
> 
> WARNING! HEAVY SPOILERS ESPECIALLY BATTLES FROM KARA NO KYOUKAI OR THE GARDEN OF SINNERS

"Achoooo!" Gudako sniffed as she sat on her bed, clutching her blanket as a thermometer was placed on her mouth as she sniffed again trying to wipe her nose with the blanket before a knife was placed in her face "Try blowing your nose in that blanket and I'm going to make sure this embeds in your face." the changed colored eyes stare into Gudako as it shook her to the core

"G-g-gomen..."

Sighing, the Servant retracted her knife "Sorry. But you should know that you'll be troubling the staff if ever you blew your nose in those white blankets. Da Vinci might get mad at you." she scolded the Master who gulped but nodded anyway

It was early morning. Da Vinci had prohibited any further excursions that day. The reason being Gudako was sick. Ryougi Shiki, who was the one who first saw the Master suffering from sickness, offered to take care of her, reasoning out that no one should get closer to Master because they might catch her cold, although Mash reasoned that Servants don't catch colds, Shiki insisted eitherway. Da Vinci gave her permission because all she had to do was stay by the Master side

For some reason, Gudako also requested for Shiki to be the one to take care of her. Mash, as if understanding why Gudako was so adamant about it, nodded and complied

"I wonder why Mash just agreed when you were the one who asked me to take care of you...?" Shiki wonders out loud as she retrieved the thermometer from Gudako and read it "38.5. A cold, alright. What did you do for you to tire yourself out like this?" Shiki asks as she looks into Gudako's eyes

"Probably the enemies we faced in the recent event. You know, where I got you from? AAACHOOO!" Gudako sneezes again as she says this which made Shiki look at her worriedly again. Gudako gives another big sniff and Shiki had to fight the urge to scold her

"Let me get you some tissues," she says instead then paused to grab the box from the Master's bedside table and give it to her "Here."

With a sniff, Gudako accepted the tissues "Thank you, Shiki-san..." the way she addressed her made the Assassin Class Servant, now known as Ryougi Shiki, look at her Master "Why the formal tone so suddenly?" "Well," Gudako scratched the back of her head "You seemed so motherly-like today...you took care of me when you saw me passed out in the kitchen..." the Master continues

"Well, who wouldn't be worried about you, Master? I was getting some dawn strawberry ice cream when I saw you passed out...what were you doing anyway?" Shiki asks and Gudako sniffed while the Servant offered her some more tissues. After thanking her and accepting the tissues, Gudako said "I woke up from a dream and couldn't go back to sleep, then suddenly, I felt that I was starting to heat up so I went to the kitchen to try and make soup for me but..." Gudako trails off and she settles on looking into Shiki's dark orbs

"What? Is something wrong?" Shiki asks, noticing the Master's sudden silence and her attention to her

"I haven't told you what my dream is about..." Gudako says, her gaze shifting to her hands on her blanket

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You see, whenever I get dreams, they seem to be about certain Servants I formed contracts with. It could be about their lifetime or some other. But what everyone discovered is that whenever I got these dreams, I always got sick..." Gudako narrates and Shiki raises a curious eyebrow, finding it very intriguing "So this isn't the first time it happened?" she asked the Master who was starting to fiddle her fingers

"Yeah. Sometimes, talking about the dream to the Servant who the dream is about is a good way to alleviate the sickness from getting worse...although that one isn't entirely proven by Chaldea.... But it happened already before so...I decided to take my chances and ask Da Vinci to let the Servant who was the subject of my dream stay with me so I could tell of my dream..." Gudako then shifts her gaze back to Ryougi Shiki's eyes

It was silence for a minute or so before the Assassin class Servant blinked a few times, then pointed to herself, asking "Your dream that made you sick...was about me?" she had the expression of that of a curious cat, as what they all notice her to be like both here and her home with...

Shiki mentally shook her thoughts away then looked back into Gudako who then spoke "Or...I think it was you. It was really hard to interpret. The memories were all fuzzy then they will clear up at some points then go blurry again..." Gudako says, using one hand to cover half her face

"Alright...let's test if the thing about telling the subject of your dream is true or not in my case. First of all, what is it that you remember in your dream? Just a bit of hints will be alright too." Shiki says, resettling herself more comfortably

Gudako nodded

_The world was black...but I could hear someone talking. Something about awakening. Because if not, she will lose.... Finally, the world became a bit clearer, I was facing a zombie...in a flaming surroundings. I felt myself blink and when I looked back to the scene in front of me, I saw two women, one with red hair wearing simple work clothes and another one wearing a hospital gown while she sported a recently and clumsily cut dark hair. Her eyes were sort of rainbow colored..._

_She was thrown a knife by the red haired woman that she easily caught. Then, she went on to battle the zombie and in no time at all, she had killed it_

"Okay, Master before you continue, lemme just attest to that." Shiki interrupts "Huh?" Gudako looked at her "The red haired woman is my...employer before, her name is Touko Aozaki. And the other one was me. I just awakened my Mystic Eyes of Death Perception..." Shiki tells her and Gudako's eyes widened and...she blushed!?

"Hey, are you alright, Master?"

"Y-yeah...Lemme continue now..."

_The scene changes to Ryougi Shiki facing of a girl in a strange nun outfit who just bent a man like he was a piece of glowstick with just her gaze. Shiki then proceeds to battle against this woman, I noticed their eyes both have changed and seemed to gleam brighter as the fight dragged on_

_They manage to destroy a bridge. And as Shiki escapes the battlefield, she meets up with a male with dark hair and vibrant blue eyes and the same red haired woman from the first scene..._

"Ohh, I was fighting a wielder of the Mystic Eyes of Distortion. You are aware of her identity, right, Master?" Shiki asks and Gudako nodded "Asagami Fujino...a student from the same school as..." Gudako trails off and Shiki was weirded out by this but made no mention "The male is well..." Gudako notices Shiki's slight blush and had to fight a teasing smirk from surfacing. She then continued

_Shiki seemed to be fighting in an abandoned building. She was...fighting her own arm from slicing her face off. It was indeed the very image of 'Your Greatest Enemy is Yourself' then a Rapunzel, a monster I fought in the Event, appeared and she seemed to be laughing at Shiki_

_I tried my best to read their lips because the sounds of their voice were barely audible. But what I only managed to read is 'He doesn't belong to your world. He belongs here with me-us!' that was all I could manage to hear from Shiki before the scene changed_

With another blush, Shiki proceeds with her explanation "Those were ghosts from an abandoned apartment building. Conjured by a certain patient in a hospital. She was named as Fujou Kirie...and those monsters you called Rapunzel were all like the original ones I fought there..."

"Oh? Then, who did you mean by _he_?" Gudako had the smirk on this time and Shiki's blush intensified "J-just go on with it, Master!!" Gudako laughed as she sees a rare side of the usual boyish Ryougi Shiki

_The scene then shifts to a red haired male, similar looking of that of Grandpa Senji Muramasa the Blacksmith from Shimousa. He seemed to be having fun talking with Shiki for almost everyday_

_Then, they both went into the apartment that resembled the one we went through the event recently. They seemed to be investigating the building._

_Then a certain man showed himself and Shiki then fought him only having her be trapped into an endless plane of existence. I read the male's lips and found him saying 'I lost the girl I like...' and some more things I couldn't make out._

_Then a few more scenes, I see the male haired talk with the same male_ _that was with Shiki in the fight with Asagami Fujino. They had resolved to fight with the man who had trapped Shiki. A few more battles had occured, and finally, Shiki emerged from the elevator and defeated the man who had trapped her_

_"_ Oh the fight with Alaya Souren. With Enjou Tomoe..." Shiki's eyes resembled of those who was looking back on everything so far. "Is Enjou the one who looked like Senji-jiisan?" Gudako asked. Shiki had heard of the old man who helped her Master through the third remnant and she nods "Yeah. Pretty much." Shiki replies

"So, Enjou likes you..." this entices a blush to appear on Shiki's cheeks which made Gudako stifle a laugh "I told him that it wasn't love that he felt..." Shiki says softly "Are you sure you just didn't say that you love someone else?" Gudako teased, she felt somehow energetic just now and Shiki glares at her "Just go on and tell me more!" the Assassin Servant told her off

"Hai, hai..."

_This time, I see a male walking through a bamboo forest. The same male that talked with the red haired male. He was walking warily...as if scared of what he would find out_

_Suddenly, he froze and his eyes widened. I looked at where he was looking and saw faded traces of blood in the stone ground. I saw a woman walking slowly behind him_

_He quickly turned around and then his tension eases when he sees the woman. I vaguely recognize this woman. If not of her kimono, I would've never known it was Shiki herself she was holding a knife as she tried to kill him but he manage to run away_

_Shiki continued to chase him until they ended up with Shiki on top of the male holding a knife to his neck. Then, as if by some spell, Shiki ran off and the male chased him and they ended up with Shiki being hit by a speeding vehicle_

"I don't understand this one scene, though." Gudako says and Shiki sighs "First of all, this one happened before the other scenes you saw, thus me not having the Mystic Eyes. Secondly, what is there not to understand?" Shiki asks and Gudako places her index finger and thumb to her chin "Well, why would Ryougi Shiki kill off a man with whom she harbours special feelings for?" she opens one eye to stare at Shiki

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Shiki then blushed and grabbed her knife

"WHOA WHOA WHOA LET'S NOT BE TOO HASTY, SHIKI!" Gudako says as she moved too fast and stood up on the bed. Shiki was glaring at her, her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception activated

Gudako was nervous but mischievous at the same time. But then, she got dizzy and she finds herself getting weak in the knees.

Shiki shot up, throwing away her knife, deactivating her Mystic eyes as she catches Gudako in her arms "Master!" Shiki realized that her Master was sick and she wasn't supposed to give her strain in her body any more than she already has

Shiki gently places the Master down "Master, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have gotten too flustered..." she says as Gudako's eyes flutter open a little as she shakes her head "It's my fault.... I'm sorry..." Gudako says as she reaches out and holds onto Shiki's hand

"Can I continue? There's still another fight of yours that I want to tell you about..." Gudako asks and Shiki looked onto her then nodded

_Shiki, now wearing a red jacket and the usual blue kimono, was fighting a losing battle. I knew that. She was facing off against...another person wearing the same things as her. If I hadn't seen that the person was male, I would've thought Shiki was fighting herself again..._

_Finally, she was cuffed down on the floor. Her opponent hovered above her and...he bit her!!! Not in a sexual way, no! But in a way where he seemed to want to eat her up. He bites her in many places and it made me sick. I wanted to scream, to run to their direction and push the male off Shiki_

_Suddenly, the male left her covered in saliva and bite marks. I tried to scream, begging whoever was showing me this to let me help Shiki. Then, after a few minutes or so, the male returned, saying he had just killed whoever held Shiki back._

_I watched as Shiki cut her hand off to be free from her being cuffed to the floor then lunged at the male. The battle was intense and finally, Shiki defeated him. She collapsed on the ground, exhausted._

_Finally, I see the usual black haired male, he had lost an eye...he crawled towards Shiki then held her in his arms, both basking at the moment that everything was over..._

Gudako finishes and as she looked at Shiki, she found mixed expressions on her face - embarrassent, anger, exhaustion - "Shiki?" "AH-no, it's nothing." Shiki says, shaking her head, having been caught looking back into her life again

"Anyway, the male you saw there framed me. Trying to get me to give in and revert back to being who I was before. He even tried to kill someone close to me in order for me to succumb to his will but...I was able to defeat him..." Shiki explains shortly and Gudako could guess that she was still angry at whoever that enemy was and the Master couldn't blame her, she too was angry

"Shiki, if you don't mind...can you explain?" Gudako was adamant to continue talking with her which made her look at her Master and she found her smiling and Shiki couldn't help but answer her request

"...Alright. I was dubbed as a Serial killer back in my hometown. Although I accepted the fact, I was still torn. The Ryougi Family raised their heirs with two personalities. I was female but I had another personality back then. A male one. He is called SHIKI. But then when I got into an accident, the one you saw me getting hit by a speeding vehicle, SHIKI suddenly vanished..." Shiki paused to look at Gudako who nodded, telling her she was listening

"After I had recovered, the first scene that you saw, I adapted another personality. This _me_ that you are talking to. I changed the way I talk to keep SHIKI's memories alive." Shiki narrates and Gudako nodded

"I see...so you know Mikiya Kokutou before you even got into an accident? What a destined meeting, then..." Gudako says with a smile on her face. The statement made Shiki look into her Master, surprised "You know who he is?" with a slight blush, Shiki asked this

"Know him? It was as if I was seeing his love story with you. I found out his name from the scene where you tried to kill him. You called his name. And also, you briefly mentioned his name when we met you in the event. You said I was as reckless as Mikiya..." Gudako gave a mischievous smile which made Shiki blush uncontrollably again

"Anyway, those scenes from my dreams were indeed about you, huh?" Gudako then rested herself on her back again.

Silence reigned.

It was comfortable.

"Oh yeah, before I forget."

"Yes, Master?"

"I finally know why you seemed motherly to me today..." Gudako says with an eye-closed smile. Shiki cocked her head to the side

"Huh?"

"You _WERE_ a mother.... A mother to a girl named Mana Ryougi..." Gudako says with a smile

The statement made Shiki's eyes widen. Her Master remembered too. And it made Shiki's heart melt "Oh and the event where we met you was also the day of your birthday right?" Gudako says as she reaches into her drawer and pulls out something then hands it to Shiki

"What is this?" Shiki looked intently at the thing that Gudako handed her. It was a circle, a hoop, with a spider web-like threads on it and a single bead in the middle. A feather hung loosely on the lower part of it. And based on the string on it, Shiki figured that it was a necklace of some sort

"It's a dream catcher. Whenever I sleep, I'll have it onto my neck, hoping for a good dream to grace me..." Gudako says and Shiki looked at her.

Gudako grinned as she sat up, getting the necklace from her and hanging it onto Shiki's neck

"Just think of it coming from Mikiya-san and Mana-chan...!" Gudako says simply and Shiki's eyes widened, suddenly remembering the face of her family. She smiles and looks onto Gudako, tears of joy streaming down her face

"I'll treasure this, Master..."

"Yeah! Here's to you having more good dreams of your family! Just like the love showed for your family, you showed the same love to me and the others here. For that, I thank you, Shiki!" Gudako flashed a slightly blinding grin to the Assassin class Servant

"Yes...thank you too, Master Gudako..."

"Oh by the way," Gudako says again "I'm starting to feel a bit better. I do hope you tell me some stories about your life yourself. Ones that I didn't dream about. Like, you know, about you going to same school as Fujino along with Mikiya-san's sister, Azaka. And also, more about your daughter too!" Gudako says happily

Shiki smiles "Sure. Someday, Master." she says and Gudako's eyes brightened

"But I am," the Master paused to yawn "I am a bit sleepy again...Shiki?"

"Yes?"

"Could you stay by me until I fall asleep?"

Shiki slowly smiles again, wiping the tears from her eyes

"Sure. Sleep well, Master...."

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a chat with my friend about Ryougi Shiki because Kara no Kyoukai was her favorite from TYPE-MOON. She was the one who gave me every movie of Kara no Kyoukai. Then after doing the event, I started watching it.
> 
> Then I told my friend that Shiki was a new waifu but she told me "She's already taken! Taken!" and I couldn't help but laugh
> 
> I call my friend as Shiki-senpai and she calls me Reines-kouhai


	52. *Mordred ; OreImo*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro

"Saber! Name's Mordred! Is my father here?"

"O..."

"Hrmm? Ah, Gudako!"

"ONII-CHAN!!" Gudako launched herself from her place in front of the summoning circle and hugged her older brother that she had recently summoned. And, although surprised, Mordred smiled through her helmet and returned her hug, her armor clanking a bit from her movement

"Onii-chan, you finally came!" Gudako said with tears in her eyes "Oi, oi, oi, stop crying, will ya? Doesn't suit your face at all, Imouto yo..." Mordred meant it as a joke but it only brought more tears of joy in Gudako's eyes "If you tell me not to cry, it only makes me cry more! You idiot! The last time I saw you was in London, and when I came back to my hometown!" Gudako rubbed her face onto Mordred's armor

"But this won't do, I have to ascend you so I can see your face! Come on, I'll call Shiki, Jalter and Orion for the mission!" Gudako pulls her older brother over "Oh, and by the way, your fellows from the Greater Grail War in Romania are here too, well, some of them...Fran-chan's here too!" Gudako said happily and Mordred felt her face heat up, suddenly thankful that her helmet was still not off. She didn't know why she blushed if it was either from Gudako pulling her or her mentioning her best friend back in London

"Hai, hai, I'm coming...!"

***

"I am no king but I follow the King's path," Mordred starts saying as she lifts the sword from resting on her shoulder as it zaps red lightning upwards "I will destroy anyone who disturbs the king's peace!!" Suddenly, she was surrounded by the same red lightning that came from her sword

"CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!!!!" the red lightning from her sword engulfs their enemies, some Demonic beasts from a forest in some Free Quests in Babylonia

"I never get tired of that!" Gudako says as she stood away from the fight as the two other Servants accompanying them study Mordred as she attacks with her Noble Phantasm.

Once they had finished the mission, Gudako headed straight to her room whereas Mordred went to the cafeteria to have lunch first and foremost with Mash, Saber Alter, Saber Lily, Jeanne, Jeanne Alter, Mysterious Heroine X Alter and Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily

When she had nothing to do, Gudako scrolls through her Servants' Records as she lays on her bed. Seeing as they had also just recently finished a mission as Mordred's interlude, she saw new information in her onii-chan and when she read it she burst out laughing

"I assume you have a reason for laughing by yourself, imouto yo..." the playful voice of her Onii-chan made her look up towards the door. She wore her red clothes as she was holding two glasses "Onii-chan! I thought you were gonna eat with the other Knights and Mama's other versions...?" Gudako sat up at the edge of the bed

Mordred flinches when she heard Gudako say 'Mama's other versions' and she sighs "Well, you know, I just finished eating..." she said as she sat beside her sister, handing her one of the glasses she was holding. Gudako accepted and drank it, sighing in pleasure when she found out it was hot chocolate with milk then she looked back to her brother

"Well, knowing you, you got shy at seeing Saber Lily, Saber Alter, Lancer Alter, Santa Alter, MHX Alter and the Jeanne sisters and you almost fainted when you saw all of them bearing a resemblace to Mama," Gudako gave Mordred a shit-eating grin which made the Treacherous Knight flinch again "Bingo, huh? Did you get to hang out with Fran-chan and Mash, too? I heard Father Lancelot gaped at you when you ascended and showed your face!" Gudako said and Mordred looked into her eyes evenly

"By the way I was laughing because of the last information that your interlude provided about you, see?" Gudako showed Mordred her Servant Record;

**_Dealing with Mordred is easy_ **   
_**Don't insult King Arthur** _   
_**Don't praise King Arthur** _   
**_Don't treat Mordred as a woman_ **   
**_Don't be too obvious about treating Mordred as a man_ **   
**_Don't be too formal_ **   
_**Don't be infatuated with other Servants** _   
_**Listen to what Mordred says** _   
**_See?_ **   
_**Simple, right?** _

Mordred sweatdrops but shivers at how accurate it sounded...but she could tell there was something still wrong about it somehow...something about Gudako...but her voice and what she said snapped her back to reality

"Oh and I heard from Arthur-"

"THAT REMINDS ME, IMOUTO YO!"

"What? What? What?" Gudako says as she closes Mordred's Servant Record

"About...uhhh...Male Father..."

"You do know you are sounding quite redundant, are you not, Onii-chan?"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN WILL YA!?!?!" Mordred glares at her and Gudako brings up her hand that wasn't holding the glass of hot choco in surrender, not wanting to be electrocuted by her brother's red lightning slash thunder "Okay, go on..." she urged her to continue

"The guy always pats my head! What is up with that?! One time when you took me, Alter Father, Lily Father, Rama, Elizabeth Saber and Male Father on a mission against some Demonic Beasts and zombies, and I landed the final hit that defeated the Boss, he...he...he..."

"He told you you were cute?"

"YEAH! WAIT, How did you know?"

"Oh, he also told me that. Once you were summoned and was busy talking with Fran, I asked him what he thought of you. He said 'This world's Mordred is cute,' and I had to hold in my laughter at that. He really is like that. I guess it's just a matter of time until a Male Mordred comes...!" Gudako laughs and Mordred doesn't know what to feel about both Arthur thinking she was cute and her sister's wish for a male her to be summoned

"Oh and by the way, when he said that, Saber Alter, Saber Lily, Santa Alter and Lancer Alter were all glaring at him and he was all like 'No, it's a misunderstanding!' as he tried to explain himself without sounding like someone aims for their own children," Gudako says while taking a sip from her hot chocolate

"I...don't know what to feel about them thinking of male Father like that..." Mordred sighs, inwardly happy because her female fathers were all somehow somewhat protective of her and Gudako smiles

"Anyway, back to what we were discussing, first, yes I hung out with Fran and-" "THE LIGHTNING SISTERS HAS BEEN BORN!!!" Gudako cheered which made Mordred raise an eyebrow "Lightning sisters?"

"Yeah! You and Fran are best friends, right? And I ship you too because you care so much about her! You two are like me and Mash!" Gudako says and Mordred smiles and shakes her head but then looked back at Gudako "Lancelot gaped at me once he knew I was a woman and saw my face. He really is a piece of work, that guy. I know I'm not one to talk but anyway, why would you call Lancelot Father anyway?" Mordred raised a curious eyebrow

"Well, I sorta treat him as a Father-in-law because Mash is somewhat his child and you know what Mash and I are, right?" Gudako says happily as she went back to drinking her hot choco. This made Mordred look into Gudako's eyes again. It was just like a dream...

"This feels sort of refreshing, imouto yo,"

"Hmm? What do you mean, Onii-chan?"

"Well, you were never one for social interactions and stuff like that. It's just, I feel so refreshed looking at you right now. You look vibrant than ever before. Back then you always hid in Father's coat when we are talking with other people. You wouldn't talk to anyone so easily..." Mordred could feel the emotions run through her as she looks to Gudako with an eye-closed smile

"Coming here, even if this sounds a bit wrong, is the best thing that had happened to you.... And I can never be more proud seeing you being the one helping to prevent the Incineration of Humanity. You could say that I think you- Gudako?" Mordred pauses as she sees Gudako looking into her empty glass, avoiding her eyes and her ahoge perked upwards

Father's habits have rubbed off on her. Wait, why is she not looking at me?

"Did...I say something wrong, Gudako?" Mordred says as she places her glass on Gudako's worktable in the room

"Uh..." Gudako avoids her brother's gaze as she places her own glass at her night stand and she fidgets her fingers on her lap

"Hm?"

Mordred knelt in front of her and smirked when she saw Gudako's blushing face "You still are easily flustered by me throwing compliments in your face, huh? Then, you haven't changed at all, huh?" Mordred chuckles which made Gudako blush again while slightly but failingly glaring at her brother failing because her flustered, blushing face is failing her even still

Mordred gives another happy chuckle as she plops herself on her sister's bed, fixing herself so that she laid down behind her sister then, she pats her own stomach "Do you wanna do this just like old times?" Mordred asks with another cheeky smile as Gudako half-turns towards her brother as her eyes widened at what Mordred was suggesting

"...if you are fine with that, then, let me take you up on your offer, then..." with the same flustered face, Gudako softly lays her head on Mordred's stomach. It was what they would often do...just like old times

"Do you remember the times when you would do something good and you would be thrilled when I praise you and flustered when I sneakily give you a kiss on your lips?" Mordred had the nerve to interrupt a peaceful moment between them

Gudako flinches as she turns as red as Mordred's clothes then she grabs a pillow and screams into it

"AHHHHH!! STOOOOPPPP!!"

Gudako's scream, muffled by a pillow, made Mordred laugh again while tears fall on her face, a funny memory indeed. Gudako went to a sitting position and glared at the laughing Knight "If you don't stop now, I'm going to really do something!" Gudako tries to threaten her brother despite her flustered demeanor

Mordred puts a hand up, as if saying 'Wait can't stop laughing' which made Gudako pout and spring into action. She straddles Mordred's stomach, sitting on it then slamming her brother with a blow on the face with her pillow which did make Mordred stop laughing and freeze for a moment, surprised by what her sister had just done

Gudako who was still flustered became even more flustered as she knew what she was doing and what position they were in. She slowly removes her hand from the pillow in Mordred's face, planting her knees on the sheets and placing her hands on either side of Mordred's torso, blushing even still

She does remember

Back when she had just summoned Mordred back home a few days after, she would become flustered when the Knight complimented her. When Mordred found out of her feelings towards her, she decided to make fun of her but trying hard not to piss her off and she noticed her sister would always blush hard when she suddenly becomes playful and kisses her on the lips

Yes

Yes, Gudako fell in love with her brother first and foremost. But when she arrived at Chaldea and met Mash and the other Servants she had now, Gudako had forgotten what her first love felt like. She felt her first actual love was Mash as she did everything with her once she had saved her that day of the first mission's accident

It doesn't mean she doesn't love Mordred anymore. It was just that she believes that Mordred will never see her as more than a sister. Maybe that's why she had forgotten her love for her brother and decided she loved her kouhai instead foremost

Gudako snapped back to reality when Mordred removed the pillow she had smacked her with from her face and she finally showed Gudako her face, the same face that bore the same androgynous smile she first fell in love with back then

"Izumi..."

"I told you-?!"

"Yes, yes, you go by Gudako now but...lemme just call ya that for now, ne? I have to tell you something..." Mordred let that androgynous smile stay on her face

"G-go on, then, Onii-chan..."

What she called her made Mordred's smile falter a little but she spoke nonetheless "I remember what happened to both of us back then. The times when I make you flustered is what I found amusing. Father always scolds me about it. But I never stopped doing it. I kept on throwing compliments and even went so far as to kiss you sometimes...." Mordred manages to make half of her body sit up, ending up with her face closer to Gudako's

"Mordred..."

Now, hearing her say her True Name made Mordred smile return and it made her even more happy when she sees Gudako's blush due to their proximity "Even if I acted like I was just making fun of you and teasing you for what you feel about me, you should know," Mordred closes her eyes and gives Gudako a soft kiss on the lips, it was sweet, they didn't know if that was because of the hot choco or some other reason but they didn't dislike it

After that kiss, Mordred laid back down on the bed and flashed another one of those androgynous smiles she has. Gudako sighs and leans down to rest her forehead on her brother's own, their breath fanning each other's faces as Mordred speaks again

"Do you know what I thought when I see you so flustered when I kiss you and compliment you?" she asked her sister as her emerald green eyes bore deep into Gudako's vibrant gold ones

"What?"

Mordred gives her another kind of smile that she's good at; a cheeky one before responding with:

"Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai..."

_My Little Sister Can't be This Cute..._

Gudako sighed "I don't know what to feel about that but...okay.... Thank you, Mordred. I love you...although, I recognize that you love Fran too. I love everyone of you..." she replies as she fixes her position so that she was laying down onto her brother as her head rests on Mordred's chest which makes Mordred chuckle

"I love you too, Gudako. I recognize that you love Mash, one of the Knights of Father's order and everyone here. Be sure to take care of them, ne? Don't worry, I'll fight with you so we all would have our future back." Mordred declares as she runs her hand through Gudako's hair, releasing it from its ponytail

"Ah!" she suddenly remembers her Servant Record and she looks at Gudako who raises a quirk eyebrow "What?"

"I think my information was a bit inaccurate. I mean, my Servant Record..."

"Huh? What's inaccurate about it?"

"It says you shouldn't be infatuated by other Servants but...I just accepted both our cirumstances..."

Gudako sighs "Just sleep, Mo-nii..."

Mordred just shook her head while returning to running her hands through Gudako's hair as they both drifted off to sleep

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer than I intended but see, when I first started, I don't know where this was going so I just decided to wing it. Hope you liked it!
> 
> By the way, title of the oneshot came from another anime called, well, Oreimo or Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai (My Little sister can't be this Cute)


	53. *Okita Souji ; Hana...haki?*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Aoi Yuki

To say that Gudako wanted to be with her Servants was an understatement. One needed to be specific if they were to say such things to the only Master of Chaldea. Therefore, she found herself quite flustered when she ventured inside the Summoning Room, barely escaping the teasing looks that the other Servants were giving her. Everyone knows what today is.

Today is the day Gudako promised herself to summon a certain Saber that Oda Nobunaga had been with since the GudaGuda Honnoji event. To say that Gudako was pumped was both true and false, though. Because having been in Chaldea for a long time and not getting certain Servants and causing Gudako to sulk sometimes was already a recurring event in their daily life

Anyway, once Gudako was by herself in the summoning room, she gave a tired sigh. She had tried summoning this Saber already before - costing her a huge amount of Saint Quartz she got from various Free Quests - but said Saber always evaded her.

And when she sees that familiar pink kimono once she used a Summon Ticket instead of the usual Saint Quartz, you could bet that her eyes bulged out of their sockets

"Saber, Okita Souji, Captain of the First Unit of the Shinsengumi. Nice to meet you, Mast-EH!?!?!" the Saber cut off what she was saying when her new contractor had fell face-first to the floor, blood pooling down beneath her as she used her remaining strength to write using her blood:

_**Okita-san dai shouri** _

"MAAAAAASSSSTERRRR!!!"

***

A month has already past since that day. After Okita Souji screamed her title, Oda Nobunaga, Chacha, Mash and Da Vinci burst into the room to find Nobbu's rival slash friend trying to awaken a blood stained Master Gudako. Okita is no stranger to blood, having her sickness carved into her Saint Graph. But still it made her panic when her new contractor would greet her with blood instead of normal hello's

"...MUMYOU SANDANZUKI!!" Okita finally shouted out her Noble Phantasm as she defeated a Lancer class Shadow Servant in the Lancer training ground for that week. Today, she was sent by Gudako into said training ground with Mordred, Saber Alter, Arthur and Nero. She was just getting the hang of things around Chaldea. Especially since she was just maxed out a few days ago

"Nice work! I guess we'll stop there for now, huh, Arthur?" Gudako then proceeded to go talk to Arthur and Okita found herself looking at the two as the other members of their team that day crowded closer to Gudako. For some reason, Gudako had been avoiding her. Totally unlike what she expected from someone who got a nosebleed after calling her forth

She wanted to find out the reason. As Okita Souji, no, as Master Gudako's Servant. Making up her resolve, she briskly walked towards Gudako to talk to her. But just as she was about to call her, they all suddenly noticed the change in the Master's expression. Her face turned pale and she held a hand to her mouth, as if she was going to vomit...

"Oi! Gudako pull yourself together! Hey, Shieldy! Get us out of here!" Mordred, the ever-so concerned big brother figure of their Master called the Main Servant of said Master just as Mordred let Gudako vomit on the forest floor while nursing her back "Senpai! Commencing Rayshift!" Mash's voice rang in their ears just as Gudako finished her business and Arthur carried her bridal style while Chaldea came to retrieve them

Upon looking at where Gudako had been before, Okita's face paled. She saw traces of blood on the grass, some more darker shade of red than the others. But just as she was about to ask, they have been retrieved.

***

Once they got back to Chaldea, the other Servants awaiting Gudako's arrival crowded over to her and Okita saw no chance in entering that fray. Besides, everyone was shoved aside when Gudako was fetched by the Medical team for a checkup

Okita sighed as she walked back to her room she shared with her sister, Okita Alter (who just joined their cause a few days ago), and now she was wondering what the heck it was. Does her Master possess the same sickness she does? If so, she's too young to be subjected to what she is suffering. If not, then why does Master vomit blood so suddenly? Considering everything, the first one is an impossibility because her record before from Chaldea medical team was clear. There were no signs of her suffering from tuberculosis and whatnot

"Then, if so...why did she...?"

"Why did she what, Big Sis?"

"GWAAHHH!!"

Okita looked behind her to see her sister, the Guardian from the Counter Force, Majin Okita "Seriously, don't scare me like that, Majin...you'll make me cough out blood for no reason..." she put her hand on her chest while Majin just shook her head at her original self

"Is this about Master being sick?"

"Bwah!? H-How did you know?"

"You have forgotten that I spent almost a few days with her in the Imperial Capital...."

"Oh, right...then, would you happen to know the reason why she suddenly vomited blood so suddenly? It can't be from the sickness I also possess, right? Her medical record is clear as far as I know..." Okita said as she leaned on the wall while her sister stood beside her, looking at her in the eyes

"I do know."

"Huh?"

***

"Why did it have to happen during a mission with Okita!?!?!" Gudako groaned, clutching her head and rolling back and forth on her bed. She had just been discharged from the medical ward after the medical team - more specifically, Da Vinci - had given her an earful of sermons about what she was ill of

_"Why can't you just tell her?"_

_"And risk myself of being scolded by Nobbu, Okita Alter and - once I summon him - Hijikata? No way!"_

_"Master, you're already at risk right now! If you don't tell her, you'll be sacrificing Humanity as well! Remember, you are the only Master here!"_

_"Nobbu..."_

_"And I guarantee you that she will understand!"_

"Telling her is easier said than done, ya know..." Gudako mumbled, her eyes starting to brim with tears as she leaned her face away from the door of her room.

Suddenly, her room door slid open quite loudly and heavy footsteps flooded her room. But it was only made by one Servant and she had a pretty good idea who it was. She held back the trickle of blood from her mouth again as the lingering feeling of sakura flowers accompanying it prominent in her taste buds

"Who is it?" she heard the voice of the one and only Okita Souji, Sakura Saber. Gudako had thought how fitting it was

Fitting because she was suffering from Hanahaki

Fitting also because the one she has feelings for also bears the title of the flowers accompanying Hanahaki

Fitting because she loved Okita Souji and she is such a coward to tell the Shinsengumi first captain (who, because of what she had said upon entering her room, she bets has a vague idea of what sickness she is suffering from) what she feels for said Sakura Saber

"Master, I asked you a question!"

"It doesn't matter anyway grk!" once Gudako had opened her mouth, the rushing of blood and sakura petals fell from her mouth and onto the awaiting the small basin at the foot of her bed. The strength in her arms as she supported herself upright leaving her. And just in a nick of time, Okita Souji was at her side, just as a whole flower - unlike before which are just mere petals - fell with the rush of blood that came down her mouth, finally subsiding

Okita looked intently at the flower that bears her title that separates her from Artoria and Nero. She was thinking back on earlier when her sister had told her that the Master is suffering from a disease based on love and has some ties to herself. Okita's face grew stern while sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes still glued to the flower that came out of her Master but then her expression softened when Gudako got into a more comfortable position by leaning onto Okita's body, taking a heavy intake of breath when possible

"Master Gudako, I am begging you. Not as Okita Souji nor as a Saber Class but just your familiar. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But please...please..." Okita's eyes were now brimming with tears while she grabbed Gudako's shoulders which also made Gudako's tears appear too

"If you won't tell them, whoever it is, you will die! I don't want you to die! I want you to live your life as normal and as happy as you possibly can! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE, MASTER! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Okita screamed the last parts and Gudako could feel her body heat up

"Okita what do you-?"

"This is my true feelings, Master..." she paused to push open her haori then grabbed her Master's hand and placed onto her modest chest "Can't you feel it? My heart...it is beating so fast...just because you are near me. Just because you are touching me. I cannot stand the thought of you dying. Not when I can or you can do something about it...."

Gudako was blushing as she inched closer to Okita who had tears flowing harder down her eyes. Suddenly, she feels the drag of blood and flowers from her throat suddenly vanish just in time with Okita saying;

"I love you Master..."

Gudako's eyes widen as a renewed vigor returned to the entirety of her being upon hearing the Sakura Saber confess to her, going as far as opening up her haori for her. And now that she thought about it, Gudako's eyes trailed to where her hand was still resting on the bare skin of Okita's chest. Using her free hand, Gudako wiped Okita's tears

"Thank you. That makes me very happy, Sakura Saber..." Gudako says as she pulled Okita's chin to hers as their noses brushed and their lips finally met

To say that Okita was surprised was an understatement. Because she was downright smitten

After a few moments of them being in a chaste lip lock, Okita placed her fingers on her lips, her pale eyes widening at the sudden development. Gudako pulled her hand away from her Servant's haori as she gave the Saber a smile, her usual energetic smile that she would flash every single one of her Servant

"I love you. I was the one who loved you first, Okita. And I still do."

"Master...your hanahaki..."

"Yes. I didn't confess to you because I was af-OOF!" Gudako was cut off when Okita tackle-hugged her to her bed, the Saber's hands hooked around her neck and her face on her Master's chest

"Why didn't you!? I was waiting for my dream of you to also love me to come true! I was...*sob* waiting..." she gave a small hiccup accompanied by small traces of tears

Her statement made Gudako smile as she tugged Okita to face her. "I'm sorry, Okita...I didn't know how to go about it.... Sorry I had to make you wait. But...would you mind...if I took responsibility?" Gudako gave a sly smirk, her tone of voice dropping a few octaves

Okita's face was hued of her Master's hair and she buried her face at the crook of Gudako's neck so that her voice should be muffled

_"You BETTER take responsibility..."_

Gudako laughed as she flipped them over so that she was on top

"I will. I will take responsibility for disturbing your heart too much..."

...and for some reason, Okita's sickness didn't act up through it all

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasted 250+ sqs then she suddenly comes out of 1 summon ticket
> 
> *sighs*
> 
> Got the idea while playing the new GudaGuda event in NA and then reading OkiNobu fanfics in AO3
> 
> BTW I SHIP OKINOBU MORE! GO OKINOBU!!!
> 
> Anyway, look forward to Okita Alter's chapter too! Ja ne!


	54. *Artoria Pendragon (Lily) ; Anywhere With My Princess Knight*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi

Practicing with Caliburn, Saber Lily sparred with her Master. The Master was using a sword that Emiya Archer had projected for her. At first, Artoria Pendragon Lily was the type of Servant that had the least confidence in herself. But training with Mash, Master Gudako and the other Sabers (Saberfaces included even other classes, of course, also their visitor from Outer Space too), she had gotten a bit better

Right now, it was a few weeks after Saber Lily's intense training from the aforementioned Servants but she and Master Gudako went back to the field where she had trained before. She says she still has a long way before her Noble Phantasm would improve. And although the Master disagreed with her on this, Gudako still accompanied her nonetheless.

It made Artoria Pendragon Lily blush a bit.

Even knowing Gudako's circumstances back home with her older self and True King of Knights. Yes, she was just told of her Master's circumstances by the other Saberfaces (namely the Jeanne sisters, Saber Alter, Mysterious Heroine X Alter, Artoria Santa Alter, Nero, Arthur and Artoria Pendragon Lancer Alter) and it slightly made Artoria Pendragon Lily feel 50/50 on the matter

"You're open! HAAHH!!" Saber Lily finds an opportunity to lunge at Gudako but the Master was able to maneuver herself out of her danger zone and flip her own sword and threw Caliburn off, it landing at least 3 meters away from their position

"You got me again, Master..." Saber Lily says as she proceeds to retrieve her sword from behind her

But when she looked behind her again, she found her Master face down on the ground, unmoving.

It made Saber Lily's eyes widen and her face drained of color

"MASTER!!!!" she ran towards her aforementioned Master and shook her but got no response "Master! Master Gudako!" the young King-to-be's eyes were now brimming with tears as she desperately tried to wake up Gudako, bringing the Master into a more comfortable position on her back

She pressed her ear to the Master's chest and her tears stopped flowing upon doing so. She breathed out a little sigh of relief. She felt her chest heave up and down due to her breathing and she looked back up to Gudako to find that she was breathing out from her mouth

Saber Lily focused on Gudako's face. She looked so content, sleeping like that. So innocent. As if she didn't carry the fate of Humanity and Human History in general, on her shoulders. Rare are the times when the Servants would see Gudako without a serious look on her face as they faced singularities, pseudo-singularities and even events

"But why would she fall asleep in the middle of a duel with me...?" there was a slight sadness in her voice as she sat next to Gudako under the shade of a willow tree. It provided shade and the cool air blowing through her blonde locks made everything comfortable. She makes Caliburn dematerialize for awhile

She looked back to her Master. She remembered why she felt 50/50 about Gudako being her older self's child in her hometown. It was no childish and simple reason really....

When she first met Gudako, she was entranced by her. Her feelings for her were that of a protégé looking up to their Master. But when Gudako offered to do things with her and often brought her on Rayshifts as of late, she finds herself falling for the Master. She feels it is so wrong for her to do so...for she was her child as well

 _Incestuous_...

Looking to the view of the fields of grass in front of them, she found herself thinking this. Although, she knew she wasn't one to talk of such complicated matters (hell, she somehow relishes the memory of her sister, Morgan, and their child that she also holds in high regard right now, Mordred). She was still a half-baked Knight. She wanted to be someone who can protect Gudako. It was one - and most probably primary - reason why she wanted to improve her fighting skills and her Noble Phantasm.

She wanted to protect those she loved. Most especially...

She looked back at Gudako, her eyes were half-lidded, as if she was a realm of both sleep and awakening. She had remembered what she was told by Mash when she asked things about Gudako that her future Knight might know

She was told that Gudako would have such half-lidded eyes when she was trying to wake up but her consciousness isn't responding so, as weird and so similar to magecraft a simple thing like that is, she drifts across both awakening and sleep. She was also told that when she is like this, she seems to see her surroundings and project it in her dreams

What a weird one this Master is...

She sees Gudako's hair was being moved by the wind, as if the wind itself was ruffling her hair as she slept. She sees the Master open and close her mouth, as if savoring the taste of her dream and sleep in general. It made her giggle a little, her ahoge swishing side to side in glee

She then sees Gudako's own ahoge being swished by the wind and her hair finding itself blocking her Master's cute, half-lidded face from view and so...

Artoria Pendragon Lily lifts her right hand in order to brush the hair that was in Gudako's face but stopped when said Master held her hand in her own and entwined their fingers. It made Saber Lily flinch and blush "Master...?"

"Yeah...?"

Gudako was awake now. Though, she chose to let her eyes stay closed for now. Saber Lily thought _Perhaps she is still debating with her consciousness to stay asleep or wake up..._ And it made her giggle again

"I heard such a cute laugh. I tried to cling to my dream but your voice just wanted me awake, Princess Knight..." Gudako's right eye cracked open and Artoria Pendragon Lily blushed once again as she squeezed on the Master's hand while the latter squeezed back

"Princess Knight...?"

"Mhm. I can't see you any other way than such. Does that displease you?"

"N-no, of course not, Master!"

Gudako then closes her eye again and now snuggled onto Saber Lily's hand that she was holding "I felt so tired after I had thrown off Caliburn I couldn't help myself. Sorry for sleeping on you...." Gudako whispered softly as she used her free hand to caress Saber Lily's hand that she was holding with her other hand

_Ah_

Saber Lily remembered another thing Mash had told her once before about this enigmatic Master of theirs.

_Senpai has this weird habit that the Servants, including myself, the Chaldea staff and even Da Vinci and also Dr. Roman, found weird yet adorable. Do you want to hear about it, Lily?_

"You could've told me you felt tired. I could've not went training and let you rest.... Seriously, this habit of yours isn't wearing off, Master..." Saber shook her head with a smile while she sees Gudako smile faintly as she replies with some little pep in her, note, a little

"Mama also told me that I should start choosing where I sleep..." and by now, even Saber Lily knows that the redheaded Master was talking about her older self back at her hometown which made her smile again, though a bit faintly

_Senpai tends to sleep. Anywhere she would sleep. When she feels tired at a certain moment, she sleeps. When she is walking in the halls, she sleeps on the floor. When she feels tired after training, we have to use our full power to stop her from sleeping inside the simulator. When she is talking with some Servants and she feels the fatigue of the day coming to her, she sleeps._

"Master..."

"Yes, Princess Knight?"

Artoria Lily blushes again at the nickname. She decides to just go for it "I k-know th-this will be weird b-but I do hope you will listen to me..." she trails off a little, using her free hand to tuck a stray blonde lock of hair to her left ear

This made Gudako's eyes finally open. She looks into Saber Lily's emerald green eyes that were filled with emotions she couldn't recount how many or how much. She sees the young Princess Knight's blonde hair fly with the wind blowing upon them and the sunlight flitting through the leaves of the willow tree giving her some sort of spotlight. As if nature itself was telling her to listen to what this young Artoria had to say

She lets go of Saber Lily's hand, sits up, yawns, stretches and look into the the Princess Knight whose eyes were now glued to her. But when she sees Gudako look at her, she looks back to the field of grass in front of them

"You have something to tell me right?"

Saber Lily manages a small nod but still doesn't look at her. The Master sees that the Princess Knight had her emerald eyes hidden by her bangs and her face stained red and this made Gudako sigh. She lifts her right hand and held Saber Lily's chin and made her look at her

Emerald green met golden yellow...

"Master...no, Gudako...I know it seems incestuous-sounding and all but...I find it really what I feel and I think I'm sorry..." Saber Lily's face turned even redder when she found that she had Gudako's full attention. Though it also made her heart flutter knowing that Gudako was serious and was actually listening to her

"I...love you, Master...and...I know it will be weird because...I am young and...my older self shall become your 'Mama' back home but...I just couldn't let it sleep inside me anymore. I had to tell you..." as she speaks, her voice was voluming down

Gudako studied her and looked deep into her eyes. Both thought they could get lost into endless pools of gold and green if no one would do something.

Finally, Gudako broke out into a huge fit of laughter which made Artoria Lily raise an eyebrow wonderingly "M-master! I am being serious right now!" she said indignantly while Gudako put a hand up, as if saying 'let me finish wait' and it made Saber Lily puff her cheeks and look down, seeming disappointed

After a bit, Gudako had recovered "S-sorry. I thought you were making a pun on me sleeping anywhere with your feelings sleeping inside you...! Hahahaha!!" Gudako gave her last burst of laughter and upon saying this, Saber Lily realized what she had said and laughed as well

After a few moments of more laughing, Gudako smiled at her "I love you, too, Princess Knight." she said so very sincerely and Saber Lily almost had the air knocked out of her when such a confession came from Gudako's lips

"B-but..."

"Don't think so complicatedly, Princess Knight. You are your own person now as a Servant. At least, I consider you all that way." Gudako gave a huge grin and Saber Lily could only blush...the Master returns her feelings. It made her giddy inside. It was like getting along with her sister and the others back at Camelot back then with Merlin too

"Master...thank you so very much for accepting a half-baked Knight such as me..."

"Don't think that way, Princess Knight. You are strong. And that is why your other teachers and I are here, right? We will stand by you until you feel that you aren't half-baked. You are a full-fledged Knight. Mordred-nii admires you. Your older selves and your older Alter selves also think that you are strong. A formidable person with a heart of gold..." Gudako praises the young Saber as she stands up and stretches again

Such praises made said Servant blush as she looks up at Gudako who was smiling at her wholeheartedly

"And also, you are a Princess Knight. As innocent as a Lily like your names implies it. Yet you can also be as strong as what you are, a dragon and a lion all in one. So, never sell yourself weak, ya hear me, Princess Knight?" Gudako continues as she holds out her hand for the said Princess Knight to take

Saber Lily looks in wonder as the sunlight through the shade of the willow tree also gives Gudako some sort of halo. If she was told that their Master was a real angel, she would have believed so...

"Come on, my Princess Knight. We have to continue training." Gudako smiles as she holds her hand out even more

Saber Lily takes it with a blush and Gudako helps her stand up. The Master proceeds to pick up her sword from earlier and the Servant couldn't help but ask

"Will you...continue calling me Princess Knight...?"

"Hmm? Of course. Why do you think not? It suits you, Lily..."

"B-but...it is embarrassing, Master..."

Gudako tilted her head in confusion as she looked into Saber Lily even more and this made her smile

"Alright. I'll just call you that if we are alone. Would that suffice as a compromise?"

Saber Lily, even though still blushing, looked up into Gudako's face and found her smiling. Then she smiled back

"Okay."

"Why don't we go back to training?"

"Yes, of course. But don't fall asleep on me so suddenly. I really thought you had fainted earlier. I panicked, you know?"

"Okay, okay. I'm not gonna make my Princess Knight panic anymore..." she smirks and Saber Lily blushes again

"En garde, Master!!"

"Alright!"

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late Saber Lily chapter. I didn't know what theme and plot to go through.
> 
> And also laziness HAHA
> 
> Btw, the title of Princess Knight came from the Violet Evergarden Side Story. Oops. I won't spoil anymore to those who still haven't watched or doesn't watch it
> 
> Tbh I watched Violet Evergarden at first because of her well-known resemblance to Artoria Pendragon but I found that I loved Violet as her own person than as a Saberface from another anime (tho I won't deny that it is a major factor HAHA)
> 
> Again, I apologize for the long wait


	55. *Artoria Pendragon ; Throb*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAHHHH FGO ANIV (EVEN THO RNG MADE ME USE ALMOST 300 SAINT QUARTZ, I'M STILL HAPPY) SUMMON AND I GOT OG SABER
> 
> Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi

"Mast-?!"

"Can't talk now. Gotta go, bye!!"

And she dashed off. Jeanne d'Arc tilted her head to the side as she followed the Master with a confused gaze. Today was supposed to be Master's 'lazy day,' so, why is she running so energetically like some sort of OOC character?

"What's with her?" Jeanne Alter asks as she steps into the hallway with Jeanne Alter Santa Lily. Suddenly, Saber Lily walks past them "Hey, Lily! What's with Reindeer all of a sudden?" Jeanne Alter Santa Lily asks the King-to-be

"I was about to talk to Mordred-san about that as well. Master seems...on the edge and rushing today..." Saber Lily answers which made the Jeanne sisters look at each other. Just then, Mordred walked towards them yawning away "Oh! Mordred-san!!" Saber Lily calls, waving her right hand towards the older brother figure of their enigmatic Master

"L-lily, Jeannes...whats happening?"

"Do you happen to know why Master's rushing?"

"Hmm?" Mordred tilts her head to the side in both confusion and thought "AH!!!" Mordred suddenly flinched "Today's the day where she said she would summon the King of Knights no matter what..." Mordred put her index finger and thumb to her chin

"King of Knights?" they all looked to see Saber Alter, Mysterious Heroine X Alter and Lancer Alter coming towards them "Yeah. I mean, you know, she treats the King of Knights as her mother and such. She WAS raised by chichiue back home.... Let's just leave her be. She may need comforting if ever chichiue doesn't answer her call..." shaking her head, Mordred walks away, putting her hands to the back of her head. She had to get out of there before she faints from the overpopulation of Chichiue

"What's with Master? I was just about to ask her to the kitchen with EMIYA.... But she just brushed me off and ran..." Arthur enters the scene just as Mordred leaves "Oh, Mordred says that she will try and summon the King of Knights...you know, her mother?" Jeanne said and the male King of Knights' eyes widened and looked to the direction where the Master just rushed off to

"Anyway, let's go to the cafeteria. I'll bet Master's gonna take a long time in there..." Arthur suggests and everyone nodded

***

"I...have a couple more..." Gudako huffed in a breath. This was way more taxing than she expected it to be.... She feels that her eyes are closing. She didn't know how many 10x summons her tried but right now, she had 152 more saint quartz left. And...she was getting tired...

The summoning room is now filled of Craft Essences thanks to her horrible luck. But she decided she won't give up until her Mama answers her call. It was what she told herself. The entire reason she kept saving the Saint Quartz she obtained in many Free Quests. But...her body is getting tired...

_Maybe closing my eyes shouldn't be a problem.... Wait...why do I feel the sense of déjà vu.... Ah, can't think about that now.... I'm gonna...rest...first..._

Unbeknownst to her as she slowly drifts to dreamland, the summon circle shows a Servant. This Servant emerges from the circle-

"I ask you, are you my Ma-ah..." the Servant stopped mid-introduction when her eyes landed on the girl sleeping in the summoning room. She shook her head in disbelief and amusement. Gudako did never change. She slowly treads towards the Master and sits next to her. The Servant studies her face, then smiles, caressing Gudako's hair

She pulled Gudako's head onto her shoulder and rests her cheek at the top of her head "You still have this habit of yours, my daughter.... Don't worry, I'll look after you now that I've come here..." she says as her eyes also closes and she falls asleep

***

Gudako's eyes flutter open at the fragrance of...are those flowers!? Her eyes instantly shot open. She looked around her. She was...resting at an open field, under a tree. The soft breeze of the wind wrapping her in its embrace. She slowly stands up and looks around

She sees a couple of flowers growing here and there...they're following the direction of the wind.... And she vaguely smells the scent of lilies and violets. They were very much prominent. Deciding that nothing was going to happen, she walks off from where she was before. Sure, she's wondering where she was or how she had gotten away from the coldness of Chaldea's weather outside but...she feels drawn to this place...wherever this is...

"Are you sure you want to do this? Pulling out that sword means becoming King. And becoming King means no longer being human..."

She whipped around to see a sword embedded on a stone. Two figures looming before it. One was clad in normal, village outfit and another had a cloak over themselves. But...the first one made her heart throb happily. She took in her blonde hair and innocent features...

Ah...

That's right...

This was the infamous legend...

The blonde girl steps forward and pulls the sword...

And then, the woman's gaze shifted to Gudako. As if...she'd seen her. The Master clutched the chest part of her uniform. Then, the girl, while still cradling the sword steps closer to her. Her features, which was previously too young become more fit to her age when she knew Gudako. Gudako could not move. She was too mesmerized by the sight of the King that is her mother

When the woman finally reached her, she sheathes Caliburn and hugs the Master to herself. Whispering the words, only good for her to hear-

"I love you..."

***

This time, Gudako wakes up for real. The white walls of Chaldea's summoning room was now apparent. She could also feel that someone was holding her head protectively. She felt so at ease.... Gudako looked at the garb of who was holding her.

The familiar blue of her dress...

"Ma...ma?" she softly says, and the Servant cradling her head stirred. Causing her to let go of her head and Gudako had the chance to look at the entirety of her new Servant. The blonde Servant softly yawned and stretched (which, Gudako noted, seemed profoundly similar to her older brother's habits).

"I see you are awake. You didn't let me introduce myself to you earlier. Well, then," the Servant stands up "I ask of you," her emerald eyes bore into the gold ones of Gudako's "Are you my Master?" the blonde finishes

Gudako shot up and hugged her-

"MAMA! YOU'RE HERE!!!"

The King laughs, hugging her child back "Yes, yes, I am. Hello, Gudako. I, Artoria Pendragon, shall be your sword in your cause of protecting Humanity..." Artoria says as she hugs her even tighter. She barely registers the sniffs coming from the Master. But when she did, she pulls away and wipes her tears away

"Don't cry, Gudako. I'm here now...."

"Mhm!!" Gudako silences herself, wiping her tears using her sleeve and smiles at the sight of Artoria Pendragon smiling at her fondly. She feels her heart beat faster than it ever did before. Is...could...could it be possible that she may be...for her mother?! Yes, she felt the same thing towards her mother's other 'forms,' per se, but...with her actual mother?

"Now then," Artoria snapped her out of her reverie "You shall be my escort. Show me around your home of many years..." the King says with a smile. Gudako nods happily, blushing from the smile that the King flashed towards her. She opens the door of the Summoning room and skipped back towards the direction of the cafeteria

"I'm sure you must be hungry, so, let's go eat lunch in the cafeteria. And I guess some Servants will be there too. You can get to know everyone there." Gudako says as she walks ahead briskly. She didn't want to walk with her mother but not because she doesn't want to. She just doesn't think her heart can take it...

"Here we are!" Gudako says as she pushes open the door "Hey, guys. I'm back from summoning!" Gudako announced her presence which made the current occupants of the cafeteria look up at her; she sees Artoria Alter, Artoria Lancer Alter, Mysterious Heroine X Alter, Jeanne Alter, Jeanne Alter Santa Lily, Jeanne, Artoria Lily Mordred and Arthur

"Come on in!" Gudako calls in her mother and Artoria did step into the cafeteria. You could bet their reactions where all amusing

Mordred did a spit take, missing Arthur by an inch, Arthur dropped the spoon he was holding, Lancer Alter and Artoria Alter had their mouths mid-bite as their burgers fell to the table, Jeanne, Saber Lily and Jeanne Alter Lily had bright eyes and big smiles and Jeanne Alter's face was aloof

"It is nice to meet you all."

"ARTORIA!" -Jeanne and Arthur

"ADULT ME!!!" -Saber Lily

"CHICHIUE!?!?!" -Mordred

***

"Gudak-"

"Can't talk right now, Mama! Gotta go!"

Gudako zipped past Artoria and Jeanne so easily. They were talking and when she saw Gudako, she wanted to tell her something important but she just brushed her off

"D-don't get down, Artoria. I'm sure Master's just too busy! You can talk to her later!" Jeanne tries to cheer up the King of Knights. Said King justs sighs and leans back on the wall "I...Is something wrong, Artoria?" Jeanne asks, hugging her own knees

"It's just that...it's been only a few days after Gudako had summoned me here. But...somewhere, she just...started avoiding me. I don't know why...did I do something to upset her?" Artoria tells the Ruler. Then, this clicks something inside the taller blonde

"I see...did you ever see how Gudako acts around some of her other Servants?" she asks and this made Artoria look towards her in confusion "Yes...she's...often smiling with them..." Artoria replies and Jeanne laughs

"Do you really know your daughter's habits, Artoria?"

"Wh-what is that supposed to mean!?"

Jeanne laughed again and Artoria blushed at how Ruler knew something about her daughter that she doesn't. "Your daughter loves every single one of her Servants...she even laughs way too hard whenever that Blackbeard fellow pops up from somewhere even if she often throws him in the Second Archive..." Jeanne says and this made Artoria look back at Jeanne "What are you getting at, Jeanne?"

"You still don't get it? Well, I can't really blame you. She can be vague when she wants to be..." Jeanne says happily while gazing at Artoria with those amused pair of amethyst she calls her eyes "Gudako loves everyone one of us. Not in the Master-Servant relationship you're thinking of, though, Artoria. She...loves us in a romantic sense, though in that respect, she doesn't like the pirate I mentioned earlier in that sense but rather she treats the male Servants as brothers and some are brothers with romantic feelings," Jeanne pauses, as if relishing a memory of hers

"If you ask the others, they'll tell you of their own encounters with Gudako. Your daughter loves everyone...she even confessed to her own brother...and even both our Lilys had said that Gudako told them she loves them," Jeanne says fondly, resting her chin in her knees. Artoria looked at her evenly

"Hmm? What is it, Artoria?"

"Even you?"

Jeanne stops and blushes "Y-yes...even me. A-anyway, upon hearing that, do you at least have a vague idea why Master is avoiding you?" she replies to the King

The King of Knights' eyes widened. She looked towards the direction of her daughter's room. She slowly stands "You're gonna talk to her?" "Yeah. I have to...so she won't be confused." Artoria says with a smile looking at Jeanne who smiled back at her "I assume you also...?"

"Yes. I am..."

Jeanne smiles and stands up as well "Alright. I'm gonna leave you two alone. I'll just go and look after your Alter and mine so they don't go and burn Chaldea down. Good luck, Artoria." the Ruler smiles starting to walk off "Wait, Jeanne!" Jeanne turns back to Artoria and was surprised when the King gave her hug

"Artoria? What's with this all of a sudden?"

"Thanks. I owe you." Artoria pulls away from the Saint with a smile. Jeanne shakes her head and nods, walking away, waving see you later

Artoria heaves in a sigh and then walks to Gudako's room

***

Gudako then plays with a pendulum in her room. It wasn't like she hates her mother. She could never hate her! She owes her for raising her back at her hometown! It was just...it was her mother. Just because Artoria Pendragon, King of Knights, is her mother that she thinks that it isn't alright for her to feel this way!

With Mordred, they had reached a compromise even if Mordred was still a bit jealous when she sees Gudako infatuated with other Servants. With Saber Lily, Lancer Alter, Santa Alter and Saber Alter, they had reached an understanding that they were their own person

But...with the actual King of Knights? Her mother? There's just...something that makes Gudako hesitate to act on her own feelings. She feels like...it's very wrong. Funny how she just said it was fine with her other Artoria Servants and now she hesitates with the original Artoria

"Gudako? Are you awake?" the voice of her mother almost made Gudako jump out of her skin and her face morphed to be akin to that of the hue of her hair. Even if she's still thinking about this, she needs to talk to her mother.

Maybe Artoria had felt something was wrong...

...well, she did avoid her for a couple of days...

"Y-yes, Mama. I'm awake!"

"I have to talk to you about something. Is it alright if I come in?"

"Uh...s-sure! Come in, Mama!" their was a slight strain in her voice and she thinks Artoria noticed that. Anyway, her mom comes in the room and closes the door then sits herself on the bed while Gudako relaxes herself on a beanbag in the room. Artoria looked at her because she was clad in her Mystic Code that resembles that of what she wore...in a distant memory...that white blouse and blue ribbon and skirt and even the brown boots!

"Is...something wrong, Mama?"

Artoria shook her head "I should be the one asking you that, Gudako."

Gudako flinched. The King of Knights did have her Intuition Skill in A+.... Gudako stayed silent, choosing to focus more on the floor instead of looking into Artoria's eyes. Then, she hears Artoria sigh

"I've talked to Jeanne about a couple of things..." again, Gudako flinched "...she told me you confessed to her, her sisters, my younger self, my Alter selves even to Sir Mordred, my son...." Gudako flinched for the third time in one conversation

"Y-yes...I did..."

"Hm."

There was a moment of silence. Gudako didn't know what her mother was thinking right now but she wanted to find out...at the same time, she doesn't want to do so....

"I've also...arrived at a conclusion.... Is it possible that..."

Gudako held in her breath

"You somehow also have feelings for me?"

And there it is...

Gudako's face became the hue of her hair again and she slowly looks up to her mother, expecting her to have a disapproving look. But she was surprised when she saw that Artoria was smiling at her, as if expecting her to say yes "Uh..." "Gudako?"

"Actually...y-yes...mama...I...I love you. It just started when I summoned you. I dreamt of me witnessing you pull Caliburn from the stone...at first, I saw Saber Lily...then, when you looked at me, you became who you are now.... And you said to me 'I love you,' and I guess...that's what cemented my feelings..." Gudako twiddled her index fingers in nervousness

There was another moment of silence...

Then, Artoria opened her arms for her "Come here," she calls. And this made Gudako stand up and hugged her mother tight. Both of them falling down to the bed, Artoria laughing as Gudako nuzzled her nose in her chest, burying her face in her mother's chest

"Well, Gudako, I love you too..."

Gudako hugged her mother tighter as Artoria caressed her daughter's hair deftly. They stayed in that position for many minutes until Artoria spoke "Remember when you had a bad dream and you'd cry, then, Mordred and I had to rush to you and I held you like this while Mordred rested beside us? Ah, how I missed this, my daughter..." she says fondly

"Mama...I love you..."

Artoria laughs "I love you too. And I'll never get tired of telling you that even if we've saved Humanity." Artoria says softly, pushing Gudako away and planting a peck on Gudako's lips which made Gudako's eyes widen. When they pulled away, Gudako's face was red again and she let her head fall back on Artoria's chest

"I heard you also love one of my Knights, Mash, right?"

"M-MAMAAA!!"

Artoria laughed as Gudako buries her face even further into her chest. She caresses Gudako's hair again, which makes the girl yawn and this made Artoria smile fondly again.

"Sleep for now, Gudako. I'll forgive you for not easing on this habit of yours of sleeping anytime anywhere." Artoria says softly

"I-it's not like I want to! My body just does it!" Gudako reasons as she kicks off her boots

"Hai, hai. Get to sleep, my daughter."

"Yes...I love you, Artoria Pendragon..."

Artoria laughs again "I love you too, Izumi Pendragon..."

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES!! GOT THIS OUT FINALLY!!


	56. *Pendragon F&S ; Just like Old Times*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi (Artoria Pendragon) & Miyuki Sawashiro (Mordred Pendragon)

"Hmm..." Gudako thought long hard for this. She doesn't know what to watch tonight. The entire Chaldea was given a dayoff especially Gudako because she kept pushing herself to farm various materials to strengthen her Servants. But because of it, she's always coming back exhausted, don't get her wrong it's not like Gudako did the fights to farm materials, but giving out orders while staying out of danger was a taxing job too!

Gudako had reasoned she doesn't need to rest but Da Vinci had insisted doing so because they can't have humanity's last Master getting sick due to exhaustion WHILE strengthening their cause, per se. Gudako heaved another sigh as she mulled over a certain decision on how to spend her dayoff

Mash wasn't with her, although she had asked her to join her, she said she'd come later because she had a checkup coming up. Gudako sighed again, she misses her cute little eggplant already...

"Oh! What are you doing, Gudako?"

Gudako almost jumped out of her skin when the voice suddenly spoke behind her. She had been so serious in mulling to herself she didn't notice someone even open the door leading to her room. She swiftly whipped around to see who it was. She was half expecting her little eggplant but when she saw that familiar blonde hair and carefree smile, she was a bit disappointed

"Oh, it's just you, Nii-chan..."

"Oi, oi, why do you sound so disappointed? Were you expecting someone? Someone from the Round perhaps?" Mordred gave her a shit-eating grin which only made Gudako stare at her and then look back to what she was doing

"Oh, I didn't know you brought your DVDs with you...."

"Yeah I did. I figure that I might as well keep it with me so that I won't forget about my home and where I came from..."

"Psshh, stop being so cheesy, imouto yo..." Mordred says plopping down on her sister's bed, propping her elbow and resting her head on it "Shut up, Nii-chan. You just don't get it. I am not the one who was born in Medieval times!" heaving another sigh, Gudako gave up and gave a grin "Okay, I'll just watch my childhood fave..."

"Whatcha gunna watch? Can I join?" Mordred asks and Gudako smiles then snaps her fingers when an idea comes to her "Nii-chan, can I ask you a favor?" "Hn? Sure, ask away!"

"Can you look for Mama? It's been a long time since we hung out together. Let's watch together!" Gudako grinned at the Treacherous Knight who raised an eyebrow but smiled in amusement "Aren't you gonna come and look with me?" she asks, just to tease her sister. Because she already knows she won't and she also knows the reason

"Unlike you, Nii-chan, I'm waiting for my little eggplant to come and for your information, I invited her first. Imma wait for her here, thank you very much!" Gudako stuck out her tongue, a childish mannerism she only does show Mordred and Artoria (when they're spoiling her sometimes)

Mordred shook her head "Sure sure whatever. I'm gonna go and fetch chichiue now...." she says while waving 'later' to her sister who just started setting up the DVD Player

***

Artoria was currently with Jeanne d'Arc, talking about their recent excursion in the recent Memorial Quests. They often talk together like this if Jeanne isn't hanging out with her sisters, Sieg and Astolfo, or if Artoria isn't with EMIYA, Ishtar Rider, Parvati, or she isn't spoiling Gudako with Mordred

They were the ones Gudako considered her guardian. When Artoria wasn't in Chaldea yet, Gudako would often talk to Jeanne and Mash.

Mordred found her father like this, talking to Jeanne and laughing. Artoria took notice of Mordred when she didn't approach. Jeanne followed her gaze "Oh, hello, Saber of Red-uh, Mordred. Sorry, force of habit..." Jeanne says and Mordred waved it off, laughing a little "Oh, chichiue, Gudako said we should hang out in her room. She said it's been a long time..." Mordred told Artoria who nodded with a small smile

"Alright, I'm gonna leave you guys to hang out with Master. See you later, Mordred, Artoria...!" Jeanne says, waving while walking away. Artoria waves back and Mordred took this chance to nudge her at her side "Okay, chichiue, spill!"

"Spill...what? I didn't spill anything..."

Mordred groaned. It WAS in her Father's info; she doesn't know how to react to affection because she had been pretending to be a man the majority of her life. She looked at those similar emerald eyes to hers

"I meant, tell me, chichiue. What's the real score with you and Ruler?" Mordred asks and Artoria raised an eyebrow "As far as I remember, Master's the only one who has a 'score' with Jeanne. And also," Artoria put a hand up to interrupt Mordred who was about to cut in "as far as I know, I am not my Alter self. So therefore, unlike my Alter self, I don't have any relationship going on with Jeanne..." Artoria reasoned

"We heard that!"

The Pendragon Father and Son look at the opposite of the hallway to see Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter glaring at them while walking away. The two sweatdropped and Artoria looked at Mordred who reasoned again "Seriously, you should just choose between the Red Archer and Ruler. Or do you still have some feelings for my mother or even your Queen...?"

Artoria flinched and lifted her hand...

"OW OW OW OW OW!!! ST-OW STOP IT CHICHIUE!!"

...and pinched Mordred's ear "What were you saying!?" Artoria asks with her emerald eyes in serious mode

"OW OW OW OW OW! OKAY, OKAY!! PLEASE JUST STOP PINCHING MY EAR!!"

Finally satisfied, Artoria let go of the ear of her poor son...

"Let's go to Gudako then..."

"That hurt like a bitch..."

"Do you want me to do it again with Mana Burst?"

"Shut up, Chichiue..."

***

"Nii-chan, I just noticed, why's your ear so red?" Gudako asked as she poked her brother's ear "Shut up, don't play with my ear and play that DVD already..." Mordred said, nursing her poor red ear

"Senpa-uh, Artoria-san, Mordred-san!"

"HEY FINALLY YOU CAME MASHU!!" Gudako says, pulling the girl into the room. Mash took in the different vibe of the room-

A huge but old-school TV was set up in the room, hooked onto it was a DVD player with a Disc Case beside it. Gudako's bed was occupied but not by a person or Servant but snacks! Potato chips, cola and more- it sort of reminded her of a certain hikikomori Servant that they met last Halloween but Senpai hasn't summoned yet.... Anyway, the carpet on the room had four beanbags resting on it, two had been occupied by Artoria and Mordred

"Come and sit, Mash, Gudako did invite you first right?" Artoria says, patting an unoccupied beanbag and this made Mash gulp, remembering what Gudako had told her about "B-but...Senpai...didn't you say you hung out with Artoria-san and Mordred-san like this before? Isn't this your chance to remake that 'just like old times' feeling? Should I even...be here?" Mash hesitates

Gudako pouts, not responding and Mash flinches. Her Senpai knew she was weak to that. She looked at Artoria and Mordred "Just join us, Shieldy. Father'll be glad that the one that my sister chose is someone from the Round." Mordred says and this caused Mash to blush which now made Artoria laugh as well "Mordred's right, Mash. Gudako's been in your care ever since she left her home. So, you're not a stranger at all. Come, join us," she says

"Uh...alright..." Mash concedes and this made Gudako's eyes brighten "Yay!!" she eagerly pulls Mash to the beanbags and made her sit down on it. Grabbing a bag of potato chips, Gudako plopped between her kouhai's thighs, playing the movie

"Oi, oi, are you sure you aren't disturbing Mash in that position?"

"Oh, shut up, Mo-nii. You're just jealous!" Gudako says, opening the bag of potato chips and munching on it. An irk mark appeared on the Treacherous Knight's forehead but Artoria just placed a hand on her shoulder shaking her head while smiling

"Ah whatever! What DVD did you put on anyway?"

"Oh, you know, the one I often watched with you guys."

"Lion King!?!?!"

"Heck yeah,"

Artoria sighs, massaging her temple. This'll be a loooong movie. She knows how much Mordred and Gudako loved that movie-

***

[I Just Can't Wait to be King!](https://youtu.be/F_N5iaMHgKU)

**_I'm gonna be a mighty king_ **   
**_So enemies beware_ **

**_Well, I've never seen a king or beast_ **   
**_With quite so little hair_ **

**_I'm gonna be the main event_ **   
**_Like no king was before_ **   
**_I'm brushing up on looking down_ **   
**_I'm working on my roar_ **

**_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_ **

**_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_ **

**_You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think_ **

**_No one saying, "do this"_ **

**_Now when I said that, I_ **

**_No one saying, "be there"_ **

**_What I meant was_ **

**_No one saying, "stop that"_ **

**_Look, what you don't realize_ **

**_No one saying, "see here"_ **

**_Now see here!_ **

**_Free to run around all day_ **

**_Well, that's definitely out_ **

**_Free to do it all my way_ **

**_I think it's time that you and I_ **   
**_Arranged a heart to heart_ **

**_Kings don't need advice_ **   
**_From little horn-bills for a start_ **

**_If this is where the monarchy is headed_ **   
**_Count me out_ **   
**_Out of service, out of Africa_ **   
**_I wouldn't hang about_ **   
**_This child is getting wildly out of wing_ **

**_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_ **

**_Everybody look left_ **   
**_Everybody look right_ **   
**_Everywhere you look I'm_ **   
**_Standin' in the spotlight_ **

**_Not yet!_ **

**_Let every creature go for broke and sing_ **   
**_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_ **   
**_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_ **

**_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_ **   
**_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_ **   
**_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_ **

"YEAHHHH!! I never get tired of that song!" Mordred celebrates after singing along with Simba's song. And this made Artoria massage her temple again, Mash and Gudako laughing at how eager Mordred is "I like that song too! Buuuuuut I like We Are One from Lion King 2."

"That's good too but...I just like this one!"

"You two shut it or I'll turn off the player!" Artoria was getting tired of all the talking. Back home, she remembers, Gudako and Mordred often argued about the songs in various movies that they watch whatsoever and it will always end with Gudako crying to Artoria that Mordred got pissed and tickled her breathless

Mash sweatdrops but blushes as Gudako settles herself further in between her thighs while sometimes feeding her some potato chips while watching the movie

***

[Can You Feel the Love Tonight?](https://youtu.be/DVrVgh5CD1c)

**_[TIMON & (PUMBAA)]_ **   
**_I can see what's happening (What?)_ **   
**_And they don't have a clue (Who?)_ **   
**_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line - our trio's down to two. (Oh.)_ **

**_(In a sarcastic mock-French accent)_ **   
**_Ze sweet caress of twilight_ **   
**_(Back to normal, but still sarcastic)_ **   
**_There's magic everywhere_ **   
**_And with all this romantic atmosphere_ **   
**_Disaster's in the air_ **

**_[Chorus]_ **   
**_Can you feel the love tonight?_ **   
**_The peace the evening brings_ **   
**_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_ **   
**_With all its living things_ **

**_[SIMBA]_ **   
**_So many things to tell her_ **   
**_But how to make her see_ **   
**_The truth about my past? Impossible!_ **   
**_She'd turn away from me_ **

**_[NALA]_ **   
**_He's holding back, he's hiding_ **   
**_But what, I can't decide_ **   
**_Why won't he be the king I know he is_ **   
**_The king I see inside?_ **

**_[_ ** **_Chorus]_ **   
**_C_ ** **_an you feel the love tonight?_ **   
_**T** _ **_he peace the evening brings_ **   
**_T_ ** **_he world, for once, in perfect harmony_ **

**_W_ ** **_ith all its living things_ **   
**_Can you feel the love tonight?_ **   
**_Y_ ** **_ou needn't look too far_ **   
**_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_ **   
_**Love is where they ar** _ _**e** _

**_[TIMON]_ **   
**_And if he falls in love tonight_ **   
**_It can be assumed_ **

**_[PUMBAA]_ **   
**_His carefree days with us are history_ **

**_[TIMON & PUMBAA]_ **   
**_In short: Our pal is doomed_ **

"And yet he said he can't marry her..." Mash mumbles but she stopped when Gudako looks upwards at her, her head upside down with a red tint of her cheeks. At first Mash didn't get it but when she looked at the movie and saw Simba and Nala, she gulps and looks back down at Gudako. Her Senpai inched upwards towards her face and Mash had to fight a squeal from coming from her mouth. She looked at Artoria who was focusing intently on the scene and Mordred blushing but also focused. She gulps again and looks down at Gudako, meeting her lips halfway...

Soon, Gudako and Mash silently shared a soft kiss...

Artoria's mind was a mix - she remembers lots of things. She remembers her queen, Guinevere, she remembers her sister and Mordred's mother, Morgan le Fay, and her mind drifts to a certain redhead - now white - who was once her Master - now a Counter Guardian - in a memory long ago...

...then for some reason, maybe because Mordred had teased her earlier, her mind drifted to the taller blonde and amethyst eyed woman, Jeanne d'Arc, Maiden of Orléans. Artoria's face flushed and shook her head, what is she thinking? Well, now she knows where Gudako got her idea for open-relationships...

As for Mordred, her mind keeps on drifting to three people: namely, her best guy friend, - is it just a friend really? - Henry Jekyll, next her sister, - who she's vaguely aware was now kissing her 'cute little eggplant' right at this moment due to her seeing them in her peripheral vision - and lastly, the homunculus she fought in a certain Grail War and also her best friend, - slash girlfriend - in London Singularity - Frankenstein a.k.a. Fran

...well, she now can't say how ridiculous it is for Gudako to also be infatuated by other Servants. It infuriates her - or more like, makes her jealous - but she can't really say anything much because, well, she thinks she'd be a hypocrite...but anyway...

***

The movie comes to the scene where Simba comes up on Pride Rock, reclaiming his throne as King and roars, announcing his presence and accepting his role as King. The lionesses roared in unison with him

At this scene, Mordred grabs a tissue and blows his nose in it "It never gets old when Simba becomes King!" she says while throwing the tissue in the waste bin. Artoria shakes her head but smiles just as the movie rolls the credits "Hey, Gudako. Do you have another movie to wa-oh..." Mordred stops short when she sees what state the couple beside her was in-

Gudako has fallen asleep between Mash's thighs, hugging Mash's knees as the Shielder rested her chin atop Gudako's head, also fast asleep.

Mordred looked at Artoria who smiled and whispered "Let's clean up a little so we can tuck them both in," Mordred nods as they both get up, grabbing the wrappers on the bed, throwing them in the waste bin. Artoria fixes Gudako's bed as Mordred unplugs the DVD Player, the TV and keeps the Discs in their cases and into the case where Gudako keeps her DVDs

Once done, Artoria kisses Gudako on the forehead, causing her to stir and open an eye slightly "Go on and sleep on the bed with Mash..." she says and Gudako grunts getting up from Mash and pulling her to herself and they slurred sleepily towards the bed, laying down onto it, feet hanging down

Artoria sighed as she and Mordred removes Mash's and Gudako's shoes and slightly moves them so they were in a more comfortable position. Mash and Gudako then sleeps facing each other

Mordred sighs "So, we better leave them now. Seriously..." she said and Artoria smiles while shaking her head, she gives Gudako another kiss on her cheek and headed to the door, looking at Mordred who was still staring intently at Gudako's sleeping form. She watches as her son ruffled Gudako's hair and gave her an -uncharacteristically quick kiss on her forehead and follows Artoria out.

"Seriously...this reminded me of those times when Gudako was young and still called herself Izumi Pendragon. That reminds me, if Gudako hadn't fallen asleep, she said she'd also watch Howl's Moving Castle..." Mordred says as she and Artoria walks away from the Master's room

"Hmm, really? Because Howl's last name is Pendragon?"

"Maybe...I'm not really sure,"

"But Mordred, this made me sort of happy..."

"Yeah? Even if you were a bit pissed when I kept singing along with 'I Just Can't Wait to Be King'?"

"Yes, even if you kept doing that. You also did that when we still lived back home...you and Gudako would sing along with it. If I were back at Camelot, I would've predicted your rebellion there."

"Oh shut it"

Artoria laughs as she pats her son's hair which only made Mordred blush in embarrassment "Like you're one to talk, I know you think of many things when the song 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' comes on..." Mordred slightly teases and this made Artoria silent

"Chichiue?"

Artoria breathed in and activated her Mana Burst, then grabbed Mordred by the ear again

"OW OW OW OW OW OWWW!! HEYYY STOP IT! OUCH OUCH THAT HURT!! I'M VERY SORRY OW OW OW CHICHIUEEEEE!!!"

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looked for a plot,
> 
> Found my old collection of DVDs still working,
> 
> Watched Lion King 1, 2 and 3 (or 1 and 1/2),
> 
> Found picture of Mordred singing I just can't wait to be King while Artoria says she got a bad feeling about it,
> 
> Now this oneshot iz born!


	57. *Carmilla ; Blood Bonded*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Atsuko Tanaka

Carmilla had been feeling kind of...hungry lately. No, not the natural kind. She's been eating alright so she can't really say it's about _just_ food. She was just boosted up to full power quite recently and she fought many wyverns and many more Rider class enemies. It was just the original and normal day that Gudako does with her Servants.

But there was a lingering predatory instinct in herself that she could not shake off. She knows her Master is a female and she knows that she had promised not to harm her Master the way she had been portrayed, Carmilla, the name dubbed to the Blood Countess, Elisabeth Bathóry, a Hungrarian countess...

Thinking of her real name made her realize something. She rounded a corner in the hallway but was frozen in place when she saw Gudako, their or _**her**_ Master laughing off a joke that she had heard. She was currently hanging out with her...younger selves! The Master was hanging out with Elly Brave, Elly Original and Elly Caster hell, even Mecha Eli-chan was with her, talking to her

It made Carmilla's twitch in annoyance...

Wait what!?

Suddenly, her eyes felt drawn to the curve of Gudako's neck, just exposed and ready for her to sink her fangs into...her vampiric nature is seeping out. This wasn't the first time this happened. But she felt it was stronger this time...and she had to find a way to control it before it's too late!

"Ah, hey, Carmilla! You wanna hang-"

Carmilla didn't let the Master finish her sentence and she walks off to find a certain King of Romania, one who completely understands his vampiric nature, being the King of Vampires, as she liked to call him

***

Gudako was laughing at how Mecha Eli-chan just flat-out dissed the three other Elisabeths. She had the courage to say what no one can towards idol-wanna-be Elisabeth Bathóry. Elly, no matter what form, wants to be an idol but Mecha Eli-chan told them how they suck at it

Suddenly, she sees the familiar white haired Countess looking at them. The same Countess that Elisabeth Bathóry would become according to the course of history. But, you know, this is Chaldea, ever single Heroic Spirit, Gudako treats as their own person...

Although, she wondered why the Assassin hadn't come closer to them so she decided to call out "Ah, hey, Carmilla! You wanna hang-" but she didn't finish her invite when Carmilla had rounded back from the corner and away from them "-with us.... Seriously, what's with her? I thought we'd been alright ever since I took her, Scáthach, Shiki, Stheno, EMIYA and Serenity and the other assassins on various Rider training grounds.... Why is she avoiding me again?" Gudako sighs, running a hand through her hair

"That woman does not understand her own vampiric nature or habits..." Mecha Eli-chan says and Gudako raises an eyebrow at this "What do you-" "I suggest you stay away from her for a couple of days...." Elly Caster suggests and the Lancer sighs "Then, again, you wouldn't listen to us..." then, Elly Brave smiles, leaning onto her sword "That's just how you are. But, I suggest don't bug her and let her come to you. We assure you, once she does, she'll open up to you. We know because she is still Elisabeth Bathóry..."

Gudako sighs "You guys know me too well..."

***

Carmilla enters the room that Vlad III occupies. She looks around to find the Berserker Vampire King, Dracula. She needs to know why her body or her instincts acts this way with their Master. And what better way to find out what to do than to talk to a fellow vampire, hell, the King of vampires, himself!

"What a surprise to see you here, Blood Countess...tell me, to what do I owe your presence?" the voice of Vlad III coming to from behind her didn't make her flinch. She knows of this part of being a vampire. She looks at him and they see each other's eyes glow

"You are Dracula, a vampire of such a high order and I need of your assistance. I am aware you are also the King of Vampires such as I so, I am here to speak of my vampiric tendencies, per se. Is it alright if I do so?" Carmilla asks and the King just studies her, crosses the room and sits on his bed

"Do go on, Countess,"

Carmilla gulps, an uncharacteristic habit she had developed ever since her nature had gone out-of-whack and she started to share what she had been experiencing

***

_She'll come to you on her own_

"Yeah, right! She'd been avoiding me for a couple of days now!" Gudako groaned in frustration as she walks into her room. The many versions of Elly had told her that their older self will come to her of her own accord, in her own time. But Gudako still can't help but worry about the state she saw Carmilla was in when she saw her a few days ago

Carmilla's eyes were glowing a faint one. And she clutched at her staff hard, it was so uncharacteristic that it made Gudako truly worry about the vampire Assassin Countess. She didn't like Carmilla being like that...it makes her uneasy...

Gudako then looked into her mirror, fixing her hair, tying it tighter with her signature orange hair tie. Looking away from the mirror, she found her face buried into a...chest? A black-clothed chest...but a well-endowed chest indeed. She breathes in and she visibly feels whoever it was shiver but it was gone as soon as it came

She slowly pulls away from that well-endowed chest to look up to who it was. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Those white locks and that same glowing eyes she had last seen a few days before. "H-how long had you been standing there?" she asks and the Servant smiles a little "A little while. Figures you won't see me in the mirror..." Gudako's heart beat rapidly in her chest as she took in what the Assassin looked like- instead of wearing her usual garb of a dress with...metal on it, she wore a simple black dress, perfectly hugging her curves in the right places

Again, Gudako remembers the words this Servant's younger self had told her-

_She'll come to you on her own_

Gudako, with her red face, looked into Carmilla's glowing eyes and she could see the hunger in them. Not for food, but...she can't shake the feeling that Carmilla seems to want to devour her. Instead of panicking, she backs away from Carmilla, sitting on her bed

"So, I tried to call you the other day...why would you walk away?" Gudako asks and the Blood Countess strides forward and sits beside her, her right hand finding Gudako's left, and runs her thumb on the Master's knuckles while her left hand rested on Gudako's cheek, her nails not injuring her, she was careful not to do so, of course, she wouldn't want to injure this pure girl

"I was working out some things about my vampiric nature.... I had to talk to Dracula about it..." Carmilla answers, pulling her left hand away from Gudako's cheek "Oh, well, do you want to share what it is about your nature that you needed to...sort out? I mean, if you want to, but if it's too personal, you can-?!" Gudako cuts when Carmilla lets go of her left hand and places a finger on her lips to shut her up

"Sometimes, being a vampire and also a Servant needs not only mana provided naturally from the Master's body...." Carmilla starts as she places her right hand on Gudako's right shoulder, her nails, brushing onto her Master's neck and Gudako fights back a shiver as she listens to Carmilla talk-

"Sometimes, we also need the mana straight from our beloved Master's blood...and just like many others, we become possessive of the person we draw blood out from..." Carmilla's glowing eyes bore into Gudako's gold pools while sweat fell from her temple, she was starting to piece together what Carmilla wants...

"You...want my blood?"

"That I do, my beloved Gudako.... It explains the strain in my heart that I felt when I saw you with _that girl_ the other day.... Of course, I would only keep you to myself when this phase of my nature passes as I know the others won't be too happy if I keep you to myself all the time...unless, you want to be mine?" Carmilla's lips formed into a smirk as her eyes honed in on Gudako's neck

Gudako gulped as she decided to try her luck. She inched her face closer to Carmilla and kissed her on the lips. At first the Countess' eyes widened but when Gudako prodded her teeth with her tongue, she opened her mouth for her. The Master then ran her tongue across her mouth, caressing her fangs with it as she did so

Once Gudako was satisfied, she pulled away, a blush staining her cheeks "I...I cannot promise that you can keep me to yourself because, as you said, the others won't be pleased...but..." Gudako paused to look into Carmilla's eyes and she relaxes in the Blood Countess' hold. It made Carmilla's heart melt "But what, Master?" she asks, her want for Gudako's blood was brimming but she wants the Master to feel comfortable for this...

"I can...give you my blood...when you need it or crave it...I will stay by your side until this aspect of yourself can be controlled by you.... I will give you what you crave..." Gudako says, her cheeks becoming hued the same as her hair is while her ahoge wags like a tail. This made Carmilla's eyes widen. She really didn't expect for Gudako to concede that easily...

"Are you sure, Master?"

"Yes, I am..."

Carmilla studies her face for any signs of hesitations but all she could see was determination, care and...love? Her smirk melts into a smile, a genuine one she rarely gives to anyone. Gudako craned her neck to the right, exposing the neck that Carmilla had been eyeing since she laid eyes on Gudako

She bends down, her lips ghosting onto her neck. She brought out her tongue, licking the neck to prepare it then, before baring her fangs, she says something that made Gudako's eyes widen "I love you, Master..." then, she bites down on her neck

Gudako moans while Carmilla hugs her and they both fall on the bed, the Blood Countess atop her. Gudako brought up her arms and hugged Carmilla's own neck while the Assassin hugged her midriff while sucking out her blood. Her hold on the Master tightens when Gudako released another moan

"Haahh...Carmilla...I...haaah..." she struggles to talk but Carmilla hugs her tighter, probably her way of telling her to talk later because it'll make her even more tired. Gudako gulps and takes an intake of breath-

When Carmilla was satisfied, she stops biting and sucking on Gudako's neck, licking the mark she had left on her neck to lessen the pain and also lap up the blood slowly oozing from it. She didn't like to waste such sweet blood. It was the first time that she didn't want to bathe herself in a woman's blood- she felt that this woman, her Master, is different and that her blood was like her own Holy Grail...she must protect it no matter the cost...

After Carmilla was done nursing the bitemark on Gudako's neck, she pulled back and looked onto the hazy gold eyes of her Master, licking her lips and her fangs "I'm sorry, did I take too much?" the Countess asks as she lifts Gudako, fixing her position on the bed for her to rest

Gudako gulps again and lifts her arms, "Carmilla...stay...I have...something to tell...you..." she says and Carmilla smiles a little and settles herself, laying down beside Gudako. Instinctively, Gudako hugs Carmilla again, burying her face in between Carmilla's breasts

"You said you had something to tell me. You didn't get to continue earlier..." Carmilla says, kissing the top of Gudako's head, an uncharacteristic feature unfitting of Carmilla. Gudako looks up at her again with hazy eyes-

"I love you too, Carmilla..."

The Blood Countess' smile burns even brighter as her face hued to what she had just got from her Master while she replies-

"Yes, I was the first one who told between the both of us, huh? I won't ever stop saying it even if you want me to...of course, save it from when we're alone, alright?!" Carmilla says while Gudako just giggles "Oh, I forgot to tell you something...come, Master listen before sleep consumes you..."

"Hmm??"

"Now that I have consumed of your blood, we have a forged a stronger contract than just the Master-Servant pact. Now, we are what we vampires call as 'blood bonded'..." Carmilla says, burying her nose in Gudako's hair

Gudako nods, her consciousness seeping away "Sleep for now Master, I'll be here until you recover from what I have taken from you..."

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remembered the anime Strike the Blood,
> 
> Suddenly got obsessed with blood because of Jade West from Victorious,
> 
> You get this oneshot!  
> I love Carmilla


	58. *Nitocris (Assassin) ; Uncomfortable*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Minor spoilers for the Second part of Dead Heat Summer Race event. If you haven't played it, and you don't want to be spoiled, even though it's only minor, then don't read this yet!
> 
> Voiced by: Minami Tanaka

There was an underlying cuteness that attracted Gudako to Nitocris. That same Nitocris that draped a blanket, seeming to appear like her Medjeds that she uses when she was previously a Caster, that is, according to her Spirit Origin record. That same Nitocris that drove a 'safe vehicle' with the woman that was 'more suited in the Master's chambers than the battlefield'

Speaking of which, during that race, Gudako has always checked in on their Team because of her underlying worry for the two 'Choco' Servants, as she proceeded to call them (and you have no idea how that statement alone made Nitocris wear that cute blanket over herself)

Although, Gudako always checking up on them did not give a good impression to Nitocris who already had underlying feelings for the Master. She saw how close her partner was to their Master - how Gudako always smiled at her and her partner, the Caster of Storytelling or Scheherazade if you would use her True Name, always shared a knowing look between the two of them when she would cheer them on

The other racers were receiving the same treatment although Nitocris had to be honest that their Master lingered longer when need be in their team. It pierced Nitocris with insecurity. She didn't know if she was jealous of Scheherazade being casual with Master after she had heard what she did to them in the Second Pseudo-Singularity, Agartha, or if she was jealous that her partner find refuge with their Master because of her fear of dying, or because...

...she was jealous because of the look that Master Gudako gave and Scheherazade returned quite happily.

"Alright! You're all set!" Gudako said after loading their vehicle with Arts Nitro and fighting off monsters blocking their way for them to proceed into the race. They weren't lagging behind...they were first place in the third round, just behind the Tyrannical Shooting Star Team, Nero and Artoria Alter

"Thank you so much for clearing the way of our enemies and danger...Master..." Scheherazade had said and Gudako had red cheeks as scratched the back of her head "You should really thank the other Servants. They were the one who cleared the path. I just commanded them and cheered you guys on!" Nitocris hears as she settles a comfortable amount of distance between her and the two with her

...it kind of made her...uncomfortable

"Alright, you be careful now! Take care of Nitocris for me! Remember what I told you before we let you climb your vehicles! I still..." Gudako mumbles but what she had told her partner kind of made Nitocris all tingly inside, she unconsciously pulled the blanket over herself again, hiding the red on her face...

"Yes, you still have to complete your promise with Pharaoh Nitocris.... Even if I am scared to do all this...I know she and I will stay safe..."

Nitocris' eyes widened when she heard what her partner had said. Gudako had a promise to complete? With her? She doesn't recall anything about a promise with Master...but her further thoughts were interrupted when some delicate footsteps reached her. The blanket over her face was lifted up and she was met by Gudako's goofy grin. She inched closer to her face and then to her ear, her tan face disguising her pink blush but she shivered when Gudako had whispered to her-

"Take care of yourself. I still have something to tell you. Even if you get back victorious **(A/N: Ah! Even here my obsessions with the Nick Series where I ship Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies is calling me)** or not, I will give you a reward. Don't worry too much and go at your own pace. Scheherazade will keep you safe. And you will keep her safe too, I trust?" she whispers and then pulls away, kneeling in front of the Caster-turned-Assassin Servant

Nitocris gulps, her blush spreading more due to pure embarrassment and...anyway! She nodded and spoke softly "Yes. I promise. We'll both come back safe, Master..." and Gudako flashes her another smile, getting up, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and leaving their vehicle, waving goodbye to the two tan Servants

***

A few hours had passed since the jailbreak had been successful. They really didn't expect Lobo nor Medb (that I might add haven't joined their cause yet) to be there. It was a huge shock that after an exciting race with vehicles, they end up by competing during escaping the jail too.

That, and Ishtar's unbelievable, but predictable and purely Ishtar-like, overturn of character. Although, even if Nitocris thought everything was over, she was hit in the face hard...by Scheherazade's staff that is

"Ouch! What was that for anyway!?" Nitocris said, her blanket falling down her body and landing with a soft thud on the floor.

Right now, they were cleaning up the remains of Ishtar's mess, the materials that her 'ritual' had left behind were actually very much useful for that event and Gudako had asked them to get everything they could and bring back as much as they can. And apparently, Nitocris was-

"You were spacing out, Pharaoh.... If Master hadn't asked us to clean up with Ishtar, granted that she was going to clean up everything she set up and destroyed and us just gathering remaining materials, I would've asked to be sent back to Chaldea because I want nothing but to read stories with dear Alice...." Scheherazade had been all for her sharing her endeavors with Nitocris ever since the race started

Honestly, Nitocris find it somewhat calming to see the Caster she considers her partner enjoying her life in Chaldea this time. But she would be lying if she said she's completely alright with everything. Don't get Nitocris wrong, she didn't hate this Arabian storyteller but the way she talked with Master back then when Gudako cheered them on made Nitocris...

...uncomfortable...

But why?

Okay.

Fine.

She's jealous!

There!

She'd admitted it in her own brain! She was jealous of the relationship Gudako had with the other Servants. Moreso with the storyteller because, come on! Everyone knew she would drag Scheherazade, if not Mash or Jeanne or King Artoria or Mordred, to her room when she couldn't sleep

Apparently, as she deduced, it had something to do with Scheherazade saying 'I am not suited for the battlefield. I am more suited to your bedchambers' and APPARENTLY Gudako took that seriously and dragged her when the aforementioned Servants cannot join her at night

"You are spacing out again, Pharaoh. What is weighing down in your mind?"

And she was pulled out of her thoughts again by the same storyteller she had been jealous of

"N-nothing. It's nothing, Caster...it's not about Master or anything!"

Scheherazade raised an eyebrow "I never said anything about Master Gudako being involved in your spacing out...but I did predict that...please don't kill me!!" she added the last part when Nitocris' eyes widened when she said she had predicted what the female Pharaoh was thinking

Even Pharaoh Ozymandias wasn't able to predict her innermost thoughts...unless he wasn't too focused on himself whatsoever...

But that's besides the point!

"D-don't worry! I promised you and Master I would keep you safe! I won't kill you! Get up from that dogeza position already!!" Nitocris whined as she pulled her best partner up and Scheherazade flinched at her touch at first but relaxed when she was hugged by the Pharaoh and rubbed her back gently, soothing her

"I thank you for your mercy Pharaoh Nitocris although I must ask you to let me go at this moment..." Scheherazade says and Nitocris was a bit stunned to say the least because she thought she already made it clear she won't harm her in any way. But why was she...?

"I won't harm you, Scheherazade...why are you so bent on-?!"

"That is not what I meant. It's just that if you do not let go of me this instant, you might incur Master's wrath or jealousy..."

...What?

Nitocris pulled away and raised her own eyebrow at her partner again and Scheherazade could only sigh and pull away pointing with her staff a few feet away from them. Nitocris looked at where the Caster was pointing and her eyes fixated on their Master with an unreadable expression on her face

"You should better go see her after this. She did say she wants to fulfill her promise to you before this race even began..." Scheherazade's voice made her look at the Caster again who was now looking at Master while bowing. She knows that Master would not kill her but their Master CAN and sometimes WILL BE jealous if she need be...even if she did have kind of an open-relationship with everyone...

With a sigh and a blush staining her tan complexion and her ears, her jackal ears perking downwards, she replies "Yes, of course..."

***

They came second place. First was the Tyrannical Shooting Star, second was was Desert Beauty, their team, Third was Nobunaga's Team, Fourth was Raikou's Team, Fifth was Fran and lastly was Helena's Team.

Nitocris knew that Master did not mind if she won or not but it still made her feel guilty by not being able to win despite the trust Gudako put so much onto her. She finally reached Gudako's door, albeit running into Scheherazade again as she exited Gudako's room for the night which was weird, she knocked before her nervousness could take over

And before she could even retreat back into her blanket, the door of Gudako's room was open and Gudako pulls her inside, kissing her full on on her lips.

Huh?

Just...

What in the name of everything that Medjed is Master Gudako even doing!?!?!?

She was enjoying this, don't get her wrong but she was too frozen to react. She was only able to recover when Gudako pushed her room door closed when she pushed her into it at the same time, pinning her to the wall, still devouring her lips in a heated kiss.

Gudako fumbled her hand and threw the Medjed blanket she always hid in across the room as she ran her hands through Nitocris' purple hair

When oxygen finally became necessary, Gudako managed to pull away and looked at Nitocris' eyes, her vibrant gold eyes boring into hers so...deeply that she might think she might drown in golden ocean if she didn't ask what the Master's action meant

"Master...what...?" she was still breathless but it seemed Gudako understood what she needed to ask because she placed a sweet and sincere kiss on her forehead and lips before pulling away, grabbing her wrist and pushing her down on the bed. At first Nitocris was overcome with shock and was about to protest against such an act but she was cut when Gudako laid down next to her and nuzzled her chest, listening to her hammering heartbeat

"I love you, Nitocris. Being jealous of me and Scheherazade and the others is completely understandable. Because...I am kinda in an open relationship with all of you but...there are times when I myself become jealous too. A selfish act in my part but I do my best to control it..." she says quietly and Nitocris almost didn't hear it

But she did.

She blushed hard when the Master confessed too

"I am not bothered by your relationship with everyone else since you have been this way since the start of the Grand Order according to your mother and brother and even Mash. But...I am just surprised you yourself can be jealous. It is...completely stupefying." she mumbles while chuckling, the vibrations from it made Gudako laugh as well

"I asked you to keep both Scheherazade and yourself safe. And you accomplished that. I told Scheherazade that even if you did not come at first place, I will still fulfill my promise to you. That is why I had told you that in the first place and now..." she looked back into Nitocris' eyes with pure love in them and it made Nitocris blush

"I..."

Nitocris knew that Gudako was waiting for a response. And she knew what to say. Given it might have given it away when she felt uncomfortable when Scheherazade and Gudako talked...okay, not uncomfortable, jealous! But her intense joy and happiness overcame her so much she couldn't speak

Nitocris then pulled Gudako into another kiss, a short and sweet peck, one that the Master loves so much it made her blush. After that, they pulled away and Nitocris finally found her voice

"I love you too, Master."

It just enthralled Nitocris to see Gudako beaming as they slept together that night

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also ship Nitocris x Scheherazade so deal with it!
> 
> Last year: *rolled for Nero Caster or just about any other Summer Servant* Got Orion
> 
> This year: *rolled for Nero Caster* Got Napoleon and 3x Nitocris Assassin
> 
> How ironic cuz I was just whining I also want to have Nitocris Caster a few days ago...
> 
> And oh yeah, my brain is still full of Jori (Tori Vega x Jade West) or Elitoria (Elizabeth Gillies x Victoria Justice) fanfics and since I cannot write fanfics about real people (in some circumstances), the fanfics I read are influencing my FGO works too...
> 
> Sorry if it's kinda short


	59. *SPECIAL 60TH CHAPTER ; Mash Kyrielight*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I thought of a good 60th chapter but I couldn't think of any good ideas. But then I accidentally uninstalled this game and couldn't recover it by my transfer number (I was pissed because my password was noted and I just retyped it but the game said my password was wrong) a few days ago, RIGHT ON MASH'S BIRTHDAY! And...it hurt me. I was panicking for two days while I also emailed the developers the same day I lost my game. They told me it might take three to five days to restore it. And I tried to distance myself from Fate in that time. So I wouldn't be disappointed if ever they could not recover my game data...
> 
> But after two days, I got my new transfer number and password from them. I GOT BACK IN THE GAME! The experience gave me an idea for a good 60th Chapter too! So, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Voiced by: Rie Takahashi

Gudako was gone. There were no traces of her. Her stuff was as she left them yesterday when she visited and did some event farming with her Servants. But now, on July 25th, Mash Kyrielight couldn't find her Senpai. The event quests were piling up and the Servants needed to be enhanced and they needed to prepare for many more things that could happen in Chaldea.

But despite the desperate need for Gudako to become a Master, she didn't arrive. Mash would often wander the halls, expecting to see Gudako sleeping somewhere random like she always did. But was always disappointed when she finds nothing. The Servants were also missing the enigmatic Master. Even her brother and mother couldn't tell where she was. Their Spirit Origins from back in Gudako's hometown were no longer present there. So even if she was at home, they couldn't detect her.

The very thought of Gudako finding herself in trouble and thinking that she shouldn't bother calling anyone of her Servants made Mash scared. Da Vinci and the other staff tried to reassure her that the chance of Gudako avoiding danger (not being in danger because being Humanity's last Master always put her in danger and her heroic and enigmatic personality always made her the prime victim of danger lurking everywhere) was pretty much 99.9%. But Mash was terrified of that remaining 0.1%. There was always something going wrong when Gudako's alone. Once, Artoria told her that when Gudako was left at home while she went around town with Mordred, she fell down a flight of stairs, luckily there were only 3 more steps before she reached the bottom of it. Then, Mordred told her how she sprained her ankle while just walking ahead of them while they were grocery shopping and how she couldn't move half her body after it fell asleep when she didn't turn much in her sleep

Now, Mash knew that Gudako was always finding herself in danger. But that's only half of the reason why she was worried. The other half was the possibility of Gudako goofing off and forgetting to go back to Chaldea despite her promise to do so when she found out that Mash's birthday was on July 25th

_"Mash, Mash, Mash!"_

_Mash turns around to see the redheaded bundle of energy running towards her. The Demi-Servant's eyes widened "Open your arms, Mashu!" Gudako said and Mash finds herself lifting her arms and catching Gudako who laughed and buried her face in her stomach, hanging off Mash's body_

_"Uh...Senpai?" she starts as Gudako inhales her lavender perfume which made Mash blush but continue talking anyway "As...as much as I like you hugging me, what's with the sudden attack?" she knew Gudako liked to hug everyone. She reasons she was just so happy and everyone made her feel that way...and her Servants were cute too. But this was a whole new level of affection from Gudako_

_The redhaired then placed a short and small kiss to her clothes-clad stomach and replied with "Your birthday is coming up soon, yeah?" and this made Mash flinch. She remembered that Dr. Roman was the one who gave her a birthday when she got to know him after she was experimented on being a designer baby. But she was eternally grateful for Dr. Roman for doing so_

_"Um...yes, I guess. Why do you ask, Senpai?"_

_Gudako lifted her head from Mash's stomach and grinned playfully "July 25th, right?" she asked, trying to make sure. The Demi-Servant hesitantly nodded just as Gudako stood up and then brushed her hair away from her eyes and gave her a short kiss on the forehead. She noticed that Gudako was being extra affectionate today...not that Mash was complaining_

_"You and me are going out. For your birthday. Is that alright with you?"_

_Mash looked into the gold pools of Gudako and she could see the affection in them "Y-yes. Of course it's fine by me, Senpai!" she said happily which made Gudako flash her another one of her signature grins, kissed her forehead again and walked past her, shouting out from her shoulder "I can't wait." then leaving completely_

Mash could still feel the hammering beat of her heart as she recalled that day. But...her eyes turned solemn when she still haven't found a single trace of Gudako as July 25th was nearing its end. She walked back to the briefing room and she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard party poppers and the previously dark room lit up

She took in the people in the room. She saw every single Servant that Gudako commanded, Da Vinci and even the Chaldea staff "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASHU!" they all greeted her and she melted into a smile while she accepted the greetings. She saw some food on a long table, EMIYA Archer, Boudica and Tamamo Cat all in charge of it so that no Servant (Saberface or not) gobbles everything up. There was a huge banner that had the words **_Happy birthday, Mash_** on it

"Thank you, all of you!" she said in sincere appreciation. She looked around and saw even those Servants that were completely obsessed about Gudako were all smiling at her. "Well, don't just stand there, it's time to eat!" Da Vinci urged her inside as she laughed at some jokes and even made some herself. She talked so much with Fran, Mordred and all Artorias that Gudako had summoned. They were all treating her like some sort of family. And it made a happy feeling wash through Mash, the slight disappointment of not seeing Gudako in that party was fading away, albeit only slightly. After all, she spent so much time with Gudako she thought she'd be always with her. Her promise was the one thing she held to her

Finally, July 25th ended, thus, Mash's birthday. But Gudako was still nowhere to be found. Marie Antoinette, Serenity and Mata Hari and surprisingly even Kiyohime had come to comfort her the same night. Kiyohime was being uncharacteristical that moment. But Mash still accepted the dragon girl's comfort. They were all kind of ticked off at Gudako not fulfilling her promise for Mash and not coming back as well. When they left, Mash still felt that same odd feeling she never felt anymore ever since Gudako came to Chaldea. That same lonely feeling that made her hug her pillow tight and wish she was hugging her Master instead as she falls deep into her slumber

***

July 26th. Still no sign of Gudako. Or even a sign of her coming back. Her signal in the briefing room screamed that she was still alive, she was nowhere near radar range. Therefore they could not 'force send' any Servant or even Mash for her.

Mash was still hung on the unfulfilled promise that her Senpai had made to her. That morning while she picked at her salad for breakfast, she found the most uncharacteristic people -Servants- join her. Jeanne Ruler was sending her a huge grin, she was surprised when Jeanne Alter Santa Lily hugged the Demi-Servant but Mash just giggled and hugged back. She was also surprised to see Jeanne Alter sitting beside her, nudging her and giving her a grin, one that she could actually make to come out not like a sneer or smirk. It amused the Maiden of Orléans and now, her Alter glared at her

"Hey, Mash-nee! I have a question!" Lily piped up and Mash looked over at her, releasing a soft 'hmm?' to address her question. "You see, Heroine X Alter and Saber Lily asked me to hang out with them," she heard Jalter visibly groan in annoyance which made her Lily form glare at her "but Adult Me said that it was a horrible idea to hang out with them." she continued while Mash just laughed a little

Typical Jalter being tsundere

"I just don't want Lily hanging around with those Ice Bitch Queen Clones."

"Alter...don't be rude. And besides, Artoria Alter isn't that bad."

"Oh, you say that because you haven't spent time with her in Shinjuku. I swear that bitch of a King was the epitome of ridiculousness. If that is even a word. She's just so cool and calm and she doesn't let anything faze her...she's too...perfect..." Jalter groans, stabbing her stir fry vegetables

Mash stifled her laughter which made Jalter glare at her "What's so funny?"

"Well, the way you talk about her. You sounded like someone describing someone else with a tone that Senpai calls as Tsundere..." Mash answered and this time, it's Jeanne Alter Santa Lily's turn to laugh loudly "I told you, Adult Me. You sound like you're talking about a lover rather than a rival!" and this prompts a blush to spread across Jalter's cheeks

"In my defense-HIIIH!?!?!" Jalter suddenly jumped up amidst a retort when she felt cool breath in her ear. She had shot up and glared at whoever did so, rubbing her ears and her neck "A...Artoria!" "Yo, Jeanne Alter..." the Alternative King Arthur was behind her, smirking while the original King Arthur sighed but with a knowing smile on her face. She sat in front of Mash and beside Jeanne Ruler, the both of them sharing a bow in greeting while they observed Jeanne Alter being all flustered around Artoria Alter

"Don't do that!" Jeanne Alter said, sitting back down while Artoria Alter smirked, sitting beside her, stealing a good amount of meat that accompanied Jeanne Alter's breakfast "Hey!" "Oh, fine. Open your mouth," Artoria Alter, after popping the meat into her mouth sliced her burger steak then stabbed her fork on it

"What are you-URRF!!"

"There,"

The other occupants of the table stared amused at them as Artoria Alter pushed the forkful of burger patty into Jeanne Alter's mouth, the Dragon Witch chewing slowly then swallowing. She then steals Artoria Alter's mug of coffee then cringed at how bitter it was, but the underlying sweetness suddenly wafted into her mouth

"Black, two sugars. I thought you can't stomach pure black coffee..." another smirk from Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter had to blush and look away

Mash was happy for them. But she had to look away because it reminded her too much of Gudako-

_"Urk...I don't like coffee." Gudako remarked handing back the mug to EMIYA Archer who shook his head while Mash had to laugh "I thought you did. But what made you try it all of a sudden?" she asked her Master_

_This made Gudako look up at her and showed her two fingers "Two reasons, my dear Mash," she pauses, smirking when Mash heard what she called her "First, I thought that if I can handle the flavored coffees that I had back home, why can't I handle real coffee? Second, there's show I always watch and one of the girls in it always drank black coffee with two sugars in it. And I like both her character and the actress who portrayed her." she reasoned out and Mash tilted her head to the side. She hadn't heard of this show before..._

_"I was along the ages of seven to ten that time. I still haven't fully-accepted that I like girls. But I think that that's where it started. When Mo-nii and Mama were outside, I was watching this show called Victorious...and I like one of the girls there..." Mash could see the blush in Gudako's face_

_"But then, the show was over before I even finished watching it. I found a new site to rewatch it and I found myself falling in love with one of the girls all over again...her name was Jade. I sort of remember her being such a gank..." Gudako had this fond smile on her face as Mash slid her mug towards Gudako. It was a usual thing, she and Gudako weren't ashamed of sharing drinks and that day was no different_

_Gudako smiled and accepted the mug of hot chocolate then, stood up slightly, pressing a kiss on Mash's forehead for a good minute while Mash closed her eyes, relishing the affection that Gudako shows for her. After pulling away, Gudako sent her a grin "I just want you to know that I love you. More than I love that show or the actress I can never meet..."_

"Mash?"

The Demi-Servant snapped out of her daze when she found everyone at the table giving her strange looks. They knew how much she misses Gudako and they couldn't really blame her. They missed her too but it was different with Mash. They had heard of the promise that the Demi-Servant had been given and seeing as Gudako didn't fulfill it, they were kind of ticked off by it. Because it was uncharacteristic of the Master. She never breaks her promises...

"O-oh yeah. I'm fine...just still a bit sleepy, I guess..." Mash fakes a yawn to relieve the worry that the other Servants were being. The others were still worried but let it go, in favor of Mash's comfort.

The day went on as usual, but no excursions outside. The remaining event farming schedule has come to a slight standstill seeing as Gudako still hadn't come back.

It slightly made Mash pissed...but she was able to control anger so she didn't let it consumer her.

That night, Mordred, Lancelot Saber and Berserker (much to Mash's chagrin), Bedivere, Artoria Original, Artoria Alter, Artoria Lancer Alter and Artoria Lily stopped by her room to check on her and comfort her (she even accepted the slight comfort from both Lancelots). They talked for a while before they left, leaving Mash with her thoughts once again

***

July 27th, two days after Mash's birthday...

There was a slight commotion from the entrance of Chaldea. Mash could sense that. And...she could also sense a familiar presence had just entered Chaldea. Her eyes snapped open, preparing herself, showering as fast as she can and throwing her usual casual clothes on, not forgetting her eyeglasses. She went to the door of her room, throwing it open only to step back when she saw an unfamiliar girl with blue eyes and orange hair

"Um...can I help you?" Mash asked, there was a flash of mischief in the girl's eyes but it was gone as soon as it came and Mash questioned if it was really there to begin with. But she stopped as she took in the girl's appearance

She wore a black shirt with some faded, unidentifiable design on it. Over the shirt, she was wearing a denim jacket, some loose pants and high-cut shoes that sort looked like combat boots. Her hair was pulled up in a braid and she wore a black cap with the Chaldea symbol on it

"You are Mash Kyrielight, right?" her voice was a bit husky (and sultry? No! Bad Mash!) as she spoke. Mash nodded dumbly while the girl nodded "Okay. My name is Rikua. And a certain friend of mine from back home asked me to give you this...bond paper with some words on it." the girl said, handing Mash a paper with, indeed, words on them

"Um...thanks. Wait, are you Senpai's friend from her hometown?"

"Depends. Is your Senpai's name Ritsuka?"

"Uh...she goes by that sometimes. Her name is actually Gudako...though it was previously Izumi...as I recall..." Mash said as Rikua sighed fixing her hat "That idiot. She said she can't see you so she asked me to come here instead. That girl can never be honest with her own feelings..." Rikua said as she leaned on the wall outside Mash's room while the Demi-Servant followed her and sat at one of the benches in the hallway

"Do you know why she can't come back yet?" Mash asked, her hands skimming over the paper in her hands. Rikua sighed, getting up from the wall "As much as I love to tell you, she deliberately told me not to say anything. I don't know why..." the girl sighed "I could enter here because I showed Da Vinci an authorized message with Gudako's signature on it. But I can't really tell you anything else about that enigmatic girl..." Rikua laughed as she starts walking away "Oh, please read that. Ritsuka says it's sort of an apology letter for missing your birthday..." she said with a wave of her hand as she rounded the corner, vanishing from Mash's view

Mash sighed. She was beginning to get seriously angry at Gudako's selfish behavior. But she found herself looking into the 'letter' that Rikua had handed her;

_Tomorrow I'll love you more than today, these overflowing emotions just won't stop_   
_Right now I love you so much I can't put it into words_

_The days you give me accumulate, the days we pass and the paths we walk_   
_Did we just meet by chance? Or by fate?_   
_For us to meet was surely a miracle_

_We walk along close together, giving our eternal love a form_   
_I want to be by your side forever, laughing like this_   
_"Thank you" and, ah, "I love you" just aren't enough_   
_So let me just say "I'm happy"_

_Always the palm of your right hand, just the palm of my left hand_   
_Them gently clasped, I can feel only love_

_The small bits of happiness we find in each day pile up as we slowly walk this path_   
_For us to meet by chance is a small thing in this big world_   
_But for us to meet was surely a miracle_

_On days when nothing seems to go right, just being together makes everything better!_   
_I forget all about false courage and loneliness_   
_If I'm with you, I can be myself!_   
_So I want to be by your side forever, "my beloved"_

_Even times when we fooled around on the way home are precious days to me_   
_The time I told you how I feel, your expression was something I'd never seen before_   
_There was a pause, then you nodded, our hearts are filled up with love_   
_We're still traveling on a path that will continue_   
_For decades into the future_

_Even if we lose sight of tomorrow, we'll still..._

_On days when nothing seems to go right, just being together makes everything better!_   
_We share everything, our joy and sorrow_   
_If I'm with you, I feel really alive!_   
_So I want to be by your side forever, "my beloved" to the last moment_

_Tomorrow we'll smile more than today, as long as I can be with you_   
_Ten years, a hundred years, a thousand years, we'll be together no matter how long, I'll always love you_

Mash's eyes widened as she let the message of the...she guessed this was another one of those lyrics that Gudako always listened to the MP3 player that she got from Da Vinci's workshop. Her Senpai really does love her music...and her English. Mash had to laugh at that.

Finding her resolve to start the day with vigor, she folded the paper, putting it in her jacket pocket and walked towards the cafeteria, eager to start her day. She had the burst of inspiration from Gudako who she now knew did not forget her and...whatever it was she was doing, she never stopped thinking about Mash or the others in Chaldea nor did she stop thinking of her duty as Humanity's final Master

The sense she felt from when she woke up forgotten

***

Mash's stretched as she got back into her room. She had spent the day talking to the other Servants who were happy that the previous happy demeanor Mash had had returned. She laughed at the endless comical banter between some Servants and listened to Artoria and Mordred's stories of Gudako when she was young. She went to her usual checkup in Da Vinci's workshop and some more of the usual stuff she did

She decided to shower to release the day's fatigue. She never had so much fun even if Gudako was gone. It was so much overwhelming for her. As she marveled under the spray of the shower, she hummed a tune to herself. After she was done, she stepped out of the shower and threw on some pajamas, hung the towel she had used and stepped out into her room-

Only for her to freeze on the spot.

She sees a couple of little blue and pink flowers littering the room that certainly hadn't been there when she first entered the room. She looked around, her previous humming had stopped...then, her ears perked up when she heard a song playing from somewhere in her room, the instrumental was long but-

[Kiseki](https://youtu.be/eBhNSdxjjms)

_**Ashita, kyou yori mo suki ni nareru afureru omoi ga tomaranai** _   
_**Ima mo konnani suki de iru noni kotoba ni dekinai** _

_**Kimi no kureta hibi ga tsumikasanari sugi satta hibi futari aruita "kiseki"** _   
_**Bokura no deai ga moshi guuzen naraba? unmei naraba?** _   
_**Kimi ni meguri aeta sore tte "kiseki"** _

_**Futari yorisotte arui te kowai no ai o katachi ni shi te** _   
_**Itsu made mo kimi no yoko de waratte itaku te** _   
_**Arigatou ya Ah aishiteru ja mada tarinai kedo** _   
_**Semete iwa se te "shiawase desu" to?** _

_**Itsumo kimi no migi no tenohira o tada boku no hidari no tenohira ga** _   
_**Sotto tsutsun de ku sore dake de tadaai o kanjiteita** _

_**Hibi no naka de chiisana shiawase mitsuke kasane yukkuri aruita "kiseki"** _   
_**Bokura no deai wa ookina sekai de chiisana dekigoto** _   
_**Meguri ae ta sore tte "kiseki"** _

_**Umaku ika nai hi datte futari de ireba hare datte!** _   
_**Tsuyogari ya sabishisa mo wasurerareru kara** _   
_**Boku ha kimi de nara boku de ireru kara!** _   
_**Dakara itsumo soba ni ite yo "itoshii kimi he"** _

_**Futari fuzake atta kaerimichi sore mo taisetsu na bokura no hibi** _   
_**"omoi yo todoke!" to tsutae ta toki ni hajimete mise ta hyoujou no kimi** _   
_**Sukoshi ma ga ai te kimi ga unazuite bokura no kokoro mitasarete ku ai de** _   
_**Bokura mada tabi no tochuu de mata korekara saki mo** _   
_**Nan juu nen tsudui te ikeru you na mirai he** _

There was someone singing along with the song. That song was the original song, the 'letter' she was given by 'Rikua' this morning just a translation. But this was the real deal.

Once the instrumental part came on, there was a breath near her ear and she visibly shivered, turning around only for her lilac eyes to meet golden pools

_**Tatoeba hora ashita o miushinai sou nibokura natta toshite mo...** _

_**Futari yorisotte aruite kowai no ai o katachi ni shite** _   
_**Itsu made mo kimi no yoko de waratte itaku te** _   
_**Arigatou ya Ah aishiteru ja mada tari nai kedo** _   
_**Semete iwa se te "shiawase desu" to?** _

_**Umaku ika nai hi datte futari de ireba hare datte!** _   
_**Yorokobi ya kanashimi mo subete wake aeru** _   
_**Kimi ga iru kara ikite ikeru kara!** _   
_**Dakara itsumo soba ni i te yo "itoshii kimi he" saigo no ichibyou made** _

She was wearing the similar clothing she saw on Rikua earlier. Only difference, she had removed the braid, now her hair was back in their usual side ponytail, her hat had been removed as well...

And her beautiful golden pools were now back to being just that. Not the blue ones she used this morning. Mash's tears rolled down her eyes as she hugged Gudako, both of them singing the last part;

_**Ashita, kyou yori egao ni nareru kimi ga iru dake de sou omoeru kara** _   
_**Nan juu nen nan hyaku nen nan sen nen toki o koeyou kimi o aishiteru** _

"Senpai..."

"Nice to see you too, Mash. I hope you don't mind me crashing in and tossing some forget-me-nots or scorpion grasses in your room. You don't, right?" Gudako asked, but already knowing the answer. Mash shook her head as she buried her face in Gudako's chest. While the redheaded girl left a lingering kiss at the top of her head

"I'm sorry..." Mash looked up when Gudako had said this "For pretending to be Rikua?" she asked with amusement lacing her voice. Gudako chuckled "That too. But...no, for not being able to be here on your birthday and not fulfilling my promise date with you for that day..." the redhaired said as she lowered her face to the Demi-Servant

Both had blushes on her face but they did not mind at all. The two of them shared a kiss. Mash's hands tangling itself on Gudako's red tresses, tugging at it as Gudako hugged her waist, tugging at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Mash gave in, moaning and letting Gudako dominate her...just as it always have been

It was long overdue...

After a few moments, they pulled away, panting but smiles gracing their faces nonetheless "I cannot follow through with that date I planned beforehand because I suddenly lost my access to Chaldea, if you know what I mean," with a roll of her eyes, Gudako had said this but the relief of being able to come back filled her with much happiness "but since I'm back, I'm gonna have to spoil you." she smiles at Mash who had a blush on her face but was smiling back

Gudako held Mash's hand and led her to the bed. Mash then saw Gudako's laptop and a speaker set up there. Oh they were having a 'series marathon' alright. "I remembered I still had some access to the same website I watched my childhood series recently. Do you want to watch with me?" Gudako asked and Mash nodded eagerly

Honestly, no matter what they watched, Mash was alright with it because she knew she'd be cuddling with Gudako through it all "Yes, Senpai..."

"Great! Come and give me a Gudako Squeeze, then! Everything's been long overdue!" Gudako said, opening her arms for Mash to jump in. The Demi-Servant complied and as the series started, Gudako had leaned into Mash, giving her another kiss

"I love you so much, my little eggplant..."

Mash smiled at the nickname, returning the kiss

"I love you Senpai. And I'm glad you're back..."

"Me too, Mash. Me too..."

_The next morning..._

"Are...Mash and Master singing!?" Mordred says just as Mash and Gudako walked passed them, hand in hand while Artoria smiled "Yeah, yeah they were..." she said as they listen to the song that the two listened to last night-

[Make it Shine](https://youtu.be/q8Q5Tvv5MVU)

**_Here I am, once again_ **   
**_Feeling lost, but now and then_ **   
**_I breath it in, to let it go_ **

**_And you don't know where you are now_ **   
**_Or what it would come to_ **   
**_If only somebody could hear_ **

**_When you figure out how_ **   
**_You're lost in the moment, you disappear_ **

**_You don't have to be afraid_ **   
**_To put your dream in action_ **   
**_You're never gonna fade_ **   
**_You'll be the main attraction_ **   
**_Not a fantasy, just remember me_ **   
**_When it turns out right_ **

**_'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination_ **   
**_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_ **   
**_In my victory, just remember me_ **   
**_When I make it shine_ **

**_Reaching high, feeling low_ **   
**_I'm holding on, but letting go_ **   
**_I'd like to shine, I'll shine for you_ **

**_And it's time to show the world how_ **   
**_It's a little bit closer_ **   
**_As long as I'm ready to go_ **

**_All we have is right now_ **   
**_As long as you feel it inside you know_ **

**_You don't have to be afraid_ **   
**_To put your dream in action_ **   
**_Your never gonna fade_ **   
**_You'll be the main attraction_ **   
**_Not a fantasy, just remember me_ **   
**_When it turns out right_ **

**_'Cause you know that if your living your imagination_ **   
**_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_ **   
**_In my victory, just remember me_ **   
**_When I make it shine_ **

**_Every one can tell you how_ **   
**_When it's all said and done_ **   
**_(Oh, woah, oh)_ **

**_And harder times will change your mind_ **   
**_And make you want to run_ **

**_But you want it, and you need it_ **   
**_Like you need to breath the air_ **   
**_If they doubt you, just believe it_ **   
**_That's enough to get you there_ **

**_You don't have to be afraid_ **   
**_To put your dream in action_ **   
**_Your never gonna fade_ **   
**_You'll be the main attraction_ **   
**_Not a fantasy, just remember me_ **   
**_When it turns out right_ **

**_'Cause you know that if you're living your imagination_ **   
**_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_ **   
**_In my victory, just remember me_ **   
**_When I make it shine_ **

Both Mash and Gudako smiled as they entered the cafeteria, the same smile they had even before Gudako was gone hadn't changed...

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Kiseki by Rie Takahashi (CV: Mash Kyrielight) from Anime: Karakai Jouzu Takagi-san (CV: Takagi)
> 
> The series Gudako was talking about is called Victorious from Nickelodeon before. The last song is also Victorious theme song sung by the Victorious Cast


	60. *Jeanne Sisters ; Closer*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know my story called 'Closer to me'? Where I ship Jalter x Jeanne? Yeah this is where that certain story originated! Their names were changed to match the plot of this story.
> 
> [ALL] Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto  
> Jeanne d'Arc - Ruler (Summer: Archer)  
> Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily - Lancer  
> Jeanne d'Arc Alter - Avenger (Summer: Berserker)
> 
> Featuring:  
> Mash Kyrielight (Rie Takahashi)  
> Robin Hood (Kousuke Toriumi)  
> Sieg (Natsuki Hanae)
> 
> Btw, I'm featuring a series that I watched when I was a kid but never finished because of...reasons.
> 
> Minor Spoilers for the Servant Summer Festival Event. Especially the interactions with the two [three with Lily if you had encountered the 'Family Flag' Quest] Jeannes during that event. If you haven't seen them in a cut scene yet, yeah, you'll be spoiled. I'm lucky I summoned Jeanne Archer (costing me remaining 65 sqs) and completed the Jeannefaces (now just waiting for Lakshmibai, Jeanne d'Arc of India!)
> 
> If you're wondering about the title...I can't really explain it but...as you read, you'll get it.
> 
> This is a veeeeeeeeryyy long chap. Word count is 17,515. If you don't like 'stories within a story' (I can't believe I just quoted Timon right there), then don't read this. Took a long time to type this 'cause I was also busy finishing the Servant Summer Festival Event so I wouldn't do the rerun next year because it's so frickin hard to farm!
> 
> If you're uncomfortable reading something like Jeanne x Jalter, then don't read this.
> 
> Anyway, VicTORious is not mine. It belongs to Dan Schneider and Nick. Fate is also not mine, let me reiterate that.
> 
> One last thing; I AM FRICKIN IN LOVE WITH ALL JEANNES

The heater was just fine. It wasn't broken or anything. But Gudako was very much happy to leave the comfort of her heated room and walk across the halls of Chaldea, passing by some staff that greeted her a good morning. If you consider the artificial day and night cycles that Marisbury/Animusphere family put up as 'morning.'

Nevertheless, Gudako was very much happy. She walks, a skip in her steps, as she finally stops in front of the cafeteria. She grabs some prepared food from the counter, stuffing them in a bag she carried. She grabbed some bento boxes, a couple of cup noodles, a huge French bread, a bottle of ketchup and her thermos. She sealed her bag and trotted out of the cafeteria, holding the bag carefully so as to not spill the contents

Today was just another one of those lazy days that Gudako often did. And it was also the day where her habits didn't show itself; the sleeping somewhere random thingy? Yeah, that. For now, she had to get into her destination because her legs was practically shivering and her arms were beginning to weaken at the weight of the bag. But she had to keep going! It was going so well...until, the sudden chill that pricked her entire being sent her reeling backwards

"What the hell?"

Gudako had been caught by someone from behind. And by the voice that just spoke, she was pretty much...miffed? Embarrassed? Butterflies flying around in her stomach? Screw butterflies! She's got frickin' dragons raging in her stomach! And she meant that literally and figuratively!

Looking up with a sheepish grin, she's met by a sort-of flustered but still glaring Avenger who was clad in her Shinjuku Dragon Witch Spiritron Dress. She looked down at her with those exact expressions. "What do you think you're doing?" the tsundere Avenger was pretty much glowering at her but Gudako knew better than to take it seriously. So, she smiled sheepishly and answered "Hi, Jeanne Alter! I was...just...coming to meet you and your sisters!" she was having a hard time looking deep in the Avenger's eyes because she couldn't help but blush because of how intently she was gazing at her

"Sure...come on," Jalter grabs the bag from Gudako and they went to the direction of the Jeanne sisters' room. Jalter opens it and they headed inside. The occupants of the room looked up from doing their hair. Jeanne, who was wearing her white blouse and tie with a black skirt was on the bed, kneeling and Jeanne Alter Santa Lily who was sitting front of Jeanne while her hair was messed with. Their eyes brightened when Gudako stepped in the room with Jalter while waving at them, placing the bento boxes she still held down to the floor

"Reindeer-san!!!" Lily jumped up and hugged Gudako while the Master stumbled backwards, laughing at the overly-ecstatic Lily and she rubbed her head in comfort "Nice to see you too Lily!" she says while she sees Jeanne get up and help Jalter set up the things that Gudako had packed, the Ruler grabbing the bento boxes from where she placed them

Right. It was probably high time to clarify what they were gonna do today; Gudako had promised to hang out with Jeanne and Jalter after she just came back from being gone for two days. They then decided to have a small 'feast' in the Jeanne Sisters' room. The Lily was quite thrilled to be a part of their hangout because it just meant that Gudako also wanted to hang out with her. Gudako decided that they should have a small lunch or something while watching some shows or movies - that meant that Gudako had to bring in her old school TV and her DVDs, just like what she did with Artoria and Mordred and also Mash

Pulling away, Gudako grinned at the young Santa "Why don't we help your adult selves set up? Jalter might incinerate me if I don't let you go..." sending a smirk at Jalter who flinched, blushing but glaring at the poor table that they were setting up, flustered to the core. Jeanne laughed in amusement as Gudako and Lily walked back towards them

"I'll just set up the DVD player. Why don't you look at some movies we could watch, Lily? Granted, majority of those are Disney ones...maybe you'll find something that may interest you." Gudako offered "Got it!" the Lily says, sitting down on the floor, rummaging through Gudako's DVDs while the Master sets up the player in the TV as the two older Jeannes continue to set up the table

Later on, Gudako placed a plateful of cheese on a stick with breadcrumbs (deep fried) on the small table with a container of ketchup, then she placed three tall cup noodles with hot water in them already, then some tempura, then, placing the cut up French bread with some cheese spread near it and lastly, she placed down different types of sushi; salmon, california and those with cheese in them too!

"Have you chosen what to watch, Lily?" Jeanne Ruler asks and the Lily then jumped and showed them a DVD

"Ah. I have expected you would choose Beauty and the Beast. Although, I had promised Marie to let her borrow that sometime this week. Sure, let's watch that..." Gudako said as she grabbed the DVD and placed it inside the player.

***

When the song "Beauty and the Beast" came on, Lily was so engrossed at the song and she hummed along while very much focusing on the movie-

[Beauty and the Beast](https://youtu.be/uQ0ODCMC6xs)

"I don't get what's so interesting about this..." Jalter yawns, leaning onto the bed's headboard while Jeanne Ruler scooted closer to her, the Alter strangely not minding and Gudako observed the two intently "Oh, don't be like that, Alter.... This song is very much romantic, admit it." the original Jeanne reasons which made her Alter sigh "Typical for you to be so optimistic on lots of things, Ruler..." "What's that supposed to mean?" Jeanne pouts which made her Alter smirk and look back into the movie

"Alter! Alter! Stop ignoring me!"

"Oh, I'm the useless holy whatever maiden, and I require my Alter self's attention because I am so narcissistic!" Jalter mocks her original self, in a tone of voice that is very demeaning and...squeaky. Implying that was how the Ruler talked all the time "Hey! I told you, I don't talk like that! And no, I'm not being narcissistic! I just want to get along with you! As your big sister, I at least need to do that!" the Ruler reasoned with a half-hearted angry glare towards the Alter who just kept on smirking, grabbing a glass of coffee "Whatever..." she replies

"Alter!!!"

"Adult Me's! Stop arguing! I can't hear the movie!" Lily yells back at them, eyes not shifting away from the TV even the slightest. Jalter rolls her eyes and Jeanne playfully punches her arm in scolding, mouthing 'Don't tease her!' while Jalter just sighed, looking back to the movie

All the while Gudako observed the two. She was...finding the interactions of the two Adult Jeannes very much familiar...somewhere...in a different fandom...whatever that means.... She decides to let it go and continue watching the movie with Lily, her mind still partially preoccupied by the thoughts of the two Adult Jeannes on the bed, watching with her

***

As the credits rolled, Gudako felt a weight land on her lap. She looked down to see Lily had fallen asleep. She smiles, running a hand through the younger Jeanne's hair while the Adult ones stood up on the bed. Ruler leaned down on Gudako, her face level with the Master and took the younger Jeanne from her "Thank you for granting her wish to watch that, Master..." she said, carrying the heavy sleeper Lily on her bed

Gudako nodded with a smile "Anything for Lily!" she said while she turned to Jalter who was looking intently at her. It didn't make her uncomfortable but...it did make her curious "What is it, Jalter?" the Master asked which made the Avenger class Servant sigh "Come on, Alter, you can ask her..." they heard Ruler say, trying to be quiet as she returned to where her Alter and Gudako was

Jalter ran a hand through her hair and Gudako cocked her head to the side "Alright. I heard what you watched with Mash when you came back..." Jalter starts and this made Gudako flinch but nod, deciding to hear the Avenger out while she subtly noticed that Ruler had taken a seat beside her, prompting her to lean back on the blonde Jeanne, the Ruler responding by placing her chin atop the Master's head (no one is a stranger to how much Gudako was close to the Ruler because she was her first five star Servant and second one she confessed to after coming to Chaldea)

"Oh...you mean Victorious? Yeah. What about it?" Gudako asked, lazily grabbing Alter's coat, prompting her to sit down while Jeanne Ruler grabbed the cup noodles from the table, giving it to Gudako who silently thanked her. The Alter sits down, compliant of the Master "Mash told me something interesting when she told us about that show..." Gudako nodded, trying to piece together what Jalter might be asking "And that is...?"

Jeanne Ruler offered her Alter a bento box filled with karaage, which she accepted and munched into, trying to find more courage. Once done chewing, she continued "Mash told us she watched two girls there that reminded her of both me and that woman behind you." it wasn't meant to be an insult and Jeanne knew it. She knew how much her Alter does love, but she can't say it outright so, she didn't take it as an insult at all

As for Gudako, once Jalter had said what was on her mind, her brain connected two and two together and she inwardly smirked at how lucky she was. It was what she was thinking of while observing how Jeanne and her Alter interacted. But she didn't exactly figure it out until Jalter had pointed it out, albeit not watching the series yet

"Ah! So that's what I was thinking when you guys were talking earlier!" Gudako softly said which made both Adult Jeannes cock their head to the side. Jalter was becoming too uncharacteristic as their hangout drags on "What are you talking about now, Master?" Jalter asked and Gudako sighed but just as she was about to speak, Jeanne piped in "Alter, don't be rude. You still owe Master for that stunt you pulled when we were in Luluhawa! Good thing Master still has the patience to put up with you! Even if you pinned the blame on her after you 'hurled' at Lu Bu! You were lucky Master was able to fight back against him and Fran!" she scolds and this made Jalter glare evenly at her

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" she yelled to her original self, pointing a finger at the blonde

"H-hey, let's calm down, Jalter. Remember when we hung out as 'sisters' in Luluhawa too?" Gudako tries to put out the fire raging in the Avenger but her statement only made two reactions out of the two Jeannes; 1) Jeanne had bright eyes, remembering how she gave Gudako a lap pillow after declaring she was now the youngest of them and 2) Jalter was glaring at her, remembering how they had fought after Jeanne invited them to hang out

"Okay, let's get back to your question, Jalter! Lemme just set up the site where I watch Victorious from..." Gudako says, pulling away from Jeanne and setting up what she needed. The two Jeannes help her when need be but not without the slight banter here and there. She was almost finished setting up the site to watch the series but their banter (Jalter being a tsundere as always, and Jeanne being aware of it, trying to ease her only to be provoked by her Alter) was slightly getting on nerves-

"THAT'S IT!" Gudako yelled, slightly waking the slumbering Lily who walked towards them. Upon seeing her, Gudako had the brightest idea "YOU TWO," she said to the Adult Jeannes "are putting on a play with me giving scenarios!" she said, then grabbing Lily's hands, sending her a mischievous smile

"What?" Jalter had that usual spite in her voice and Jeanne was torn, half of her liked the random idea and half was confused at why would their Master suggest such a thing "I'll write up the story tonight. For now, you guys will watch Victorious. I'll crash in here and figure out the scenario you need to act up. I'll just grab some stuff from my room. When I get back, you guys must be already watching. And not arguing!" Gudako said, finished setting up the series and played it, exiting the room

_You're not the only writer here, Jalter..._

***

Gudako gets up once she sees that they were on Season 3 of the show. She waits for a certain episode to come on. When she sees it, she fist pumps. When the part of Tori and Jade's date come, she looks at the three Jeannes to gauge their reactions, well except maybe Lily because she was enjoying the show quietly, not wanting to get involved in whatever her Adult selves were arguing about-

"I feel bad for Jade..." Jalter pipes up and Jeanne slightly glared at her "What do you mean by that?" "Well, she needed to go on a date just to not fail that class. And she NEEDED to go on a date with the most annoying person she ever met." Jalter replies, not even looking her original, thus missing her glaring harder at her

"Tori is not annoying! She's just being nice to Jade and she just wants to be her friend! She just wants to be closer to her!" Jeanne reasons

"Say whatever you want, Saint wanna be, but for me, Jade really needs to shake Tori off..."

Jeanne pouts but when they saw that there were two guys trying to get close to Jade and Tori on-screen, they both have similar expressions on their faces "The hell is up with those assholes?" Jalter says, glaring evenly at the two guys "Yeah. Why are they not minding their own business?" Jeanne had this angry expression on her face and so did her Alter. Gudako could see how pissed off they were

**_"Give us some songy song action!"_ **

**_"You hear that? They want some songy song action?"_ **

**_"Okay, come on, let's go give them what they want..."_ **

They see Tori and Jade smirk, getting up from their seats and heading towards the guy who puts in the songs. And they requested "This is gonna be the same as that Freak the Freak Out isn't it?" Jalter asked, but she was excited to see what will happen next

"Just hope a shoe won't fly again like in Yerba..." Lily finally speaks, knowing that her 'sisters' have calmed down their banter. Just as Tori and Jade were about to sing-

"Huh? Master? Why's the video paused?" the three Jeannes looked at the Master who was suddenly holding the pause button on her wireless mouse "What gives!? We were watching that!" Jalter screeches in annoyance. Gudako didn't let their glares faze her. She just spoke "Listen well to this song. And this episode. This'll be the last one you guys will watch. Then, I'll tell you about that play you're gonna do..." she smirks and it made Jalter and Jeanne gulp. Lily was grinning mischievously, knowing the plan that Gudako was formulating

Gudako then pressed play again-

[Take A Hint](https://youtu.be/mLQCh3zmK_o)

***

Gudako hummed the tune of 'Take A Hint' while walking briskly towards the Simulation room. She had asked the staff to set it up for her show that morning. Although, the Servants weren't required fo watch it, if they wanted to, they could. Gudako was lucky she managed to convince the Dragon Witch to do this. She still didn't know what exactly the reason that she agreed to this but Gudako was thankful nonetheless...

_"You're seriously gonna make us study some stuff from the series? Why did you even come up with this idea?" Jalter whined to Gudako as she was handed a paper full of scenarios that Gudako came up with and had asked the three of them to study_

_"When Mash and I watched Victorious, the way Tori and Jade interacted reminded us of the two of you so, I came up with this idea because I am getting sick of you arguing all the time. Writing is also my forté, do you not know that, Jalter? Trust me, you'll enjoy this as much as I would." Gudako smiles while she hands Jeanne and Lily their own papers filled with scenarios_

_"No wonder you were a very helpful Head Assistant to Alter, Master! You should've wrote your own story with her in ServantFes! These scenarios are well thought of!" Jeanne praised while Gudako looked away, fake-coughing to reduce to blush staining her cheeks_

_"I-I would do that but what Jalter wanted to happen came first. I can't just be selfish and not support what she wants..." Gudako says softly as she writes a couple of more things to do for their 'improv show' tomorrow_

_Jalter was silent. She had a huge blush on her face "Y-you...LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!" she screeched while Lily covers her ears "Adult Me, your voice's very squeaky. Don't yell..." the young Jeanne had unintentionally (not really) dissed the older Alter which made Jalter glare evenly at her_

_"Now, now, Alter. We're hanging out as a family. Don't go picking fights with Lily..." Jeanne tries to ease the situation_

_"Yeah, listen to your big sister!" Gudako says_

_"You. Are. Friggin'. Dead. Master!!!"_

_"ALTER!"_

_"SHUT UP HOLY WHATEVER MAIDEN!"_

_"BY MY COMMAND SPELL, I ORDER YOU, LISTEN TO ME AND DO THE IMPROV TOMORROW, JEANNE D'ARC ALTER!"_

_"DAMN YOU!!!"_

...okay maybe she knows why Jalter agreed to this. But Gudako could see how much the three just love each other even moreso Jalter and Jeanne and even vice versa. It was just inherent to the Alter personality to be a...tsundere. So, she cannot really voice out her own feelings...

But anyway, now's not the time for that! Gudako had an improv to watch!

She entered the Simulation room and when the scenery changed, she knew that the Jeanne sisters were already here. The scene changed into that of the Luluhawa's beach. At night. That same night where the Ruler turned Archer brainwashed her sisters so that they would accept Gudako as their youngest sister

The scenarios she gave them were just bits and pieces of a story. And it was up to them how to make a short and unique play that utilizes the scenarios and make a decent story. But Gudako had a condition; they must play as a family. That was the only thing that must not be changed. Gudako had to see sisters or even a family bonding she even allowed scenarios not being a family right off the bat, just that it leads to it. Gudako will let Jalter's personality reflect but they must be able to execute a good play

Gudako remembers a small part of the series they watched where Jade and Tori had an improv where they were husband and wife and their child was their friend, Cat. And she also vaguely remembers the plays they did while in the Pseudo-Singularity, Salem...

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Jalter steps up into the middle of the beach. She was clad in her swimsuit, the red and black garment without her katana anyway-

" ** _I treated her like she was lower than dirt. She did not deserve my friendship. Even so, the pathetic woman still fought for my friendship. Something that I was not going to give her. I knew that when I first saw her and that boy she always hung out with..._** " Jalter had started the scene with a wholehearted monolgue; something Gudako did not expect. Her eyes were determined, showing the emotion she was supposed to be showing; that is, jealousy and...longing?

Then, just as Jalter said the last part, there was a flash of a picture opposite her, like some sort of hologram, a picture of Sieg and Jeanne, hanging out, talking. Gudako didn't feel jealous because she loved when Jeanne hung out with anyone even her mama or Sieg-nii-chan but...

She looks at Jalter and found that the pissed off look her character needed to portray was...genuine. She looked really pissed off at seeing Jeanne with Sieg

_Gotcha!_

" ** _Whenever I see them together, she was smiling. I don't know what to feel. I'm happy when she's happy. But I also want her to be happy with me...._** " Jalter steps off the scene and Gudako could vaguely see tears threatening to fall down the Alter's eyes but she did not mention.

She looked down at the poster she got from the entrance of the simulation room. She had asked them to leave a poster or something advertising their play, relaying the cast and the cover for the play. The poster she held was very much vague, the art did not give her any clue as to what the play was about. But the cast was there;

_**Juliet Shikishima** _  
_**[Main Character, she's having a hard time confessing her feelings to Lilith because she wants her to be happy and their current relationship to not be ruined. She cannot say friendship because she never did tell her that she accepted her friendship. Therefore, she sacrifices her happiness and want to be with her to make Lilith happy, being satisfied by constantly tormenting Lilith, being a gank to her just to have some sort of connection with her]** _  
_**Portrayed by: Jeanne d'Arc Alter** _

_**Lilith Antoine** _  
_**[Juliet's French...acquaintance. Not really friends but Lilith likes to think they are. She didn't know why Juliet hated her or was being such a gank to her but she never takes it against her and has always been with her through everything. She wants nothing more but to become Juliet's friend and even if she denies her all the time, she still sticks up for her, loving her as would an older sister would to her younger sibling. She has a boyfriend named Hugh]** _  
_**Portrayed by: Jeanne d'Arc** _

_**Hugh Tepes** _  
_**[Lilith's boyfriend. He's very respectful of Lilith's decisions. Very supportive and loyal. He doesn't let what he wants get in the way of what his girlfriend wants. He's very understanding and would always be by his girlfriend's side -not just Lilith but even Juliet- He gets along quite well in their friend group]** _  
_**Portrayed by: Sieg** _

_**Eugeo Constantin** _  
_**[One of Juliet's very supportive best friends that always got her back. He does not feel any romantic feelings for Juliet after the maiden confessed on liking their French friend. He is the one who always urges Juliet to confess already because she won't regret it later but was always brushed off. He gets that Juliet's afraid and always consoles her whenever she's hurting]** _  
_**Portrayed by: Robin Hood** _

_**Julia Kirishima** _  
_**[A mysterious child that looked incredibly alike to Juliet]** _  
_**Portrayed by: Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily** _

_**Ritsuka Antoine** _  
_**[A member of their friend group and Lilith's adoptive little sister. She is the same age as Lilith but acts younger because Lilith's older than her by a couple of months though, they were in the same year in high school. She always acts so clingy towards Juliet and Lilith and always goes out with them, treating them as her big sisters. Moreso with her adoptive sister, Lilith. She does not hate Hugh but she prefers it if Juliet is the one accompanying her older sister. This might be stemming from her treating them as her older sisters. She has a vague idea that Juliet likes her sister but decides not so say anything. She isn't ashamed of her sexuality at all and practically screams to the whole school she has a girlfriend]** _  
_**Portrayed by: Gudako Pendragon** _

_**Coleen Oliver** _  
_**[Ritsuka's girlfriend and Juliet's best friend. She, Eugeo and Juliet always were the more closer ones in the friend group. Although they were one clique as everyone in school sees them to be. She's also one of those who knows what Juliet's feeling for Lilith. She's also urging Juliet to confess what she's feeling but was always brushed off as well]** _  
_**Portrayed by: Mash Kyrielight** _

Gudako grinned as she noticed she utilized her primary story idea. If so, then, she needs to prepare for her role too. Although, she doesn't know what or where this story was going. She snapped out of her reverie when she sees Mash sitting next to her, mouthing; _I was asked to star in this play..._ Which made Gudako grin and reply with; _me too_ and Mash and Gudako stand up to take their positions. They knew this by heart because Gudako was technically the one to give bits and pieces of the story and Mash helped her come up with it. The Jeanne sisters just put them together and made a brand new idea.

They see they weren't alone. The staff who helped set up the simulation room were watching the play intently. Da Vinci was with them and so was Holmes. They could also see Mordred, Artoria (both original and Alter and even Saber Lily), Mysterious Heroine X Alter. They specifically ordered not to let Gilles inside. Jalter returned to the front, the Luluhawa scene shifting to early morning. As she walks, the title of the play appears as a hologram;

**_Closer_ **

**_The silver haired, pale gold eyed maiden walked along the shore, she was contemplating if it was right to come here. They were taking advantage of their vacation from high school and they went to a private lodge in Luluhawa beach that was owned by one of their friends. Her first plan for summer is to have a marathon of some series she missed while school was still hectic but they were invited for a one week stay here. She did not really, voluntarily wanted to come here. She just agreed to come because 'she had nothing better to do.'_ **

**_Yeah, right. That was a lie. She had other things to do but she chose to be here because of a certain member of their friend group, more specifically, her_ ** _**rival, per se. Not necessarily rival but more accurately, someone who just wanted to be her big sister** _ **_. That person had persuaded her to come. You may think she might not have agreed if the one who asked her was the one member of their clique that she did not get along with but it was just her being...her, not being honest of her feelings all the time_ **

**_"It's a good weather to have a morning walk, huh?"_ **

**_Speaking of which, the woman who was just occupying her thoughts had just caught up with her. The silver haired maiden looks at the woman behind her._ ** _**This woman, blonde hair and amethyst eyes and also clad on her swimsuit, wanted nothing else but to gain her friendship, even if she was being very harsh to her. She even wanted her to rely on the blonde maiden as an older sister** _

_**"Oh, it's just you, Antoine..."** _

_**"Mou, I told you to use my first name, Lilith, already, Juliet..."** _

_**"And I told you not to use mine..."** _

_**The blonde woman pouted which slightly made Juliet's heart hammer in her chest. She gave a shake of her head, masking her amusement with indifference "Never mind. Why are you even here Lilith? Shouldn't you be back at the hotel? Hugh will be worried about you..." Juliet asked as she sat on the water's edge, her feet getting wet by the tide** _

_**It was a silent morning. It was the perfect time to go on a morning walk or an exercise run. But Juliet chose to walk to just clear her thoughts. No one was awake yet; well, there MAY BE some but as far as they could see, they were alone at the seashore.** _

_**She senses Lilith sit beside her "What are you doing now?" she glares at her "I said your boyfriend will worry about you..."** _

**_"And I said, it's a good weather to take a walk. Seriously, Juliet. Hugh will be fine without me for a bit. He understands that I have my own life," Juliet rolls her eyes "Lighten up a bit. I haven't talked to you since, like a whole week!" Lilith indignantly said_ **

**_"What are you talking about? We talk during class. And lunch." Juliet reasons, gathering a handful of sand in her left hand, opening her fingers a bit, letting the sand land back to where she got them from. At her response though, Lilith slightly glares at her "Uh, yeah. But you never came for Friday Movie Night for three times in a row...I think we need to talk." Lilith said with a glare and a pout_ **

**_The sun was rising even higher. And they had to get back to the hotel. Coleen, Eugeo and Ritsuka will be looking for them soon. And Juliet has to find a reason to drop this conversation and fast. She can barely control herself seeing Lilith being graced by the sunrise, seemingly giving her a halo of some sort_ **

_**Juliet looks away, standing up, walking away "We should head back." she said. She hears Lilith shuffle to get back on her feet and run after her but Juliet ignores the throbbing of her heart as Lilith** _ **_catches up to her. The blonde maiden tries to continue the conversation but Juliet cuts her off "Why are you even concerned about me? And why do you want to talk to me? We're not even friends. I distinctly remember shooting down your offer of friendship countless of times. What's wrong with me missing Friday Movie Night?" she walks faster in order to outrun Lilith_ **

**_When they arrived back to the hotel, Lilith still wondering why Juliet was so cold towards her and Juliet inwardly sighing, they started heading straight for the breakfast buffet. They then see Ritsuka waving at them at a secluded table. They see Coleen sitting beside her, an empty seat beside her and across from them were Hugh, an empty seat and Eugeo. They were all waiting for them_ **

**_Lilith and Juliet then decides to get their food first. "We are still not done with earlier, Juliet!" Lilith says, having enough of Juliet being so...distant from their usual friends, eyes stern as she grabs whatever she wants to eat "I get that we aren't friends but there must be a reason for you avoiding Movie Night...it's been, like, a tradition. Even if...you do not accept that I treat you as a friend..." she continued, walking towards Juliet who was busying herself getting her own food"What do you mean? We were done talking in the beach. I've told you, we're not friends. And it's only my business if ever I do not talk or hang out with the clique." Juliet brushes her off and moving away "I told you-?!" she stops when Juliet gives her a look_ **

**_"Do you really wanna do this now? You want to show the whole Luluhawa your temper, Lilith? Just how desperate you are for a friendship that I don't even accept? I keep telling you, we're not friends. You aren't like Eugeo or Coleen." not waiting for an answer, Juliet walks to their table, leaving an open-mouthed Lilith to think about what she had said_ **

_**"Hey, Jul-nee!!" Ritsuka addressed as she went and tried to hug her "Never touch me!" Juliet says her trademark phrase, just meaning it as a joke because she knew how much Ritsuka loved hugging her Jul-nee so much. Although, she guesses Ritsuka took that seriously and backed away, a pout in place** _

_**...was it mentioned that Ritsuka asked Juliet out before but was flatout rejected? No? Well, there you go. Instead, Coleen confessed to Ritsuka and the younger Antoine found herself falling for the purple eyed maiden and also, Juliet was the one who set them up on a blind date, seeing as Coleen harbored feelings for the redhead and she IS Juliet's best female friend. It was thanks to none other than Juliet that Ritsuka even has a girlfriend!** _

_**"Coleen, console your girlfriend. And move over! I wanna sit!" Juliet says as the two adjusts for her to sit at the farthest end of their side of the table while Coleen just shakes her head and pulls Ritsuka to sit down once again. Lilith chose this time to join them** _

_**"Onee-chan! Jul-nee is being mean!" Ritsuka whines, faking the child-like tone in her voice. But her whine just went deaf to her older sister who sat on the other side of the table in between Eugeo, who gave her a friendly slap on the back, and Hugh, giving her a kiss on the forehead** _

**_"Onee-chan?" Ritsuka's voice snapped her from her daze and Lilith looked at her little sister "You were saying something, Ritsu?" Ritsuka could see that her sister was having a problem. So she decided not to mention her childlike whine but rather look at her sister worriedly "Is something wrong?" Hugh and Ritsuka asked which made Lilith shake her head, flashing a fake smile they all saw through. I mean, seriously, Lilith wore her true emotions in her face like makeup. They would never be fooled by that. They knew something was up_ **

**_"Jules! You promised to teach Coleen to swim! So? Wanna hit the beach after breakfast?" Eugeo tries to shift the subject "Oh, oh! I'm coming too!" Ritsuka piped up enthusiastically which just made Juliet smirk "Sure. I can teach you...we'll go to the shallower part of the ocean...if I can find it..." she said and Ritsuka smiles while Coleen gulps, a bit nervous_ **

**_"What will you two do, Hugh, Lilith?" Eugeo asked as Ritsuka sat back down, Juliet giving her a chicken leg as an apology for earlier which just made Ritsuka so happy_ **

**_"Hmm...I think I'll just rest in my room. What do you want to do, Lilith?"_** **_Hugh looked at his girlfriend "Yeah. Me too, I guess. I'll just come down here to eat when I'm hungry or if I want to take another walk..." Lilith said softly and Hugh can really see that there was something bothering her. He makes a mental note to ask her that later_**

The scene shifts as the six of them leave the scene. The scenery is now of the seashore, the water very much real thanks to Chaldea's technology. They really were swimming in the ocean now.

_**Juliet and Eugeo lagged behind while Ritsuka and Coleen proceeded to run in the sand, grabbing small handfuls of water to splash each other playfully. "Did something happen when you went for a walk?" Eugeo asked, his uncovered eye shifting to Juliet who had a small but noticeable slight scowl on her face "The damn woman decided to be an interrogator. What did you tell her when I didn't attend movie nights all those weeks?" Juliet asked, glaring at her best friend, one she easily recognized as such** _

_**"I told her you had some bursts of inspiration of drawing doujin once again and you couldn't leave the ideas unwritten because you tend to forget them rather quickly," Eugeo said with a grin and Juliet just deadpanned at him "What? She knows it's true! It's a good excuse!" Eugeo defends which only made Juliet sigh "The first time, yes. But the times after that? She'd be suspicious you know. No wonder she's so adamant on talking to me..." she mumbles the last part** _

_**"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you just came out and said you loved her so much. I mean, come on, Ritsuka practically accepts you as an in-law already. And Lilith's always wanted to be friends with you. What better way to accept her than to say you do not want friendship but something more than that?" Eugeo whispers, in fear of someone might be listening in to their conversation** _

_**"Oh shut up, Eu. You-" she was cut when Coleen jogged towards them "Juliet! There's someone in the water!!" she yelled which made Juliet raise an eyebrow and look where she was pointing. They see Ritsuka trying, but failing to swim towards someone who was flailing around in the water. Juliet's eyes widened when she sees Ritsuka still trying to brave the high tides and also seeing that the person was a child she was slowly being carried away by the waves of the ocean, no one seemed to hear her so, she decides to run towards the child, diving and swimming towards the child** _

_**She vaguely hears Eugeo yell her name but she doesn't notice him. Something inside her wanted to save this child.** _

**So that she won't end up like her...those years ago...**

**_That statement was embedding itself deep into her brain and she knew she had to think about what it meant but her attention was trained in on the girl slowly losing consciousness. Juliet sees that the child had a couple of seaweed wrapped around her legs and body. How that happened she didn't really know and she sees the water around the child stain the slightest bit of red, and this gave her the idea she was bleeding somewhere. Grabbing something from behind her, she unsheathes the small dagger and slices the seaweed wrapping the child, careful not to hurt her. Then, when she was able to free her, she keeps her dagger again and proceeds to grab the child towards her and swim back to shore_ **

**_When the water she sees were now being replaced by the sand and a couple of people in the seashore, Juliet gulps, wincing at the salty taste of the ocean in her mouth. She places the child down on the sand and proceeded to give her mouth to mouth and pump her chest_ **

**_"Come on, kid, don't give up on me!" Juliet calls the child while still doing her job_ **

**_A few feet away from them, Lilith could see a huge crowd gathered. She just went to have a dip in the ocean as Hugh was still sleeping. But the crowd caught her attention. She walked towards them and she sees Eugeo among them. She taps her finger on his shoulder making her look at her, he moved away and Lilith's heart probably stopped_ **

**_Juliet had just finished pumping the child and the child was now coughing out water. But as soon as she was being hoisted by the medical team, Juliet felt her vision spin and she collapsed on the sand_ **

**_"JULIET!" Lilith found herself screaming, bending down towards her...acquaintance. She was about to pull her to her lap but a member of the medical team, slighty asked her to move away so she could be hoisted up with the child she just saved. Lilith tried to go with them but Eugeo just pulled her back "You guys go to the hospital. Take my car. There are some jackets for you to put on in the trunk. I'll grab you guys some clothes while I wake up Hugh." he suggests, giving Lilith his car keys and heading off towards the hotel_ **

**_"Let's go!" Ritsuka says, taking the car keys from her sister and the three of them went towards the car that Eugeo parked not too far away_ **

The scene shifts to a darker scene. Gudako and Mash weren't expecting this so, they hung back. Gudako figured this was all Jalter's idea, her personality was seeping out in this next scene. The scenery was like some sort of laboratory. Like Chaldea's Medical Ward but...much gloomier. They see Jalter and Jeanne, now clad in some sort of hospital gown, enter the scene and a staff from Chaldea, Meuniere, if Gudako remembers correctly, follow them

**_Lilith and Juliet sat on two beds, their hands intertwining between their beds. The scientist loomed over them with a collection of needles and syringes. They knew it was another time of the week. Every week, a scientist will call on a pair of subjects or prisoners, as what Juliet had said after yelling out that the bastard scientist should not sugarcoat everything and just be out with it, to get their DNA for an experiment_ **

**_They don't exactly know why these experiments were being done but all Juliet knows is that she has to protect the woman who she was always paired with every week. When they were paired the first time, Juliet didn't like her one bit. But the woman was very much persistent and fought to gain her friendship. And soon, Juliet found herself falling for the woman named Lilith._ ** **_After that, they had started a complicated relationship while still being held by these scientists. Juliet vowed to protect her beloved even if it kills her..._ **

**_"Are you ready?" the scientist that Juliet didn't bother to remember the name of asked which made Juliet roll her eyes as Lilith clutched her hand tighter, not talking "Like you guys ever needed us to be ready for your fucked up experiments." she accused but the scientist paid her no mind and proceeded to inject some sort of medicine into her navel. She gritted her teeth to suppress the scream of pain threatening to come out and when the medicine had drained from the syringe, her blood had replaced it. The wound on her navel won't heal anytime soon but she was patched up carefully nonetheless_ **

**_When she was done, Lilith refused to let go of her hand, clutching it tighter as the scientist now loomed at her. Juliet gave her a reassuring squeeze back as the scientist injected another syringe filled with the same medicine into Lilith's navel. The blonde woman screamed in pain, she cannot silence herself even if she wanted to. She's not like Juliet. The silver haired maiden knew that so, she used her fingers to rub lazy and comforting circles on her knuckles. She cannot stand to see her beloved in so much pain._ **

_**Once the blood was extracted from her, the scientist patched them up. He had this unreadable look on his face. Then, he spoke "I never wanted to proceed in this project. But there were so much infighting in the top brass that they decided to go through with this nonetheless. But me, I'm through doing this...I just...can't do it..." he mumbles into his hands as Juliet helps Lilith sit up** _

_**"What are you trying to say?" Juliet asked, taking Lilith into her arms, the blonde sobbing into her chest. The scientist looked at her "Early in the morning, at exactly one, there will be a boat waiting at the edge of this facility. They are delivering goods for the subjects' meals. I'm gonna bust some of you out...tell someone in the main land what is happening here!" the scientist was very serious** _

_**"What IS happening here?" Juliet still did not understand what the scientists goal was. They were just given medicine a couple times a week but they were also being extracted blood in the same way.** _

_**The scientist looked at her "The goal of this experiment is to extract compatible DNA from two subjects and fused them together. The new modified DNA will, then, be given to a leader of this operation. Then, they will proceed on making a homunculus that may be used as a super weapon against other countries during the Worldwide Meeting of the Administrations. The leader of this operation wanted to use subjects which have been picked up during the mysterious epidemic in the main land. This epidemic, rather than slowly eating away at its victim, enhances the victim's capacities and overall status. But this enhancement does come with limits. If used incorrectly, the victim will definitely die...but after some researches from the top brass, they had figured out a way to enhance the subject's capabilities without the subject dying. They could extract some DNA from two different subjects and mold them together, then embed them into an artificial human; a homunculus.... That way, they can still use the subject as a weapon of mass destruction, a threat to other countries who would dare oppose them..." the scientist finishes "But technically, the homunculus who would have the DNA of two subjects will be considered as the subjects' child. So, the top brass did not divulge any information about what this experiment was about to the subjects...but me...I need this to end now. They...the top brass are no longer human. They need to be stopped..." the scientist said** _

_**Juliet looked at Lilith before she started speaking again "Out of all the prisoners here, why do you choose to tell us?" she asked which made the scientist look down "Out of all the subjects, you two were the most compatible one and your DNA combination was very much what they wanted. Your DNA has already started being embedded into the homunculus that they had made. I just...want to get you out of here... So that you can tell the main land what is happening here. I want to save you and your...soon to be child from being used by the top brass as a weapon." his hesitance was not lost to Juliet and even though the statement made the lovers blush, they nodded, willing to do anything to escape this hell hole.** _

_**And so, they started planning. Lilith just shivered into Juliet's hold while they listen to what the scientist had planned. They were to execute the plan half an hour before the boat docks.** _

The scene shifts and Gudako was given the cue to wear the hospital gown, stay quiet with Mash and follow the actors' lead. The scene changes into a small pier where a boat was indeed docked. Robin joined them, also wearing a hospital gown

_**"Eugeo. You better take care of Ritsuka and Coleen. They're still in shock from some experiments done to them." Juliet says, leading them down the secret passage of the sewage system where they were to meet with the scientist with Juliet and Lilith's...child, or the homunculus with their DNA. Lilith was behind her, clutching the hem of Juliet's hospital gown, afraid even still** _

**_"How can you be so sure that that scientist can be trusted?" Eugeo asked while holding the two girls from beside them, still suspicious of the scientist that talked to Juliet and Lilith_ **

**_"Because he said he'll give our child back to us." Juliet said it so simply that Lilith had to blush at the statement. Although before she could comment on it, there was an emergency alarm that resounded throughout the entire facility_ **

**_"Shit...we gotta move fast!" Juliet said as she ran faster, everyone trailing behind her. But as soon as they reached the dock-_ **

The entire simulation room was engulfed in darkness, the scene was undeniably shifting and the actors took their places. Jeanne, now changed into more casual clothes, sat on a chair while a hospital bed was pushed towards her, Jalter sleeping on top of it. The light finally returned and the scene was now a hospital ward

**_Juliet slowly opened her eyes, and felt that her body weighed a ton. She tried to remember what happened before she passed out;_ **

**_The child drowning..._ **

**_The water..._ **

**_Seaweed..._ **

**_Her dagger..._ **

**_And her apparent and impulsive rescue of the drowning child._ **

**_But..._ **

**_Why does she remember something about a weird facility for...a weapon of annihilation? She quickly tried to hold her head to try and remember what she just saw moments ago before regaining consciousness. As she tried to lift up her left hand, she found that it was weighed down by something. She looked and what it was and her eyes widened when she saw Lilith sleeping next to her, holding tightly on her left hand_ **

**_'What is she doing here?' Juliet shook her head and just focused on trying to get her hand back without waking the girl but was all in vain. The blonde woman proceeded to stir, yawning to get ahold of her consciousness. Which Juliet inwardly cursed at._ **

**_Lilith finally opened her eyes and look at Juliet's face. Her eyes widened "Juliet..."_ **

**_"Uh...yeah. Antoine..."_ **

**_Ignoring her calling her by her last name, she shot up and hugged her. She unconsciously made Juliet's head bury itself in her assets which made the silver haired girl blush. She was about to protest but the sound of Lilith sobbing made her stop_ **

**_"I thought I was gonna lose you!" Lilith whined, hugging her tighter. Juliet on the other hand fought her nose from springing a nosebleed. It was just like what she imagined. Lilith's skin was so soft and she smelled of vanilla with a hint of...salt. Eh, probably because of the sea breeze..._ **

**_"You can't lose me if you never had me in the first place..." the words came out before she could stop herself and she instantly regretted it. Lilith froze up, pulled away and sat back down, not looking at her. There was an apparent moment of silence before Lilith, surprisingly spoke again "You've always been so selfless haven't you?"_ **

**_"What are you talking about?"_ **

**_"You saved that child. I heard from Eugeo, Ritsu and Coleen.... That was the reason why you passed out too..._ ** **_" Lilith said and Juliet had to fight off a blush as she looked away "Well, yeah. I happened to be there and the child was...well, it was as if no one had heard her cries for help. I had to help her myself..." Juliet speaks in a quiet tone_ **

**_Just as Lilith was about to reply, the door of her hospital room opened, revealing a very much worried Hugh, a laid back Eugeo and the ecstatic duo of Coleen and Ritsuka. Upon seeing that Juliet was awake, Ritsuka runs past Hugh and tackles the silver haired girl in a tight hug "Jul-nee! You're awake!!" she yells_ **

**_"I can see that so...can you get off? I may not have died due to drowning but I might die of choking if you don't stop that..." Juliet breathes out and she vaguely sees Lilith glare at her while Hugh sits beside her "Oh, sorry!" Ritsuka pulled away and sat on the couch in the room "Don't joke about that..." she hears Lilith mumble and she shifted her gaze to her then quickly looked towards Eugeo who had this unreadable look in his face_ **

**_"Oh, right. The doctors just finished treating the kid. You want to see her?" Eugeo asked in which Juliet nod, anything to get away from the sort of scrutinizing gaze from the one she secretly loves. "Great, let's go!" Coleen said, her, Ritsuka and Eugeo helped her up_ **

**_"You wanna come with us, Lilith, Hugh?" Eugeo offers, ignoring the glare that Juliet was giving her. The two looked at each other and nodded, getting up as well, their entire group supporting Juliet as they walk out of her room to see the child that Juliet saved_ **

The scene shifts into a different type of medical ward. The bed was placed on the other side, Jeanne Alter Santa Lily laying down on the bed now, looking up at the ceiling.

**_Their clique finds the child's room, seeing the child was very much awake. She had an unreadable expression on her face. Truth to be told, she was very much trying to remember her very recent memory. But all she knows is that she had to find someone who looks like her. She is aware that she'll find that someone. She doesn't know why but she really believes she will_ **

**_"Hey, you're awake now, kid." Eugeo approaches first. They didn't want to bombard the child so much. The child instantly recognized the man who always visited her "Eugeo-nii..." "Oh, I see you remembered my name."_ **

**_"Of course I would. You were the one who first talked to me!_** **_And I told you stop calling me 'kid'! I have a name you know. And I prefer you to use that!" the child pouts, sitting up while Eugeo just laughed "Okay, fine. Why don't you tell us what your name is?" he asked_**

**_"Gladly! My name is Julia Kirishima! And-" she stops talking when her eyes landed on Juliet. "Oh, you've noticed her. She was the one who saved you, you know. Her name is Juliet Shikishima. Well, what do you know, your name sounds alike!" Eugeo looked back at Julia but she was frozen, her eyes staring intently at Juliet who was walking towards her_ **

**_Everyone looked at how Julia stared at Juliet "Hey, Julia," the rarely heard soft voice of Juliet Shikishima made everyone stare at her. But the would be more surprised at what the child would say-_ **

**_"DADDY!"_ **

**_"URFF!!"_ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_"Huh?"_ **

**_"What?"_ **

**_"Daddy, I missed you so much...I escaped them just in time. I know I needed to find you. I drifted in the ocean for how many days...just to find you..."_ ** **_Julia was rambling as tears fell down her eyes, wetting Juliet's shirt. Juliet didn't know what to do, she didn't want to be rude to a child that must be delusional to call her...daddy. Instead, she bent down and pushed the child off of her and leveled her face with hers. She ruffled her hair as she took in the child's appearance. Indeed, they might be mistaken as parent and child because they look so much alike! Silver hair and pale gold eyes even the stern but sweet (in Julia's case) expression on their faces_ **

**_Lilith looked on. She didn't know why but she felt...unnerved when she heard the child call Juliet 'daddy,' no, not because she's a girl and was supposed to be called 'mommy' but rather it bothered her. Is this really Juliet's child? If so, with whom? She cannot really deny that they look so much alike. She knows she needed to be happy for her acquaintance but..._ **

**_'Why do I feel so hurt...?' her thoughts seemed to be reflecting in her face because Hugh squeezed her hand tight, making her look at him. For the first time since they dated, she saw Hugh in a different...way. Not the way she used to see him. She doesn't know why or what it is but..._ **

**_Really, she's been full of buts ever since Juliet was rushed to the hospital..._ **

**_Juliet..._ **

**_Lilith's eyes turned back to Juliet who was now starting to talk to the child_ **

**_"Listen, Julia...what makes you say that I am...your daddy? I am clearly a girl..." Juliet eases the question so as to not upset the child. Julia just tilted her head to the side "I don't...really know. I just...all I know is that I have to find someone who looked like me exactly and...thay someone is my parent. I don't know why I called you 'daddy' but...it just felt so right to me..." she answered the older woman_ **

**_Eugeo had a strange look in his eyes. He was suspicious. And also, he has a hunch. Though, he will never give it voice. He needed more evidence...and he needed the child to do something to confirm his hunch. So, he bent down and ruffled the child's hair and grinned at Juliet "Jules, she has taken a liking to you. I've talked to the doctor and even asked the hotel management if any of the people are looking for their children. They said none. Maybe...we can take her home?" Eugeo suggests_ **

**_Juliet looked at him incredulously "What are you talking about now? We can't take her home!" Juliet, as always, spoke in such a blunt way that it made Julia flinch, she was starting to cry again "You...do you not like me...daddy?" she says in a soft voice "Aaah! Please don't cry, Julia...c-come here..." and in an uncharacteristic Juliet way, she pulled the child to her and hugged her to herself, humming soothing sounds and giving her slight headpats to comfort her_ **

**_Eugeo had an unpredictable expression while Coleen and Ritsuka 'awww'ed at how Juliet can be so sweet. Hugh was also amused while Lilith was unemotional. She doesn't understand why that is. She should be happy to see Juliet be sweet and all to a child. It was just adorable...but she couldn't find it as such. When she sees Juliet hug and give the child a short kiss on the head, she felt her heart clench and...beat fast. Her feelings were...confusing her._ **

**_"Listen," Juliet pulls away from the hug and looks into pale gold eyes that mirrored her own "It's not like I don't like you. I would never hate someone I just saved. But, you know, I don't think I can really take care of you.... W-we're all in high school and...what if no one can take care of you when I'm away?" Juliet didn't know where such a shallow reason came from - maybe because deep inside her, she really want to take in the child - but she was saying it anyway_ **

**_"I'll be good! I can take care of the house if you're away, daddy! Just please...don't leave me again! I don't think I can handle seeing you leave for the second time...!"_ **

**_Eugeo's eyes widened and the rest had confused expressions. Second time? But that was the first time they've met this child.... Although, Juliet chose to brush that off and sigh, giving up "Okay, fine. You can...stay with me..."_ **

**_"Yayy! Thank you, daddy!!" Julia hugged the air out of Juliet which only made her cringe._ **

**_Lilith was feeling very much...angered. How could Juliet just take in a child she barely even knew? And let her touch her no less! Even she hasn't hugged Juliet yet. She huffed and left the room silently, everyone's eyes shifting to the door when it shut behind her. Hugh ran a hand through his hair "I'll go and see what's up with her.... Oh and nice meeting you, Julia!" he said then exited the room_ **

**_"Did I...say something wrong? Why...did she seem so angry?" Julia cowered into Juliet's arms. Juliet just rose an eyebrow at the direction where Lilith just left "Never mind her. The important thing is," her gaze shifts to the child again "you're staying with me now!" Julia's eyes brightened and she hugged the child again_ **

**_Eugeo was happy for Juliet. But...there's this lingering feeling he can't quite shake off. He decided to look into it soon..._ **

The scene changed again as the actors left the stage. Everyone, as Gudako noticed, were all very intrigued at the events in the story they had made. Finally, the simulation room shifted into an apartment room. Jalter Santa Lily, wearing a casual shirt and skirt and converses was cleaning

**_Julia was then taken home with Juliet. Since Juliet lived alone in an apartment, she was glad to have someone accompanying her in her home. She tasked Julia to handle cleaning and even cooking when she was at school. She taught the child to operate the rice cooker, often let her come grocery shopping with her and even teach her a couple of recipes. Sometimes, Eugeo, Coleen and Ritsuka would come to hang out and teach her stuff too. They sometimes bring some things for her to do while they were at school_ **

**_Juliet often writes stories or draws as her hobby. And every member of their friend group knew she sometimes draws doujin was well. Julia was informed of it when she moved in with Juliet. Therefore, sometimes, Julia would help her_ ** _**; inking, putting tones and such that** _

_**"Oh..." her gaze was captured by a bento box sitting at the counter. Slowly, she put down the broom she was using and lifted the bento box. She recognized her 'daddy's' favorite black and fuchsia handkerchief wrapped around the bento. Julia nodded to herself, placing the box down for a while, finished sweeping the floor, kept the broom and fixed her hair. She grabbed the apartment keys, looking at the clock that read '11:00 am' and left with the bento box** _

_**"I'm gonna bring daddy her bento..." she mumbled to herself as she locked the door, pocketing the keys and took off in a hurry, holding the bento box carefully** _

The scene changes again. Now, some chairs and tables that resembled that of those in a typical classroom were placed at the front. There were some other Servants that pretended to be students whereas Robin, Jalter, Jeanne, Sieg, Mash and Gudako were among them. Shakespeare stood in front as their teacher

_**Juliet yawned. World Literature sometimes bored her. Don't get her wrong, she loved this subject because it was this sort of thing that got her into creating her own stories but...for some reason, she can't find it in herself to focus at all. She rested her chin on the table, looking at Professor Sycamore, pretending to listen. She found her thoughts drifting to the child she took in during the summer break; Julia Kirishima** _

_**She had a ton of questions. Why would Julia call her her parent? That is, she called her daddy (she still does but Juliet said that she should limit that one when they were alone and now, she calls her Mommy). As far as she can remember, she never had a child. Nor does she plans to...yet. Although she only wants kids for her own with her true love. Sue her for being too sappy but it was...true...** _

_**However, that would be impossible. Seeing as the one she feels as her true love is a girl and with a boyfriend no less.** _

_**Speaking of that...** _

_**She slightly shifts her gaze to the blonde woman that had been avoiding her ever since they came back from summer break. She was torn on what to feel when she did that. Half because she sort of kind of missed the blonde's advances to become her friend. Half because it's for the best. She can't control her feelings for her anymore and she might do something she'll regret and not only Lilith will hate her but also Hugh** _

_**Her eyes skimmed over Lilith's prim, proper and [these past few days] non-peppy form. She watched as the blonde woman takes notes when she hears something important that the professor says; her eyes very much focused on what is being discussed and was attentively listening. Beside her, was Hugh who was not taking as much notes as her but listening nonetheless** _

_**Speaking of that again, she remembers that these past few days, Lilith will keep to herself. Not even being openly affectionate with her boyfriend. Hugh was understanding and didn't demand for an explanation but Juliet thinks that Lilith is being unfair. Hugh has been nothing but loyal to her and even disregarded his feelings just for her happiness. Why can't the blonde woman repay that? She noticed that the two were...distant. Not physically of course because they still sit together and join their clique for lunch and such but distant in a sense that...they seemed to not be as close as they were before. Juliet didn't know what happened during the rest of summer break that the gang did not hang out but...** _

_**"Miss Shikishima, are you listening?"** _

_**Great. Now the professor noticed her being so spaced out.** _

_**"Uh...yes, sir..."** _

_**"Hmmm...very well, can you tell me the name of the boat that often acts as a cargo ship delivering things to the isolated islands off coast the country? If you are indeed listening, then tell me, if you please..." Juliet can practically see the smirk and amused glint in this darned professor's eyes** _

_**Wait...** _

_**Cargo ship?** _

_**Delivering in isolated islands?** _

_**She felt a headache coming on and she sees Eugeo glancing worriedly at her. She held her head as it throbbed in her skull. There was...something there. Something that made her open her mouth to answer-** _

_**But she didn't get a chance to because there was a knock in the classroom door, the attention of the class shifted away from her and to the door. "Come in!" Sycamore says, and the guidance councilor, Professor Charlie, poked his head in** _

_**"Prof Sycamore, I am sorry to interrupt your class but there is someone here that needed to deliver something to one of your students...."** _

_**"Oh, okay then.... Let her enter..."** _

_**Juliet almost fell from her seat when a familiar child poked inside, glancing around. When the child spotted her, she beamed, ran towards her, yelling out-** _

_**"MOMMY!!!!"** _

_**"URFF!!"** _

_**It was like the first time they met. Only this time, Juliet really was tackled to the floor, Julia right above her, grinning widely "Ju-Julia...what are you doing here?" she asked, propping herself into a proper sitting position and holding the child's shoulders** _

_**The child laughed smugly "You left your bento at home!" and held out the black and fuchsia wrapped bento box. Juliet laughed too "So, that's why my bag was so light. Thanks, Julia!" she smiled genuinely and accepted the bento from the child. The child grinned again and hugged her tight which she returned** _

_**Then, her eyes shifted to Lilith who had this...weird expression.** _

_**Only did it dawn on her that they were still in the middle of class. And everyone had just heard Julia call her 'mommy' and everyone had heard the school's gank laugh and grin genuinely!** _

_**Before she could explain, the bell rung, signaling lunch time** _

_**"Okay, class dismissed. Don't forget to study what I taught you today!" Sycamore said, leaving the classroom, followed by the students, their gaze still trained on the child and Juliet. Eugeo then decided to step in "Your little sister always had a habit of calling you as mommy, huh?" he winked at the two, saying this loudly for all the class to hear** _

_**"Oh, it's just her little sister..."** _

_**"They look so much alike!"** _

_**"For a second there I really thought Shikishima had a child..."** _

_**"Great! My chances still hasn't vanished!"** _

_**The statements that the students said made Juliet let out a sigh of relief, looking at Eugeo with a thankful look as their group were the only ones left in the classroom. "Thanks, man!" Juliet said, giving Eugeo a playful punch on the chest, getting up while holding Julia to herself** _

_**"Sure, no problem. We don't need any weird rumors hanging around this school. Your reputation may have dwindled but I doubt you mind that seeing as this adorable munchkin is the cause..." Eugeo pinched Julia's cheek playfully while the child just laughed. Juliet shook her head. She was about to reply when the door loudly slammed shut** _

_**Based on Hugh sighing, they knew Lilith stormed out again.** _

_**'Seriously, what is wrong with that girl?' Juliet thought while she felt Julia clutch her tighter in slight fright. Hugh then stood up "I need to really speak to her now. I can't keep this up if she doesn't explain herself," he said to himself but everyone still heard it, he turned to them "We'll catch up with you guys later. You guys go and eat lunch now..." the sadness in Hugh's eyes were very apparent as he left to talk to his girlfriend...if he could still call her that because she HAS been avoiding him like the plague recently** _

_**"What is wrong with your sister, Ritsuka?" Juliet asked which only made Ritsuka sigh "I don't really know. She doesn't open up to me anymore. She'd been more...distant ever since we came back from Luluhawa..." she ran her hand through her red hair while Coleen took her hand consolingly** _

_**"Eh, Hugh will talk to her. Let's go and have lunch. Then, we'll go straight home! Lucky today is a half day!" Juliet brushed the unusual attitude of her crush off, knowing that Hugh will do something about it** _

_**Eugeo, Coleen and Ritsuka looked at her worriedly and so did Julia but they followed her to the cafeteria nonetheless...** _

The scene shifts into a dark and messy pier backdrop. A boat was docked on it as Jalter, Jeanne, Robin, Mash and Gudako took the front, they were all wearing hospital gowns again

_**They had reached the end of the sewage's secret passageway. And they waited for the scientist that will give their child to them. Juliet frantically looked around. They saw they're in the middle of the of nowhere, the sea was surrounding them. Indeed, their only way to escape was on the boat that was docked there** _

_**They saw that there were searchlights frantically moving about from inside the facility. It seems someone had discovered their escape.** _ _**She was even more determined to find the scientist that had promised to break them out and give their child to them. Lilith suddenly hugged her, she was shivering...both from being scared and from the cold early morning air** _

_**Finally, they see the familiar scientist rushing out of the back entrance of the facility. He held a cloth or a blanket. It was wrapped on something. The sweat building in his temple and the rest of his body was very much noticeable even moreso when he got closer** _

_**"Hey!" Juliet called him. When he had spotted them, he gulped and ran faster, stopping in front of them. He carefully placed the blanket down on the dock. He unwrapped whatever was in the blanket and now, they could see that it was a child. She looked so much alike to Juliet, they had noticed that. Silver hair and all. The scientist then opened his backpack and got out some decent clothes for the child. Juliet helped him dress the child up in worn down hospital gown and some underwear** _

_**"Okay...I barely managed to get this child away from the admins. And half an hour after** _ _**I did, the alarm had been sounded. They know I got the child. And...they might've headed to your cells first to see if you were still there. And now, they're looking for you guys too. Here's what we'll do," he said as he eases the child to Lilith's arms, the blonde hugging the child to herself "you guys will sneak on from the boat's cargo unit..." he starts walking towards a small door in the far end of the boat** _

_**He brings out the master keys that he had grabbed beforehand and opened the door to the cargo unit. When it opened, he ushered their group inside, Lilith and Juliet lagging behind to also urge the scientist to come with them. They stood just outside the cargo unit door and talked him into accompanying them. At which case, the scientist was very touched by their concern for him** _

_**He was about to come in with them but he froze up and pushed the three of them (Juliet, Lilith and the child Lilith held) away, and spit out blood. He looked at his chest and clutched it, he slowly fell to his knees as blood stained his chest and hands, then he fell fully on the ground lifeless. Just as the cargo ship started leaving the dock** _

_**Eugeo's eyes widened as he looked at the open door and realized they were moving away from the facility's docks...without Juliet, Lilith and the child! He left the dazed Ritsuka and Coleen and looked outside and found that indeed, they were moving away. He started yelling "JULES! LILY!!!" but he was too far away to be heard** _

_**"Old man!!!" Juliet shook the lifeless scientist as Lilith's eyes widened while he clutched the child to herself, the sight of blood and a dead man was too much for her to take...she knelt to the dock, her knees failing her but she still held the child closer to her chest. The two of them were aware that Eugeo, Ritsuka and Coleen had escaped...but she couldn't bring herself to think about that** _

_**Juliet sees a sight of a man in a business suit. He was accompanied by many Hornets, the common mercenaries from Shinjuku in Japan. He held a gun, a simple pistol that looked like it had recently been fired. It dawned on her that this man was the head honcho of every single suffering they've been enduring for who knows how long. Meaning, he was the one who had taken their DNA and planned to use their fused DNA in the child as a weapon of mass destruction. He is also the one who shot the scientist who tried to help them escape** _

_**"You! HOW MUCH MORE HEARTLESS CAN YOU BE!?!?" Juliet yelled through her tears. It was the first time Lilith saw Juliet cry and it broke her. Not only did they fail to escape, they also failed to protect their child and the scientist who wanted nothing but to protect them** _

_**"I can be even more heartless if you want me to. Just hand over the weapon and we'll let you live. I'll forget you ever tried to escape and not break you..." his voice was very thick and was very much laced with malice. Juliet just stood tall, blocking his path towards Lilith and the child** _

_**The man seemed to not be pleased about this. He snapped his fingers and the Hornets were instantly in position, hurling stun grenades at the two of them. Juliet cursed as she used her body to shield Lilith and the child but it was of no use. They were both paralyzed and in Lilith's weak state, her arms limped, letting go of the child** _

_**"Lilith..."** _

_**"Juliet..."** _

_**"Now, take them to the torture chamber. Break them until they stare off into nothingness. I will send some of our units to the main land to track the other escapees. For now..." his hand loomed over the two of them...** _

The simulation room was engulfed in darkness again. Gudako could practically feel the excitement radiating from her Servants. They were getting more intrigued by the story. And she couldn't really blame them. Even she didn't expect the things that the Jeanne sisters and the other stars of this play came up with. Vlad III, playing as the head honcho, and some staff from Chaldea as Hornets then left the front with Jalter, leaving Jeanne who changed into her previous casual clothes for school. The scene changes into an abandoned classroom and Jeanne sits on one of the desks, her eyes closed

_**Lilith's eyes abruptly opened** _

_**What was that?** _

_**She could vaguely remember something. There was something wrong with everything. She knew that now. What does that dream mean? And why does it felt so...familiar? She cannot remember anything that happened like that to her. And yet...she was in that dream...and so was Juliet, Eugeo, Ritsuka and Coleen...and the child she held so dearly in that dream...she felt so familiar. But she couldn't remember what she looked like...** _

_**Juliet...** _

_**The entire reason that she now doubts her feelings for her own boyfriend. It was the only conclusion she could arrive to. The way she felt angry when she found that Juliet had a child. Granted, she told them that she didn't give birth or have a child with someone, it still felt painful for her. It took her a couple of days to figure out that what she was feeling was jealousy** _

_**Jealousy towards the one who had Juliet's first** _

_**Jealousy towards how Juliet acted so different around the child she barely knew** _

_**Jealousy towards the child that was receiving Juliet's affection** _

_**And jealousy towards the child, again, and even Juliet's friends, heck, her little sister, Ritsu, who often sees Juliet's laid back personality and genuine smile** _

_**Things further proved itself to her when Julia often came up during their casual conversations at school and especially today when the child dared to show herself and call Juliet as 'mommy' and hugged her, coaxing a genuine smile from the silver haired older girl** _

_**Her further thoughts were interrupted when the door to the classroom she went into to clear her head opened, revealing a poker faced Hugh. And Lilith knew what that meant. She knows she owes him an explanation of her behavior these past few days** _

_**Hugh closed the door and leaned on it, crossing his arms over his chest "Lilith..." the way he called her by her first name and not any pet or nickname made Lilith flinch. This time, she knew Hugh was very much serious "We need to talk." he said as he pulled a chair and straddled it before sitting in front of her "Hugh..." she couldn't say anything more. She needed to explain her behavior to the boy who always supported her and had her back in everything she does. She owes him that much** _

_**"You've been acting weird ever since we came back from Luluhawa. Ritsuka says she'd never seen you so distant even to your family before. And we've all noticed you often spacing out. What's happening?" he asked, trying his best not to hold her hand because he had a vague idea of what was bothering his beloved** _

_**Lilith stayed silent as she looked to the windows of the classroom. She couldn't look at him in the eye because she feared of his reaction if ever she were to tell him what it is that is bothering her. She loved Hugh, don't get her wrong but...** _

_**"It's about Juliet, isn't it?"** _

_**Lilith's eyes widened as her gaze snapped back to him. Surprisingly, he didn't look angry. Rather, he looked relieved; as if her reaction was a weight of his shoulders "H-Hugh...how did you...?" her voice trails off in which Hugh just ran his hands through his brown hair and sighed, flashing her a smile "You were never the good one when hiding emotions." he said simply** _

_**Tears pricked the corner of her eyes but Lilith let them fall, she hiccups while Hugh smiles and stands up, holding her close to him, whispering soothing words to her "I'm so sorry...you've been nothing but loyal and understanding to me and I...*hic*...I just...I don't know why. I haven't...*hic*...fell out of love for you...I still feel the same as when I first told you how I felt but...*hic*...there has been always something that weighed down in my mind when I see Juliet...*hic* I just don't know what..." she gave a couple of more sobs as she clutched his shirt** _

_**"I might know why you feel as such..."** _

_**Lilith's head snapped to his eyes. They held so much emotion and love and concern for her. Those maroon orbs always seemed to answer all her problems...and she's amazed at them for it "Y-you do?" she asked him which he only gave her an eye-closed smile. He wiped her tears and gave her a short kiss on the forehead "I do. But for now, why don't you chase after her? I'll take care of everything once you've confronted Juliet about this..." he said to her, his eyes urging her to do so** _

_**Lilith's eyes widened and she gave him a short, friendly kiss on his cheek "Thank you so much, Hugh." she pulled away, heading for the door. But before she stepped out, she gave him a smile but he just saluted at her, as if saying, I'll see you later. She nodded, and left** _

_**Hugh sighed, a strain of a smile as he grabbed his phone to call a certain someone...** _

_**Their breakup** _ _**was mutual and Hugh was just glad that the one he loved was free to chase who she truly loved. He was there for her when she needed him but now, he knew what she needs is not him but rather someone who has been there for her in her darkest days...even if both of them did not remember it** _

_**"Hey, Eugeo, can you do me a favor...?"** _

The scene shifts again, Sieg left the front and the backdrop was now the midday. Jeanne went to the front and started running

_**It was always Juliet** _

_**She doesn't know why but it always was her** _

_**Lilith loved Hugh so much** _

_**But not as much as she now realized she loved the girl that she fought so hard for her friendship. Only for her to realize that it was not friendship she desired. But something more. It explains why she felt all those jealousy towards anyone that knew something more about the distant [in her case] mysterious writer. She had wanted to be the one who knew much more about Juliet moreso than anyone** _

_**It took her so damn long to realize such but here she now was, running across campus just to find the girl that had been plauging her dreams recently...** _

A music played and Gudako's eyes widened at the song she suggested and wrote down on the list of scenarios she handed to the Jeanne sisters

[LOST DAYS Piano Ver.](https://youtu.be/WF0hCcw5uFs)

_Moshi mo kono sekai ga_  
_Naku natta to shita nara_  
_Usupperai mousou de_  
_Yakusoku mo chikai mo_  
_Nani mo nai genjou ja_  
_Matte nante kiite kurenai_

**_Finally, Lilith spots the group just a few meters away from the school gates. They seemed to have stopped when Eugeo picked up a call, gesturing them to wait. Lilith knew this was her chance; a chance that she thinks Hugh made for her. She took in a breath and yelled-_ **

**_"JULIET!!!"_ **

_Boku wa tada hitori_  
_Kimi wo sagashi_  
_Tsudzukeru kedo_  
_Me wo tojite hiraku tabi atta hazu no_  
_Keshiki wa soko ni nakute,_  
_Dou shitatte_  
_Nidoto modorenai_

**_Everyone looked at her direction. When Juliet saw the blonde woman that had been avoiding her, her eyes widened. She felt Julia tug at the hem of her shirt. When she looked down, she saw that Julia had wide eyes, she mouthed something that Juliet couldn't quite catch and she shook her head. Her eyes showed an emotion that seemed very familiar to Juliet._ **

**_The same emotion that the child projected when she first saw Juliet..._ **

**_Recognition?_ **

**_"Lilith? What are you doing here?" Juliet managed to say when the blonde stopped in front of her, panting. When the woman had regained her breath, she looked into Juliet's eyes and the silver haired woman knew for sure that she had wanted to tell her something...._ **

**_"Oh, okay!" Eugeo hung up while everyone's attention shifted to him. He clapped his hands "I just remembered that I needed to grab a couple of things at home for our Friday Movie Night tonight! Wanna come with, Julia? It's my turn to choose a movie. You can choose from my stash!" he said which snapped the child from her reverie and grinned at him "Okay!" she said, walking towards him_ **

**_"Oh, oh, let me come too, Eu-nii!!"_ **

**_"Yes, me too!" both Ritsuka and Coleen, having caught on, asked him in which he just grinned at "We'll meet you guys at Jules' place! Laters!" Eugeo said, the four leaving the two there. Julia gave Juliet a wave and a grin while leaving with Eugeo_ **

**_When they were gone, Juliet looked back at Lilith who was still staring into her eyes. She sighed, grabbed Lilith's hand and led them to outside, walking towards a certain place. Both were blushing at the contact_ **

The scene shifts into a park. Some younger Servants were all playing in the playground but Jeanne and Jalter went to a tall tree away from the children

_Kimi no koto omou tabi_  
_Negai wa fukurande iku_  
_Boku wa jibun no_  
_Yowasa wo shitta_  
_Dakedo kitto itsuka kitto tori modosu nda_  
_Futari de yume mita sekai_  
_Mou make wa shinai kara nee Shinjite!_

**_When they arrived at the_ ** _**park, Juliet heaved in a breath as she sat underneath the shade of an oak tree. When she noticed that Lilith was unmoving and was just staring at her, she sighed, a bit ticked off "Well? What are you waiting for? You called out to me for a reason, right?" she said exasperatedly, patting a place beside her** _

_**Lilith swallowed the lump in her throat as she carefully sits down beside Juliet. Both thought that they had to silence their heart because the other might hear it. There was a moment where the only sound that could be heard was the laughter of the children in the playground** _

_**"I...I'm sorry..."** _

_**Juliet's gaze shifted to Lilith who was looking at her hands, twiddling her fingers, her cheeks tinted red "Wh-What are you talking about?" Juliet was flustered herself. She felt 50/50 about this moment here, she didn't want to assume anything** _

_**"For not being completely honest with you..." Lilith's gaze finally shifted to her "I told you I want to be your friend. And that's what I wanted for a long time ever since we met and all...but now I realized that as much as I wanted to be your friend, I wanted to be something else..." her amethyst colored gaze bore into her pale gold ones** _

_**Okay, Juliet is sure now. She's piecing together what this woman, this girl that she fell for. And she couldn't control herself. She inched closer to her while Lilith closed her eyes to collect her thoughts but they snapped open when she felt something soft touch her lips. She found Juliet had her eyes closed and she was kissing her** _

_Watashi kitto kono te wa_  
_Kore ijou doushitara_  
_Mokute kichi mo_  
_Nakute_  
_Maigo no kodomo mitaku_  
_Naki wa meite mite mo_  
_Sashinobe rareru_  
_Te wa nai_  
_Boku wa tada hitori_  
_Kimi wo sagashi_  
_Tsudzukeru_

_**The kiss was very much full of emotions. Every single emotion that they couldn't say out loud were poured into that one kiss. Lilith's head tilted to gave Juliet more access to which the silver haired was thankful for. The two could feel what each of them wanted to say** _

_**After a few moments more, they pulled away and panted. Juliet rested her forehead on Lilith's own while both fought to regain breath that was deprived from their lungs** _

_**A few more moments, Juliet spoke "I didn't want to be friends with you because it hurt me to see you be my friend. Because I wanted more from you...so much more. I didn't press my own feelings to you because I felt that you were happy while you were with Hugh. I want you to be happy but some part of me wanted you to be happy with me.... And I knew how impossible that was..." she paused to wipe the tears rolling down her [now] lover's face** _

_**"You idiot...why didn't you just tell me how you felt!?" Lilith playfully scolded, holding Juliet's hands thay were wiping away her tears. "Hey, it's not my style to butt in and break a couple up just because of my feelings. I'm not that selfish." Juliet laughed which caused Lilith to do so as well** _

_**"So, the reason why you kept avoiding me?" Juliet asked, pulling away, resting her back on the tree while Lilith rested her head on Juliet's shoulders as she started talking "I was jealous..." she said so softly Juliet almost didn't hear it** _

**_"Jealous? Of what?"_ **

_**"More like, of whom..."** _

_**"Wait...don't tell me you were jealous of Julia? Man, that's amusing..."** _

_**Lilith puffed her cheeks but smiled again when Juliet used her right hand to hug her to herself "You shoulda seen Julia. She was very much bothered that you didn't even talk to her. She was scared she made you mad." Juliet said, placing a quick kiss at the top of her hair** _

_**"How did Hugh take it?" Juliet hesitantly asked. Lilith smiled; Juliet never was selfish. She wouldn't want to destroy her relationship with Hugh "He took it real well. He was the first one to predict my feelings for you without me saying anything. He told me he loved me but he also wanted me to be happy. So he let me go to you..." she said to her and Juliet sighed, she was still feeling guilty but the reassuring hand of Lilith on her thigh made her calm down** _

_**They spoke nothing more. Just that their thoughts were very much noisy. They enjoyed the sight of the playground some more, marveling at each other's company** _

_Kurayami no saihate de_  
_Donnani kizutsuita tte_  
_Mamoritai mono ga_  
_Aru yo demo_  
_Boku wa mada kimi o matte_  
_Mitsuke rarenai_  
_Futari wo hikisaku sekai_  
_Kuu wo kitta te wo awasete tada inotta_

_**Later, Juliet made a move to stand up. Lilith allowing her to do so, standing up as well "Let's go. Julia will be looking for us." Juliet said as she took Lilith's hand which caused them both to blush but Lilith followed her anyway** _

_**Finally finding her courage as they exited the park, Lilith spoke "I love you, Juliet."** _

_**Juliet in turn froze but regained her composure quickly, replying with "I love you too, Lilith. More than you could ever know. Always have, always will..." she said then tacked on "Man, you made me all soft..." which Lilith giggled at** _

The scene changes again and now, the previous look of 'Juliet's' apartment was back. Robin, Sieg, Gudako and Mash sitting down on the couches in front of a TV. Jalter Lily brought out some snacks and sat next to Mash

**_"Who woulda thought you'd be the one to force them to be together, Hugh. Didn't peg you for someone who would easily let go of Lilith." Eugeo said, drinking a glass of cola. At this, Hugh laughed "They deserve to be together. After what you all been through...I can't even imagine the pain they suffered at the hands of my grandfather..." Hugh said, grabbing a handful of potato chips and munching on them_ **

**_"What are you talking about?" Ritsuka asked while Eugeo just patted her head "We'll tell you as soon as Jules and Lily get here..." he said and right on cue, they hear the sound of the door opening and in came the newly-formed couple, hand in hand_ **

**_"Mommy!!" Julia piped and ran towards Juliet who was now quick enough to catch her "Hey, little munchkin. You wanted to hug Lilith for a long time, right?" she asked with a mischievous grin where Julia's eyes brightened up and her gaze shifted to Lilith who smiled at her. "Can I?!" Julia asked and Juliet smirks and handed her to Lilith where she instantly latched onto her. It made everyone laugh_ **

**_"I found you...Mama..."_ **

**_What the child said made them all stop. Juliet looked at Julia who was now sobbing on Lilith's shirt. She looked at Lilith who was just as shocked a she was_ **

**_"It seems she found her mother at last..." the voice of Hugh made Juliet and Lilith look at their two male friends. Eugeo was nodding while Hugh looked a bit guilty "You two may want to sit down for this story. It...might trigger some memories that you all suppressed..." Eugeo said, pointing to the empty couch_ **

**_Lilith then carried the sobbing child in her arms, walking towards the couch. The sensation of holding Julia made her remember the dream she had when she went to clear her head after Sycamore's class. The sensation of holding Julia was very much familiar_ **

**_When she down, Juliet followed her, sitting on the arm of the couch, placing her feet on the couch seat just beside Lilith. Once settled, Eugeo and Hugh looked at each other "My full name is Hugh Tepes. My adoptive father is Vlad Tepes III. And my grandfather is Vlad Tepes II. Or more commonly known as the country's worst leader..." Hugh had a very serious look in his eyes_ **

**_"He was the one responsible for a virus to break out in the country. Soon becoming an epidemic. He was busy doing some experiments when he had launched a rocket that was filled with some unidentified specimen throughout the country. That certain specimen showed signs of enhancing human capabilities in exchange for their life force..." Hugh continued "So, upon finding out about the reactions of humans to the specimen, he used all his influence to hire men to 'quarantine' lt capture all those infected with the virus and also hired capable scientists to extract DNA from the infected. He figured he'd use the humans that were infected and create a weapon of mass destruction. He would use it to threaten the other leaders of the other countries for him to be the leader of the whole world, the countries all under his command..." he looked at Eugeo to continue for him_ **

**_Eugeo nodded "Five years ago, the five of us were captured by the men that Vlad II hired. We were taken in an isolated island a few ways off from the main land. We were held there for a long time. Their goal is to find a pair with compatible DNA and meld them together then implant them into an artificial human and that human, a homunculus, to be exact, will be the weapon that they sought..." Eugeo paused to drink his cola and the others listened intently to his story_ **

" _ **Two years passed of us being subjected to many experiments and always extracted of our blood every week. I was the only one who wasn't extracted blood often because I wasn't compatible with anyone. But Ritsuka and Coleen, you guys were always fallen victim to their experiments. You guys were compatible but you were easily broken so they didn't choose your DNA. But," Eugeo's gaze shifted to Lilith and Juliet who had wide eyes**_

_**"I dreamt something about a science facility and...I saw that my blood was being taken..." Juliet said "And I dreamt of trying to escspe a facility by boat but we were stopped..." Lilith continued which made the two of them look at each other. Ritsuka and Coleen had shocked expressions** _

_**"Yeah. Basically, you two were right. Three years ago, you, Lilith and you, Juliet are a couple in the facility. And your DNA blended very well. So, your DNA was the one utilized to be implanted into the homunculus weapon.... A scientist who felt guilty of the entire experiment, helped us try to escape. But we weren't all so lucky. I managed to get away with Ritsuka and Coleen who was broken mentally. But Juliet and Lilith...you were caught by Vlad II himself." Eugeo continues and this made Lilith's eyes widen** _

_**"I...dreamt about that as well..." she said which made the others look at her** _

_**"I didn't know what happened to you after that but when Ritsuka, Coleen and I reached the main land, we rushed to the hospital. There, we met Hugh and his adoptive father, Vlad III, who knew nothing of his father's affairs and also a lawyer. They overheard me trying to reason with a nurse that we just narrowly escaped from an abandoned island where we were subjected to experiments. And they were the one who helped me...us.... Ritsuka and Coleen were adopted by some friends of Vlad III and they underwent therapy separately..." Eugeo said, eyes shifting to Hugh to continue who nodded, drinking his own glass of cola** _

_**"Eugeo told us of how much you guys suffered. And dad vaguely remembered grandfather speaking to the phone about some science experiments happening in one of the isolated islands. So, without further delay, and with much urging from Eugeo's part, we rode a helicopter and burst into the facility to place Vlad II and his men behind bars..." Hugh inhales** _

_**"But we weren't able to capture grandfather. He had escaped with the homunculus amidst the chaos in the facility. Then, we found Juliet in a bare room, shivering and eyes wide in fear, you had been tortured onto being broken, Jules, and you had many scars in your body.... Whereas Lilith, we found her a few buildings away from you, she had blank eyes and tears rolling down her face. She had some dried blood littering her entire body.... Soon, the one who adopted Ritsuka adopted you, Lilith and Juliet was adopted by someone else..." Hugh said, clutching the pillow beside him. Juliet and Lilith looked at each other "How come...we don't remember this?" they asked in unison** _

_**"You both suffered greatly. So did Ritsuka and Coleen. They also didn't remember anything. In psychological sense, as explained to us by your therapists, your defense mechanism was to 'repress' the painful memories. Repression means that some painful memories are unconsciously pushed off your head.... You guys didn't want to remember the pain so you suffered so your brain went and made you forget them...** _ _**. But fate maybe wanted us all to meet again....** _ _**" Eugeo replies** _

_**There were a few moments of silence and Hugh scrolls through his phone "Ah, there it is. Vlad II was spotted somewhere off coast of Luluhawa. He was arrested on sight. He claimed he was looking for his daughter. He'd gone cuckoo in the head. His desperation led him to drift the country from one place to another to avoid detection. He did so in almost two years. He only stopped when he lost the weapon he was protecting. The homunculus that finally became aware after so many years fought for its - no, her - freedom. And she ended up washing near Luluhawa coast..." everyone's gaze shifted to Julia who had wide eyes as if her memories are coming back to her** _

_**"The weapon's first instinct was to lool for her true parents or the origin of the melded DNA inside her. The one she first recognized was the DNA of the 'father', or in this case," Eugeo looked into Juliet who put two in two together** _

_**"ME!?!?"** _

_**"Yeah. Explains why Julia called you 'daddy' and why she looked so much like you."** _

_**Juliet stood up and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, avoiding Lilith's gaze but Eugeo continued to talk "And as her memories settled, the homunculus recognized her other parent, you, Lilith..." he finished which made Lilith blush as well** _

_**The silence was deafening but Juliet found her voice first "Well...that's...such a development.... Who knew I've known Lilith like that..." she said softly, sitting on the floor and looking up into Lilith who was blushing and Julia who had clutched Lilith tighter** _

_**"Will we...become a real family, mommy, mama?" Julia mumbled out which caught the two off guard** _

_**But Lilith looked at Juliet with eyes filled with love in them and Juliet instantly knew what to answer their child. With a short sigh, she grinned "Sure. That is, if your mama would want that..." Julia instantly looked at Lilith "Please, Mama?"** _

_**Lilith sighed but gave a smile "We've always been family, Julia. We just forgot about it...but I'm willing to make it up to you...and your mommy too..." she glanced at Juliet who gave her a small smile. Julia instantly beamed and hugged the blonde tighter** _

_**"I love you, Mommy, Mama..."** _

_**Ritsuka, Coleen, Eugeo, and Hugh looked at them with a smile as the family shared a moment. Eugeo was happy for his best friend and so was Hugh. True, it may take some time for them to adjust to their newly-regained memories, but they could see they could conquer that as quick as they can...** _

As the simulation room was slowly engulfed in darkness, a song played in the background as the light turned back on and everyone gave their applause as the characters took the stage;

[PrimaLove](https://youtu.be/SCQe3BUlBf4)

_tooi tooi tooi mirai no yume wo mitanda_  
_madoromi no naka de_  
_shiranai keshiki wo aruite kangaeteta_  
_honto no ashita wo_

"Playing as the ever understanding boyfriend, Hugh Tepes, Sieg!" Hans announced from the podium far to the right while Sieg stood in front of everyone and bowed with a hesitant smile

_ichinengo no sukedjuuru datte wakaranai kedo_  
_hitotsu dake tashika na koto ga aru no_

"Playing as the girlfriend of our Master, Coleen Oliver, Mash Kyrielight!" Shakespeare continues as Mash goes to the front, bowing with a genuine smile

_nanbyakunen tattatte_  
_watashitachi wa koi wo suru_  
_kizutsuite_  
_mae muite wo_  
_kurikaeshite yukunda_  
_sora made todoku biru mo_  
_hikari mau machinami mo_  
_taisetsuna_  
_kono kimochi_  
_kaenaide_  
_PRIMALove_

"Playing as the younger of the Antoine siblings, Ritsuka Antoine, we have our very own Master, Gudako Pendragon!" Hans said proudly while Gudako takes the front and gave everyone a peace sign

_nanigenaku sugoshite ita hibi mo zutto_  
_saki e tsunagatteru_  
_kono basho mo dareka ga miteta mirai nara_  
_waratte inakucha ne_

"Playing as the ever supportive best friend of our main character, Eugeo Constantin, we have Robin Hood!" Shakespeare drawls as Robin took the front, bowing with a sheepish grin

_kotoba ga dekiru mae mo kotoba ga kawatte mo_  
_onaji you ni asu wo yumemite iru_

_nanbyakunen mae datte_  
_watashitachi wa koishiteta_  
_naitatte_  
_ochikondatte_  
_kurikaeshite kitanda_  
_ima mieteru sora mo_  
_kinou no ame moyou mo_  
_taisetsuna_  
_kono kimochi_  
_tsunageteru_  
_PRIMALove_

"Now for the main trio! Playing as the homunculus and the 'weapon,' give it up for Jeanne Alter Santa Lily!" Hans continued as Jalter Lily took the front, smiled, giving the audience a huge grin

_hitotsu futatsu tsumikasanatteku ima ga_  
_watashitachi ga shiranai mirai ni naru_  
_donna toki mo_  
_kitto dareka ga soko de_  
_dareka wo suki ni natteru_

"For the very persistent Lilith Antoine, we give you, Jeanne d'Arc!" Shakespeare continued as Jeanne took the stage, smiling innocently

_nanbyakunen tattatte_  
_watashitachi wa koi wo suru_  
_kizutsuite_  
_mae muite wo_  
_kurikaeshite yukunda_  
_sora made todoku biru mo_  
_hikari mau machinami mo_  
_taisetsuna_  
_kono kimochi_  
_kaenaide_  
_PRIMALove..._  
_PRIMALove..._

"Playing as Juliet Shikishima, Jeanne d'Arc Alter!" Hans announced from the podium far to the right. Jalter bowed with a smirk plastered on her face

Then, there was a single word that projected behind them;

_**End** _

"Give it up to the three genuises who gave us some ideas to work with all night," Jalter grabbed Gudako's hand, Lily holding onto Hans' and Jeanne on Shakespeare "Master, Hans and Shakespeare!" Jalter gave her trademark smirk to everyone and they applauded

"Thanks, Master..." Gudako heard Jeanne whisper which made her turn to the Ruler "For making us do this. I saw a side of Alter I haven't seen before..." she continued but Gudako just grinned  
"Anything for my favorite trio!"

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Finished! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> 1\. Beauty and the Beast by Mrs. Potts (i forget who voiced her)
> 
> 2\. Take a Hint by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies (VicTORIous)
> 
> 3\. LOST DAYS -Piano Version- by POLKA DOTS (Trinity Seven Movie Eternity Library and Alchemic Girl)
> 
> 4\. PrimaLove by ClariS (Beatless)
> 
> I like Ariana and John Legend's version but the old one was closer to my heart soooo...


	61. *Jeanne d'Arc (Archer) ; Fall in Love All Over Again*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto

No matter what form, nor class, Gudako Pendragon, adoptive child of Artoria Pendragon, very much is in love with Jeanne d'Arc. The recent ServantFes just cemented that fact. She had been seeking advice from Mash, Artoria herself and even Mordred on how to just up and tell her that she really, actually loved the Ruler turned Archer. She knows she had confessed before but for some reason, Gudako found herself falling for her all over again

So, when Jeanne asked to come with her for a walk while resting after a whole day of drawing doujin and such, Gudako readily agreed. Granted that she had to fight Jeanne's 'sisters' or Jalter - the Avenger turned Berserker - and Jeanne Alter Santa Lily, the things that happened after was very...good for Gudako's heart. The Archer had told her to take a shower then gave her a lap pillow. She could still remember what the woman had told her;

_"I love you so much. And I won't let anything bad happen to you."_

She also remembered what she said once they had gone through many battles together during and after the whole Luluhawa incident;

_"Master, I really love summer. It just makes me so happy. Now, let me ask of you, Master...even if Summer is over, please stay by my side...so that I will always be in a Summer mood..."_

Just remembering what she says to her makes her a big flustered mess. She felt her face heat up and her head collapsed into her knees, very much feeling the hammering of her heart in her chest. It never does her good (metaphorically) when Jeanne makes this cute expression on her face and ask her...stuff.... Soon, she laid down, her stomach on the bench she was previously sitting on.

"Master!"

_Holy frick!_

Gudako's head banged on the bench she was laying down on. She. Repeatedly. Banged. Her. Head. On. The. Bench. She was trying to get rid of the red stain on her face but she was making it worse by making her forehead red now. She wouldn't have stopped had a pair of hands not grabbed her head from slamming on the bench again

She flushed when the hands held in her place while someone sat where her head previously laid at and placed her head back down, now onto the person's lap...

The familiar smell of the ocean...or sea, whatever...it clung to her senses as she inhales. The soft skin of the person's thighs that her face rested on made her very much comfortable. It was...good. And very relaxing, really. Although she didn't need to look up to see who it was, she did so anyway, maneuvering her entire body so that the back of her head laid down on the thighs now

The familiar blonde hair tied in a braid that was pulled down into her left shoulder readily confirmed her suspicions on who it was. She was clad in her first outfit, the jacket hugging her exposed sides. For some reason, she didn't have Reece with her-

"Why did you kept banging your head? Look at your forehead now, it's all red," her right hand caressed her forehead while Gudako decided to mock her "I'd like to look at my huge as fudge forehead but as you can see, that is anatomically impossible..." she teased and the Archer just sighed running her left hand through Gudako's hair

"You know that that's not what I meant..." the Servant said with a playful roll of her eyes "You should really accept concerns for you, Master Gudako..." she continued while Gudako closed her eyes to marvel at the soft touches she was receiving, the sensation bringing her back to the things that this Servant had told her before. She softly smiled "I am thankful, Jeanne. That you all cared for me...and I especially loved how you all had fun on ServantFes. It was...fun seeing you, Jeanne Alter and Jeanne Alter Santa Lily getting along even during that play I asked you all to do...I just...loved it..." she hesitated saying what it is she really thought, her being shy again despite the fact that everyone knew of her apparent crush on the Ruler turned Archer

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Master. I was really glad to do that play too. It surprised me when I saw how good Alter was at acting. I really did learn a lot about her...I'm glad I got to know more about her..." there was a hint of something in her eyes that Gudako couldn't quite place. But she was sure that Jarcher, as she teasingly calls her sometimes, has something to tell her but can't

"Is...something wrong?" she hesitantly asked, holding onto the woman's hand, stilling it and sitting up to take a better look into her eyes. Jarcher looked at her with a soft expression, as if she was trying to figure out whether to smile or frown "Tell me...." Gudako urged, holding onto both of Jeanne's hands, bringing them to her lips to place a kiss atop her hands, she held them to her lips for a few moments with her eyes closed, just relishing the moment she shared with this dolphin girl...

Jeanne couldn't find her voice no matter how hard she tried to do so. She just sighed and shook her head, intertwining her fingers on Gudako's own, causing the girl to pull away. "Is it alright if I...go first, Master? I...need to ask something of Marie..." the mere mention of the French Queen made something flutter in Gudako's stomach

She loved Marie to bits too but for some reason, she was kind of jealous of how close she and Jeanne were. She can't really blame her, because, come on, Jeanne and Marie were best friends since Orléans, where they first met. What she would give if Jeanne could be as close to her as she is to Marie, or even more.

Gudako nodded, standing up to leave first "Sure. I gotta ask Jalter if she still wants to go and find more reference materials for some doujin she'll do even after summer..." she doesn't let Jeanne respond before she was already racing across the halls to go to the cafeteria where Jalter should be

She missed how Jarcher was looking longingly at her

***

She sees Mash and Marie talking animatedly at the beach. Catching her eye, Marie waved her over "Jeanne!! Come join us!" the ecstatic queen called her which made her smile a little. Mash waved at her while she was to them and sat next to them "Is something wrong, Jeanne?" Mash asked

The dolphin loving Archer sighed, and Marie could definitely see the tears pricking the corner of her eyes. They were all aware of how Gudako loves them all romantically, she tried to give them equal amounts of hangout time but everyone knew that, somewhere deep in the redheaded mind, there were people, well, Servants, that always had special places in her heart

One of them was Jeanne Ruler, and now turned Archer, Marie sighed "Is this about Master?"

Jeanne flinched but sighed "I can never hide anything from you, can I, Marie?" she laughed humorlessly but nodded at the French Queen's question. Mash's mouth formed an 'O' shape, "Come to think of it, Senpai did say that she had to take her mind off things for a while..." she said while looking towards the ocean, the sunset reflecting perfectly on the horizon

"Oi, you useless holy maiden wanna-be!"

The insult was very much edged; unlike how Jeanne was usually addressed, making the Ruler turned Archer look at the approaching figure. She sees her Alter, Avenger turned Berserker, walking towards her with their Lily in tow "What the hell did you tell Master, huh?!" she had this glare that was sharper than any other she had ever given the original Jeanne, making the Archer's eyes widen

"I thought you were better than that, Original Adult Me..." the side comment from Lily hurt her "What...what do you mean?" Jeanne gulped, getting up from sitting with Marie and Mash. Jalter scoffed "Don't play dumb with me. A few hours ago, she came here from inside the hotel, she had tears in her eyes as we saw her headed to the shore. We followed her here and we heard her mumble your name before shaking her head and walking to the water..." Jalter bowed down her head to mask her annoyance

"Then, when we ran to catch up with her, she practically vanished from sight." Lily had continued. Now, this made Jarcher's eyes widen "WHAT?! T-then...what...what are we standing around here for?!" she said, calling forth Reece as she bounded towards the water only to be stopped by three things;

1) Reece blocking her path, 2) Mash pulling on her wrist and 3) a water spout in the distance

"What...?" Jeanne looked at Mash who only smiled as she let go of her wrist "Jeanne...you, your sisters, Artoria, Mordred and I know how much Senpai loves. And she had confessed to all of us numerous amounts of times. You know how she is. She's loyal to us and she can sometimes be an open book. The question is," Mash paused as she looked back to that water spout seemingly getting closer, Jeanne followed her gaze as the origin of that water spout finally shows itself "are you willing to read her?" Mash finishes just as the familiar giant white whale floats above water, its water spout spewing out, well, water

They all heard a soft squeal of celebration and when they looked closer, they saw someone riding the white sea creature; her fiery red hair was styled the same as she saw earlier but she was indeed wet, proof she had been frolicking somewhere in the seas of Luluhawa "WOOHOO!!!"

Indeed, the white whale that showed itself was the same one that shows up in her final ascension's Noble Phantasm. And at its back was their enigmatic Master, a huge grin plastered on her face as she, too, got sprayed with the water coming from the whale. Seeing Gudako riding a whale as the sun set, it just made something click inside Jeanne

Gudako had always been honest to how she feels; be it towards her fight as Humanity's final Master or...

Her feelings towards...no...

Her feelings as a whole...

"We'll go on ahead, Jeanne." Mash said while Marie put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a huge reassuring smile. Her sisters sighed, Jalter, giving one last glance at her, moved to follow the queen of France and the Knight of the Round, Lily mouthing 'Good luck' at her before following her Adult self

So, Jeanne was left alone. She looked as the four slowly vanished from view then looked back at the scene of the white whale. Reece had insisted to come to thr water - the dolphin was doing a good job at matchmaking, which is kinda weird and kinda strange too

As she sees the whale getting closer, she also sees her Master's grin even closer. Now that Jeanne looked intently, she could see that this...girl, human...Master was indeed just that, a human. A human who looked not too far from the age where she had died. Gudako was human and able to feel things that are not strange for her to feel.

She finds herself looking back to the things she had experienced with Artoria's adoptive daughter; she remembers how she had asked her to stay by her side...because she loves summer and when she's with Gudako, she was always in a summer mood. Seeing Gudako happy makes her happy too and Gudako had replied with-

_"Of course I'll stay by your side, Ru...Archer. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily. I've told you as much, right? I love you."_

...what was she even doing?

Then, the whale finally arrived at the shore, Gudako jumping off, running a hand through the whale's snout "Thanks for answering my request without your Master's permission." she said, the whale releasing a short pump of water from its spout, making Gudako grin

Finally, she hears a familiar dolphin squeak, as if calling out to the whale. Gudako turned around and saw indeed, the Archer who she was trying to lay her feelings out for. She also sees Reece in the water, playing with the whale now

"Jeanne..."

"I love you."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"EEEEHHH?!?!?!?"

"I..." Jeanne finally noticed how embarrassing it was to say it out loud. Not in embarrassing in a sense that she was afraid to tell that she did love Gudako but rather, Gudako's flustered reaction was making her embarrassed as well "love you, Mas-Gudako. The same way that I said when I was still a Ruler, no matter what happens, you and I shall be together. We'll face despair, hesitations, challenges and even the threat to Humanity. I will stay by your side. Not just because I am your Servant or because I am Jeanne d'Arc but because I love you," Jeanne paused to take a breather but used that moment to close the distance, she now directly stood in front of the female Master, golden pools meeting amethyst that sometimes looks blue depending on the light

"Jeanne..." she paused when the Archer took her hands in hers "I had told you after we had acknowledged you as a member of our family, I love you so much. I won't let anything bad happen to you. And yet, here I am forcing you to figure out what I felt for you on your own, giving you such agony that you do not deserve.... I have told you as much and you have told me as well...I love you..." she didn't know how many times she had said it but she finds that she could never get tired of saying it to the Master who loved her just the same

Gudako did not answer. Instead, she held Jeanne's hands firmly and pulled her closer, smashing their lips together. It was the usual kiss they had shared even back at Chaldea's halls, when Gudako always professed her love for her. The sun was setting even more, soon, the sky will be flooded with stars but neither cared. They could only marvel at how the kiss was soft, and wasn't full of hunger - they can't deny that the hunger is there but it was more like...a crave. Craving each other. They knew how much each loved the other and how much they cared for each other too

Once oxygen was becoming a problem, they pulled away, panting but their foreheads resting on each other. "I'm sorry for my hesitations." Jeanne had spoken first, making Gudako shake her head "I should be apologizing for being jealous of how much you and Marie hang out. I mean, it's just...when I first saw you in the first loop, I...mmm..." Jeanne wanted so bad to tease Gudako for being jealous at her best friend but her statement trailing off was very much making her curious "Tell me, Gudako. Tell me that you love me...and tell me what is in your mind..."

"Besides you?"

"Bwuh!?"

Jeanne was caught off guard by that reply and they found themselves laughing. All from Jeanne quoting a song, Gudako getting jealous of how much the Archer spends time with Marie and Gudako's straight forward answer

"...when I first saw you here, I guess...I found myself falling in love all over again. I didn't think it was possible. I thought people always exaggerated it but...when I saw you, I just...I know I love you so much but I fell in love with you again when I saw you here and, helping us with you sister's doujin, I just told myself, I really fell in love with you all over again. You're so selfless and you care so much for your sisters and..." she trails off when she sees that Jeanne had looked away from her, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to hide the blossoming cheeks

Gudako smiled, her cheeks mirroring the Archer. They knew that they felt the same. That's what matters. The Master then took Jeanne's hand, leading her to the hotel "Let's go, Jeanne...we both had a long day and we'll receive an earful from Mash and Jalter if we don't hurry back..." she said, both of them starting to walk towards the hotel

"You asked me to tell you, right?"

"What do you mean, Gudako?" she tried to disguise her flustered demeanor

"Tell you that I love you. I love you. I'll say it as many times as it takes..."

"G-gudako!!"

Gudako just laughed

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late post. But yes, I got Jarcher. Now, I'm only waiting for Lakshmibai to complete my 'Jeannefaces'
> 
> The song that the two were talking about is entitled "Tell me that You Love Me" by Victoria Justice ft. Leon Thomas III


	62. *Mochizuki Chiyome ; Oyakata-sama*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Ayane Sakura

The summoning circle glowed a bright blue. Today, the Master found that she could summon whilst on rest during the recent events. She wanted to have a new ally and she was feeling kind of good today. She wanted certain Servants but of course, we all know how salty gacha can get so, here she is.

As Gudako clutched her Chaldea uniform, she gulps, her gold eyes observing as the Summoning circle kept spewing out Mapo Tofu, Potion of Youth, Ath Gabla, Soul Eater, and Love Potion. It was the typical ensemble for another salty gacha roll (seriously, FGO needs to make summoning cheaper hmp)

Finally...

"Descendant of Kouga Saburo, Mochizuki Chiyome, here to answer your call..."

Gudako's eyes widened as she took in the ninja's appearance. She looked bound of some sort, with fishnets protecting her body. She saw this Servant before. She fought her before, with Musashi in a certain Pseudo-Singularity. Her codename back then was Assassin of Paraiso. But now...

"Chiyome..."

"Hai, Oyakata-sama...?"

Aside from the fact that she needed another Assassin for her team to backup Shiki, Scáthach-shishou, EMIYA, and Carmilla, there was a personal reason that she was feeling this way towards the ninja bearing the curse of the Orochi. She was...

"Oyakata-sama? Is there something wrong?" her soft-spoken voice sent a shudder down the Master's spine. Gudako looked intently at her and found that the Assassin was looking at her worriedly "Ah, no! It's nothing! It's great that you could join us, Chiyome! Now, then, lemme just show you around!" Gudako said, 'perfectly masking' what she felt, that is, it was just she forgot that she was talking to a ninja and a widowed shrine maiden - and for some reason, Chiyome could see that something was wrong with the Master...

She decided to ask further as she stays with other heroes and this Master of hers...

***

Chiyome flexed her fingers, then stretched her arms. It had been a long time since she donned her clothes when she was still a shrine maiden. Putting it on made her feel kind of nostalgic; she remembers the things she did when she was still alive, those she did with her husband and the things she did as she carried the curse of Orochi all her life

She looked at the mirror; with this clothes on, she exposes her right eye, the one she had kept hidden from her previous Ascensions. She was often asked why she had kept it hidden, but she could never give a straight answer. She knows everyone will understand her because, after all, every one of them here have some things that makes their legend their own but she can't help but hide it, it has been how she'd always done things. Although, some of those who she shared something sort of similarity to her curse had been good friends to her; namely the Gorgon sisters, more specifically Medusa, both Lancer and Rider, and even their Avenger form, Gorgon.

She looked at her eye intently. They were the same sort of that of a snake, the curse now very much noticeable on her. She didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing. The others had, again, assured her that it was fine, but she still can't help but feel self-conscious...

"Chiyome, I...oh..."

Especially, because of such this reason.... The voice always seemed to lift her spirits. But the underlying suspicion and hurt she feels towards the Master was...quite noticeable. There was something she didn't know about Gudako that always made the Master suddenly kind of freeze or act strangely whenever she was present

"Oyakata-sama?" Chiyome turned around, and sure enough, she saw Gudako. She was clad in her 'Memories of the Far Side of the Moon' Mystic Code, the reason only being three; the missions required an all-Arts team, her Archer A Team or her Assassin A Team.

"O-oh right. The next quest is for you, Shiki and shishou! Are you ready to go?" Gudako was looking at her but Chiyome noticed she was staring intently into her snake-like eye, instead of focusing on what she was saying.

Chiyome gulped, suddenly finding a way to clear things up once and for all. She knew how earnest and how Gudako loved her Servants. And, she is hoping she loves her the same way- "-wait, no, not like that!!" Chiyome suddenly agonized, making Gudako look at her strangely

She's just hoping that Gudako did not harbor disdain or hatred for her. She knew not why but maybe it had to do with a hazy memory of her fighting a dual-wielding swordswoman and some more...in a land filled with destruction...

"Oyakata-sama...if...if it's not a waste of your time...I would like to...take some...of your time...after today's rounds...to talk to you...it is...quite important...if...it doesn't...present as much of a bother..." Chiyome tried to sound so formal as possible. She thinks it had something to do with Gudako acting weird around her even if she did all she can to make her as powerful as she could in a short span of time, until finally she wore what she was wearing right now. She still doesn't understand why Gudako was kind of stiff with her, it was strange because she was told that Gudako was very much close to every single one of her Servants...

What makes her so different?

Was it...perhaps about her curse?

"Sure! I...have something to talk to you about too, actually, Chiyome. I...think I had been unfair to you. After we've finished all our daily missions and farming, I'd like you to wait for me in my room. We're having a short meeting today and I'll be there as soon as I can." It was the only time that Gudako had looked at her with a blush, at least, what she assumed was a blush, it was really kind of hard to tell because Chiyome was too focused on the things Gudako said, while she nodded dumbly

"Let's go, then?" Gudako offered her a hand, which she hesitantly accepted

Chiyome tried her best to hold back her happiness as she walked with Gudako towards the Rayshift room and she further felt a bit nervous when Gudako suddenly held her hand tighter, as if telling her she's right here with her. Hesitantly, Chiyome looked at Gudako and her eyes widened-

Gudako was smiling at her with a slight pink blush on her cheeks. Then, she stared into Chiyome's eyes, as if she could see her reflection in them.

Chiyome could do nothing but look back, basking at the sudden attention and hoping that Gudako doesn't revert back to how she looked at her before...

***

Mash had led her to Gudako's room. The Shielder and the "primary recipient of the Master's love" as Medusa told her of (making Mash stammer and blush uncontrollably) had been told of what Gudako had wanted. Chiyome was a bit scared that it might anger the girl but Mash had laughed it off, saying it was business as usual that Gudako invited a different Servant in her room for something.

Seriously, Chiyome didn't know if she should be nervous or something else...

Anyway, that brings her to now. As of this moment, Chiyome sat stiffly at Gudako's bed. She wandered her gaze everywhere, knowing that she could get an idea of who Gudako is as a person if she can observe her room.

She saw an old-school TV at the far end of the room, a cabinet, and some messily kept cushions to sit on. Hanging on her walls were her Mystic codes, she knows that Gudako was a third-rate Master, but that didn't matter to all of the Servants and the staff here. She was just...Gudako.

She suddenly finds a picture on Gudako's night stand. She sees some familiar faces on it; she recognized a younger version of Gudako, a huge grin on her face. At her right side was a blonde woman with a small smile, wearing some white blouse with a blue ribbon, and at her left was a grinning blonde woman clad in a red jacket

...she was told that Gudako had been alone at a young age. And some strange circumstance allowed her to summon two GhostLiners, or Servants despite it not being for a Holy Grail War at all.

"Ah, so this is what Artoria and Mordred were talking about..."

"What did Mama and Big Bro talked about?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Chiyome! It's just me!"

True enough, it was Gudako. She was grinning at her

"Which of us was the Assassin again? My Presence Concealment couldn't hold a candle to how you snuck up on me like that..." Chiyome joked slightly, making Gudako's eyes widen and she laughed uncontrollably

"I think it was just you being too focused on my picture, Chiyome..." Gudako had said after she had succeeded in calming her laughter.

Chiyome smiled as Gudako sighed, plopping on her bed, perpendicular to it.

"Master...Oyakata-sama...I..."

"Oh, uh, before you say anything, lemme just get this cleared up. I've been stiff towards you ever since you got here...and I know you've noticed that. But...it was more of a matter of shyness instead of stiffness...if that makes any sense..." Gudako sat up, patting a place beside her to make the Assassin sit

"I...wait...Oyakata-sama, what do you mean...shyness?"

Gudako blushed, looked away and mumbled "So we have to start there, huh?" she took a deep breath "Let me tell you a story of the time when I just finished taking down the Shimousa Pseudo-Singularity. Fatigue caught up to me and also a bit of disappointment, because Musashi just...vanished and kept on jumping from world to world....

"I was dreaming a lot. I dreamt of the experiences at that Pseudo-Singularity. At first they were very much acceptable because I was still exhausted after battling the Seven Swordsmen one after another. But then, the dreams weren't just the Pseudo-Singularity itself. It became more...how do I say this without sounding creepy, um..."

Chiyome was wondering what could possibly make the Master blush this way.... Gudako looked at her intently, making Chiyome's eyes widen, she was kind of predicting what happened next as Gudako tried to continue

"They became more...I don't know, specific and more focused on one of the Swordsmen in general. I found myself usually bound to the ground by snakes...as Musashi tried to reach for me. I looked at where the snakes seemed to originate from, and what I saw...mesmerized me.

"I saw you, Paraiso, you were staring at me...I didn't know what that stare meant but I was very much certain of the one thing I thought while being bound by your Noble Phantasm..." Gudako paused as she looked straight into Chiyome's golden, serpentine eye

"What...you thought...?"

"Yes. I thought...I needed to save you. Save you from hating yourself just because of your curse. I wanted to stand in front of you, be someone you could tell your hesitations to, your reservations about your curse and...I wanted to be the one to accept you for who you are. I couldn't save you before but...when I saw you the time you were summoned, I...just had to become someone that I promised myself to be when I faced you in that dream. I want...it to become real. But...when I saw you unexpectedly, I was...shy...I didn't know how to face you. I wasn't sure that I had become what I wanted to be if ever I saw you again...and I think...that made me feel distant to you.... I hope you'd-mmm...wha-?!" After a long monologue explaining what it is she felt, Chiyome just had to say something, but she doesn't know what. For now, she decided to shut the Master up for now...

...by giving her a short peck, a really short one! Because after their lips met for a second, Chiyome pulled away. It wasn't like she didn't like the feeling of kissing. She knew what or how that felt because, you know, she had a husband once. It was more like an impulse, she had wanted to kiss her, so she did.

"Ch-ch-ch-chiyooomeee!?!?!?"

"O-o-oyakata-sa-sama!! I'm so sorry, I wanted to say something but you kept explaining yourself in a very heartfelt way, don't get me wrong, I thank you for how you felt for me but...I just...um...just wanted to say something...I hoped...I didn't trample on any boundarie-mmmpf!?!?" Gudako had been the one to cut her this time, continuing the short kiss that Chiyome didn't have the courage to go further on

Chiyome's eyes widened...she never felt this way ever since her husband had died. She felt that...she loved kissing Gudako. It was a strange thing, indeed, how she could kiss someone other than the one she had married...

_I am so sorry, Moritoki-sama..._

Feeling that that was enough, Gudako pulled away with a huge blush on her cheeks. She tried to back away from Chiyome, thinking that the ninja hated her but she couldn't get very far because her back suddenly met the headboard

"Uh...look, Paraiso...Chiyome...I...have to apologize...I...didn't think that-"

Gudako stopped when Chiyome crawled closer to her, stopping until their faces were mere centimeters apart. The Master blushed, making Chiyome slightly blush as well, but with a grin on her face, she knows she was more confident now. She noticed how much Gudako was staring at her serpentine eye...

"No need to apologize. We both wanted to kiss the other and we just did what we wanted. And...you explaining yourself cleared enough for me...can I also say to you what you say to everyone here...?" Chiyome's voice was soft, and a bit unlike her

"What I say to..."

"I love you, Oyakata-sama..."

Gudako flinched, her face camouflaging in her hair. She tried to hide her face with her bangs, making Chiyome laugh and grab Gudako's hands, stopping them from hiding her face "Oyakata-sama..."

"Oh...uh..."

"Gudako"

Gudako blushed, the sound of her name flowing out of the Assassin's mouth hitting just the right button in her heart "I...love you too, Chiyome..."

"Mhm...I'm glad we are of the same sentiment. I was starting to think you really hated me..."

"I could never! I told you, I wanted to save you and I want to strive to stand beside you. I promised myself I would save you and be someone worthy of you...I could...never hate you. I was just...shy in approaching you." Gudako looked away, making Chiyome laugh. She fixed her position so that she could straddle Gudako then, pulled her down to make her lay on her back, then buried her face on Gudako's neck

"Thank you...I appreciate your sentiment, Oyakata-sama. Don't worry, I would do my best to work harder for you, along with my fellow Servants. We will protect you and help you save Humanity.... I love you, oyakata-sama..." the honesty was dripping off on every word the Assassin of Paraiso spoke

Gudako had to smile as she inhaled, taking in the scent of sakura blossoms (Voice Actor play) radiating from Chiyome, she caressed the shrine maiden's hair. Indeed, Chiyome's codename was fitting of what she felt right now "Paraiso...I thank you for loving me. And you have my word that I will love you just as much..."

"I have one question before we sleep, Oyakata-sama..." Chiyome sat on Gudako, her hands deftly resting at either side of the Master's torso (and she knew how much she liked how Gudako looked so vulnerable in this compromising position, but she doesn't focus on that)

"Question? What is it?"

"Why do you seem to stare so much into my eye?" For emphasis, Chiyome tucked some strands of her hair that covers her right eye behind her ear, but some still fell to slightly cover it

Gudako smiled, her gold eyes softening. She knew that underneath that playful demeanor she displayed earlier, Chiyome was still scared that Gudako feared her nature, or her curse specifically. But Gudako didn't, in fact, fear it. Far from it even...

"Do you know what heterochromia is?"

"I...have been provided by the knowledge that it is a condition where ones eye didn't have enough nutrients in them, causing them to turn different colors..." Chiyome replied, making Gudako nod "Yeah. That's exactly it. When I first saw your serpentine eye, it didn't look like a snake's eye to me. It looked like the condition I researched on back home. I haven't seen anyone who had heterochromia but I know I would be very amazed if ever I saw someone. When I saw your eye, it just reminded me of that.... Hence, my fixation on your eye...that's why..." Gudako lifted her left hand to tuck the remaining hair behind Chiyome's right ear, fully-showing her eye to Gudako

"Don't ever hide your eye from me. They're what makes you, you. And it's one of the things that defines your beauty, hm?"

Chiyome blushed and buried her face back to Gudako's neck, making Gudako laugh as she saw the red at the tips of the Assassin's ears "Don't be embarrassed, Chiyome. You're beautiful. I love you..."

Chiyome only smiled, knowing Gudako didn't need her to say it back again, as they both drifted off to sleep...

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiyome slash Paraiso just held a place in my heart along with Danzo (*cough* oneshot coming soon because I chose her for this year's free 4star *cough*). Chiyome was the first Pseudo-Singularity Servant I saw in a picture of someone playing in the JAP server because I only play in the NA server, and when I saw her...I just told myself that when she was released in the NA server, I needed to get her (sadly, I didn't get her in the Shimousa pickup before but I got her when I tried to roll for Sitonai).
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed it!


	63. *Sieg ; Friend and Nii-chan*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this first before the continuing:
> 
> The New Base of the Chaldeans has been established in the North Sea...
> 
> After they had finished taking dowm Kadoc Zemlupus' Lostbelt in Russia, and defeated his Servant, Anastasia and then they had cut down the Tree of Emptiness named as Orochi
> 
> They had also taken down Ophelia Phamrsolone's Lostbelt in Scandinavia, and defeated her Servant, Surtr under the guise of Sigurd. They had also taken down the Tree of Emptiness in that Lostbelt, Sombrero
> 
> Now, they had arrived at their first destination, the North Sea, the origin of the transmission they had received after the Russian Lostbelt. Here, in the North Sea, they had met the creator of the Paper Moon, Sion and her Servant, Captain.
> 
> The only change that should happen should be that the rest of the chapters should now be set in the new base, the new Chaldea in the Wandering Sea...
> 
> ***
> 
> I don't care what you guys say I still like Sieg-nii no matter what!
> 
> Voiced by: Natsuki Hanae

Questing ever since he came to Chaldea was fairly easy for Sieg. His Master was supportive of him and did her best to make him understand things he doesn't get. She helped him approach Ruler and he found that she and Gudako had this relationship going on. He was happy for both of them, especially since Ruler seemed to recognize him, too. He had denied having feelings for her but Gudako knew better and always teases him about it; something Gudako would only laugh at

Sieg had also seen how Gudako acts around each Servant; how she always makes time for each of them; she learned of Gudako's circumstances concerning Artoria and Mordred, how, for some reason, they were previously summoned as 'Ghostliners' before. She also saw how close Gudako was to a girl he did not meet before at the time when he called her to the Greater Grail...Gudako had introduced her as Mash. Her first friend in Chaldea and...her kouhai

Gudako also introduced him to Jeanne's sisters, the edgy, as she was called by Gudako, Avenger that is Ruler's Alter, that, also for some reason, he feels strangely towards (Gudako had explained that it might have something to do with Jeanne Alter being a Dragon Witch and how she could even summon Fafnir if she wanted to), and the child Santa that was thrilled to always see him

He was quite getting used to how Chaldea 'worked', per se.

***

"Hmm...for this mission...the one with highest attack value...my main Archer and, ooh, hi, Sieg! Perfect timing!" Sieg looked up from his gaze to the floor. He unknowingly entered the briefing room. "What is it, Master?" he asked, walking towards Gudako. He noticed that the girl had a mischievous grin "Oh we're fighting Assassins, Berserkers and Sabers. Now that I thought about it, I haven't seen your Noble Phantasm yet...you wanna be today's Main Caster? Not to worry, you have backup if ever you can't take it! I'll have Sanzang waiting for you as next Caster, I'm equipping my Combat Mystic code so I could switch you out if ever, and oh yeah, you got dependable fellow Main Party members!" Gudako was oddly excited for some reason

"Oh, okay. I'll go with you."

"Yayy! Wait here and I'll just call up your fellow main party members, ne? Then, we'll depart!" the Master sped away excitedly, making Sieg tilt his head to the side

***

"Watch out, Alter!"

"Shut up, Holy whatever Maiden! I know what I'm doing!"

"Ahh! Jarcher!! Behind you, behind you!!"

"Aahh! Reece, Holy Ray!!!!"

Sieg sighed as he took in the sight before him. He was asked start charging up his NP (seriously, he was just here for Gudako's self-satisfaction), warily attacking with Arts based techniques then, letting his party members finish off the rest and, if possible, try a brave attack, taking down a weak enemy

Gudako knew that Sieg felt that he was weak, which was true, if it was based on his stats in his records. The only actually powerful in him was his Noble Phantasm, his ability to turn into the Evil Dragon. That was why Sieg didn't know why he was asked in this mission in the first place. He thinks that he was just here to so that Gudako could either tease him (considering his party members are Jeanne Archer and Jeanne Alter Avenger), yeah, basically, again, just for Gudako's own self-satisfaction

"SIEG-NII!! YOUR NOBLE PHANTASM!!!"

The three Servants froze at what Gudako had called the homunculus. Jarcher was happy for both of them; her Master had another one to call Nii-chan, whilst Jalter just rolled her eyes, thinking of how much more corny could Gudako get, and Sieg, well, it was the first time someone addressed him that...

"What are you doing!? FINISH OFF THE GIANT GHOST ALREADY!!!" Jalter screamed at Sieg who finally snapped from his surprise and nodded, stepping at the range of the Giant Ghost that suddenly appeared as their Fatal Battle started, then, he slowly turned into a dragon, screaming out;

"Akafiloga All-Grið!!!"

***

"Wooh! Another haul of Ghost Lanterns! Arigato, Jeanne, Jalter, Sieg-nii!" Gudako grinned as they exited the new briefing room. Gordolf, Sion, Holmes and Da Vinci had given them time to rest as they prepared to head out on another quest later that day.

"Well, we're going back to our room now, Master!" Jeanne says as Jalter yawns beside her "Oh, sure! Thanks again! And...it's nice to fight with you guys properly again...and talk to you again.... Coming here to the Wandering Sea...it's like back at Chaldea..." Gudako couldn't help but feel a bit emotional. They DID just settle in again at a new base...

Jalter sighed but gave the faintest of smile and Jeanne smiled at her then off they went, waving 'see you later' as they go, leaving Gudako and Sieg standing in the hallway

So, basically, it's Sieg's chance!

"Hmm? Sieg-nii? What is it? Aren't you gonna rest yet?" Gudako cocked her head to the side

"Uh...Master...um...I wanted to ask you something..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"About what you called me..."

"What I...OH! Sieg-nii!"

Sieg smiled, as usual Gudako was smiling brightly again. "Hmmm...how do I put it...there are certain Servants I call as such. But basically, um..." The Master looked at the Caster who had his entire attention on her; his maroon orbs trained onto her while listening to her explanation. Suddenly, Gudako flinched and looked away, hiding from the intense gaze from Sieg

This, however, made Sieg wonder what it was about "Master?"

"Oh!! Dragonkid! It's you!"

The two of them turned around to see Mordred, Fran, and Siegfried walking towards them "Onii-chan! Fran-chan! Sumanai-kun!" Gudako ran up to them whilst Sieg reluctantly followed her. Fran nodded at Sieg while the homunculus gave her a smile, and Siegfried slightly frowning at what Gudako had called him while Mordred was stifling her laughter

"Master...why must you keep calling me that?" Siegfried asks but Gudako just waved him off. Mordred then turned to Sieg and noticed him looking at Gudako who was currently having fun playing with Fran's bangs

"Did something happen Dragonkid?" The Treacherous Knight asked the Fake Hero, making Sieg look at her "Oh...I was just...asking Gudako a question..."

"But she won't give you a straight answer...huh?"

"How did you-"

"Oi, Kuro no Saber, Fran, let's go train. I need to keep training so that I can challenge chichiue again...! Let's go!" Mordred walks off, ruffling Gudako's hair as she went, Fran giving Gudako one last hug before following the red clad Knight and Siegfried nodding at both of them

"Master."

"Okay, let me make this simple, Sieg-nii..." Gudako looked at Sieg and now that she did, the Caster noticed her red tinted cheeks "I call various male Servants as Nii-chan, Mordred being my real Nii-chan, but I do. I often call them as such when I spend time with them all the time that they treat me like a fried rather than their Master..." Gudako then started walking, Sieg follows when she signals him to

"Friend?"

"Yep. Now about you, Sieg-nii...you are very special to me. I mean, all of the Servants are. But you fought so hard to live and even now, your real self, the Evil Dragon is in the Reverse Side of the World, safeguarding the Greater Grail because you know Humanity is not ready for the power of immortality. You gave me this version of you, a Terminal, to aid in my fight against the Crypters. Jeanne had told me of how hard you fought, for yourself, for that War where you two met and even for her sake.... Fran gave you her power and Siegfried gave you his heart for you to live.... But...despite all that experience..." Gudako paused as they reached the cafeteria

They saw EMIYA Archer, Boudica, and Tamamo Cat there, and without hesitation, they prepared a meal for the two of them. Gudako sat with Sieg, on their table was curry omurice for Gudako and regular omurice for Sieg. Despite the slight pause, Sieg still kept his ears on Gudako, he knows she still has more to say-

"...despite all that, I asked you what it is that you wanted when I gained your trust. You asked for one simple thing..."

Sieg's eyes widened when he realized it

"You wanted me to be your friend. Just like how you are with Astolfo-nii-chan. Astolfo-nii may not remember you fully but I could see how much Astolfo-nii loves hanging out with you. It may be stemming from the fact that once, long ago, Astolfo-nii saved you. And I couldn't help but just be your friend. I wanted you to be like a brother to me...just like Astolfo-nii, Arthur-nii, Rama-nii, Karna-nii...yes. I wanted you to be my friend as well. And now, I want you to be my brother. I know how you felt uneasy that I always invite you for missions when the Jeannes are involved but, that's just me." Gudako grinned and stuck out her tongue mischievously

Sieg slowly melted into a smile from his earlier shock "Master...thank you..."

"Ehehe!"

"Master! Ah, ReindeerDragonkid!!!"

"Santa Lily!!" Gudako instantly brightens when she saw that the three Jeannes were headed towards them "Calm yourself, Sieg-nii, we can do this!" "What are you talking about, Master?" Sieg knew what she was talking about...but he just needed to ask

"We can face three Jeannes in one day. Take it from me!!" Gudako grinned, making Sieg shake his head while the three Jeannes joined them at their table

The curtain in Sieg's worries now closes. He was happy that Gudako really treated him as a friend - heck, as a brother-like figure even - but one thing will never change, he knows that. And thus, the unpredictable daily life that Sieg had experienced when he joined Chaldea continues...

"Wait until I get Jeanne d'Arc of India Lakshmibai...fufufufufufufu..."

"Umm...Reindeer-san's making a weird face..." ~Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily

"Gudako?" ~Jeanne d'Arc

"Ugh...the hell is up with that face? And who was that? Lakshm-who???" ~Jeanne d'Arc Alter

"She's multiplying too...just like Master Gudako's mother..." ~Sieg

"Sieg-kun!? Wh-why do you look so pale all of a sudden?"

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know where I was going with this but I just had to finish Sieg's oneshot because I friggin' love his Noble Phantasm and I also adore his ship with Jeanne :3
> 
> Lakshmibai; next Jeanne goal; Lostbelt 4!


	64. *Shinjuku Alters Plus ; Reminiscent*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi (Artoria Pendragon Alter, Mysterious Heroine X Alter)  
> Maaya Sakamoto (Jeanne d'Arc Alter)
> 
> Note: this has nothing to do with the voice actors but I really loved listening to the song Taiyou to Tsuki by Yoshimosa Hosoya and Hikasa Yoko (Inu x Boku SS ending 6) while writing this. If you want to give it a listen, imma give a link at the start. I guess it's catchy and a bit perfect for the story's flow???
> 
> Anyway, onto da story!

['Taiyou to Tsuki'](https://youtu.be/DiQP7wMx3aU)

***

"SAY THAT AGAIN ICE BITCH QUEEN!!"

The echoes of the Avenger's voice from outside made Gudako shoot up from her slumber. She had just got back from training Saber Lily and helping farm ascension materials and Blaze of Wisdom during her training too. And needless to say, she had been spending much time with her Saber Class Servants

But back to the topic at hand. Based on those yells, Jeanne d'Arc Alter was yelling a certain familiar name. The Master sighs as she gets up and looks outside while rubbing her eyes

True enough, she sees a fuming Jalter gritting her teeth, clad in her final Ascension outfit (a sign she was genuinely pissed), sword and flag drawn and pointing at another black-clad Servant, casually munching on a burger.

Saber class and also clad in her dress for her final Ascension, Artoria Pendragon, also known as Saber Alter or Salter, stood with an unaffected and aloof and even uncaring face onto Jalter "I said, you look ridiculous. Were you desperate to dance that much with Master that you went an-oh," finally taking notice of Gudako rubbing the sleep from her eyes and with her disheveled bed hair, Salter paused to look at the Master

"OI! LOOK AT MEN WHE-?!"

"Shut up, Mad Dog. Can't you see?" Salter says as she points at Gudako who was still trying to will herself to wake up. Jalter tsked and look at where she was pointing and then, her previous demeanor shrunk into nothing when she saw how Gudako looked

She looked so innocent as she tried to stay awake

 _How cute..._ the two Alters said to themselves as Gudako yawned like a puppy who just woke up

"G-Good morning, M-Master Gudako..." Jalter's voice volumed down as she stuttered and Salter caught that. Salter smiled _She's cute too...wait, what am I saying!?_ Salter shook her head then greeted "Good morning, Master," she said that with a nod and Gudako sighs

"Mornin',"

"Were you awakened by this talkative mad dog? Want me to shut her up for good so that you'll sleep alright again?" Salter says casually and Jalter glares at her "You ice bitch queen...!"

"STAAAHHHP! S-T-A-A-A-H-H-H-P STAAAAHHHP!" finally, Gudako yells which shuts the two Alters up as they flinch at Gudako's voice. It was the first time they heard Gudako so desperate to shut them up

With another sigh, Gudako lifted her right hand showing her Command Seals, that made the two gulp "By the power of my Command Seal, you two will wait for me in the briefing room!" she says as her Command Seals glowed

The two Alters flinched and they walked away to wait for her in the aforementioned room. With one last sigh, Gudako went back to her room and washed herself off, wanting to look presentable. Then, she chose the appropriate Mystic Code for her plan towards the Shinjuku Alters

"Seriously why don't those two get along anyway?"

"Maybe because they're the complete opposite of each other, Master..."

"Yeah...that may be the reason but..."

Gudako finally realized that she was talking to someone, turning around, she screeched when she saw that she wasn't alone in the room. There was someone in her covers, staring at her with those pale gold eyes. At first, she thought it was Saber Alter but then, she sees that this Saberface has an ahoge swishing at the top of her head

"H-how long have you been there!?!?!?"

"Since last night. Your bed is more comfortable than mine and your room's warmer than mine. Jeanne Alter Santa Lily is sleeping with her sisters last night so I was alone. I figured you wouldn't mind, Master..." the Servant then sat up now this made Gudako's nose drip blood

"Master? Your nose is bleeding..."

Turns out, the Servant was wearing some thin pajamas

"H...H....HEROINE X ALTEEEEERRR!!!!"

***

"Seriously. I thought I only have to deal with two Alters today..." Gudako scratched the back of her neck as she walked along the sidewalk of Shinjuku. They were in a Free Quest that rewarded decent amount of Ascension materials (Eternal Gear, come to Gudako!) in Shinjuku. They noticed that they could reach Shinjuku via Zero Sail (which was weird because they really thought that the Pseudo-Singularities had already been pruned away)

"I did tell you, Master. You don't need any other Alter Servant to help you. But nooo, you insisted on taking the Ice Bitch Queen." Jeanne Alter glared at the stoic Alternative King of Knights who only stared blankly at her before replying with "I dare you to say that to Okita Alter and the other Alters. If you didn't know already, Master has a knack for getting Alter Servants. Just look at..." she stopped suddenly, making everyone look at her

Artoria Alter was looking enviously at another Alter Servant that accompanied them. She was currently munching on a burger, and clutched to her free arm were a couple more wrapped burgers. And she also had a drink on her free hand. Man, could she eat. "Since when did you order food!?" Jeanne Alter screeched in surprise "And I thought you only loved sweets..." Gudako continued

"I couldn't resist. Sorry..." the apologetic gaze that Heroine X Alter flashed at them made the two flinch. She looked too adorable for an Alter Servant and a clone of the Alternative King of Knights too...just with the ahoge though. "Oh, Master-san, do you want the burger? I saw that they also served burgers with vegetables. I have heard that you craved them from Mash-san..." Heroine X Alter rummaged through the food in her arms before her ahoge perks up and she hands Gudako a burger

"Ooh!! Thank you, Heroine X Alter! I've been craving for three months now!" Gudako's eyes sparkled as she accepted the wrapped burger then proceeded to unwrap it. "I also ordered some for you, King Artoria Alter..." Heroine X Alter then handed Artoria Alter three burgers while sipping her softdrinks "It is thanks to you and Master-san that I have found this satisfying 'junk food' that I always see you eating..." Artoria Alter accepted the burgers, nodding "Good work," she praised the Anti Anti Saber Weapon

Jeanne Alter looked on while the three munched on the burgers. She shook her head as they continued walking towards the Barrel Tower to fight some Automata. She vaguely remembers the incident in which she saved her Master from a Demon God from the same location. She sighed as she stared evenly at the Tower as it got bigger the closer they got to it.

"Is something wrong, Jalter?" Gudako asked, making the Avenger look at her. She couldn't force back a smirk as she saw the state Gudako's face was in. The Master had furrowed her eyebrows in worry, she held the burger with two hands, Jeanne Alter could see the pickles, tomatoes, lettuce, ketchup, and mayonnaise.

Speaking of that, Gudako also has some ketchup messily around her mouth. Jeanne Alter sighed, grabbing some tissues from Heroine X Alter's arms "Why do you always eat messily with burgers? Seriously, what a useless person you are without me..." Jeanne Alter wipes the stain around the Master's mouth, making Gudako giggle slightly "Thank you, Jalter, ehehe!"

"Don't you 'ehehe' me..." Jeanne Alter's smirk was still prominent, she was happy if she sees Gudako was happy. Though she would never admit that out loud.

Unbeknownst to her, though, Artoria Alter watched her with a calculating expression...

"You can really see that they are the same person..."

What Heroine X Alter said made Artoria Alter look at her "reflection" "What do you mean?" "Uh, no. It's just that whenever Jeanne Alter Santa Lily and I are hanging out, I can sometimes tell that she's really quite no different from the original Jeanne d'Arc.... I have also been observing them; the three of them has this same innocent smile whenever they look after Master." Heroine X Alter pushed her eyeglasses at the bridge of her nose while getting back on munching on a burger

Artoria Alter uttered a small hum, then looked at Gudako who casually shoved the burger she was previously eating into Jeanne Alter's mouth, making the Avenger develop an irk mark on her forehead, but still she bit on the burger anyway...

_If she could be more honest, then maybe we won't be arguing much at all...then again..._

"What are you staring at, Ice Bitch Queen?" Jalter glared at her

_...we won't be even friends if we don't argue if only a little..._

"No, I just thought what use could an assault girl like you be to Master. I don't really know why she keeps you around." Artoria Alter meant it to be a joke but it seems Jeanne Alter took it seriously. The Avenger stared down at her angrily, her casual outfit vanishing, being replaced by her revealing final Ascension outfit (which caused Gudako to almost choke on her burger, as we all know that the Master has a thing for the Jeanne sisters) "Hey, Master. You better stand back. I need to incinerate this bitch. It'll be real quick!!!" Jeanne Alter yelled, the surroundings starting to catch fire

"H-hey! C-calm down, Jalter! I'm sure Saber Alter didn't mean anything rude by it!" Gudako tried to defuse the situation to no avail

"Didn't mean anything by it? Don't fuck with me! This woman has been doubting my entire existence ever since she was summoned to Chaldea. Even now, when we're on a new base in the Wandering Sea, she's keeps on looking down on me! She thinks that I'm inferior because I am but a fictional side of that Saint whatever! Unlike her who had been always a part of that King! She'd never acknowledge me as an equal. That's why..." Jeanne Alter's glare intensified along with the roaring of flames around them, her eyes looked like she was looking at a piece of trash

"I should settle this here and now!"

" _Ii darou_...I'll indulge you, assault girl. Vortigern, Hammer of the Vile King-!"

"This...is the howl of a soul filled with hatred-!!"

"Sh-!? Artoria Alter!!!! Heroine X Alter! Stop her!" Gudako and Heroine X Alter threw everything away and rushed to the two

"La Grondement du Haine!!!"

"Excalibur Morgan!!!"

Before the stakes could impale Artoria Alter (not that it would since she has intuition), Gudako pushed the Alternative King away while Heroine X Alter restrained the clashing Noble Phantasms by stepping in between and nullifying them with her Altereactor and Cross Calibur

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"

The scream seemed to awaken the two Alters from their anger; Artoria Alter saw her Original crouching over her adoptive daughter, glaring at her Alternative self, screaming out how could she let this happen? Whilst Jeanne Alter's eyes widened, it was as if she was reliving the state Gudako was in when she defeated a Demon God Shadow Servant once before. Her flames ceased, she crashed to the floor, unprecedented and uncharacteristic tears falling from her eyes. But she didn't seem to care that someone saw her in such a vulnerable state.

"MASTER GUDAKO!!!!"

***

Artoria Alter sat near the infirmary with her original self and Saber Lily, at the other side of the hallway were Jeanne Alter and her sisters, Jeanne taking turns looking at Jalter and the door of the infirmary while Jeanne Alter Santa Lily took to comforting her Adult version.

After their argument in Shinjuku, they were instantly sent back home, an auto 'Zero Sail' generated by Sion, that could only be used once and then needs to be rebuilt from scratch again. Gudako was carried off instantly to the infirmary, Mash following her. Heroine X Alter made the duo sit near the infirmary as she called for the others.

Jeanne Alter couldn't help but blame herself. Once again, she had failed to protect Gudako, the one who had promised that she will love her. Heck, she was even the one to cause her harm. She knows she often threatened that she will burn Gudako to cinders but that was just that; a fake threat. She could never bring herself to end the life of such a caring person.

"I'm...such a terrible person...aren't I?"

"Alter..." Jeanne tried to comfort her but she didn't even have the energy to push her hand off of her. She just continued to snap her eyes shut, silent and slight tears falling from her pale gold eyes

"You are no different from me. In the aspect of what kind of person we are, I am also a terrible person. I let her get hurt like this...even if she had promised that she would never hurt me herself even if I was Artoria's Alternative aspect..." Saber Alter spoke, making everyone look at her

The two Alters took a glance to the people/Servants around them; Jeanne, Ruler, the one who Gudako confessed to after Mash, Artoria, Original, the one who had raised her since she was an orphan at eight years of age, Saber Lily, the one she had helped to train, Heroine X Alter, the Berserker that always ate sweets with Master, and Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily sitting next to her, who had always treated Gudako as a big sister...

...wait...

What did they think Heroine X Alter and Santa Lily were doing?

Before they could voice out further thoughts, the door of the infirmary opened and Da Vinci came out along with Captain, Holmes, and Sion. "She's fine. For someone who uses Magical energy from her Mystic Code and the Chaldea's system to power her Servants, it's always a miracle that she survives one dangerous ordeal after another..." Sion says with a shrug and a huge smile

"Well, this is Gudako we're talking about. She's able to sate countless figureheads from history and all, a little incineration by a fierce, single target Noble Phantasm is like an ant bite to her." Da Vinci sighed with a knowing smile

"You do know you're also one of those figureheads, right, Da Vinci? Well, I guess I shouldn't speak as I also count as one..." Holmes said as they all stopped in the middle of the hallway to address the main 'culprit' of today's _sawagi_ or mess

"...Well...I said that but..." Da Vinci finally turned to everyone at the hallway who had stood up and were waiting for their go signal to burst into the infirmary while Captain and Holmes continue walking off to aid the Commander (Goredolf had been tasked to calm the raging Servants that heard that Gudako had been injured [more specifically, Kiyohime and Mordred]) "The truth is, it's been thanks to Mash's contract with her that she was able to sustain a little damage that was fixable by the tech we have now. Seriously, it's the SIN Lostbelt incident again...I can imagine that when I walk towards the cafeteria, I'll see Yu Mei-ren laughing in our misery...not that she'd do that given that Gudako had been persistent on befriending her but we can never be too careful..." Da Vinci scratched her head

"Anyway, you guys are allowed to go in. But if we hear another mess boiling out of proportion again, we won't let Gudako's pleading face stop us from completely incinerating your Spirit Origin for valuable Rare Prisms, seeing as Gudako also needs such resources..." Sion tells them off with a weird look in her eye that sort of gave them a little bit of the chill down their spine, while they gulped

They slowly nodded...

Sion and Da Vinci smiles "Seriously, we were really one step away from burning your Spirit Origin, if not for Gudako begging us not to because she finds your interactions so very amusing and...your company very enjoyable..." Da Vinci said before stepping out of their way with Sion to leave

Artoria, Jeanne, Saber Lily, Heroine X Alter, and Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily smiled at the Shinjuku Alters "Good for you two, ne?" they all said in unison

The two looked at each other and sighed but gave a small smile, as they all headed inside the infirmary room

...

...

...

...

...

...

...only to freeze at what state Gudako was in...

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha!?!?!?!?"

"A-Ah! I-It's a misunderstanding!!!!"

"I told you they'll misunderstand, Senpai..."

"Y-y-you told me nothing of the sort, Mashuuu!!!!"

Mash smiled and looked at their new companions in the room; Jeanne Alter was trying to stop her twitching brow because she was basically told not to make another mess, as she still wasn't of the hook from burning Gudako, Artoria Alter was glaring hard at what Gudako was doing, Jeanne and Artoria, the Originals, had a slight sweatdrop and flushed cheeks, while they covered Santa Lily and Saber Lily's eyes, and Heroine X Alter tried to hide her blush by covering the lower half of her face with her scarf

"Uh...." Gudako closed the doujin she was reading and then switched onto seiza position, then bent her head until it met the bed, in some sort of 'begging for her life' position

"I'm very sorry. I requested this doujin to be printed when I found it somewhere in the boxes of my old things from our vacation in Luluhawa. Then, ever since I read it, I have been a fan of your pairing, Jeanne Alter and Saber Alter..." she mumbled the last part, but everyone still heard it, making the Shinjuku Alters blush very hard

"Anyway, I'm leaving her in your hands, I'm gonna organize some files in our new briefing room, Senpai. Please, try to survive this time. I don't know if my contract with you will save you from two angry and flustered women, see you later..." Mash took her leave quickly

"You oni, Mashu! I thought you were a knight why would you abandon me!?!?!?" She slowly turns to the Servants with her right now "Um...I've explained it myself...please go easy on me..."

***

Jeanne Alter and Saber Alter had observed Gudako's interactions with the others; Gudako was very happy that Saber Lily relied on her, she was also happy to see Jeanne Ruler and Artoria original had been worried for her as always and...how much she found it amusing how much Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily and Mysterious Heroine X Alter got along!

And it kinda made them flustered!

Santa Lily and Heroine X Alter looked so much like themselves, they couldn't help it if they think as such!

The two always got along and Santa Lily had been hanging out so much with Heroine X Alter. There was nothing wrong with that. It was just...did Gudako think that Santa Lily and Heroine X Alter made a great combination now? I mean, it was ridiculous to get jealous of such things, but Jeanne Alter and Saber Alter couldn't help but think it. Same goes for their originals. They know how much Jeanne d'Arc liked to company of Artoria Pendragon recently ever since the King of Knights was summoned to Chaldea, and they couldn't help but also see how good their combination is too.

...does that mean Gudako thinks that the usual combo of Jeanne d'Arc Alter and Artoria Pendragon Alter is not what she needs anymore?

"No it doesn't."

Jeanne Alter and Artoria Alter snapped out of their reverie when they realized that Gudako just answered a question they were only thinking of to themselves...how did she know what they were thinking of? They saw that they were now alone with Gudako, they didn't know when the others left but...

"I'm your Master. But more than that, I promise to understand you as we go about fighting for the Restoration of Humanity. But more than that too, I've noticed how you two looked at Jeanne and Mama's combo, and so does Santa Lily and Heroine X Alters combo. I couldn't help but try to guess what it is you guys are thinking. I just want you two to know something..." Gudako paused as she stood from the infirmary bed, making the two of them stand to help ease her to sit in between them

"There are certain combos in battle that I prefer because of their affinity or compatibility both in battle and with each other and also with myself. You two are one of those that have great compatibility in all three thoughts. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, you two shouldn't be worried that I might be getting tired of your usual antics, though I admit they're very much exhausting, because a day without seeing you two arguing is not complete, it's part of the usual Chaldea Sawagi, as I may word it, haha! Taking you guys to Shinjuku today was partially to grab Eternal Gear, which, now that I mentioned, I didn't get to do in the end, anyway, it is also partially because, well, I really was tired yesterday and I guess...I took out my exhaustion on you guys since you were arguing ver early...and for that, I hope you'd forgive me, haha.... In that respect," she stretched a little "it is entire my fault that this happened so, yeah..." Gudako was droning on and on

Jeanne Alter and Artoria Alter were both touched of such a confession and also a tad bit angry. Though, Gudako wasn't Gudako without all of her aspects, so they couldn't help but give in

"I don't mind working with the Ice Bitch Queen as usual, Master. But I do hope she'd stop being such a Bitch of a King..." Jeanne Alter closed left eye and her right one that remained open looked at Artoria Alter with a gaze that said they should just go with it. Artoria Alter sighed "You are such a slut of a Saint. Can you even see your clothes? Compared to the Holy Maiden, you are truly such a big degradation. And also, is bitch the only curse you could think of?" Artoria Alter snapped back as calmly as possible

Jeanne Alter developed an irk mark on her forehead "You should know your place, Dragon. As the Dragon Witch, I command your race with my flames. You should care not to cross me lest I destroy you." she retorted

As Artoria Alter was about to retort, she stopped when Jeanne Alter blushed and flinched, making her smirk in an amused way.

Gudako had fallen asleep on Jalter's lap, more specifically on the Avenger's left lithe thigh

Artoria Alter smiled, then stood up, then moved to Jeanne Alter's other side and laid on said Assault girl's right thigh, making the Alter flinch "You b-bi...oh, never mind...! J-just so you know...I also do not mind your company and...our combo is also very much important to me..." Jalter said as she leaned the back of her head to the wall

She didn't see it but Salter smiled before replying in that same aloof tone-

"So do I, Assault Girl, so do I..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Jeanne Alter? Artoria Alter?"

"I thought you were asleep, Master."

"Well, I was but...I just remembered another reason why you shouldn't think that I hate your combo." Gudako lifted herself from Jeanne Alter's thigh, then turned her body so that she was laying on her stomach facing Jeanne Alter (who was looking at her) and Artoria Alter (who she knew was listening even though she had started playing her new game console)

"Hmm?" The Shinjuku Alters hummed to tell her they were listening

"Well...I kinda see Heroine X Alter as a perfect mix of both of you, like, you know, a child of yours or something so...it just proves that I like your combo too. It kinda partially explains why I feel so attached to Heroine X Alter. Because you know, I've been too used to you two arguing and then making up, I wouldn't be surprised if you told me you were actually a couple and Heroine X Alter acts like your kid now!" Gudako had sparkles in her eyes, whilst the Shinjuku Alters froze; Artoria Alter's character dying in the game she was playing, as the Alternative King of Knights looked up at Jeanne Alter who looked back at her, both had blushes on their faces but for some reason, Jeanne Alter's was the most visible one

"G-g-go back to sleep, Master..."

"Haiiiii!!!" Gudako said cheerfully as she laid back down on Jeanne Alter's left thigh, and soon, she was asleep

The silence that reigned allowed the two Alters to take in how Gudako was acting "That girl seriously thinks we're a thing..." "Well, I don't blame her. She almost always sees us with each other when we're not hanging out with the other Servants.... And besides...." Artoria Alter paused as she looked at the opposite side of the room-

And they saw Heroine X Alter and Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily huddled together near Gudako's bed, asleep while their heads rested on each other. They didn't know before that the two were still the room because they've been asleep all this time, making the Shinjuku Alters sweatdrop and confirm that those two-

"Those two really looks like us. I mean, I understand Santa Lily but Heroine X Alter? Well, I understand what Master's thinking about..." Artoria Alter continued and as loathe as Jeanne Alter was to admit it, she nodded

"Y-yeah...you're right..."

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u can also spot another Servant I summoned and mentioned here that I will make a new chapter of, you ROCK!
> 
> Oh and the doujin Gudako was reading? Try searching Alter Suite FGO doujin, then you'll understand
> 
> One last thing;
> 
> I FRICKIN LOVE THE SHINJUKU ALTERS!!!


	65. *(Fate/Grand Order) Tamamo-no-Mae ; You Feel Guilty? Become My Wife!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Chiwa Saito

As another quest finishes, Gudako stretches and yawns loudly. Seriously, she'd gotten over her nosebleed habit, but now, she's still struggling with her current situation; namely a nine tailed (but right now, three tailed) fox goddess/shrine maiden pining for her. I mean, it really wasn't a problem because who could really get mad at that cute 'mikon~' expression?

There's only a few problems about her relation with new her Caster, Casko. Well...calling it a problem might be too much, so it's not really a problem. More like...complicated circumstances? Anyway, there really is something between the two of them that they never talk about with each other. And that's the problem!

Tamamo-no-Mae was summoned into Chaldea's new base of operations by a new but familiar red haired Master. And Gudako could not be more than happy to see her. Her help in London and the Temple of Time was very much quick she didn't really get to know her that much. Unlike with her Berserker persona, or divinity that originated from one of her tails (Tamamo Cat), Gudako was very careful of interacting with Tamamo, knowing how much she suffered before she died during her history.

"Husband!"

And there's a matter of Tamamo calling her as her husband. Really, Gudako doesn't know if she's being deluded because she's disappointed that she wasn't summoned by a real husband-to-be of hers or she's just too casual about everything. Anyway, she doesn't have the time right now, she's been tasked to write her own version of a report on her current quest standings and she's also been listing her needed materials for the other Servants. She had recently ascended Tamamo to her final Ascension, making her look more like... Ahem!

"Not...yet, Tamamo. I need to...write this up. So that I could take a rest tomorrow."

"O-oh...but...I thought..." Tamamo trailed off, making Gudako think what might be going on in her pretty little fox mind? As much as Gudako wanted to spend time with the fox maiden, she really needed to get some things done...

...and maybe give Tamamo space.

Why give her space you might ask? Gudako doesn't exactly know the actual reason but since summoning Tamamo-no-Mae, different thoughts had been flooding her mind about Casko alone. It was...always what she was thinking of recently and Goredolf had called her out for it. Da Vinci, Holmes, and Sion were honestly so chill. But Gudako knew how overheated Goredolf can get sometimes so, she chooses to do her duties if ever she sees the current Commander getting all worked up. And let's just say busying herself too much with work isn't exactly helping her maintain her Servant's bond with her...

"Tamamo?"

"Oh! Yes? What is it, _goshujin-sama_?"

Husband, goshujin-sama...it all reflects on how much Tamamo wants to be so close to her Master. And...Gudako didn't know if she was overthinking but it kinda hurts a bit...

"W-well, then...I should just come back later, ne?"

"Wait."

Tamamo paused, her hand halfway to the doorknob of Gudako's room. Her tails stood at attention, as if both afraid and thrilled that Gudako had chosen to stop her from actually leaving "Do you need something, Husband?" she asked, stiffly turning her head a little to be able to see what the female Master was doing

Gudako's pen was also halfway to the paper, she had paused from writing, and her ahoge seemed to curl up, as if she was having trouble deciding what to say; which she is actually. She doesn't know how to make things clear without being hurt in the process. She knew how much Tamamo would prefer to have someone she could call her husband, and heck, her final ascension outfit made her look like a freakin' BRIDE for goodness sake!

"I have a question for you to ponder on..."

"A...question? What is it, _goshujin-sama_?" Tamamo-no-Mae was very much curious now, seeing as Gudako had slowly rotated her office chair to face her properly. She had a feeling this talk would be swift but...not so smooth. But, she could be wrong, though...

Gudako then saw that she was clad in her usual blue kimono, without the mirror flying around her, though. But hearing what the Caster had addressed her, Gudako sighed, she really doesn't have enough reason to be mad but...she can't help it! Maybe it might be just her and her selfishness but still...

"No, on second thought, nevermind..." She rotated her chair back to the paperworks and buried her nose back into them "Wh-What? G-goshujin-sama! You were about to say something! I don't know if I can answer it but let me assure you that I can listen! Just please I...I can't do this anymore-!?!?" Tamamo didn't mean for it to slip out but...it just did...

Gudako suddenly dropped her pen at what the Caster had just said "Do you really...mean that...?" Gudako was dying to look at Tamamo but she was afraid that when she looked at the Servant straight in the eye, Tamamo might see her break down, and her image as her - as much as it kind of hurts - husband would be changed...for the bad...

"If...that is what you want, I won't hesitate to set you free.... I have no right to-mmpff!?!?!?!!??!"

She was taken aback by the sheer speed of things, last she remembered, Tamamo was by the door, the next, she had locked said door, turned her office chair forcefully and made her face her then...

...kissed her square on the lips!?!?!

The fox shrine maiden's lips was...soft. Very much so. It was one of the reasons why Gudako couldn't pull away. The kiss itself wasn't what Gudako had expected from her self-proclaimed 'wife' which, she half expected to be a bit more...lustful? Then again, this is Tamamo, the one who truly wanted to serve her husband as she could, even when she was alive. The people that was around her just didn't understand her or even what she wants. Gudako knows that, and she had been told by Tamamo herself that the words she spoke when she cried while being chased by the people who once looked up to her;

_People are such...strange beings..._

Gudako slowly closed her eyes, her hands automatically wandering to their rightful places; at the back of Tamamo's head, the right one drifting further upwards to softly caress the fox ears, causing the Caster to finally pull away, her brown eyes looking straight at Gudako's gold ones

"I'm sorry!!" they both said in unison

"What? I'm the one who did something!" they said again in unison

"Mast-!?" Tamamo stopped when Gudako rose her hand in an attempt to use a Command Spell, when Gudako knew that she could talk now, she sighed "First of all, not that I didn't like kissing you, we have to clear things up first." Hearing what Gudako said made Tamamo's face flush red "Clear things up?" She asked dumbly, making the Master chuckle "What happened to all the confidence you had when you kissed me?" she said as she tugged on Tamamo's wrist, and made her sit on her lap, so now, the Caster was straddling Gudako, who suddenly closed her eyes and buried her face in Tamamo's chest, making Tamamo shriek silently, not wanting the moment to end

"Uh..."

"I'm sorry, Tamamo. I...It was selfish of me to be so stiff around you ever since we came here in the Wandering Sea and we had summoned you guys again.... I just...I was overthinking. It wasn't you calling me Husband or anything but...it kind of hurt. It just made me think that since you addressed me as such, you were really looking for someone who could be your husband, ya know, a male Master and all that...and I guess, it made me kind of mad and disappointed that it seemed like you weren't happy with me being your Master.... That was why I was okay if you wanted to be set free, ya know..." Gudako droned, slightly nuzzling her face in the Caster's chest, inhaling her scent while her cheeks rested on the valley between her breasts in the kimono she was wearing. Really, this was such a compromising position...

Tamamo shook her head vigorously to get rid of such thoughts and to deny what Gudako was saying "Master, I don't think of you as someone who cannot be my Master! Just summoning me was more than enough of a confirmation how much I will devote myself to you. You know better than anyone how much I had longed to become a wife. And I don't care if they are a man or a woman, what matters is that we both treasure each other. I have always been the one who gives all of my love to the one I serve and receiving love from _goshujin-sama_ as such, it just fills me with joy. So..." Tamamo grabbed Gudako's face and slowly pulled her away from her chest so that their eyes could meet again, to ensure she was listening to what she was saying-

"I love you, Master. You have been very loving to each and everyone of us. I will admit that it kind of hurts that I don't have you all to myself but I guess that's just the way it is. Nevertheless, you have never changed how you interact with each of us, we know and we feel how much you love us and that alone makes me so happy. My love has nothing to do with your gender, I just want to be your wife, care for you as a wife should, we all will." Tamamo said carefully, making Gudako smile slowly while Tamamo lets go of her face

"Tamamo..."

"Oh, and I have something to apologize to you myself..."

"What?"

"The reason why you went to Yu's Lostbelt. The poison..."

"Mmm...what about it?"

"Master, have you really forgotten who had tried to assassinate you?"

"Ohhhh, riiiiight. That other Tamamo, aside from you and Cat...ehhh, why would you think about Tamamo Vitch Koyanskaya? It's not you." Gudako knew where this was going, so, she decided to say it as such

"I-I know it wasn't actually me but...she was still one of the divinities that came from me, per se. And I-!?" she stopped when Gudako placed her right index finger on her lips "You really want to talk about your 'sister' when you're with your husband?" she needed to distract Tamamo from that assassination ordeal or she'll keep blaming herself

Tamamo blushed hard and when Gudako removed her finger from her lips, Tamamo exhaled, as if letting out her heavy emotions "But Master-"

Gudako sighs "Okay then, if you really feel like you're guilty, then, stand in front of me. Right now." Gudako ordered, her gold eyes serious, making Tamamo gulp but comply with the order anyway, standing in front of Gudako who smiled softly "I won't do anything that you won't like, I promise. This is just...some sort of compromise for the both of us..." Gudako stands up herself, pushing her office chair further behind her as Tamamo gave one step backwards so that Gudako could have enough space

"Now, change into your final Ascension outfit."

The order was simple but Tamamo couldn't see where Gudako was going with this but, slowly, albeit slightly hesitantly, she nodded, then she was engulfed in white light, and when that cleared, she was now indeed wearing her long kimono, her hair free flowing down her back to the floor

Gudako smiled again, then she knelt on one knee then took Tamamo's left hand, bringing it to her lips for a soft kiss, making the Caster blush "G-g-g-g-goshujin-s-s-s-s-s-sama!?!?!?!?!?"

Gudako looked at Tamamo's eyes again, finally speaking what she was plannin for the last few seconds "Casko...Tamamo...no, I will call you as such no more, for you are much more precious to me than such. I am to call you Mae, as in, Mei, derived from your name even still. And by that...Mae...if you truly still feel like it is your fault that I was targeted by Koyanskaya, and I have told you that it really is not, then I have but one request if you wish to atone. Will you accept?" Gudako winked at her, as if saying she was really cringing at how cheesy she was but was still doing it-

Tamamo blushed harder, and was almost rendered speechless but she was able to say something "Yes. No matter what it is, I will accept. If it means atoning for what my Alter Ego had done..."

Gudako smiles "Well then, become my wife."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...what?"

"Become my bride, my wife, Mae.... You are wearing something of a wedding dress, you are a bride right now, just...not mine yet.... And I know it won't mean much because you can never really have me all to yourself because the others are still very important to me but...if you want to, there could be times when we could be alone, and you can become my wife at such times...that is, if you want to. After all, it isn't your fault about the poison thing. So you don't have to actually-"

"Yes."

"-say yes and all bu-wait what!?"

"Master...goshujin-sama...no, Gudako-san, you know how much I have wanted to become a wife. And...hearing you ask me that...of course, I will say yes..." Tamamo gave a huge smile, making Gudako smile too, as she got up from the floor and engulfed Tamamo in hug, the Caster returning it happily

"Thank you...I love you..." the two laughed when they spoke at the same time again, their hands intertwining

Pulling away from the hug, the two shared a soft and quick kiss, something to remember the moment by, then they both grinned to each other "Okay, you better finish those reports Master. I'm going to the kitchen and grab your food from EMIYA, Cat, Boudica, and Mash.... When I come back, you have to eat, okay?" Tamamo reprimanded like a wife would to her husband, making Gudako giggle, both of their hands slowly loosening their hold on each other, as if they didn't really want to separate

But of course, they had to and so- "Of course. I'll be waiting for you here, Mae..." Gudako said, as Tamamo smiled, unlocking the door, and leaving, both of them, though, looked forward to seeing each other again.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending was rushed. I did this while half-asleep, honestly. Finished it at 1 in the morning, while my consciousness was both drifting to sleep and awakening.... I also couldn't find another picture of Gudako and Tamamo-no-Mae so, you get that hahaha!


	66. *Yu Mei-ren ; Dream*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING LOSTBELT 3 SPOILERS!!!
> 
> I don't know where I might get with this chapter. But fair warning, this story is rated Mature for a reason. This may be derived from some dreams I had on January 2021. Not saying the exact date cuz I don't really remember myself because I tend to dream a lot of scenarios in just one night.
> 
> Oh, I'm rambling. You don't care about that. But I just cleared that up for everyone's sake. And oh yeah, no offense to Lord Xiang Yu but I'm kinda taking his wife here...
> 
> Oh yeah, I upped the ratings brcause of some plot I'm thinking of which started in this one.
> 
> Voiced by: Mariya Ise

The previous incidents concerning dreams float around Gudako's head as she stared at the ceiling of her room. It was one of those artificial nights Sion incorporated in their new base much like what was installed in the original Chaldea in Antarctica. And everytime when she's about to fall asleep, her thoughts consume her before sleep does. And so, she lets her mind drift off. The last few days of the year was the day when they ventured into the next Lostbelt, SIN. Where they met the next Crypter, Akuta Hinako. Mash knew her as she is a part of Team A but unlike with Ophelia, she never interacted much with her as close as the Scandinavian Crypter did nor did she even get close to the other members. So, technically for Gudako, Akuta was an enigma.

When it was revealed as to who Akuta really was, you could bet that Gudako was surprised. And also...she felt scared about fighting the other Crypters. They were human like her, after all, and they just fell victim to Goetia's plans. They were supposed to have died...but they're here. When Gudako finished dealing with the Russian Lostbelt, she met Kadoc. At the Scandinavian one, she cried when she met Ophelia...especially at the end of their mission there...

...no one could bring back their lives...

But...

For the Lostbelt King of the next one to tell of the Crypter to become a Heroic Spirit, Gudako was overcome with happiness. She knew that even if she defeated Akuta, there was still a chance where she will see her again. She would welcome her to Chaldea with all the other Heroic Spirits.

...

...

...

...

...

And she did.

A few days after returning from the SIN Lostbelt, Gudako was able to call forth a new addition to her family of Heroic Spirits...

 _"You really have the gall, don't you? Of all the people, YOU just had to summon me?! Well...I don't think I could do anything about it._ **_Nice_ ** _to meet you, Assassin Servant. I come forth by your summons..."_

Gudako didn't miss the sarcastic edge to her greeting. But even if she did that, nothing could put out the enthusiasm that the Master felt upon seeing the True Ancestor-turned-Crypter-turned-Heroic-Spirit. Her True Name ringing in her ears even if she didn't say it during her summon greeting.

"Yu...Mei-ren...huh?"

With those last words, Gudako's eyes closed as fell asleep...

***

_"Um...should we be really..."_

_"Are you hesitant now, kouhai? After that bold display of yours just a few minutes ago..."_

_"T-that was just...me saying how m-much I respect you! I-I-I know you're my Senpai when it comes to becoming part of Chaldea and I just-mmmmm!"_

_"Kouhai, you like to ramble, don't you?"_

_"Mmm!!"_

_"You won't be able to take back what you said. I told you as much, right?"_

_"Aaah! B-b-b-but...what about...Lord Xiang Yu?"_

_"Should you really be speaking of my husband's name in this situation? How cute..."_

_"...for some reason, that line of yours sounds familiar...aaah-w-what are you-hyannn!"_

_"Mmm...I didn't know you could create those sounds, kouhai.... Please, let me hear more...mmm..."_

_"Aaaaahh! Wh-wh-wh-!?"_

_"Why are you acting like a pure little maiden, hm? You, of all people, should know how far you are from such. I mean...your Servants are proof enough..."_

_"Mmmm! S-s-s-senpai..."_

_"How sly...and how cute.... You've given every Servant here what they wanted, haven't you? What's the harm in adding me to those you gave your everything to?"_

_"Mmmm!!"_

_"My...look at yourself. You look so vulnerable. A human...something that I hate...but..."_

_"Hyaaaanmmmm!!!"_

_"Oh, look at how wet you are...I wonder how much more of these you could make?~"_

_"Y...you...mmmm!!"_

_"Don't hold back your sounds, Kouhai. You know how much I like...no, love to hear them..."_

_"SENPAI!!!!"_

***

Yu Mei-ren, or Akuta Hinako, just exited the enhancement room. She was just maxed today. All that's left is her skills; and for that, today's agenda included farming for Soundless Bells in the deserted SIN Lostbelt. Along with some other Lancers and Assassins and also Casters.

...but that's the least of her worries at the moment.

Looking up, she sees the Master, her kouhai, Gudako, exit the enhancement room too. She looked no different that what she saw back in that Lostbelt...but for some reason, her face was tinted the same as her hair and she seemed to have slurred movement. Actually, she had noticed this when Gudako first called her out today to max her level.

_So it wasn't just my imagination, huh?_

"Kouhai, I know I'm not one to be worried about you but...are you okay? You seem more drunk than the other drunkards here." Hinako had asked - she was sometimes called as such by Gudako, which, she sorta got angry at her for but wasn't able to stop her from doing so anyways - as Gudako leaned on the wall then looked up at her while she said this. Hinako then walked closer to her to try and help her

Upon looking up and seeing she was very close, Gudako seemed to pant harder, like, she seemed even more sick, well, if it wasn't obvious she was sick a few seconds ago, it was definitely visible now "Um...y-yes...I am quite-" "Kouhai!!" It was uncharacteristic for Hinako to worry about Gudako but seeing the Master collapse suddenly like that after trying to give her a reassuring smile was just too much...

"Oi, kouhai! H-help me out and balance yourself! Let's take you to the Medical Ward!" Hinako said, maneuvering Gudako's weighted body to be able to move her

"Master!"

The familiar voice of another member of Gudako's current Assassin Team (consisting of, if you are curious, Yu Mei-ren, Katou Danzo, Ryougi Shiki, Scàthach, and Chiyome), Ryougi Shiki met her ears. "Shiki, could you help me with her?" "On it."

And just like that, the three of them went to the Medical Ward. Hinako could only hope those obsessed with this kouhai of hers would not know about this (namely Kiyohime or Hassan of the Serenity, Mash was subtle so she's fine)

...wait...

What did she just call Gudako?

_Kouhai of hers_

Unbelievable...

Hinako shook her head and focused on helping Shiki 'transport' their barely conscious Master to the Medical Ward. For sure, Da Vinci, Sion, Holmes, and even that tubby new director would have an explanation on how Gudako could become sick despite the environment of Chaldea being healthy as it is

Hinako...no, Yu Mei-ren would give them quite an earful...

***

...turns out, it had nothing to do with the environment at all. It was what was natural to that girl and her Servants. They had discussed that this had happened countless of times before. But they were able to find solutions easily. And the solution lied within the Servant involved. And right now, Ryougi Shiki was telling her her own experience with Gudako being sick having to do with her

"She suddenly dreamt of you, then fell sick upon waking up? I mean, it's natural for a Master to dream of a Servant's life or even so much as simply dream about them...but I've never heard of an incident of a Master being sick just from having the dreams about her familiar!" Hinako couldn't believe this, probably why she can't stop her voice from getting loud

Right now, they were outside of the ward where Gudako was in. Mash had entered earlier along with Sion, Da Vinci, Holmes and even that new director. Shiki had held her back when she was about to leave, saying something to alleviate the worry she was seeing in Hinako's features (which, she denies ever being there with her entire being) and so went to talk to her about what happened before when Gudako fell sick and she ended up staying with her

"You can tell me that you haven't heard of such case, I'm telling you, I'm no mage and I can't explain it to you in terms which you people from this world understand but let me also remind you of who we're talking about here, hm, Hinako Akuta," Shiki paused to put her arms behind her head "this is Gudako we're talking about. A third-rate Master who can't even cast a good magic spell without needing a Mystic Code. But, she's been able to reach out to every possible Heroic Spirit. Able to understand them much better than they were understood in their own lifetime. And also..." Shiki paused to give her a small grin

"?"

"She's human. And she cares for everyone as she is. Even if you keep on pushing her away, telling her you hate humans and getting angry for her having summoned you, she's just gonna come back up from being pushed back in order to understand you better and get closer to you. Such is the attitude of this kouhai of yours...so, if I were you, I would ask her what she dreamt about. I'm betting my Mystic Eyes that it's definitely about you..." Shiki gave a subtle smile while closing one eye and keeping her other one focused on the True Ancestor before her

"What makes you so certain about that deduction, Ryougi Shiki?" Hinako clenches her fists at her sides

A moment of silence, of Shiki only humming as if thinking what to answer to Hinako's question. Finally, she spoke up- "Because she collapsed right in front of you." Waving a goodbye, Shiki leaves her to think to herself

"What does that even connect to?" Hinako sighs, then looks at the door of the ward; her thoughts only being-

_Gudako...._

***

_"My...do you really want me that much, kouhai? Look at yourself.... You're so vulnerable before me."_

_"C-can't help it w-w-when y-you're doing those stuff to...me...aaaahhnnn..."_

_"Mmm...really? Is it really my fault...? Or is it just you giving in to what you really desire...?"_

_"I...I can't...I don't...ha-have an ans-mmmm-wer to that....Sen...pai..."_

_"Hmmm...really...? I hope you know what I dislike, kouhai."_

_"O-o-of course I do...y-you've been the one staying here with me during downtimes...for mmmm! a few weeks...now...Hinako-sen...mmpf!?"_

_"As I thought. I can only silence you if my lips meet either one of yours.... Anyway, I'm glad you know how much I despise your kind, kouhai. But...for now..."_

_"Wh-wha-what!?!?!"_

_"Let my other lips meet yours..."_

_"Se-se-se-sen...mmmmm!!!"_

***

"Ugh!" Finally opening her eyes after groaning, Gudako seemed to blink for a little more before regaining her vision. She felt...somehow hot...and in more ways than one, being wrapped up in a blanket is one of the reasons! Throwing the blanket off, she then shivered, realizing how cold it is without her blanket. A bad decision to throw it off literally away from her...

"You shouldn't be throwing this, you know..." A soft voice met her ears as someone placed her blanket on her, wrapping her with it until she's nice and snug.

When her vision finally cleared, she sees the familiar brown hair and brown eyes looking down at her. Those glasses she wore...it did something to Gudako; just seeing her made Gudako hot and bothered again. The events of her dream resurfacing as she remembers them and who the dream was about. She knows she dreams of her Servants a lot and it always made her sick but those dreams usually involved scenes about a Servant's lifetime! Not...not...not....not-

_Some weird erotic dream that I seem to want to happen between me and Senpai!!!!_

When she finally trained her focus on Hinako, she had this...weird expression that Gudako hadn't seen her make before; she was as red as Gudako's hair, and her mouth was agape, her eyes trained in on her as Gudako heard herself panting

"Kouhai..."

"S-S-Senpai...?"

"You...uh..."

"Huh?"

"You said that out loud..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It took a few moments before Gudako could manage to realize what Hinako was talking about-

**Some weird erotic dream that I seem to want to happen between me and Senpai!!!!**

Gudako turned the same color as Hinako's face and she was really about to scream, had her throat not felt so dry, being sick and all. Hinako was thankful, she didn't know what to do if she screamed and those obsessed with Gudako along with Sion, Da Vinci, Goredolf, and Holmes (having left when Gudako was asleep) would barge in and interrogate her as to why she would make Gudako panic in her state

"C-c-calm down, kouhai. First," she went to the table where a tray with a pitcher of water and a glass was, pouring some on the glass and going back to Gudako, placing the glass on the small table beside her bed, and props Gudako up for her to drink the water, then gives her the glass. Really, she wasn't that heartless to just leave Gudako to die in her out-of-this-world sickness...

...then again, the existence of Heroic Spirit is out of this world so, she may be wrong about that...

After Gudako finished drinking in a good 2 gulps, Hinako places the glass back on the tray and then sat on Gudako's bed

_It's time for me to confront kouhai about this..._

"Um...senpai...I-"

"Shiki told me of how this sickness of you worked. It will continue to persist until you tell the subject of your dream about it. She also predicted that the dream might be about me. And turns out, based on your thinking out loud earlier, she was right, unfortunately..." Gudako flinched at that part "Well, nothing to do about that now. Now that I'm here, I'm all ears. Tell me, Gudako," Hinako's gaze on her was...that of a predator and it kind of made Gudako uncomfortable...yet turned on, showed by the huge blush forming on her face, which seemed to be caused by something other than her weird sickness, Hinako guesses

"W-will you promise me something, first, Senpai?"

"Hmm? What?"

"You...you won't murder me if I tell you exactly what happened in my dream?"

" _Ano ne..._ you know that you are still my Master, kouhai. Even if I try something to go against you, you can just use those marks on your hand to get me to back off. Or what, are they just for show?" Hinako groaned, eyes still not wavering from their focus on Gudako

"But...I don't do that unless completely necessary. You're not someone I'm going to force to do something you're uncomfortable with, Senpai."

The answer made something warm in Hinako. She was...genuinely surprised on how much Gudako could treat her Servants - her familiars, for goodness sake - as human as she is. Then, Shiki's voice rang in her ears-

**_She's human. And cares for everyone as she is. Even if you keep pushing her away, telling her that you hate humans and getting angry at her for having summoned you, she's just gonna come back from being pushed back in order to understand you better and get closer to you. Such is the attitude of this kouhai of yours..."_ **

"Seriously...what have I gotten myself into..."

"Sen-whoa! Wha-wha!?!?!?!"

Gudako couldn't think or speak coherently anymore. All she knows is that, one moment she's asking Hinako to promise not to hurt her if ever she said something about her dream that would offend her, then the next she was being pulled, maneuvered until she was away from the headboard of the bed. Instead, Hinako positions herself onto her previous position, leaning her back on the headboard then pulled Gudako between her legs, then pulled the covers over them, adequately wrapping Gudako up to her shoulders, then finally, pulling the Master onto her chest (now that she think about it, she's kind of thankful she changed into her first outfit first before Gudako woke up), the back of Gudako's head resting comfortably on the valley between her breasts

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha!?!?!?!"

"What's got you so flustered, kouhai? I thought this was what you wanted? Granted we're not really replicating what it is that might've been in your dream but close enough, isn't it?" Hinako couldn't hide the teasing tone in her voice, seeing how much more vulnerable she could make Gudako by just shifting their positions so that they could have more skin contact, namely using her right hand to stroke Gudako's hair, which seemed longer now that she removed them from their ponytail and she could see her ahoge, stuck pointing upwards stiffly, and she knows how much of an effect she has on Gudako

"U-um...Senpai..."

"Hmmm?" Hinako didn't know what came over her but she suddenly pulled Gudako closer, burying her nose in Gudako's hair, taking in her scent, reassuring herself that she was holding someone who really does care about her dearly, something she could only remember experiencing from a long time ago...the exact time she can't really remember...

"Are you...sure of what you're doing? I-I mean! Not saying that I dislike you being this close, in fact, I very much love it, b-b-but! I-I still want to...y-ya know...consider your feelings about t-this!" Gudako's words were rushed, as if she was trying to catch her breath despite not being suffocated

"What are you rambling about?"

"I-I know Shiki told you something about this weird sickness of mine...and I-I-I kn-know I j-just blurted out t-that it was about you..." Hinako had to chuckle as if she could feel Gudako turn even more red "but...you don't have to do this just because I dreamt of such...I can just...tell you what they were about and...you can j-just listen and-hyaaann!! S-S-S-Senpai!?!?!?" Gudako slightly panicked when Hinako buried her face on her shoulder, inhaling, then exhaling, her warm breath engulfing her neck, making her quite the flustered mess

"Oh, I know we could do that. But now that I know what sort of dream that was about, are you sure it's just fine if we just faced each other and talked about a dream which involved you and me doing...erotic things? Are you willing to hold back from any skin contact as soon as we start discussing it?" their was a teasing lilt on Hinako's voice as she said this right by Gudako's ear

"U-um..."

"As I thought. You really aren't as pure as you make yourself seem to be, hm?"

As if Hinako knew the exact words she uttered in Gudako's dream, she said this, making Gudako flinch and blush harder, much to Hinako's amusement "Well then, Gudako _Pendragon,_ shall we begin discussing the dreams you had about me?" Again with the teasing edge of voice, really, it was uncharacteristic of Yu Mei-ren to just up and tease someone

"...what about Lord Xiang Yu...?"

It was a hesitant question but Hinako still knew it would come, she was the one pursuing Xiang Yu. But as of this moment, Gudako still blamed herself for not calling forth her husband, and Hinako...no, Yu Mei-ren hated Gudako for it. No, she didn't hate her for not summoning her husband, but rather she hates Gudako for blaming herself for it

And frankly, she had enough of it.

With a boost of strength, she changed their positions again, pushing Gudako down and straddling her, trapping her head between her two hands, making Gudako gulp, scared that she might've said something to make Hinako kill her for real, Master-Servant relationship be damned

"Are you really sure you want to bring up my husband, Lord Xiang Yu, in this situation?"

Another one of those lines in her dream, and it made Gudako blush again "U-Um..."

"I've told you many times, kouhai; I don't blame you for not having summoned Lord Xiang Yu. It is as the situation you have with Rama. It isn't your fault. And I won't forgive you if you keep blaming yourself for something you have no control of at the moment. There's always other chances. I will admit, I am disappointed for not being reunited with Lord Xiang Yu here in your Chaldea...but before my interests come yours. I hate humans. That won't change, but you..." Yu Mei-ren paused, using her left hand to tuck Gudako's bangs away from her eyes "You're someone other than just a mere human for me. You can't expect to make everyone happy with your rashness. You have everyone here to care about you. Sometimes, when you make someone happy, it means sadness for someone else, such is the unlawful reality of this world." She was becoming a bit uncharacteristic with her philosophical views on such trivial things, but though trivial, she knows they are true

"Senpai..."

"Keep what I told you in mind, okay, kouhai?"

Slowly, Gudako melted into a smile and before she could stop herself, she lifted her head and gave Yu Mei-ren a sweet peck on her lips; which took the True Ancestor by surprise.

Upon realizing what she did, Gudako's eyes widened and she pulled away, her face becoming considerably paler than they are before "A-ah! S-S-Senpai!!! I-I was...um! I was just-!! Was overwhelmed by emotions! I didn't think straight! I-I-I...oh god, please just don't kill-mmpff!?"

To say Gudako was surprised was truly an understatement. Because being kissed by someone you never imagined of kissing you would be really...more than just surprising.

Gudako could've never imagined that Yu Mei-ren kissing her would happen anywhere other than her dreams. But here they were, Gudako slowly relaxing, her head falling on the pillow again, her eyes closing as Yu Mei-ren takes both her hands in hers, intertwining their fingers while their kiss becomes considerably deeper.

For what seemed like an eternity, they finally pulled away, looking into each other's eyes, noticing both are cloudly with slight lust and...love? Yu Mei-ren couldn't believe she could fall in love with someone other than Lord Xiang Yu and in these circumstances no less, when humanity and its history was pruned away

But...

Both couldn't bring themselves to care for now. All that mattered that moment was they were together. Breaking the silence of just their panting, Yu Mei-ren smiled a little "You like to ramble, don't you, kouhai?"

Gudako blushed "W-well..."

"Okay then..." Yu Mei-ren lets herself fall beside Gudako, fixing the covers to cover both of them "I can at least hear you out now so that that weird sickness of yours won't be such a hindrance on your true mission." she grinned as she held on Gudako's left hand with her right, tightening her hold as their eyes met

"Sure...Meimei..."

"Ah, you heard that from the sparrow at that inn you worked for, huh?"

"...I thought you'd be angry if I called you that..."

"Well, I will, had you not just made me fall in love with you. Really, I never imagined myself falling for someone aside for Lord Xiang Yu. But here I am, becoming much like those other Servants of yours who had fallen for you as well.... What a hindrance you really are, Gudako..." Yu Mei-ren, or Hinako, or Meimei, Senpai, whatever it is that Gudako called her, looked into Gudako's eyes, urging her to start talking

"I love you, too, Meimei-senpai..."

"Yeah, yeah. I do, too. Now, spill everything..."

"But please...don't tease me...."

"...no promises, kouhai...."

"Oh, come on!"

Yu Mei-ren just sent her a genuine smile and gave her an urging peck on her cheek then ruffled her hair good naturedly, which finally prompted Gudako to begin to tell her 'erotic dream' about Senpai to Senpai herself.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys know of the yuri anime called Citrus? Well, I just remembered that the character there, Mei Aihara was called Meimei by her childhood friend and I just had to use that after seeing a sparrow call Yu Mei-ren as such in the event of Beni-Enma.
> 
> Now just waiting on Reines for a good and funny chapter of "Kouhai/Disciple, who do you prefer!?" Like a certain pic I found online xD
> 
> Hope you liked this!


	67. *Selected Servants ; The First Tanjoubi in the New Chaldea*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Lostbelt 3 spoilers! If you haven't played thru Lostbelt 3 yet, and don't want to be spoiled, I suggest you back away now.

Yu Mei-ren, or what Gudako sometimes called her as Yu-senpai, walked in the halls of the new Chaldea base of operations. Wearing her first set of clothes with the eyeglasses, or the ones she usually have hidden in her white cloak when she was once a member of Team A from the Chaldea of Old, she was shown around a few weeks ago by Sion, Da Vinci, and even Mash. She had learned that they had done lots of things since coming here in the Wandering Sea; more specifically, the incident that caused their team to head to her own Lostbelt, the poisoning which led them to seek the Fusang Tree.

While staying here, she also learned of the many exploits that Gudako had undergone with the rest of the Chaldea staff, and their actions during the Grand Order. Indeed, she had to admit, Gudako had met various Servants and formed contracts with them aplenty. She was now quite used to the usual mess that Chaldea undergoes everyday; seeing as the Heroic Spirits have different personalities, ya know?

But for some reason...

"Why is everyone so rushed today?" She wondered aloud. She was a True Ancestor, but being as such, she kind of couldn't guess what made the Chaldea staff so on-the-edge on this day. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen her kouhai today yet. Usually, she'd be in the halls and when she spots the Assassin, she would make a beeline to her to give her a hug, which she halfheartedly accepts, knowing she's one of her main Assassin Servants now (second only to Ryougi Shiki) and thus, always took her for battles once she was summoned and max leveled.

"Yu-san!"

Turning around, the Assassin Servant sees the Holy Maiden from France Class Ruler turned Archer, another one of which Gudako gives special attention to, that fact she had noticed. The Archer, was clad in her Second Ascension outfit, with the eyeglasses, her hair tied back in a ponytail. She found it weird why would she be wearing that here...but anyway...

"Jeanne d'Arc...what's going on? I haven't seen that girl for hours. And the other Servants and people here seem to be...rushing. Is something going on?" she asked while the two of them continued walking to the cafeteria. She immediately regretted saying that she haven't seen the Master for hours because after she said her piece, the blonde sent her a teasing grin, an unlikely trait

"What's with that grin?"

"Oh nothing~ I just thought it's nice that you finally accepted Gudako as Master material..." Jeanne sing-songed, making Yu sigh while rolling her eyes "Oh, right! What should I call you? Should I stick with your True Name? Or would you prefer to be called as Hinako?" the enthusiasm that Jeanne practically dripped of was very contagious, Yu needed to look away

"Do what you like."

"Okay then! I'll keep to calling you Yu-san, then!"

Yu sighed but stopped when they see someone leaning on the wall in front of them. She was wearing her first outfit, the red scarf, eyeglasses and familiar face screamed who she was but not so much. This one was Gudako's, as she had learned, main Berserker Class Servant "Heroine X Alter. Do you know what is happening today? Everyone seems so busy..." Yu Mei-ren addresses the Anti Anti Saber Weapon

"Oh, Akuta-san...Jeanne didn't tell you?" Mysterious Heroine X Alter pushed herself off the wall and rummaged through her jacket, finding some ohagi and munching on it afterwards

Jeanne laughed, making Yu sigh and shake her head

"Oh, perfect timing. Mash!!" Heroine X Alter promptly spots the Shielder Demi-Servant walking towards them, calling her over "Oh, Heroine X Alter. Ah, Jeanne and Akuta, too! Why are you guys gathered here?" She asked, trotting over to them, fixing her eyeglasses in the bridge of her nose

"She wanted to ask why everyone has been on the rush today." Jeanne gushed, making Yu Mei-ren roll her eyes but she sees Mash form an 'O' with her mouth and nodded "You haven't told her what today is? I thought you'd be the first one to share it, Jeanne?" Mash asked making Jeanne laugh again "Weeeell, I would but...seeing Yu-san asking where Master is was such a unique sight, I couldn't help myself!" it was the playful personality that Jeanne sometimes shows, making Yu sigh and look at Mash nonetheless, in turn, making the Shielder gulp

"You see..."

"?"

***

Typing away at the personal computer she rarely used unless needed, Gudako sighed. She looked up at the clock and tsked at the time. It seemed she, again, pulled another all-nighter, even if she didn't want to. She had to write reports on material gatherings during events, then, check if she had also gathered enough enhancement materials; most especially if she had already gotten the Hellfire of Wisdom and also Blaze of Wisdom.

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes "Well, I guess it's time for a change of clothes..." She mumbles as she goes to her closet to grab a Mystic Code to wear for today's farming rounds. She decides to choose the first one she was able to grab. To her amusement, she got the Atlas Institute Mystic Code (Sion had upped the skills embedded within it), well, it might be a good decision because she felt like her eyes needed correction again, therefore the eyeglasses that usually accompanied the Mystic Code would be useful.

"Great..." She sighed as she started stripping off her usual Arctic Chaldea Uniform. When she had finally discarded all of her uniform, she shivered as the cold air hit her skin "Cold....!!" she had forgotten that she had turned up the AC after farming event materials. She started to put on her Atlas Institute uniform when-

"Kouhai, you in here? I need to ask you something. Do you-WHAT THE HELL!?"

At that moment, Gudako froze, she's not sure if it was about the AC or about the Servant who just entered her room willy-nilly again, she guesses that it's both but then again, the larger part was about the Servant who had walked in on her while she was changing, more specifically, who that Servant was

Gudako couldn't look at her and suddenly, tears slowly fall from her eyes

"WHA-why are you-WHOA!"

"Senpai! What happ-EEEKK!!"

"What's wrong, Mash? Did something happen to-Oh my goodness!!!"

"Oho! Master aren't you so bold..."

"GET OUTTTT!!!!!!!!!!" with a sharp yell and tears falling from her eyes, she used a Command Spell for MHX Alter, Yu Mei-ren, and Jeanne Archer, Mash being the only one who left willingly.

Once alone, Gudako, still crying, slowly but surely puts on her Atlas Institute Uniform, then plops down on her bed, sobbing. She didn't know why she was crying, I mean, at least she was seen by female Servants and not the male ones but still, she'd never imagined for someone to walk in on her - especially if she'd already come this far! She expected such happenstance with Kiyohime, or even Hassan of the Serenity but experiencing it with those four earlier? It just kind of...made her cry. Really, she doesn't know why...

Abandoning all her farming plans for the day, or for the week (seeing as they've just come out of a new event) for that matter, she sits up, wipes her face with her sleeve, then boots up her computer. Some of the files she had in her original system in Antarctica were recovered by Da Vinci and she could never be more happy...

As such, once her computer was booted up, she started playing her games; the games she played even before she became a Master, even before she met everyone so far.

***

"We messed up..." Mash timidly whispered as she slowly eats her sweet bread. Jeanne Archer was beside her, sighing as well, not touching her tea. In front of them was MHX Alter, silently munching on ohagi, even if she had teased the Master once she got in the room, it still kind of affected her when Gudako shouted. Beside her was Yu Mei-ren who had this unreadable look in her face, well, it's not really unreadable, more like...it goes in between disappointment and anger? And also a bit of guilt? Mash didn't know if that was her imagination or not...

"Hmm? Well, if it isn't the Holy Maiden wanna be. I can't believe you're sad and I'm not the cause of it."

The four looked up to see Jeanne Alter accompanied by Artoria Alter, Artoria Original, Jeanne Alter Santa Lily, and Mordred (the last one now used to the many faces of her father everywhere)

"Are you okay, X Alter?" Jalter Santa Lily then looked at the Anti Anti Saber Weapon with worry, making Heroine X Alter smile a little but then she sighed, "It's..." She trailed off, making the Santa pout. Jalter pretended to gag, earning an elbow to the side courtesy of Saber Alter to which she just glared at her for

"Mash? Did something happen with Gudako?" Mordred asked, sipping strawberry milk. Mash looked at Mordred with teary eyes "E-e-ehhh!? D-did Gudako do something to you!? Do you want me to beat her up!? OW!" Mordred suddenly got hit on the head by all Artorias present (even MHX Alter) "You don't hit your sister. Anyway," Original Artoria looked at the four "Tell us exactly what happened..."

"Well...you see..." Mash hesitates, whilst Yu Mei-ren refused to look at all of them, finding her lap much more attention-worthy.

***

"I see..."

"Man, that's such bad luck. And her birthday's tomorrow no less...." Mordred scratched the back of her head as she said this once the four (well, excluding Hinako since she was still quiet) had finished telling the incident that led them to sulk in the cafeteria

"You know..." Jeanne Alter suddenly piped up, making everyone look at her "That girl's easy to please. All you gotta do is be affectionate and she folds like origami..." she lazily points out, grabbing a potato chip from the bag that Saber Alter was eating from (making her partner growl angrily)

"You think it'd be that easy?" Yu Mei-ren finally speaks, everyone's attention now shifted to her, she had looked at Jalter in the eye, while the Avenger just sighed, too tired to fight back "You haven't known her for as long as we had. I do admit that in terms of affection, she's currently very attached to you as she is with the rest of us. But, the thing is, all you gotta do is, really, join her. Like, do what she likes or give her what she likes, for instance. And knowing her, there are two main things that she likes right now. And we all know that, don't we?" the Avenger gave a lazy smirk but she was confident on what she was saying nonetheless

Everyone in the room looked at each other then back to Jalter.

"You do love Master as much as we do!" Jeanne Archer cheered happily which made her Alternative blush "W-well, she formed a contract with me and she...confessed to me...I mean, she confessed to all of us.... And she hadn't been such a useless Master...s-she's worthy of such praise already, you know that, woman. You're the third one she confessed to out of all of us here..." Jalter's voice was fading but everyone could see how embarrassed she was nonetheless

"You make me such a proud onee-!?"

"As I said before, YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. SISTER."

"Awww...."

Yu Mei-ren observed such banters from the other Servants and also talk of how the Master is - her personality, her good points and all that - and before, it just makes her a wonder, what do the Servant see in such an incapable Master like Gudako?

"...well that answers that..."

"Hm? Did you say something, Akuta?" Mash looks at her, garnering everyone's attention. The True Ancestor shakes her head, "Oh, right. I came here because I wanted to ask you guys to do something with me...!" Artoria exclaims as everyone turns to her while she smiles a little mischievously

"I know that face. I've seen that countless of times from the Ice Bitch Queen. You're planning something, aren't you?" Jeanne Alter smirks

"I am honored to be able to hear such praises from my Other Self's girlfriend."

"Wh....wh...wh..wh...WHAAAAA!?!?!?"

"It is as you say, she is my girlfriend..." Saber Alter grins, lazily putting her left arm around Jalter

"Ooh, you didn't tell me you're already engaged, Alter!" Jeanne exclaims happily

"E-E-ENGAG- Listen here, you saint-wanna-be!!! I-I-I-I'm not- w-w-w-we're not- COME ON, THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME!"

Everyone laughs as Jalter becomes flustered

"Anyway-"

***

"I can't believe we're really doing this..." Yu Mei-ren said as they skulk in the hallway. They had asked Sion, Da Vinci, and Holmes to not be disturbed for their plan that night, the three were skeptical but when Artoria mentioned of the Master's birthday gave in anyway (Sion being surprised that she hasn't noticed even though that's all the Servants talked about these past few days).

"Remind me again, what are we looking for?" Yu Mei-ren asks

"Gudako's album. And a couple of stuff she has hidden in her personal things. It was a good thing to stock them in the Shadow Border when it was still just a simple escape pod. Thus, they didn't get destroyed with Chaldea's base in Antarctica..." Artoria replied as they finally turn a corner towards the Master's room "Wait...are you sure it's okay to approach that girl now? I mean...she might still be mad..." the True Ancestor asked, making Mash nod vigorously

"Oh, Gudako's not mad at all. I'm betting you guys she's doing something to make her forget what happened and that she yelled at you. And that something is..." Mordred paused when they neared Gudako's room door. They tiptoed carefully, until they could see that Gudako's door was open, just a crack and light was filtering outside, and a few muffled sound is heard

Looking inside, they see Gudako still in the room, she was now wearing pajamas, her discarded Atlas Institute Mystic Code scattered on the floor, though she kept her eyeglasses on, and she was playing a game on her computer; _Pokémon_ , Artoria, Mordred, and Mash thinks, because she had been fond of the game and talked animatedly about it ever since and every time she was asked

Though, they saw that she wasn't alone. She was joined by two audiences, it seems

"Gudako-nee-chan, be careful you don't defeat it this time!"

"I-I know, Illya, I know...just...lemme..."

"Uwah! I thought that pokémon was pretty worthless at first but...look at its base stats when it evolves! Wimpod to Golisopod...keep trying to capture it, Master!"

"Y-yes, I'm t-trying, Kuro..."

She was indeed with Chloe and Illya von Einzbern, two of the children Servants present in Chaldea. "Wait, what pokémon were they talking about?" Mash asked and Jalter answers "Wimpod. That means she's playing Pokémon Sun or Moon or Ultra Sun or Ultra Moon..." She elaborates, with a lazy gaze at her hand

"Oh? You actually know Master's interests in games? I didn't expect that from you, Mad Dog..." Saber Alter teased, as she threw her empty potato chips bag to the trash nearby "S-shut up, Ice Bitch Queen..." that was the only thing she could say, because she can't really deny taking an interest on what Gudako was doing on her computer when it was a rest day, seeing how many times she had hung out in Gudako's room (with or without her sisters, that is)

On the other hand, while the six were happy that Gudako was playing games again, Yu Mei-ren, MHX Alter, and Jeanne Archer were still pretty distracted. Sure, Gudako may be in a good mood now but...what about tomorrow?

"Okay, I have an idea..." Artoria says just as the three girls inside the room celebrated, yelling out, YES CRITICAL CAPTURE!!, "What is it, Artoria?" Mash asked, in response, Artoria just pointed to the room-

"Uwaaa...that was a great game, Nee-chan. We better head back to bed, or Caster and Assassin will scold us..." Illya said, making Gudako look at them "You can simply call them Mama and Papa when you're talking to me. I know how much they seem to resemble your mom and dad, see." She said, making Illya blush, and Kuro smile a little "Anyways, Illya's right, Mama and Papa will get angry at us, even that Red Archer with the same style clothes as me. So, you better rest up too, Master. You owe me magical energy after the recent event just concluded~"

Cue, Gudako blushed, mumbling something along the lines of 'Little Succubus that looks like Okita Alter...'

"K-K-K-K-Kurooooo!!!!"

"Hahahaha! Let's go, Illya!"

When they exited the room, Gudako proceeded to shut down the computer and afterwards, unplug it then laid down on the bed, sleep quickly overtaking her, mumbling 'I...have to apologize...' Though inaudible to those outside

Back outside, Illya and Kuro joined them "You guys are planning something tomorrow?" Chloe asked, making Artoria nod towards the three still spacing out, and Mash joining them, remembering that Gudako might still be angry "Ah, I see. What are you gonna do?" "Anything we can help with?" Illya asked

"Well..." Artoria pretended to think, then looked at Mordred with an eye-closed grin "Uh...I hate to ask this because I might already know based on your mischievous grin, Father but...are you really gonna-" "If you want to see Gudako's baby photos or photos when she was still young, then, you guys will wait until I get them in her room..." Artoria walked inside the room, leaving the remaining Servants to flinch and look at where she just entered from

Mordred facepalmed "I knew it..." She sighed

"Wait...she's really gonna do it!?" Yu Mei-ren asked, the four of them snapping out from their spaced out state when they heard what Artoria declared "Anyway, while we wait for Artoria, I just need to ask; what did you four do that made her take action? And Master's birthday is tomorrow no less!" Chloe just couldn't fight the curiosity

"Well...about that..."

***

"E-E-E-Ehhhhh!?!?" Illya did her best to keep in her yell as she blushed at what she was told, whereas Chloe was grinning with a huge blush "Lucky~! I would've done anything to witness that~!" "Kuro, you shut up!" "Can you blame me, Illya? Gudako acts like a pure lady but let's admit it-mmmpff!!" Yu Mei-ren clamped a hand to her mouth

"What's going on?"

They looked up to see Okita and Okita Alter approaching them "Oh, here comes Chloe's clone." Mordred speaks, making everyone look at her "What? You didn't know that Gudako always looked at Okita Alter and Chloe when they're sent on missions together because they looked like each other?" the Treacherous Knight asked, making the rest look back and forth at Okita Alter and Chloe (who was now released by Yu Mei-ren)

"...now that you mentioned it..."

"You're right!!"

Okita laughs then, she sees Artoria exit the room with three albums on her arms, making her go and help her "Oh, Okita! Perfect timing! Wanna join us?" Artoria asked, making Okita tilt her head to the side "Yu Mei-ren, Jeanne Archer, Mash, and MHX Alter, you guys have the perfect job for tomorrow!"

"Eh?"

***

The alarm on her nightstand made her wake up "Oh...it's morning already. Better get-!?" She was surprised when she was held back by an arm draped on her by someone laying down on bed with her. Sucking in a breath, she focused her gaze until she was met by someone laying down on top of her too! She tried her best to see who it was but it was hard because she didn't have her glasses on.

Looking at her left, there was another one sleeping beside her! When she moved her hand to try and feel the covers under her, she was surprised to find not the covers but also another soft body supporting her weight, she kinda feels sorry for whoever it was but seeing as that whoever did it did it with that someone's own volition, she can't really argue, because being a Servant made the body stronger, able to carry Gudako's weight. What is she, a sandwich!? No...not just a sandwich, even though she doesn't have her eyeglasses she could sense that these there were female Servants, so, she's pretty much squished into a female Servant sandwich.

Quietly feeling for her eyeglasses on the nightstand so as to not wake the sleeping Servants, is what she chose to do. But...that proved hard because when she finally felt the nightstand, she found out that there was not just her eyeglasses on the nightstand, but four more, it seems

"Wait...four eyeglasses aside from mine...?" Her mind drifted to her Servants, trying to remember who wore eyeglasses with their outfits. Then, she remembered the incident yesterday; there were four Servants who suddenly entered her room; all of them wearing eyeglasses!!

This thought made her blush, then, she squinted her eyes the best she can to try and get her eyeglasses, but someone beat her to it. An arm reached for the eyeglasses and handed it to her, she didn't speak, but Gudako accepted it. Rubbing her eyes, she puts on her eyeglasses and found herself right.

Laying on her right side was...Yu Mei-ren, or Hinako-senpai, as Gudako would've worded it, on her left was...Mash, atop her was MHX Alter, all three were snoozing still. But if they were then the one who handed her eyeglasses is-

Gudako lifted her head up looking upside down at the blonde beauty that was supporting her weight, she rested in between the Archer's legs, she, too, was now wearing her eyeglasses and was not smiling, but Gudako could sense she desperately wanted to, but something held her back. "Master...I...before anything else, I just want to say, I...I'm sorry. We should've knocked, then, we wouldn't have walked in on you, and you wouldn't-mmmmpff!?" Jeanne Archer was cut when Gudako gave her an upside down kiss on her lips.

The kiss was so soft and sweet that it took Jeanne's breath away, she wasn't kissed by Gudako ever since they left Luluhawa in summer...and she was summoned as an Archer. After a small while of a bit of tongue-kissing, Gudako finally pulled away, panting and blushing. The Master could see how much Jeanne is also blushing.

"Good morning, Jarcher."

"O-O-Oh! G-good...morning, Master..."

Gudako grinned

"No fair you got to be Master's first kiss on her birthday, Jeanne Archer..." Gudako looked down and found MHX Alter rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Jeanne deftly handed her her eyeglasses, then she put it on, making Gudako and her eyes finally meet "Good morning, Master-san...and also, I'm sorry too...for teasing you..." she apologized, making Gudako sigh and play with the Berserker's ahoge, then gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, nose, and lips

"Morning, Heroine X Alter."

"What's-eep!?"

Gudako's gaze shifted to her left to see Mash had just woken up and Jeanne handed her her eyeglasses, the Shielder puts it on and then gulps when her and Gudako's eyes meet "S-senpai, I...good morning...I'm sorry..." She mumbled with a blush, making Gudako grin, then she used her left arm to pull Mash closer to her, then used her hand on that same arm to make Mash look at her, gold meeting purple, Gudako grinned again "Good morning, Mashu..." Then, she gave Mash a sweet kiss on the lips, that took her breath away

Once breathing became necessary, they pulled away, then smiled at each other.

All that's left is the heavy sleeper True Ancestor resting on her right side, no matter what movements they made, the Assassin stayed asleep. Gudako smiled, the other three laughing a little "Why don't you three go and freshen up in the bathroom? I'll wake up Senpai in the meantime, hm?" Gudako and the others knew where this development will take her but they nodded in agreement anyway, Gudako maneuvering so that they can get out of bed without waking up Yu Mei-ren, then they went to the room's bathroom (she was constructed a big one, suddenly for some reason, Sion saying something along the lines of 'more space for you!')

When the three had entered the bathroom, Gudako looked at Yu Mei-ren who was breathing softly. She sighed and then proceeded to bury her face into the Assassin's neck, giving it a long kiss, making the True Ancestor stir a little, her right arm that was previously draped around Gudako now rested on her eyes and her left arm around Gudako now, pulling her closer

"Senpai...wake up now...it's morning..." she softly said into Yu Mei-ren's neck "Mmm...stop breathing into my neck, kouhai..." She was probably half-asleep but she knew it was Gudako being all clingy with her again "C'mon, Senpai, you gotta get up..." Gudako lifted her head from Yu Mei-ren's neck and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, when she pulled away, she saw the girl's red eyes boring into her gold ones "If you're gonna kiss me, do it like you do with the others." She said before pushing Gudako's head down to meet in a kiss with hers

It was a kiss with the slightest hint of lust but love overpowered it, therefore, not leading to anything more than that, knowing they can't afford to because they're really not alone in the room, the other three just in the bathroom. When they were both satisfied, they pulled away, speaking over the other- "Good morning, Senpai/Kouhai..." Then they shared a laugh before they both stood from the bed and joined the three in Gudako's huge-as-frick bathroom

They see the other three already proceeding to take a bath, stripped down and playing using the shower, she placed her eyeglasses where the other four put theirs, on a pencil-holder in the shelf near the door of the bathroom

"Oh! Good morning, Akuta!"

"Finally up, Akuta-san...?"

"Good morning, Yu-san!"

"Did Master finally do something that made you get out of bed?" MHX Alter said as she poured water over herself. Mash spluttered and Gudako blushed, but Yu Mei-ren was either not fazed or was perfectly hiding her embarrassment "Haven't we already told you that we did much a few weeks ago?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"S-S-S-SENPAI!!!" Gudako and Mash yelled out

"My, how bold..." Jarcher said with a teasing grin that befitted an onee-chan figure

"Anyway, aren't you guys forgetting something?" Yu Mei-ren asked, making everyone stop and looked at her. Then it finally sunk in-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MASTER!" the three of them said, making Gudako's eyes widen "Oh...right. Today was my birthday...weird. Doesn't really seem like it...but...thank you all anyway and...I'm also sorry for yelling at you yesterday..." She grinned, while walking further into the bath and under the spray of a shower, trying to hide her blush at the current development right now

It's as if...these three...

"And therefore, we are your gifts! You can hang out with us all day, no complaints! We've decided that when Artoria showed us your pictures back in your hometown!" Jeanne Archer announced, making the other three nod

...were saying that they were her presents, huh? Spot on guess...

Wait...

"What did you say Mama showed you!?!?"

She snapped her gaze back to the four

"Well, Artoria showed us your pictures and-!?"

"MAMA!!!" Gudako tried to yell and run out but the four stopped her and made her sit on a stool, "Uh-uh! You're staying here. You gotta freshen up for today's festivities! Everyone planned a lot for your birthday, and you gotta look good! Thus, we're all gonna be doting on you!" Jeanne Archer announced as she scrubbed Gudako's hair with shampoo while Mash and MHX Alter lathered Gudako's body with soap

Meanwhile, Yu Mei-ren knelt in front of Gudako while smiling at her, the showerhead on her hand making her expression contradictory, which made Gudako gulp.

After a few seconds of Gudako almost falling asleep due to the many hands doting on her body, she finally hears Jeanne Archer speak "Okay, done. It's your turn now, Yu-san!" she felt the three step away, and her gaze shifted back to Yu Mei-ren but before she could speak, she was sprayed with water from the showerhead

"Ahahahaha!!!" The laugh that came from Yu Mei-ren made everyone laugh too, it was rare to see the True Ancestor become mischievous

"I-I'm gonna get you for this!!!"

After a few more rinses, they finally got out of the bathroom, the four Servants waited for Gudako to change into her uniform for today-she insisted that rounds today shouldn't be suspended and she'll farm after the 'festivities', per se. They relented knowing they can't change Gudako's mind

"Okay, let's go, Gudako's party is at the cafeteria. Everyone's waiting." Yu Mei-ren said, taking Gudako's right arm, Mash taking her left, MHX Alter walking beside Mash, and Jeanne Archer walking beside Yu Mei-ren, anyone who saw them would see that they were all wearing eyeglasses

"Do we have a gang name now?" Gudako suddenly asked

"What?"

"I mean, we know that all five of us are wearing glasses right?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Wait, you guys never noticed!?"

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me!!! And how fitting that it is Valentines already in FGO becuz I receive choco for Valentines AND my birthday HAHAHAHA!


	68. *Artoriafaces ; Connections*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi (Artoria Pendragon, Lily, Alter), Aoi Yuki (Okita Souji) and Sakura Tange (Nero Claudius)

"Master!! Wake up!!!"

Artoria Pendragon, currently happily munching on some omurice made by the Red Archer, along with Okita eating a takuan and Nero was happily munching on some weird Roman food that they vaguely recognize, looked up and looked at her companions

"That sounded like your Lily version, Artoria..." Okita said in between chewing "Umu, maybe something happened to Master. Maybe she fell asleep somewhere random again. Want to check it out?" Nero asked while the three of them looked at each other and nodded, finishing their food and scrambling out of the cafeteria

They walked along the hallway while following Saber Lily's yells for their Master to wake up. Finally, they see the two nearby a window, sitting on a bench. Saber Lily was pinned on the bench as the Master was above her, snoozing. Again. "You know, one of these days she's gonna get punished for always sleeping on top of Lily..." a certain deeper voice said

The three looked behind them to see Artoria Alter who wore a small smirk and her eyes were filled with amusement while the four of them gaze at the struggling younger King-to-be "Adult Me, please help!" finally, the four of them snapped away from such amusement at the sound of Saber Lily's voice addressing them. They walked towards the two and Nero pulled Gudako off the little Knight, the Master grunting but was able to be pried away from Saber Lily

"Mmm..." she mumbles incoherently while she leaned further into Nero's arms. The Emperor of Rome blushing heavily while Okita puffed her cheeks and all three Artorias sighing but with that same amused glint in their eyes "W-Why are you just staring? Come on, Okita, help me get her to her room!" Nero addresses the Sakura Saber who sighed but nodded, a slight smile on her face, grabbing Gudako's other arm, both her and Nero walks with a snoozing Master. Artoria and her Alter then helps Saber Lily get up and the three of them follow Nero and Okita towards the direction of Gudako's room

When they finally arrived, Artoria opens the door and they all scramble inside, Nero and Okita huffing and pushing Gudako to the bed, not awakening. Okita, then, proceeded to sit down on the couch, beside her was Nero, they were both catching their breath while Saber Lily, Saber Alter and Artoria laughs, sitting at the other side of Gudako's bed

"Umu, she's heavy alright..." Nero says while Okita nodded, gulping while breathing heavily even still "Now you know how Mordred and I feel whenever Gudako falls asleep somewhere random..." Artoria says with the tone of teasing and the two just groaned. They all looked at the snoozing Master and they saw her eyebrows scrunched up, as if she was in pain. At first, Artoria noticed it but brushed it off, passing it as something Gudako does when she was moved while she's sleeping...

But the whimper and small, almost silent sobs made all of them look at her. They looked at each other then back at the Master. They went closer to her to bear something that Gudako was whispering...only for Artoria to freeze;

"Pa...pa..."

Her eyes widened and she looked at Okita, Salter, Lily and Nero and they had the same shocked (albeit with confused) expressions. Artoria exhaled slowly and looked at Okita "Souji, can you get some snacks from Master's stash? The secret compartment should be just beside her bookshelf," the Sakura Saber nodded and Artoria looked at Nero "Nero, can I ask you to get some change of clothes in her drawers? The casual ones please..." Nero nodded and proceeded to do as told, Artoria's gaze shifted to her Alter "Alter, can I ask you to get the Gudako doll from the Jeanne sisters? Jeanne was fixing it this morning and I forgot to ask her for it," Salter nodded and exited the room "Lily, you're gonna help me," the younger King to be nodded

"Okay...let's do this..."

***

**_I was never a part of the_ ** **_magecraft_ ** **_world. I never even knew they existed until I was, what, eight years old? I didn't even know that when I summoned two 'familiars' that that was considered_ ** **_magecraft_ ** **_. I came to know about_ ** **_magecraft_ ** **_due to my cousin who researched and studied it intently_ **

_**I didn't know that my Father is, in any way, involved with** _ _**magecraft** _ _**. He didn't seem as the type to believe things such as that because he's more into the reality of things. He's a cop for crying out loud!** _ _**The thing about him being connected to anything fantasy-related would be the butt of things my father was.** _

_Yet, here it was. She wandered the house at night when she noticed that her mom was gone. The sight of her dad not with her was not surprising because the man never was home as he was with her brothers and sister back somewhere and just recently, she had grieved when she received a news of his passing. Her mom opted to leave her at home while she went and did odd jobs everywhere, occasionally sending her things she needed while in her trips "soul-searching" or whatever._

_The point is, she learned to live by herself and his extended family had helped her tidy up the old workshop outside at their backyard, they said it was where her father mostly went to when he came home to them every now and then. She was never allowed to stay long in that workshop until now. They had to clean the thing because it wasn't maintained ever since her father stopped coming home to them._

_But it doesn't explain the fact that she was seeing something very much unrealistic to her normal life she lived so far...._

_When she was eight was just getting used to living all alone in their home, s_ _he wandered towards the workshop that she converted into, like, a thinking space wherein when she wanted some peace and quiet and her bedroom was not that place for a moment, she would go there and do whatever things she wanted. She had set up a nook there, a desk where she placed a couple stacks of papers, a pencil holder and some other things to keep her occupied._

_But that didn't happen now._

_She was shocked when the memory fragment, a small gemstone of iridescent crystal that she wore around her neck that was something her mom sent her from her travels, glowed from underneath her tank top. Pulling it out, it glowed brighter, in time with a a weird circle of light forming on the floor of the workshop._

_A few more squinting and bright light consuming the workshop, she found an unfamiliar figure gazing at her_

_"I have been called forth in a different way. The Holy Grail is not the one that called me. But you did._ _Now I ask of you..." the new voice coming from where she was staring once before made her quickly open her eyes in surprise. What stood before her was a blonde lady that looked a couple of years older than her. She had the most beautiful emerald eyes she had ever set her eyes on_

_"Are you my Master...?"_

**_As soon as introductions were in order, I learned that the lady was what she called a Servant. Some sort of familiar that certain magus summon for a weird and confusing ritual. She also learned of her True Name,_ ** **_Artoria_ ** **_Pendragon_ ** _**. At first, I was skeptical of who she was but after doing some research, I found out she was indeed Arthur from the legends in Britain.** _

**_Ever since I summoned her somehow, she became my guardian. She helped in bringing me up. A weird way to phrase things but that's what really happened. Anyway, a few weeks after I had summoned her, while she was cooking dinner (a skill she said she picked up from someone who cooked for her all the time in a distant memory), I walked towards the workshop to grab a couple of things I had left there for my assignment in school...but then, I felt something searing hot on my chest_ **

**_I cursed and pulled off my necklace. I noticed it was smoking. And it felt literally on fire. Acting on impulse, I tried to touch the crystal but I quickly pulled my hand away because the thing shocked me. Literally. A strong current ran through me and I was surprised I wasn't paralyzed by that alone_ **

_**I threw the crystal away and it fell on the ground with a hard thud, shattering it. My eyes widened. I just...destroyed a gift from my mother. But then...there was a small light show that revealed itself from the crystal. It...was a letter...** _

_"Hello, my child. If you are now witnessing this, then that means, I can no longer promise that I will come back. This...crystal was handcrafted by your father and_ _magecraft_ _was embedded into it. But I had to make the journey to activate that_ _magecraft_ _. When your dad last visited us, he gave me the crystal and told me to bestow it upon you when he passes or when he cannot contact us anymore. But before that, I had to go on a journey to bathe the crystal in two different_ _leylines_ _scattered in our country. I knew I had to give it to you after I had done so but I knew that if I came back, you'd only ask me to stay. I would, believe me, I would. If I had that choice..._ _but, I do not...don't worry, you know me and how tough I am. I'm not gonna leave easily. Rest assured, wherever you are...I will always be thinking about you," there were tears in the image of her mother which also made her tear up_

_"I assume you have used this crystal? Well, then, go inside the workshop. One last memory I would leave to you..." Then, her mother fades. Her eyes widened as she tried to reach for her mother's figure...but she could not_

_She collapsed to the ground, wailing..._

_Causing her guardian to run outside to her. She felt her bend down and hug her to herself...but then, there were more footsteps that came from the workshop. She felt her guardian flinch, making her look up herself. What she saw certainly surprised her; an armored...human?_

_Suddenly, her helmet retracted and she showed her face "_ _Chichiue_ _..."_

_**That was the beginning of my life with** _ _**Artoria** _ _**Pendragon and Mordred-nii-chan. I experienced many things with them. But one thing was always constant; I would rarely leave the house. I always either spend time in my room or in the workshop, reading, writing or some other** _

_**When neighbors come, the ones to greet them were my guardians. I don't talk to them. Heck, I hate social interactions, they always tire me out so I don't do them unless needed - for example, at school - and I'm happy with my life...** _

_**I was suddenly recruited by an organization. At first, my guardians were hesitant to let me go to it because of two things; 1) is that they were worried about me and 2) if I were to be gone in sometime, although I don't exactly know the exact time, their Spirit Origins will vanish and...they won't be there anymore...** _

_**But...** _

"...Did you see that?" Okita asked as she looked at each og them, finally her gaze settles on Artoria who looked at Gudako's sleeping form with a sad expression "Ao no Saber...is that...really what happened to Master...?" Nero asked and Artoria looked at them "I didn't know why she was crying when I came out for her and then Mordred suddenly got summoned but I know now..." she looked at Gudako as she let out stifled breaths

Saber Lily then wiped the sweat from Gudako's forehead that developed while they were seeing the dream that the Master was having. Saber Alter then stood up and grabbed a bag from the cabinet, then sat back down

Soon, Gudako was stirring awake, she opened her eyes carefully, then looked around, everything was blurry "What...happened?" Gudako finally speaks up, rubbing her eyes which made all of the occupants of the room look at her and Artoria sighed "You and your habits again..." at this, Gudako flinched, her eyes focusing again

"Master! You're awake! Umu! It is good to see you again!" Nero said happily, making Gudako cock her head to the side "But...I haven't...gone anywhere...?" she inputs as Artoria hands her her eyeglasses from the Atlas Uniform to make her see better, Gudako mouthing a soft thank you before putting it on

...then finding everyone had this happy but worried expression etched on their faces "Um...did something happen? Why do you all look so gloomy?" She asked as her gaze drifts to Saber Lily then she suddenly remembers what she was doing before falling asleep "Shoot...did I sleep somewhere random again? I'm sorry, Saber Lily...I vaguely remember you being the last one I saw before falling asleep..." She scratched the back of her neck as she looked away with a blush

"Seriously, you're gonna be punished by Sion if you keep on sleeping on the younger Servants..." Saber Alter said as she pops open the bag

"Don't make it sound like that!!!" Okita, Artoria, Saber Lily, Nero, and Gudako yelled at her

"Anyways, open your mouth, Master."

"Huh? Why is that, Alt-mmmpff!?"

"Mysterious Heroine X Alter recommended you should eat this pastillas thing. It'll help you calm down..." Saber Alter said

Suddenly, Gudako's eyes sparkled and she grabbed the bag from Saber Alter then proceeded to feed each of them a piece of the sweet, all of them blushing, even Artoria though she had did this before back home. "Oh right, the Assault Girl asked me to give you this..." Saber Alter says after swallowing the milky sweet, handing Gudako a small Siberian Husky keychain

"Oooh...did Jalter also gave you one that looked like the dog we were with in Shinjuku?" Gudako asks, making Saber Alter let out a fierce blush, the smug faces that the others looked at her with making her look away

Their lazy talk droned for a long time...

Until they finally found the courage to open to Gudako what they had seen when they were sleeping "Master...if you...miss your parents...you can tell us." Saber Lily starts

"You know we're for you, Praetor, umu!" Nero said proudly putting her hand on her chest

"We may not be able to replace your parents, but we've been with you ever since you started this journey to save humanity...and we treat you as family now..." Okita said as she smiled at her

"No matter which of us you tell of your troubles, you know we will listen. All of us as you Servants are all looking out for you...in our own way..." Saber Alter says softly

"I've been with you when you were eight, Gudako. And I don't even know why I remember you and our circumstances since this is a different summoning but...I know how much you long for a family. And you know that we are all family here now. As Alter said, all of the Servants are looking out for you, just as you promised to look out for us." Artoria said as she ruffled Gudako's hair, making her laugh

In the end, Gudako does have people looking out for her "So, you saw my dream, huh?" She said, playing with her fingers. The five Artoriafaces nodded and Gudako sighed before some tears fall from her eyes

"Thank you...all of you...not just you guys but I thank everyone. The things we do here, the messes we went through with each other, and even the missions we undertook together... they made me stronger and I'm happy to experience them with you..." Okita wipes her tears as Gudako speaks

"I love all of you..."

They looked at each other

"We love you, too, Master..."

~fin~

Short familial oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in wattpad by the same title under the username ReinesYatogami647


End file.
